Hey, Evans ! EVANS !
by Kamala1
Summary: FIC ACHEVEE. SPOILER tome 5. Dans la vie, il y a des hauts et des bas. Pour James Potter, Lily Evans incarne les hauts et les bas de sa vie. Le problème, c'est qu'avec elle... Il y a plus de bas que de haut !
1. Par une journée de Juin, en 1975

Je reposte le chapitre 1 que m'a si gentiment corrigé Kazy ! Merci beaucoup ! ;-)  
  
«  Hey, Evans ! EVANS ! »  
  
Résumé : D'après « Snape's worst memories », chapitre du tome 5 d'Harry Potter. Dans la vie, il y a des hauts et des bas. Pour James Potter, Lily Evans incarne les hauts et les bas de sa vie. Le problème, c'est qu'avec elle… Il y a plus de bas que de haut !  
  
Disclaimer et spoiler: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowling ! Seuls quelques personnages sont de mon invention, comme les amies de Lily par exemple (et encore, pas toutes… comme vous le verrez plus tard)  
  
Sinon, je vous fait une petite mise en garde avant de commencer à lire : ATTENTION ! J'écris cette histoire à partir du tome 5 d'Harry Potter, et elle est entièrement inspirée du chapitre « Snape's worst memories » du livre. D'ailleurs, une grande partie du premier chapitre de ma fic se passe pendant… Je pourrais même dire que j'ai presque fait une traduction mot à mot d'un passage de « Snape's worst memories »… (Je le signalerai entre des parenthéses bien entendu ! ^^)  
  
Donc, pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore lu « Harry Potter et l'ordre du Phoenix » et qui ne veulent rien savoir dessus, je vous déconseille de lire cette fic… Jusqu'au 3 décembre, bien entendu ! :-p  
  
  
  
********************  
  
Chapitre 1 : Par une journée de Juin, en 1975  
  
«  Tout a commencé ce jour-là… Un ' incident' provoquant une dispute, faisant éclater certaines rancœurs au grand jour, et des paroles prononcées, paraissant banales, mais ayant leur importance car elles font réfléchir certaines personnes, des réactions en chaîne… Et tout peut changer à partir de ce moment-là. »  
  
        ***  
  
[Se passe pendant « Snape's worst memories » mais du point de vue de Lily]  
  
C'est avec un plaisir évident que Lily s'assit avec ses amies au bord du lac. Il faisait encore très chaud en cette fin d'après-midi, et l'ambiance avait été tellement lourde durant les examens qu'elles se permirent d'enlever chaussettes et chaussures et de tremper leurs pieds dans l'eau.  
  
« - Ça fait du bien après une journée comme celle-là ! » Murmura la jeune fille auburn.  
  
« - Parle pour toi ! » Grommela une fille aux cheveux blonds, tirant sur le roux, et aux multiples tâches de rousseur, se prénommant Séverina Davies. « Je parie que tu auras « Excellent» à toutes les épreuves ! »  
  
Lily fronça légèrement les sourcils.  
  
« - Je ne dirais pas ça à ta place ! » Grommela-t-elle.  
  
« - Oh, Lily ! » La réprimanda Mélissa Kent, une brune aux yeux noirs rieurs. « Ne me dis pas que cette épreuve écrite de 'Défense contre les Forces du mal' n'était pas du gâteau ! »  
  
« - On croirait entendre Sirius Black ! » Soupira Alicia Calminy, une jeune fille blonde, très réservée, aux yeux bleus très clairs.  
  
Mélissa la fusilla du regard.  
  
« - Je t'ai vu le regarder pendant tout l'examen ! Arrête de prétendre le contraire ! » Continua tranquillement Alicia.  
  
Mélissa se contenta de hausser les épaules.  
  
« - C'est vrai que cette épreuve était vraiment facile ! » Les coupa Lily qui faisait comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. « Heureusement que le professeur Maniacful nous a bien fait travailler ! »  
  
Ses trois amies acquiescèrent, puis se laissèrent aller à la contemplation du lac, riant de temps à autre à une blague que lançait Séverina ou Mélissa. Mais soudain, un petit cri (ou plutôt couinement) d'admiration troubla le calme qui s'était installé entre elles, et Lily s'aperçut que cela faisait un petit moment que Mélissa regardait derrière elle, un air rêveur imprimé sur le visage.  
  
« - Tiens, tiens ! » S'écria Séverina d'un air espiègle. « Regardez qui va là ! »  
  
Lily se raidit aussitôt.  
  
« - Laisse-moi deviner. » Grommela Lily d'un ton sarcastique. « Potter et sa bande ? »  
  
« - Exactement ! » Acquiesça Séverina.  
  
« - Ils sont assis sous l'arbre. » Ajouta paisiblement Alicia.  
  
« - Et je suppose… » Continua Lily d'une voix lasse. « Qu'il est encore en train de jouer avec sa baballe dorée, ce qui fait couiner l'autre petit rondouillard ? »  
  
« - Parfaitement. » Fit Séverina.  
  
« - Tout en jetant de temps en temps un petit coup d'œil sur toi ! » Termina malicieusement Mélissa.  
  
Lily soupira lourdement.  
  
« - En passant sa main dans ses cheveux pour mieux ressembler à un clochard, comme d'habitude ? »  
  
« - Tout juste Auguste ! » Lui répondirent en chœur les trois filles.  
  
« - Que ne ferait-il pas pour que tu le remarques ? » S'exclama Mélissa, sourire en coin.  
  
« - Quand comprendra-t-il que ça ne marche pas du tout ! » S'exaspéra Lily. « Ça m'énerve plus qu'autre chose ! »  
  
Ses amies se contentèrent de hausser les épaules. Lily poussa un nouveau soupir. Dieu qu'elle détestait James Potter ! Et cela depuis qu'il avait jeté son dévolu sur elle en première année. Elle n'avait aucune envie qu'il s'intéresse à elle, cela l'embarrassait plus qu'autre chose ! Plus il se faisait remarquer, plus elle avait envie de se cacher dans un trou de souris, qu'il l'oublie, qu'il s'en aille le plus loin d'elle… Elle n'avait plus envie de le voir !  
  
Elle fut sortie de sa rêverie par la voix de Sirius, venant de derrière elles.  
  
« - Arrête avec ça, tu veux ?... » [Phrase traduite du livre]  
  
Et la voix de James en réponse.  
  
« - Si ça te dérange… » [Autre phrase traduite du livre]  
  
A la plus grande satisfaction de Lily, les couinements d'excitation de Peter cessèrent. Les filles en conclurent que James avait arrêté de jouer avec son vif d'or, et elles purent se laisser de nouveau aller à la douceur du soleil sur leur peau et à la fraîcheur de l'eau sur leurs pieds. Cela ne fut que de courte durée. Une légère clameur s'éleva dans le parc.  
  
« - Oh. Oh ! On dirait qu'il y a du grabuge là-bas ! » Murmura Mélissa avec une once de crainte dans la voix.  
  
Lily releva les yeux et vit que tous les regards se dirigeaient vers un seul et même point. Une silhouette était étendue par terre à une petite trentaine de mètres d'elle et deux personnes s'avançaient vers lui, leurs baguettes magiques à la main. Elle reconnut James au moment où celui-ci lançait un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule dans l'espoir, sûrement, qu'elle le regarderait. Mais pour qui se prenait-t-il celui-là ? Il pensait réussir à l'impressionner avec ses blagues minables et répugnantes ? Et qui était avec lui ? Bien sûr ! Sirius Black ! On en aurait été étonné !  
  
« - Oh non ! C'est pas vrai ! » Marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents. « Voilà qu'ils recommencent leur cinéma avec Rogue ! »  
  
Elle avait réussi à discerner les cheveux gras du jeune homme par terre. Avant que ses amies n'aient pu l'en empêcher, Lily avait sauté sur ses pieds et se précipitait vers le groupe de garçons. Lorsqu'elle arriva, James venait juste de lancer un sort à Rogue et des bulles roses de savon étaient en train de sortir de la bouche de celui-ci. Le sang de la jeune fille ne fit qu'un tour.  
  
« - Laisse-le TRANQUILLE ! » [Ph.T.= abréviation de « phrase traduite »]  
  
Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers elle. Lily ne put s'empêcher de pousser un grognement d'exaspération lorsqu'elle vit la main libre de James venir automatiquement se poser sur ses cheveux déjà bien désordonnés.  
  
« - Ça va Evans ? » Demanda James sur un ton qu'il voulait rendre plus profond, plaisant et mature [Ph.T] C'était peine perdue.  
  
Lily resta impassible face sa tentative de séduction et continua de le regarder comme s'il était le pire déchet de la terre.  
  
« - Laisse-le tranquille. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? » [Ph.T]  
  
« - Et bien… » Lily leva les yeux au ciel alors que James prenait la voix d'un professionnel, voulant débattre sur la question. « C'est plutôt le fait qu'il existe, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… » [Ph.T]  
  
Lily dut faire appel à tout son sang-froid pour ne pas aller le frapper tandis que tous les autres élèves riaient de sa blague pitoyable.  
  
« - Tu te crois drôle. » Dit-elle sur le ton le plus glacial possible. « Mais tu n'es qu'un crétin arrogant et brutal, Potter. Laisse-le tranquille. » [Ph.T]  
  
« - Je le ferai si tu sors avec moi, Evans. » Dit rapidement James. « Allez, sors avec moi et je n'abaisserai plus jamais ma baguette magique sur notre bon vieux Snivelly. » [Ph.T]  
  
Lily sentit un tremblement de rage parcourir tout son corps. Comment osait-il ?  
  
« - Même si j'avais le choix entre toi et le calmar géant, je ne sortirais pas avec toi. » Répondit-elle. [Ph.T]  
  
Le regard de James s'assombrit. Touché, coulé, Potter !  
  
« - Pas de chance, Cornedrue. » Lui dit vivement Sirius avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Rogue. « OÏ ! » [Ph.T]  
  
Mais trop tard, Rogue avait dirigé sa baguette tout droit sur James, il y eut un éclair de lumière et une entaille se forma sur le côté du visage de James, éclaboussant sa robe de sang. James virevolta, et un second éclair de lumière plus tard, Rogue flottait dans les airs, la tête en bas, les pieds en l'air, sa robe de sorcier tombant et recouvrant sa tête pour révéler des jambes maigres et pâles et un slip grisâtre. [Ph.T]  
  
Tout le monde éclata de rire autour de Lily, et celle-ci dû elle-même réunir tous ses efforts pour ne pas sourire à son tour. Il était vrai que la situation était tout du moins grotesque et pour ainsi dire… amusante. Mais elle ne pouvait tout de même pas les laisser faire ça…  
  
« - Laisse-le descendre ! » Dit-elle. [Ph.T]  
  
« - Certainement. » Dit James, et il agita sa baguette vers le haut, Rogue tomba en un tas de froissement sur le sol. Se démêlant lui-même de sa robe en désordre, il se remit rapidement sur pieds, la baguette levée, mais Sirius dit « Petrificus totalus » et Rogue chavira de nouveau, raide comme une planche. [Ph.T]  
  
Cela mit Lily hors d'elle.  
  
« - LAISSEZ-LE TRANQUILLE ! » Cria-t-elle en sortant sa propre baguette magique. [PhT]  
  
A sa grande satisfaction, James et Sirius perdirent instantanément de leur assurance et la regardèrent avec appréhension.  
  
« - Ah, Evans, ne m'oblige pas à te jeter un sort. » Lui dit James, soudain sérieux. [Ph.T]  
  
« - Annule le sort, alors ! » [Ph.T]  
  
James poussa un profond soupir, puis il se tourna vers Rogue et marmonna le contre sort.  
  
« - Voilà, c'est fait. » Dit-il alors que Rogue se remettait non sans mal sur pieds. « Tu as de la chance que Lily ait été là, Snivellus. » [Ph.T]  
  
« - Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'une sale petite sang-de-bourbe répugnante comme elle ! » [Ph.T]  
  
Lily cligna des yeux, surprise. Comment… Comment osait-il ? Après ce qu'elle venait de faire pour lui !  
  
« - Très bien. » Dit-elle froidement. « A l'avenir, je ne m'inquiéterai plus pour ton cas. Et si j'étais toi, je laverais mes sous-vêtements, Snivellus ! » [Ph.T]  
  
« - Excuse-toi auprès d'Evans ! » Rugit James, sa baguette, menaçante, pointée sur lui. [Ph.T]  
  
C'était toujours dans cet état-là qu'il se mettait lorsqu'on insultait Lily. Mais celle-ci était trop en colère après lui et après ce que venait de dire Rogue pour s'en soucier.  
  
« - Je n'ai pas envie que TU le fasses s'excuser ! » Cria Lily, se retournant sur James. « Tu es aussi mauvais que lui. [Ph.T]  
  
« - Quoi ? » Jappa James. « Je ne t'ai JAMAIS appelée une… Tu-sais-quoi ! » [Ph.T]  
  
« - Tu passes ton temps à te désordonner les cheveux parce que tu penses que ça fait « cool » de ressembler à quelqu'un qui vient juste de tomber de son balai, à te donner en spectacle avec ce stupide vif d'or, à déambuler dans les couloirs et jeter des sorts sur n'importe qui qui t'embête juste parce que tu veux montrer ton savoir. Je suis surprise que tu puisses encore décoller sur ton balai avec la grosse tête que tu as ! Tu m'ECOEURES. » [Ph.T]  
  
Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons et s'en alla d'un pas rapide, la tête bouillant de colère. Elle entendit James, derrière elle, la rappeler désespérément.  
  
« - Evans ! Hey, EVANS ! » [Ph.T… :-p Non, je voulais dire: phrase originale… ^^]  
  
Mais elle ne se retourna pas. Elle revint à la tour de Gryffondor, des idées noires se bousculant dans sa tête, et se précipita dans son dortoir. Là, elle se jeta sur son lit et étouffa un cri de rage, la tête enfouie dans son oreiller.  
  
« - Je le HAIS, je le HAIS ! » Gémit-elle.  
  
Et sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, elle éclata en sanglot, lasse. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il la mette dans un état pareil ?  
  
        ***  
  
James la regarda et l'appela jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans le château.  
  
« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec elle ? » [Ph.T] Dit-il, essayant de faire comme si cette question était jetée en l'air, comme ça, et n'avait aucune réelle importance pour lui. Mais il échoua lamentablement. Il ne pouvait faire cesser son cœur de battre aussi fort dans sa poitrine, ni de se débarrasser de cet horrible sentiment de déception.  
  
« - En lisant entre les lignes, » Lui répondit Sirius, « Je dirais qu'elle pense que tu es légèrement vaniteux, mec. » [Ph.T]  
  
« - Très bien. » Fit James, un sentiment de colère l'envahissant. « Très bien… » [Ph.T]  
  
[Fin du passage de « Snape's worst memories » La suite est de mon invention… Ou du moins, c'est moi qui l'ai écrite…]  
  
Elle le trouvait vaniteux ? Très bien ! Alors lui, il la trouvait… Trop sérieuse ! Trop rabat-joie… Elle devenait maniaque avec ses histoires de respect du règlement et ne devait même pas savoir le vrai sens du mot « s'amuser »… D'ailleurs savait-elle sourire ? Non ! Alors il n'avait rien à perdre avec cette fille ! Alors… Pourquoi cette déception ? Pourquoi l'aimait-t-il toujours autant ?  
  
Un groupe de filles passa devant eux. C'était celles qui étaient avec Lily au bord du lac, quelques minutes auparavant. L'une d'elle, celle aux cheveux noirs, une certaine « Mélissa », rougit lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Sirius. James la trouva tout de suite ridicule et pitoyable. Lily, elle, ne rougissait jamais lorsqu'il la regardait. Elle ne détournait pas timidement les yeux, elle gardait la tête froide, le visage désespérément fermé… Lily, elle, si elle pouvait comprendre combien il l'aimait, elle changerait peut-être d'avis sur lui. Mais c'était peine perdue, il le savait. Oui, la seule fille qu'il voulait voir rougir, c'était bien elle ! Si un jour elle le faisait en croisant son regard, il l'embrasserait sur le champ, sans réfléchir…  
  
Une main passant frénétiquement devant ses yeux le sortit de ses pensées.  
  
« - Bon, maintenant que notre petit Snivellus est parti, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » Lui demanda Sirius.  
  
Il avait complètement oublié Rogue, Sirius, et même le vif d'or qui reposait dans sa poche… Seule Lily Evans prenait toute la place dans ces moments-là. Oubliée sa vanité, oublié son amour-propre, seule Lily Evans comptait pour lui. Devant elle, il se sentait tout faible, devant elle, il n'était plus que James, seulement James, l'adolescent maladroit. S'il avait pu savoir que c'était cette facette de sa personnalité qui arriverait à plaire à Lily, il aurait arrêté instantanément d'essayer de la cacher pour jouer les durs à cuire !  
  
« - Je ne sais pas. » Marmonna-t-il en réponse à son ami, les yeux fixés sur ses chaussures.  
  
« - Ne me dis pas que tu es toujours en colère à cause des paroles d'Evans ! » S'écria Sirius, excédé. « Franchement, ce qu'elle dit n'a aucune importance… »  
  
« - C'est là que tu te trompes, mon cher Sirius. » Fit une voix derrière lui. Remus avait enfin refermé son livre et venait de les rejoindre. « Ne me dis pas que tu es aveugle à ce point ? Depuis le temps ! »  
  
Et il lança un clin d'œil malicieux à James qui, à leur grande surprise, rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Sirius éclata de rire.  
  
« - Bien sûr que je m'en étais aperçu, idiot ! James fait toujours tout pour qu'elle le remarque ! C'est juste que je n'ai pas supporté ce qu'elle a osé lui dire… »  
  
« - Pourtant elle avait raison ! » Répondit Remus. « Et ne me jette pas ce regard outré, James, tu sais très bien que tu as des défauts. Personne ne naît parfait, de toute façon ! »  
  
« - Ouais, bon d'accord ! » Concéda Sirius en grommelant tandis que James se mordait les lèvres, vexé. « Mais en tout cas c'est bien la première personne, après nous, qui ait osé rembarrer James ! Cette fille a vraiment du caractère ! »  
  
« - Oui, en effet. » Acquiesça Remus. « Elle est différente de toutes ces filles qui sont à ses pieds à longueur de journée. Elle ne reste pas muette d'admiration devant nous et ne rougit pas comme une dinde lorsque vous la regardez. Evans est une fille qui te considère pour ce que tu es. Elle te juge et n'arrive pas à te supporter parce que tu ne cesses de montrer aux autres tes défauts et ton « mauvais » caractère. Elle ne se laisse pas impressionner par ta « célébrité » ou ta performance en sorts et blagues en tous genres ou même en Quidditch. Mais ça, c'est le côté extérieur de ta personne. Alors, si un jour elle venait à t'aimer, ce serait pour le côté intérieur de ta personne, pour ce que tu es réellement. »  
  
Ses trois amis restèrent muets un petit moment (même Sirius, ce qui était vraiment rare !)  
  
« - Heu, Lunard, dois-je t'appeler Monsieur le Grand Sage ou Monsieur le Psychologue ? » Finit par lui demander Sirius. « Tu n'as jamais songé à devenir professeur plus tard ? Je ne sais pas, Professeur Lupin, ça fait cool non ? En tout cas, moi, je trouve que ça sonne bien… »  
  
Remus haussa les épaules, un peu gêné, et se tourna vers James qui restait obstinément muet.  
  
« - Avais-je tort, James ? » Lui demanda-t-il.  
  
James tourna ses yeux noisettes vers lui.  
  
« - Non, sûrement que non, Luny. » Murmura-t-il. « Tu as sûrement raison… Mais je ne sais pas vraiment moi-même pourquoi je… Je l'aime… Mais c'est sûrement à cause de ça. »  
  
Il s'agita d'un pied sur l'autre en évitant délibérément le regard des trois autres. Il finit par relever légèrement la tête et ne put s'empêcher finalement d'éclater de rire.  
  
« - En tout cas, Luny, tu sais que tu me fais vraiment peur parfois ? » Lui demanda-t-il.  
  
« - Comment ça, comment ça ? » Lui demanda Remus, sourire en coin.  
  
« - Tu sais toujours tout sur les autres ! Même ce qu'ils ne savent même pas, tu le devines ! C'est vraiment effrayant, tu sais ? » Puis, tout de même encore un peu gêné, il finit par dire : « Bon, on peut changer de sujet si ça ne vous dérange pas ? »  
  
« - Ok. » Fit Sirius. « Alors j'en reviens à ce que je disais tout à l'heure : qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant que Snivelly est parti ? »  
  
Le ventre de Peter lui répondit par un gargouillement sonore.  
  
« - On pourrait aller manger ; peut-être ? » Demanda-t-il timidement en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.  
  
« - Le dîner est dans environ deux heures. » Lui répondit Remus en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.  
  
« - Et les cuisines, ça sert à quoi ? » Lui demanda Sirius sur un ton de défi.  
  
Remus soupira lourdement avant de suivre ses amis qui se dirigeaient vers le château. Au lieu d'aller directement aux cuisines, ils montèrent d'abord à la tour de Gryffondor pour déposer leurs affaires de cours. Au moment où ils s'apprêtaient à ressortir de la salle commune, quelqu'un rentra de plein fouet dans Sirius et tous deux tombèrent par terre. Sirius réussit à se relever aussitôt, mais la personne à terre avait relevé la tête vers lui et restait pétrifiée sur place. C'était Mélissa Kent, la fille qui rougissait dès qu'elle croisait le regard de Sirius. Elle commença à bredouiller des excuses tandis que les yeux noirs du jeune homme restaient fixés sur elle avec inquiétude.  
  
« - Désolée, je… Je… »  
  
Elle donnait l'impression d'avoir perdu la capacité de parler.  
  
« - Je… suis vraiment… Je… voulais pas… »  
  
Sirius éclata de rire.  
  
« - Ca va, ça va ! J'ai vu pire en Quidditch ! »  
  
La jeune fille baissa la tête alors que le regard de Sirius s'était à nouveau posé sur elle.  
  
« - Heu, toi par contre ça va ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? Tu veux que je t'aide à te relever ? » Lui demanda-t-il en lui tendant la main.  
  
Melissa la prit timidement, les doigts tremblants, et Sirius l'aida à se remettre sur pieds. C'est là que James s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait pas que sa main qui tremblait, mais tout son corps.  
  
« - Merci. » Souffla-t-elle.  
  
Son visage était entièrement rouge et elle semblait avoir du mal à respirer. Sirius, légèrement inquiet, lui posa une main sur l'épaule.  
  
« - Tu es sûre que ça va, Melissa ? »  
  
« - Oui, oui ! » Répondit-elle rapidement en se mettant nerveusement une mèche de ses cheveux ébènes derrière l'oreille. « Le choc peut-être ! » Et elle se força à rire.  
  
Sirius lui répondit en souriant et James crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir, pathétique !  
  
« - Bon, il faut que j'y aille maintenant. » Fit-elle en gardant obstinément ses yeux posés sur la pointe de ses chaussures. « Je dois aller voir Lily. »  
  
A ce moment-là, cette fille ne sembla plus du tout pathétique aux yeux de James et il la regarda avec un soudain intérêt.  
  
« - Elle refuse de descendre du dortoir. » Finit-elle par dire.  
  
« - Ah bon ? Elle ne va pas bien ? » S'exclama vivement James, inquiet.  
  
Ses trois amis dissimulèrent avec difficulté un sourire en coin tandis que Mélissa, elle, semblait encore plus gênée.  
  
« - Heu, non, pas vraiment… Pas depuis ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure au lac. »  
  
Et sur ces mots, elle tourna rapidement les talons et se précipita vers le dortoir des filles. James resta planté là, sidéré.  
  
« - Je l'ai autant énervée que ça, Evans ? »  
  
Sirius haussa les épaules.  
  
« - Faut croire. »  
  
« - Bon, c'est pas tout mais… On va aux cuisines maintenant ? » Couina Peter.   
  
« - On y go ! » S'exclama Sirius.  
  
Et ils s'en allèrent.  
  
« - N'empêche Sirius… » Lui dit narquoisement James. « C'est fou l'effet que tu as sur les filles ! Faudra que tu m'expliques un jour comment tu fais ! »  
  
          
  
        ***  
  
« - Lily ? »  
  
Lily sentit quelqu'un lui caresser doucement les cheveux tandis qu'elle enfouissait encore plus profondément sa tête dans l'oreiller.  
  
« - Lily, répond-moi ! » La supplia Melissa.  
  
A contre cœur, Lily tourna un visage rougi et gonflé par les larmes vers son amie. Cela ne fit qu'inquiéter davantage cette dernière qui posa sa main sur sa joue. Elle était brûlante. Melissa allait ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Lily la coupa.  
  
« - Désolée. » Murmura-t-elle. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il me met toujours dans cet état-là lorsqu'il m'énerve à ce point ! »  
  
Melissa lui sourit.  
  
« - Alors, ce n'est peut-être pas uniquement parce qu'il t'énerve ! » Lui dit-elle avec une once de malice dans la voix.  
  
« - Oui, c'est vrai. » Répondit Lily. « C'est parce que je le hais si fort que… »  
  
Melissa secoua la tête.  
  
« - Désolée Lily, mais je ne te crois pas lorsque tu dis que tu le hais… Je suis sûre qu'au fond... Tu n'es pas tout à fait sincère lorsque tu dis ce mot, tu ne l'es même pas du tout, et tu le sais très bien. »  
  
« - Que pourrais-je ressentir d'autre pour un garçon aussi arrogant, immature et pourri dans tout son être ? » Lui répondit Lily, butée.  
  
« - C'est vrai qu'il est comme ça par moment. » Lui dit patiemment Melissa. « Mais au fond, il est sûrement différent ! »  
  
Lily émit un reniflement méprisant.  
  
« - Moi aussi j'ai cru qu'il était différent pendant un temps ! » Dit-elle avec une once d'amertume dans la voix. « Aujourd'hui il m'a bel et bien prouvé le contraire ! »  
  
Melissa se mordit les lèvres.  
  
« - Tu sais. » Dit-elle. « Tout à l'heure, lorsque j'ai dit que tu refusais de descendre de ta chambre, il avait vraiment l'air inquiet et désolé ! Je suis sûre que si tu lui laissais un peu plus de chance… »  
  
Lily lui lança un regard noir.  
  
« - Tu dis ça parce que tu espères avoir une chance de te rapprocher de Black ! »  
  
Ses paroles semblèrent blesser Melissa.  
  
« - Ne soit pas si injuste Lily ! » S'écria-t-elle. « Ok, je ne cache pas que j'ai un faible pour Sirius Black, je pourrais dire même un *grand* faible. Mais si je suis là, c'est pour toi ! Tu es ma meilleure amie et tu passes avant tout ! Je m'inquiète sincèrement pour toi, tu sais. Ca rendrait la vie beaucoup plus facile pour tout le monde, en particulier pour toi, si James et toi faisiez une trêve. »  
  
Lily haussa les épaules tout en regardant fixement le plafond. Melissa soupira.  
  
« - Lily, écoute… »  
  
« - On ne parle plus de ça, d'accord ? » La coupa abruptement Lily.  
  
Melissa leva les yeux vers Lily et celle-ci lui sourit.  
  
« - Je crois que c'est bientôt l'heure de manger. » Dit la rousse. « Et si on y allait ? »  
  
Mélissa lui sourit en retour, trop heureuse que son amie veuille bien sortir de sa chambre et acquiesça. Séverina et Alicia les attendaient dans la salle commune.  
  
« - Ah, tiens ! » S'exclama Séverina. « Une revenante ! Tu acceptes enfin de retourner parmi les vivants, Lily ? »  
  
Celle-ci, pour toute réponse, lui tira la langue.   
  
Elles s'apprêtaient à sortir lorsque le tableau de la salle commune pivota pour laisser entrer les quatre maraudeurs. Melissa lança un regard nerveux à Lily, son visage s'était fermé, assombri. James, lui, s'était figé sur place et la fixait du regard. Le silence planait à présent dans la salle commune. Au moment où James ouvrait la bouche pour dire quelque chose, Lily tourna les talons, voulant revenir au dortoir des filles, mais Melissa la retint par le bras.  
  
« - Arrête, ne recommence pas ! » Lui souffla-t-elle.  
  
Lily lui lança un regard noir. James s'était avancé vers elle et se tenait là, nerveusement.  
  
« - Ecoute Evans, je… » Commença-t-il.  
  
La jeune fille évitait délibérément son regard, la tête haute. James commença à s'agiter d'un pied sur l'autre et leva une main pour se la passer dans les cheveux. Mais ses doigts n'atteignirent jamais cette épaisse broussaille noire, il suspendit son geste.  
  
« - Je suis désolé Evans. »  
  
Elle ne répondit pas.  
  
« - Désolé de t'avoir mise en colère. Ce n'était vraiment pas mon intention. »  
  
Lily ne fit aucun mouvement, ne dit aucun mot. Finalement, elle tourna lentement la tête vers lui.  
  
« - C'est bien gentil de s'excuser comme ça, Potter. 'Je suis désolé de t'avoir mise en colère' ! Ça ne suffit pas ! Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point ton acte de cette après-midi a été stupide et même cruel ! S'amuser au dépend des autres, c'est vraiment la pire… »  
  
Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit James ouvrir la bouche pour protester. Lily secoua la tête.  
  
« - Non, bien sûr, j'ai tort, n'est-ce pas ? Tu veux bien t'excuser auprès de moi, mais tu ne sais pas pourquoi ? Tu refuses de réaliser et de reconnaître ta faute, n'est-ce pas ? »  
  
Voyant que James ne répondait pas, un sourire sarcastique se dessina sur ses lèvres.  
  
« - Tant que ta tête ne se sera pas dégonflée, tant que tu resteras un sale petit crétin arrogant, je continuerai à te détester, Potter ! » Lui dit-elle sèchement.  
  
Et d'un pas rapide, elle se dirigea vers le portrait de la salle commune. Mais avant de sortir, elle se tourna une dernière fois vers lui.  
  
« - Sauf événement imminent, sauf si un jour tu me surprends, Potter, les choses resteront toujours telles qu'elles sont. »  
  
Et elle s'en alla. Ses amies la suivirent. En passant, Sirius fit un clin d'œil à Mélissa, ce qui la fit rougir de plus belle.  
  
James était furieux.  
  
« - Comment ose-t-elle ? Je fais l'effort de m'excuser et elle… Pourtant j'ai été poli cette fois, non ? Je n'ai pas joué au gars sûr de lui, non ? Je ne lui ai même pas demandé de sortir avec moi pour une fois ! Alors pourquoi a-t-elle réagi comme ça ? »  
  
« - Je pense qu'elle doit vraiment avoir une dent contre toi. » Fit Sirius.  
  
« - Je pense qu'elle doit vraiment t'en vouloir. » Répondit Remus en même temps.  
  
James soupira et se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil, l'air profondément déçu et désolé.  
  
          
  
        ***  
  
« - Tu as été vraiment dure avec lui sur ce coup-là ! » Lui dit Melissa sur un ton de reproche.  
  
Lily haussa les épaules et se coupa une tranche de poulet.  
  
« - Je suis d'accord avec elle, Lily. » Ajouta Alicia. « Ses excuses avaient l'air vraiment sincères. »  
  
« - Et il avait l'air tellement nerveux ! » Renchérit Séverina.  
  
Lily posa brutalement ses couverts sur la table pour les couper net dans leurs représailles.  
  
« - Je veux qu'il comprenne à quel point il m'énerve. » Commença-t-elle tranquillement. « A quel point il est arrogant, vaniteux, égocentrique et à quel point son caractère m'insupporte. Peut-être cela va-t-il légèrement lui faire actionner les méninges, non ? »  
  
Et elle reprit son repas là où elle l'avait laissé. Les filles se regardèrent entre elles et soupirèrent à l'unisson.  
  
« - Tu as peut-être raison, après tout. » Lui dit Alicia en haussant les épaules. « Mais je pense que ta réaction l'a plus mis en colère qu'autre chose… »  
  
Lily se mordit les lèvres pendant une fraction de seconde et se reprit immédiatement.  
  
« - Je ne vais tout de même pas me faire du mauvais sang pour lui ! » S'exclama-t-elle. « Et arrêtez de me jeter des regards suppliants comme ça ! On change de sujet, d'accord ? »  
  
A contre cœur, ses amies acquiescèrent.  
  
« - Quel examen passe-t-on déjà demain ? » Enchaîna Lily.  
  
Et voilà, Lily abordait le seul sujet où elle était sûre d'être à l'aise : les études ! Les trois autres filles eurent du mal à s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel avant de lui répondre. La conversation continua ainsi, dérivant d'un sujet à l'autre mais évitant le cas « James Potter »… Jusqu'à ce que celui-ci montre le bout de son nez vers le milieu du repas, suivi de ses trois compères. Le visage de Lily se referma aussitôt lorsqu'elle le vit, de même que pour James.  
  
« - Ils vont continuer longtemps leur manège ces deux-là ? » Marmonna Alicia entre ses dents.  
  
Un peu plus loin, à la même table, un dénommé Remus Lupin se disait également la même chose.  
  
          
  
        ***  
  
James lança un nouveau regard quasiment désespéré à Lily. Celle-ci, excédée, soupira lourdement, claqua ses couverts sur la table, se leva, et sortit précipitamment de la Grande Salle, ses trois amies sur les talons. James ne les quitta pas du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elles disparaissent complètement de sa vue, et là, il vit quelque chose qui lui fit froncer les sourcils. Les quatre jeunes filles étaient suivies, et non par les personnes les plus charmantes de Poudlard…  
  
Lily marchait d'un pas rageur tout devant et ses trois amies avaient bien du mal à la suivre.  
  
« - Lily, attends-nous ! » S'exclama Séverina avec exaspération.  
  
L'interpellée ne se retourna pas.  
  
« - Mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est butée ! » Grommela Melissa.  
  
Lily tourna dans un couloir perpendiculaire au leur et disparut du champ de vision de ses amies, et, à leur grande inquiétude, le bruit de ses pas mourut. Elles se précipitèrent pour la rejoindre et… Alicia pâlit, Melissa poussa un cri étouffé et Séverina serra les poings de rage. Face à Lily qui s'était figée sur place, se trouvait un groupe de Serpentard qui lui barrait le passage. Il y avait les deux septièmes années, ceux que tous redoutaient, c'est-à-dire Bellatrix Black, cousine de Sirius Black, et Rodolphus Lestrange, son petit-ami. Puis il y avait les quatre cinquième années, les rivaux des Maraudeur : Evan Rosier, Tom Wilkes, Adam Avery et, se tenant en retrait, Severus Rogue.  
  
« - Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez encore ? » Grogna Séverina.  
  
Bellatrix éclata de rire, un rire dédaigneux, hautain, un peu fou… comme elle.  
  
« - Qui vous dit que c'est à vous qu'on en veut particulièrement ? » Demanda-t-elle, un rictus moqueur étirant ses lèvres.  
  
Rodolphus prit à son tour la parole.  
  
« - Vos chers petits camarades, ceux que tout le monde nomment « les Maraudeurs » (il prononça ce mot avec une once de mépris dans la voix) ont blessé l'honneur des Serpentard, cette après-midi, en attaquant Severus Rogue ici présent. »  
  
« - Alors nous voulons nous venger ! » Continua Bellatrix, une lueur diabolique, cruelle, imprimée sur son visage. « En nous attaquant à ce qui leur est le plus cher. »  
  
La réaction de Lily ne se fit pas attendre. Elle éclata d'un rire sarcastique.  
  
« - Excusez-moi, mais je crois que vous vous trompez. Je ne pense vraiment pas que nous soyons si… chères aux Maraudeurs ! Enfin… C'est absurde. Je ne vois pas en quoi nous pourrions…»  
  
A sa grande surprise, ce fut Rogue qui lui répondit.  
  
« - Il est rare de voir James Potter obéir au doigt et à l'œil à quelqu'un… »  
  
« - Mais il ne m'obéit pas au doigt et à l'œil ! » S'exclama Lily en commençant à s'énerver. « Je l'ai menacé avec ma baguette, et comme je suis meilleure que lui en enchantement, il a eu la trouille, c'est tout ! »  
  
De nouveau, Bellatrix éclata de rire. Et en l'entendant, les quatre jeunes filles eurent envie de la bâillonner, de la faire taire… Ce rire les rendait malade.  
  
« - La pauvre petite sang de bourbe est-elle aveugle à ce point ? » Demanda-t-elle dans une horrible imitation d'une voix de bébé.  
  
« - Tu n'as pas vu comment il te regardait ? » Lui demanda Rogue d'un ton étonnamment abrupt.  
  
« - Mais… » Commença Lily, prête à dire quelque chose comme « Je ne veux pas être l'être le cher de Potter » mais elle stoppa net. Son visage devint plus dur. « Et en quoi ça te regarde Snivellus ? Depuis quant t'intéresses-tu aux affaires d'une sang de bourbe ? »  
  
La mâchoire de Rogue se contracta tandis que ses compères lui jetaient des regards surpris.  
  
« - Allez, trêve de bavardage ! » S'exclama soudain Bellatrix, sortant sa baguette magique. « Passons aux choses sérieuses ! »  
  
« - Oui, que la fête commence ! » Fit Rodolphus d'une voix sourde en les fixant avec un regard de prédateur.  
  
Les autres ricanèrent, et, avec chacun un sourire diabolique imprimé sur le visage, ils se rapprochèrent des quatre filles, les encerclant petit à petit. Ils avaient levé leurs baguettes magiques, prêt à leur jeter un sort, lorsque trois éclairs rouges frappèrent trois des Serpentard de plein fouet, les désarmant.  
  
Les Maraudeurs étaient là.  
  
« - Dégagez ! » Grogna James.  
  
Bellatrix lui adressa un sourire sardonique.  
  
« - Voilà ton chevalier servant, Sang de Bourbe ! » Dit-elle à Lily.  
  
Cela mit James dans une rage folle, il faillit se jeter sur Bellatrix, mais Sirius le retint, lançant le regard le plus noir possible et le plus mauvais à sa cousine. Cela ne fit que l'amuser d'autant plus, et elle attrapa brutalement Lily par les cheveux, la faisant tomber en arrière. Ses trois amies voulurent lui venir en aide, mais les autres Serpentard leur bloquèrent le passage.  
  
« - Tu ne peux pas savoir le bien que ça fait, Potter, de voir ton visage inquiet… » Ricana Bellatrix, sadique. « Que ferais-tu, hein ? Si je lui faisais mal ? Si je la tuais ? Tu tiens à elle, n'est-ce pas ? »  
  
James ne lui répondit pas, ses yeux ne quittaient pas le visage rempli de larmes de Lily.  
  
« - Lâche-la tout de suite ! » Gronda-t-il finalement d'une voix sourde.  
  
Mais Bellatrix resserra encore plus sa prise, et Lily poussa un cri de douleur. La Serpentard, remplie d' un plaisir sadique, commençait à la secouer dans tous les sens par les cheveux, et la jeune Gryffondor se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas hurler. Puis, Bellatrix commença à lui donner des coups de pieds.  
  
Sirius avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir James qui voulait se jeter sur elle.  
  
Lily roula sur le côté, en position de fœtus tandis que Bellatrix, avec une joie malsaine, continuait à la battre.  
  
« - STUPEFIX !!!! » Hurla soudain une voix.  
  
Le sort frappa la Serpentard de plein fouet et elle s'écroula sur le sol. James avait enfin réussi à se libérer de la poigne de Sirius et se tenait là, haletant, sa baguette magique toujours pointée droit devant lui. Les autres Serpentard avancèrent pour venger leur camarade, mais à présent, les Maraudeurs (hormis Peter qui s'était caché derrière une armure, tremblant) ainsi que les trois autres filles (qui avaient profité de ce moment de distraction pour rejoindre les garçons) leur faisait face, baguettes magiques en main.  
  
Alors ils finirent par battre en retraite (Rodolphus ayant prit Bellatrix dans ses bras) et s'enfuirent vers leur salle commune avant qu'un professeur ou Rusard n'arrive. Aussitôt, James se précipita vers Lily qui était toujours recroquevillée sur le sol.  
  
« - Ca va Evans ? » Demanda-t-il, vraiment inquiet.  
  
Il voulut poser une main sur son épaule, mais Lily le repoussa brutalement.  
  
« - Fiche-moi la paix ! » Gronda-t-elle. « Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide ! »  
  
« - QUOI ! » Hurla James, soudain furieux. « Comment oses-tu ? Tu étais vraiment en danger ! Je t'ai sauvée alors que tu étais dans une très mauvaise situation… Et toi, tu… C'est comme ça que tu me remercies ! Alors là, j'avoue que je ne comprends vraiment pas ! »  
  
Lily se redressa avec difficulté, et elle tourna vers lui un regard rougi par les larmes.  
  
« - C'est à cause de toi si je suis dans cet état ! » Cria-t-elle. « Je ne veux pas être chère pour toi ! Je refuse ! Je ne veux pas que tu aies des sentiments pour moi ! Je refuse, tu me dégoûtes, tu me dégoûtes ! »  
  
On aurait presque dit que ces mots, elle les lui crachait au visage. Ses amies la regardèrent, complètement perplexe, elles n'avaient jamais vu Lily dans cet état-là. James, en face d'elle, était à mi-chemin entre la colère et les larmes.  
  
« - Je ne comprends vraiment pas. » Répéta-t-il, presque en murmurant.  
  
Lily se releva, époussetant sa robe.  
  
« - Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je te l'ai déjà expliqué tout à l'heure, dans la salle commune, tu n'as qu'à réfléchir ! »  
  
Et elle tourna les talons et s'enfuit dans le couloir. Ses amies la suivirent après les avoir remerciés brièvement et avoir jeté des regards désolés à James. Celui-ci restait figé sur place, les yeux toujours posés à l'endroit où Lily se tenait quelques minutes auparavant.  
  
'Tant que ta tête ne se sera pas dégonflée, tant que tu resteras un sale petit crétin arrogant, je continuerai à te détester, Potter !'  
  
Les paroles de Lily résonnaient dans sa tête.  
  
'Sauf événement imminent, sauf si un jour tu me surprends, Potter, les choses resteront toujours telles qu'elles sont.'   
  
Remus lui posa une main sur l'épaule.  
  
« - Je pense qu'elle a raison, dans le fond. » Dit-il. « Même si elle vient d'agir injustement envers toi ; cela veut dire qu'il faut tout simplement te remettre en question. Il faudrait peut-être que tu changes ton comportement envers les autres… Que tu changes tout court, même… »  
  
James poussa un soupir.  
  
« - On ne peut pas changer du jour au lendemain, comme ça, même avec un coup de baguette magique. »  
  
« - Tu n'as qu'à rester naturel ! » S'exclama Sirius avec entrain.  
  
James secoua la tête.  
  
« - Je n'y arrive pas devant elle ! »  
  
Remus lui sourit.  
  
« - Tu sais, il nous reste encore deux ans de scolarité, tu as encore tout le temps de t'entraîner ! En deux ans, les choses peuvent changer… »  
  
        ***  
  
'Voilà comment était ma vie à l'époque, cher journal. Entre les harcèlements incessants de Potter et les menaces des Serpentard, ce n'était pas vraiment du gâteau. Rien ne pouvait changer, ma vie serait toujours la même. Ou du moins, c'est ce que je croyais, cher journal…  
  
Lily Evans'  
  
Fin du premier chapitre.  
  
****  
  
Voilà ma nouvelle histoire ! Elle vous plaît ? Est-ce qu'elle vaut la peine d'être continuée ? Rewiev pleaaaaase !!!! 


	2. Partir pour ne plus jamais revenir

Chapitre corrigé ! Une nouvelle fois, merci à Kazy pour la correction ! ^^  
  
Wahou !!! 21 rewievs pour un chapitre ? Franchement, vous me comblez, je vous adore !!! ^o^  
  
Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowling ! Seuls quelques personnages sont de mon invention, comme les amies de Lily par exemple (et encore, pas toutes… comme vous le verrez plus tard)  
  
Spoiler : Cette histoire est entièrement inspirée du tome 5, mais qui dit spoiler du tome 5, dit aussi spoiler des quatre autres tomes ! Ce chapitre est surtout inspiré du chapitre « The Noble and old house of Black »  
  
Petite note: Ce chapitre tourne entièrement autour du personnage de Sirius. Oui, je sais, cette fic est un Lily/James; et il y aura plus d'action Lily/James dans les futures chapitres. Mais cette fic concerne aussi, les dernières années des Maraudeurs à Poudlard, et il me semblait important de parler de la fuite de Sirius, échappant ainsi à l'emprise plus que tyrannique de sa famille. Enfin, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas, et que vous aimerez quand même ce chapitre ! ^__^  
  
Chapitre 2 : Partir pour ne plus jamais revenir.  
  
'Je sais que comme ça, ça va vous paraître légèrement dramatique, mais mes parents ne m'ont jamais réellement aimé. Je n'ai jamais été l'enfant soumis et attentif à leurs désirs comme ils l'auraient désiré… Je n'ai jamais été d'accord avec leur façon de pensée, leurs idéaux sur ce qu'ils appellent les « sang pur ». J'envie ma cousine Andromeda qui a réussi à échapper à cette famille de fous en épousant Ted Tonks, un sorcier de naissance moldue. C'était sa façon à elle de s'enfuir.  
  
Mère n'a jamais apprécié la façon dont je m'habille, mon air désinvolte, mes yeux rieurs et ma passion inconsidérée pour les farces et attrapes en tout genre. Mais tout a dégénéré lorsque je suis arrivé à Poudlard. Tout d'abord, contrairement à la plupart des membres de ma famille, je ne suis pas allé à Serpentard, mais à Gryffondor. Et puis, Mère n'a pas supporté mes fréquentations, tous ces « sang de bourbe », ces « amoureux des moldus »… Bientôt, les vacances en famille sont devenues un véritable enfer. « Traître de sang, tu es indigne de notre famille ! » ne cesse de répéter ma mère en m'aboyant dessus. « Traître de sang »… Ca ne veut rien dire !  
  
Je ne peux plus vivre dans cette maison.  
  
C'est pour ça que, dès que je pourrais…  
  
Je partirai.  
  
Et ça, le plus tôt possible.  
  
Sirius Black.'  
  
A peine le jeune homme eut fini d'écrire ces mots, qu'une voix aigrelette retentit derrière la porte de sa chambre, suivie de coups répétitifs contre la cloison.  
  
« - SIRIUS ! Espèce de crétin demeuré ! Mère t'appelle en bas ! »  
  
Sirius grogna.  
  
« - Ouis, ça va Regulus ! Pas la peine d'exploser tes pauvres petites cordes vocales pour ça ! » Lança-t-il avec mépris.  
  
Un nouveau cri retenti, cette fois-ci celui d'une femme, beaucoup plus fort, plus rageur, et venant d'en bas. Celui-ci fut suivi non pas par des coups de poings contre une porte, mais par des coups de balais venant de dessous le plancher de sa chambre.  
  
« - SIRIUS ! TRAITRE DE SANG ! ETRE INDIGNE D'ÊTRE SORTI DE MON FLANC ! DESCENDS TOUT DE SUITE ! »  
  
Sirius soupira lourdement, et, d'un geste rageur, fit tomber tout ce qu'il y avait sur son bureau : parchemins, plumes, carnets… il sortit de sa chambre, prenant bien soin de bousculer au passage son frère Regulus, un « sale petit mouchard » de treize ans (et qui allait bientôt entamer sa quatrième année à Poudlard), qui se mit à pleurer à gorge déployée… Ce qui fit redoubler les cris et les insultes de sa mère venant d'en bas. Prenant une ultime inspiration, il descendit les escaliers.  
  
Sa mère l'attendait en bas, les mains sur les hanches, ses yeux noirs étincelant de fureur.  
  
« - Vous savez, Mère, vous pourriez jouer dans des tragédies parfois… » Lui lança Sirius d'un ton où la moquerie et le mépris se mélangeaient.  
  
La femme lui lança une gifle magistrale. Sirius serra dents et poings.  
  
« - Ne me parle pas sur ce ton ! » Gronda-t-elle.  
  
Sirius n'aurait pas été étonné si ses yeux avaient été injectés de sang.  
  
« - Que se passe-t-il Mère ? Quelle abomination ai-je encore commise ? » Demanda-t-il froidement, essayant de garder son calme.  
  
En guise de réponse, la femme lui tendit un morceau de parchemin.  
  
« - Lis. » Dit-elle, sa voix claquant sèchement, tel un fouet.  
  
'   
  
Monsieur et Madame Black,  
  
Vous trouverez ci-joint, avec les résultats de BUSE de votre fils, un bilan annuel de ses « exploits ».  
  
En une seule année, Monsieur Sirius Orion Black a atteint le nombre inimaginable de 356 retenues dû à ses innombrables « farces » faites aux élèves de serpentard, avec156 cuvettes de toilettes explosées, 234 articles du règlement de Poudlard violés (en particulier lors de ses petites escapades à Pré au Lard) etc, etc… la liste serait trop longue à énumérer.  
  
Bien que le jeune Sirius Black soit un excellent élève, vous nous serez gré, chers parents, d'apprendre à votre fils à bien se tenir dorénavant.  
  
Sincèrement.  
  
La directrice adjointe et directrice de la maison de Gryffondor,  
  
Minerva McGonagall.'  
  
Sirius soupira silencieusement. Sa pauvre bonne vieille McGonagall ne savait pas ce qu'elle disait en conseillant à ses parents de lui apprendre à bien se tenir ! La punition de ses parents se voudra, comme à l'habitude sévère, dure, et elle n'engendrerait que des discussions violentes face à son refus obstiné d'obéir. Oui, Sirius avait tellement appris à haïr cette famille dans laquelle il ne se sentait pas à sa place, qu'il refusait de faire tout ce qu'on lui ordonnait… Pire, il faisait l'exact contraire !  
  
« - Et bien dis donc ! » S'exclama joyeusement et fièrement Sirius. « 356 retenues ? J'ai battu le record de l'an dernier ! »  
  
Une nouvelle gifle vint retentir sur sa joue, encore plus violente que la première.  
  
« - Ah oui ! Tu te crois fier, hein ? Sirius ? » lui cracha-t-elle avec haine. "Tu es vraiment indigne de porter le nom de Black! »  
  
Sirius leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
« - Pitié Mère, changez de disque ! Je connais la chanson ! »  
  
Sa mère leva la main pour le frapper de nouveau, mais Sirius la retint, serrant de toutes ses forces le poignet de la femme pour l'immobiliser. Ils s'affrontèrent tous les deux du regard, fumant tous les deux de rage : les mâchoires contractées, leurs visages virant au blanc. Sirius avait définitivement plus de force que sa mère, et celle-ci abandonna le combat, libérant rageusement son bras de la poigne de son fils.  
  
« - Comment oses-tu ? » Siffla-t-elle avec indignation.  
  
Sirius haussa les épaules et s'appuya avec nonchalance contre le rambarde de l'escalier.  
  
« - Je ne supporte pas que l'on me touche, Mère, surtout lorsque c'est pour me frapper. »  
  
Visiblement, cela laissa sa mère sans voix tellement elle semblait outrée.  
  
« - Co…Comment… » Balbutia-t-elle.  
  
Sentant qu'elle allait encore hurler jusqu'à l'assourdir, Sirius préféra la couper net.  
  
« - Et est-ce que vous avez vu mes résultats des BUSES ? Ai-je bien réussi ? » Demanda-t-il le plus poliment possible.  
  
Cela ne calma pas pour autant sa mère.  
  
« - Non, je n'ai pas regardé ! » Claqua-t-elle. « Et cela ne m'intéresse pas du tout! Que m'importe si tu as des bonnes notes ? Cela n'arriverait même pas à faire remonter l'honneur que tu as fait perdre à la noble famille des Black ! Ton comportement à l'extérieur est trop indigne, inadmissible ! De simples notes ne feront pas de toi un bon membre de la famille Black ! J'exige que tu… »  
  
« - Oui, bien sûr ! Rien ne vous intéresse en moi ! Vous ne faites attention qu'à mes mauvais côtés ! vous ne vous apercevez pas que je peux faire des choses bonnes, des choses bien parfois ! Vous ne m'encouragez jamais lorsque j'ai des bonnes notes ou que je… Tout ce qui vous importe c'est garder l'honneur des Black ! » Hurla Sirius en retour.  
  
« - Oh, je t'en prie ! » Aboya sa mère. « Ne soit pas pathétique ! Tu es complètement ridicule ! Pourquoi m'intéresserais-je à quelqu'un comme toi ? Si tu le veux absolument, il va falloir changer, mon garçon, être à la hauteur d'un Black ! Il va falloir que tu te comportes comme un Black ! Que tu sois un Black ! Que tu sois fier de porter ce nom ! »  
  
« - C'est peine perdue, Mère, j'ai ce nom en horreur ! » Siffla Sirius. « Maintenant, j'aimerais voir le résultat de mes BUSES ! »  
  
Sa mère lui lança un regard noir et lui passa brutalement le parchemin sur lequel étaient inscrites ses notes.  
  
« - Tiens ! Puisqu'il n'y a que ça qui t'intéresse ! » Cracha-t-elle.  
  
Sirius commença à lire, et, peu à peu un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Sa mère l'observait minutieusement et, discrètement se leva sur la pointe des pieds pour voir ce qu'il y avait d'écrit. Mais elle ne vit rien. Irritée, reconnaissant silencieusement sa défaite, elle se pinça les lèvres et lui demanda sèchement.  
  
« - Ben, alors, c'est quoi tes résultats ? »  
  
Sirius sourit, vainqueur. Il avait réussi !  
  
« - Je croyais que cela ne t'intéressais pas ? » Demanda-t-il narquoisement.  
  
Sa mère serra les dents.  
  
« - Donne-moi tes notes et tais-toi ! » Grogna-t-elle.  
  
« - Quelle mauvaise foi ! » Marmonna Sirius entre ses dents.  
  
Et il lui tendit la feuille. Il avait un « Excellent » en Défense contre les Forces du mal, comme il l'avait pensé, ainsi qu'en métamorphose (normal, il s'était entraîné pendant cinq ans pour devenir animagus, et il avait réussi !) et qu'en enchantement. Le reste des résultats était proche de « Excellent » à part en potion, mais la note n'était pas beaucoup plus basse…  
  
C'est avec une grande satisfaction que Sirius vit sa mère se pincer de nouveau les lèvres.  
  
« - Mouais, pas mal. » Grogna-t-elle en lui tendant les papiers. Elle lui jeta un regard en coin, tandis que Sirius roulait le parchemin dans sa poche. « Et tu veux devenir quoi plus tard ? »  
  
« - Auror. » Répondit calmement.  
  
Cette fois, il crut bien que sa mère allait s'étrangler.  
  
« - AUROR ???? »  
  
« - Oui, maman, je veux devenir Auror. » Continua Sirius d'une voix impassible. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? Ce n'est pas un métier assez honorable ? »  
  
« - Ne recommence pas à faire l'insolent ! » Gronda-t-elle. « Et pourquoi veux-tu devenir auror, d'abord ? »  
  
« - Vu les temps qui courent, je souhaite défendre la veuve et l'orphelin. » Répondit-il avec ironie. « Je veux combattre Voldemort et ses larbins, je veux que toute cette destruction, tous ces massacres cessent ! »  
  
Une lueur de colère s'alluma dans les yeux noirs de sa mère.  
  
« - Le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses partisans se battent dans un but honorable : ils veulent préserver la pureté du monde des sorciers et effacer toute la vermine ! » Tonna-t-elle. « Ne me dis pas que tu veux te mettre aux côtés de ces amoureux des moldus ? Je ne te laisserai pas faire, je te le promets, Sirius ! Un Black ne combattra jamais du côté des perdants ! »  
  
Sirius secoua la tête d'un air affligé.  
  
« - Vous êtes plus fous les uns que les autres dans cette famille ! » Murmura-t-il.  
  
De nouveau, une gifle s'abattit sur lui, laissant des marques sur sa peau.  
  
« - Un Black ne combattra jamais du côté des perdants ! » Répéta-t-elle encore plus fort.  
  
Sirius la repoussa violemment, la faisant basculer en arrière, l'étalant sur le plancher. Elle se redressa aussitôt en position assise, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Kreacher, l'elfe de maison, accourut aussitôt à l'aide de sa maîtresse, lançant des regards scandalisés à Sirius.  
  
« - Comment osez-vous, Maître ! » Couina-t-il.  
  
« - Ferme-là, Kreacher ! » Hurla Sirius, la rage l'aveuglant. Et il se tourna vers sa mère. « Si c'est comme ça, je REFUSE d'être un Black ! Je refuse de faire partie de cette famille de PSYCHOPATHES !! »  
  
Et il lui tourna le dos, commençant à remonter furieusement les escaliers.  
  
« - ON VERRA CA CE SOIR AVEC TON PERE ! » S'époumona sa mère dans son dos. « TU VERRAS, LUI, NE SERA PAS AUSSI DIPLOMATE QUE MOI !!!! »  
  
« - Ouais, c'est ça ! » Cria Sirius par-dessus son épaule.  
  
Dans le couloir menant à sa chambre, Sirius retrouva son frère, l'oreille collée au plancher, qui avait visiblement écouté toute la conversation ainsi. Regulus se releva en apercevant Sirius, l'air effrayé devant le regard mauvais de son frère. Dans ces moments-là, il n'osait pas lui faire de remarques acerbes, sachant très bien ce dont Sirius était capable.  
  
« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi, le morveux ? » Cracha-t-il.  
  
« - R…Rien. » Bégaya-t-il.  
  
« - ALORS TIRE-TOI DE MON CHEMIN ! » Rugit-il.  
  
Il l'attrapa par le col, et le balança à l'autre bout du couloir, arrachant des pleurs à Regulus qui se tordit de douleur.  
  
« - Tu me le paieras ! » Cria Regulus d'une petite voix aiguë alors que Sirius s'éloignait.  
  
« - Essaie toujours ! » Lui répondit Sirius sur le même ton avant d'entrer dans sa chambre et de claquer la porte derrière lui.  
  
Regulus ne la vit jamais se rouvrir.  
  
        ***  
  
'  
  
Je ne peux plus vivre dans cette maison.  
  
C'est pour ça que, dès que je pourrais…  
  
Je partirai.  
  
Et ça, le plus tôt possible.  
  
Sirius Black.'  
  
Il avait pris sa décision. Cela ne pouvait plus durer. Alors il avait réuni toutes ses affaires, les avaient casées dans sa valise, rétrécissant son balai, son chaudron, et d'autres ustensiles trop gros pour y entrer, et il avait l'avait jetée par la fenêtre, lançant un sort pour assourdir sa chute. Puis, il avait sauté à son tour.  
  
        ***  
  
Comme chaque week-end, Bellatrix Black venait rendre visite à sa tante, sa chère et tendre tante, sur qui elle comptait beaucoup pour l'héritage. Elle avait revêtu sa plus belle robe, lissé soigneusement ses épais cheveux noirs qui avaient cette fâcheuse tendance à boucler, et elle avait affiché son plus beau regard hautain et fier pour faire bonne impression. Lorsqu'elle arriva au 12, Grimmauld, elle fut surprise de retrouver sa tante, dans un état lamentable, assise sur le sofa du salon, son fils Regulus à côté d'elle essayant de la réconforter… ou plutôt de la calmer. A première vue, on aurait dit qu'elle pleurait, mais en réalité, elle était tétanisée par la rage : son visage était rouge vif, sa mâchoire était contractée et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.  
  
« - Ce… Ce… Ce TRAITRE ! TRAITRE DU SANG !!! Cette ABOMINATION !! La HONTE DE MA CHAIR !!! »  
  
« Mère, Mère ! Calmez-vous ! » Bégayait Regulus, blanc comme un linge.  
  
« - COMMENT A-T-IL OSE !!!! » S'égosilla-t-elle de nouveau.  
  
Bellatrix s'avança vers sa tante pour qu'elle s'aperçoive de sa présence. 'Qu'a bien pu faire encore cet imbécile de cousin ?'Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents. Car il ne faisait aucun doute qu'on parlait ici de Sirius, vu qu'il était le seul que sa tante nommait ainsi.  
  
« - Ma tante, que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda-t-elle en rendant sa voix la plus douce possible.  
  
Mme Black sursauta en voyant sa nièce devant elle.  
  
« - Oh ! Bellatrix, je ne t'avais pas vue ! » S'exclama-t-elle tout de suite, son regard s'adoucissant. « C'est ton traître de cousin ! »  
  
« - Sirius ? »  
  
« - Oui ! Il s'est enfui ! Ce petit idiot a décidé de renoncer au nom de Black, déshonorant ainsi sa famille ! »  
  
Rageuse, les poings serrés, elle se leva, tournant le dos à sa nièce et s'avançant vers la grande tapisserie qui ornait le mur du fond. Celle-ci représentait l'arbre généalogique de la famille, remontant jusqu'au Moyen Age. Y faisant face, elle marmonna des paroles inaudibles entre ses dents.  
  
'Elle est devenue folle !' Pensa Bellatrix en secouant la tête. 'Quel imbécile de cousin, il me le paiera, soyez-en sûrs !'  
  
Elle vint calmement se placer près de sa tante, suivie de près par son plus jeune cousin, Regulus. Sa tante fixait un point sur la tapisserie, celui qui indiquait l'emplacement de 'Sirius Black' dans cette vaste famille. Mme Black sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche et la pointa sur ce point. Deux secondes plus tard, ce point n'existait plus, laissant place à un minuscule trou semblable à un trou laissé par un mégot de cigarette.  
  
Bellatrix, voyant sa tante dont le corps entier continuait à trembler de fureur, lui posa une main qui se voulait réconfortante sur l'épaule.  
  
« - Ne vous inquiétez pas, ma tante. » Dit-elle d'une voix glaciale, une de ses voix qui vous donnait des frissons dans le dos. « Je retrouverai ce traître de Sirius, soyez-en sûre ! Et je vous promets que je vengerai le déshonneur qu'il a fait à la noble famille des Black. »  
  
Et les mots qu'elle prononçait, elle ne les disait pas uniquement pour consoler sa pauvre et misérable tante. Non, ils étaient aussi à titre personnel. Elle pensait vraiment ce qu'elle venait de dire. Lorsque Bellatrix Black faisait une promesse, il ne valait mieux pas se tenir près d'elle, surtout lorsque c'était une promesse de meurtre qui vous était destinée.  
  
        ***  
  
Il avait agité une, deux, trois fois sa baguette magique, et le magicobus était apparu, ses phares l'aveuglant. Après avoir murmuré un faible « Godric's Hollow, s'il vous plaît, » il tendit les quelques mornilles qu'il avait sur lui au conducteur qui lui désigna un des lits du fond. Il s'y laissa tomber, et, les larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux.  
  
Petit à petit, les sanglots s'intensifièrent, lui secouant les épaules, faisant trembler tout son corps. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il pleurait. Il n'était pas triste de quitter sa famille, non, il en était plutôt heureux. Non, ça devait être la violence de la dispute, la rage qu'il avait éprouvée à ce moment-là qui devait encore l'abriter, ainsi que l'émotion qu'avait procurée sa fuite, l'angoisse que l'on ressent lorsqu'on part dans une aventure dangereuse, la fatigue, et enfin la liberté qu'il avait enfin trouvée, ce poids enlevé à son cœur… Oui, tout ça mélangé, c'était toutes ces choses-là qui le mettait dans un tel état. Alors il se mit à pleurer de plus belle, voulant se libérer encore plus.  
  
Puis, une main hésitante se posa sur son épaule.  
  
« - Si… Sirius ? » Demanda une voix pas très assurée.  
  
Le jeune homme releva vivement la tête pour se trouver face aux deux yeux noirs d'une jeune fille… Mélissa Kent. Celle qui rougissait toujours quand il la croisait, celle qui tremblait de tous ces membres lorsqu'il la touchait, comme s'il était une sorte de Dieu ou il ne savait trop quoi. La voilà à présent qui le regardait, se mordant les lèvres, d'un air désolé, sans rougir. La voilà qui ne savait pas trop comment faire pour le consoler, comme s'il était un pauvre enfant égaré. Et le voilà qui se mettait à penser qu'elle était jolie, pourquoi ne s'y était-il jamais rendu compte avant ? Peut-être parce qu'il était trop heureux pour y faire attention. Oui, peut-être réalise-t-on ces choses là lorsqu'on est triste, peut-être voit-on la beauté des gens lorsqu'on est désemparé…  
  
« - Me… Melissa ? » Murmura-t-il.  
  
Elle hocha la tête.  
  
« - Que fais-tu là ? » Demanda-t-il.  
  
Elle sourit.  
  
« - Je devrais te retourner la réponse ! » Lui répondit-elle.  
  
Il lui rendit le sourire.  
  
« - Les femmes d'abord ! » Dit-il courtoisement et malicieusement, redevenant pendant un instant Sirius, Sirius le Maraudeur.  
  
Quelque part, il fut rassuré lorsqu'il la vit rougir.  
  
« - Je me rends chez ma grand-mère, je passe souvent mes week-end chez elle… » Répondit-elle, légèrement embarrassée. « Oui, je sais, tu dois penser que ça fait un peu petite fille à sa mémère mais… »  
  
« - Ne crois pas que je pense ça. » Lui dit Sirius avec franchise.  
  
Elle rougit de nouveau, calant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.  
  
« - Et toi ? » Lui demanda-t-elle timidement.  
  
« - Je vais chez James. » Répondit-il rapidement.  
  
Elle le regarda d'un air sceptique.  
  
« - C'est tout ? » Demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil. « Alors pourquoi pleurais-tu tout à l'heure ? »  
  
Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ayant cette étrange impression de rougir à son tour. Pouvait-il tout lui raconter ? Pouvait-il lui faire confiance ? Il leva le regard vers elle et sonda un moment ses grands yeux noirs. Il se redressa de manière à laisser de la place sur son lit.  
  
« - Assieds-toi. » Lui dit-il en tapotant la place libre à côté de lui. « Car c'est une longue histoire que je vais te raconter, fillette. »  
  
Elle éclata de rire et s'assit sur le lit près de lui.  
  
« - Mais j'ai tout mon temps, tu sais ! » Rétorqua-t-elle malicieusement, et, lui donnant une petite tape sur le haut de la tête, elle ajouta. « Et ne m'appelle pas 'fillette' ! Je déteste ça ! »  
  
Elle n'était pas si potiche que ça, cette fille, finalement…  
  
Et il lui raconta tout.  
  
          
  
        ***  
  
« ' Chère Evans…' Non, ça ne va pas, c'est vraiment trop froid pour s'adresser à quelqu'un par lettre ! Surtout pour ce que j'ai à lui dire ! » Grogna James en froissant le parchemin sur lequel il faisait son dixième essai de lettre.  
  
Il reposa sa plume et se massa les tempes avec ses mains. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir écrire à Lily Evans ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi essayait-il de lui écrire ? C'était complètement fou, complètement grotesque ! Non, il fallait bien qu'il se rende à l'évidence : Lily Rose Evans le haïssait de tout son cœur ; c'était perdu d'avance…  
  
« - Non ! » S'exclama James à voix haute. Il tapa son poing si brusquement sur la table que Léopold, son hibou, s'envola à tire d'aile de son perchoir et vint se placer en haut de son armoire, poussant des hululements effrayés et outrés.  
  
James s'était levé, le poing toujours serré, une lueur déterminée dans le regard.  
  
« - Je la ferai changer d'avis, foi de Maraudeur ! Je lui montrerai, moi, que je ne suis pas celui qu'elle croit ! »  
  
Et il se remit au travail avec acharnement.  
  
« - 'Chère Lily…' Non, ça, ça ne va pas ! Heu… 'Ma très chère Lily…' Rhâââ ! 'Ma douce et tendre Lily…' Non, trop intime et beaucoup trop tôt pour l'appeler comme ça… En plus elle va le prendre mal ! Hmm… Qu'est-ce que je pourrais dire ? Ah ! Ca y'est, j'ai trouvé ! »  
  
Il attrapa une nouvelle feuille de parchemin et la lissa soigneusement.  
  
« - 'Lily' tout simplement ! Oui, comme ça c'est parfait ! »  
  
        ***  
  
Lorsqu'il eut fini son récit, il vit que les yeux de Melissa s'étaient agrandis de surprise, peut-être aussi de choc et d'indignation… Il ne savait pas vraiment. Elle avait posé sa main sur la bouche et le regardait sûrement avec compassion. Il y eut un moment de silence, et elle finit par parler.  
  
« - Jamais je ne me serais imaginé cela. » Murmura-t-elle comme pour elle-même. « Tu as l'air si joyeux quand tu es à Poudlard, si heureux, si fier, si sûr de toi… Je te voyais choyé, adoré au milieu d'une grande famille importante. Je pensais ta vie parfaite, je croyais que tu… »  
  
« - Que j'étais un être parfait ? » Lui demanda Sirius d'un ton sarcastique. « Que j'étais une sorte de Dieu parmi les humains ? Que tous les sentiments des autres me passaient par-dessus la tête ? »  
  
Melissa baissa la tête, honteuse.  
  
« - Je suis désolée. » Dit-elle.  
  
Sirius lui passa un bras autour des épaules, la faisant sursauter de surprise.  
  
« - Tu n'as pas à l'être, Melissa. C'est l'impression que j'aimais donner aux autres, ça me donnait un petit sentiment de supériorité que j'aimais par-dessus tout… Mais en fait, je ne suis qu'un humain, tu sais, je suis pourri de défauts, comme tout le monde, d'autant plus que je suis un Black dans le fond. Je peux être fort comme je peux être faible parfois. Tu m'as bien vu tout à l'heure, non ? »  
  
La jeune fille acquiesça et lui sourit.  
  
« - Ne t'inquiète pas, Sirius, je ne te comparerai plus jamais à un Dieu. »  
  
Sirius se força à lui sourire, sentant quand même une petite pointe de déception. Fichu alter ego ! Mais bon, elle venait de se rendre compte de qui il était vraiment, ça devait bien arriver un jour ou l'autre, non ?  
  
« - Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de continuer de penser que tu es quelqu'un de spécial. » Continua-t-elle. « Non, Sirius, ne me regarde pas avec cet air étonné, ne me dis pas que j'ai tort ! D'accord, à Poudlard tu as été arrogant, vaniteux et pourri jusqu'à la moelle (« Hé ! » Protesta Sirius. Cela la fit sourire) mais ce soir, en te sauvant de chez toi, tu t'es montré très courageux. Tu as prouvé que tu étais différent de ces autres ordures de Black, si je peux les nommer ainsi (« Vas-y, emploie les pires injures de la terre pour les qualifier, ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid ! ») Tu as renié ta famille pour suivre ta propre voie, tu ne t'es pas laissé influencer par elle, tu es déterminé à rester toi-même, à garder tes propres idéaux… Et c'est pour ça, que moi, je dis que tu es quelqu'un de spécial, Sirius Black. »  
  
Sirius déglutit difficilement. Cette fille, il l'aurait embrassée sur le champ s'il ne s'en était pas empêché.  
  
« - Waoh ! » Souffla-t-il.  
  
Melissa rougit, et il s'aperçut que, lui aussi, avait pris la même teinte aux joues. Comment ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte avant ?  
  
« - Merci. » Dit-il d'une voix enrouée.  
  
Voilà, en une demi-heure de sa vie, il avait appris à connaître une fille qu'il côtoyait depuis déjà cinq ans. Seulement en une demi-heure ; trente minutes ; et… Il était trop fatigué pour calculer combien cela faisait en secondes.  
  
« - Toi aussi, tu es spéciale, Melissa Kent. »  
  
Le teint de la peau de la jeune fille dut virer au rose carmin à ce moment-là.  
  
« - Moi ? Spéciale ? » Elle éclata de rire. « Non, je ne suis qu'une fille de 15 ans et demi, sorcière, d'accord, de Gryffondor, d'accord, mais un peu potiche sur les bords ! »  
  
Sirius lui sourit malicieusement.  
  
« - Et bien, croyez-moi ma chère. » Dit-il d'une voix haut perchée. « Il n'y a pas une seule potiche comme vous parmi les millions et les millions de potiches existant sur terre ! »  
  
« - Arrête Sirius ! » S'écria-t-elle d'une voix exagérément aiguë et en se cachant les joues. « Je déteste rougir !! »  
  
«- Tu ne fais que ça pourtant ! » Lui lança-t-il d'un ton moqueur.  
  
Elle lui tira la langue.  
  
« - Ouais, ça, c'est seulement lorsque tu es dans les parages, M.Black ! A chaque fois il faut que je rougisse, et lorsque tu me touches, il faut que je tremble ! Je déteste cette sensation ! Surtout lorsqu'en plus je me mets à bredouiller et que je n'arrive pas à aligner deux mots ! Je me mets à me détester moi-même dans ces moments-là ! »  
  
« - Et bien ! » Rétorqua Sirius sur un ton amusé. « Il y a des progrès à ce que je vois ! Vous avez réussi à tenir une conversation pendant une demi-heure avec moi sans bredouiller ! Vous avez même réussi à me complimenter et à me remonter le moral ! »  
  
« - Oooh ! » S'exclama Melissa en faisant mine de s'ébahir. « Vous croyez que je suis en voie de guérison, docteur ? »  
  
« - Sûr et certain ! » S'exclama Sirius.  
  
Et ils éclatèrent de rire. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, les paroles de la jeune fille lui avait réchauffé le cœur. Peut-être était-ce cette déclaration déguisée qui le faisait se sentir aussi heureux… Qui sait ?  
  
A ce moment-là, le magicobus s'arrêta si brusquement que les deux jeunes gens faillirent en tomber du lit.  
  
« - Godric's Hollow ! » Cria le conducteur depuis son siège.  
  
Sirius se leva aussitôt et empoigna sa valise.  
  
« - Bon, ben, je suis arrivé. » Dit-il en se tournant vers Melissa, soudainement embarrassé.  
  
La jeune fille se leva à son tour.  
  
« - Oh, d'accord. » Répondit-elle. Elle paraissait hésitante, pour il ne savait quelle raison. « J'ai été ravie de parler avec toi ! »  
  
« - Moi aussi. » Répondit Sirius en lui tendant la main.  
  
La jeune fille la serra, puis, se mordant la lèvre, elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et lui posa un baiser sur la joue.  
  
« - Merci pour tout ! » Dit-elle avec entrain.  
  
« - C'est plutôt moi qui devrait te remercier ! » Lui répondit Sirius avec un sourire timide.  
  
Puis, il se pencha vers elle et, à son tour, lui posa un baiser sur la joue.  
  
« - On se reverra à Poudlard Melissa ! » Lui dit-il en lui faisant signe de la main.  
  
« - Oui, on se reverra à Poudlard. » Murmura Melissa, son teint devenu de nouveau rouge.  
  
Et il descendit du bus.  
  
        ***  
  
« - 'Je te souhaite une bonne fin de vacances…' Non, ça ne va pas, c'est trop niais ! 'On se reverra à Poudlard, je suis impatient d'y être… rien que pour revoir tes magnifiques yeux verts, Lily.' Rhâââ ! Non, non et non !!! Qu'est-ce que je peux bien mettre comme dernière phrase ? »  
  
Pour la centième fois dans la soirée, James reposa sa plume sur son bureau et fit mine de réfléchir. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que c'était aussi dur d'écrire une lettre, surtout en faisant autant attention aux fautes, à la tournure de ses phrases… Et il fallait absolument trouver les bons mots pour ne pas vexer ou mettre en colère sa chère et tendre interlocutrice… Il était si facile d'écrire à Sirius par exemple ! Ou à Remus, ou à Peter ! Non, surtout Sirius, car lui, au moins, ne faisait pas attention aux fautes et il pouvait faire des blagues sans qu'il ne s'en offusque.  
  
Ah ! Pourquoi Lily Evans était-elle si…  
  
Un bruit de sonnette le coupa de ses pensées, suivi d'exclamations venant de sa mère, au rez-de-chaussée.  
  
Ca ne pouvait quand même pas être…  
  
Aussitôt, James se leva de son bureau et se précipita hors de sa chambre, dévalant les escaliers…  
  
        ***  
  
Il faisait nuit noire dehors. Sirius marchait lentement dans le petit village encore endormi de Godric's Hollow. Il savourait la fraîcheur du vent qui voletait légèrement dans ses cheveux ébouriffés par le voyage, et la tranquillité du lieu. Un immense sentiment de calme l'envahit et il sourit.  
  
Il était arrivé devant chez les Potter. Une large grille, derrière laquelle une immense haie cachait la demeure, se dressait devant lui. Il pénétra dans la propriété, longeant l'allée qui conduisait jusqu'à la maison. Et enfin, il arriva devant la porte, et tira sur la sonnette.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit aussitôt pour laisser place à Eleonor Potter qui poussa une exclamation de surprise en le voyant.  
  
« - Sirius ? Mais que fais-tu là ? A une heure pareille ? » Elle paraissait sincèrement inquiète, comme une vraie mère l'était avec son enfant.  
  
Les mots se coincèrent dans la gorge de Sirius.  
  
« - Je… » Bégaya-t-il. « Bonjour Mme Potter. »  
  
Mais Mme Potter ne l'écoutait pas. Ses yeux allèrent de la valise qu'il portait dans sa main jusqu'à ses cheveux mal coiffés (ce qui était rare, venant de lui) passant par les cernes qui se dessinaient sous ses yeux et son regard rougi.  
  
« - Mon Dieu Sirius, mais que t'es-t-il arrivé ? » S'exclama-t-elle une nouvelle fois. « Mais entre, voyons ! Tu vas attraper froid. ! »  
  
Sirius entra dans le hall coloré de rouge et d'or des Potter. Cette demeure semblait si chaleureuse, si accueillante. Un bruit de pas précipité le fit lever la tête, et il vit James dévaler à toute vitesse les escaliers. Deux secondes plus tard, son meilleur ami l'étreignait à l'en étouffer.  
  
« - Mon bon vieux Patmol ! » S'exclama-t-il, sur le même ton qu'Eleonor. « Mais que s'est-il passé ? »  
  
« - Heu… » Bégaya Sirius tandis qu'il se dégageait de l'étreinte de James. « Et bien je… »  
  
Eleonor échangea un regard avec son fils et tous deux hochèrent la tête d'un air entendu.  
  
« - Je crois, Sirius, que tu vas aller t'asseoir dans la cuisine, avec un bon chocolat chaud, et que tu vas nous raconter calmement toute l'histoire, d'accord ? »  
  
Le jeune homme acquiesça, étant reconnaissant à Eleonor pour son tact.  
  
Et pour la deuxième fois dans la soirée, Sirius raconta toute son histoire.  
  
Lorsqu'il eut fini, il attendit avec appréhension leur réaction. Les yeux de James avaient atteint la taille de deux soucoupes, et ceux d'Elenor n'en étaient pas loin. Pour James, il ne se faisait pas trop de soucis. Depuis toujours, il savait ce qui se passait dans sa famille car il lui avait tout raconté. Il approuverait sûrement son choix. Mais Eleonor, elle, que dirait-elle ? Penserait-elle qu'il était complètement fou ? Dirait-elle que sa fuite était complètement insensée ?  
  
« - Mon Dieu, Sirius… » Murmura-t-elle, sous le choc. « Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que ta famille était à ce point… »  
  
'Jamais je ne me serais imaginée cela. Tu as l'air si joyeux quand tu es à Poudlard, si heureux, si fier, si sûr de toi… Je te voyais choyé, adoré au milieu d'une grande famille importante. Je pensais ta vie parfaite, je croyais que tu…'  
  
Les paroles de Melissa lui revinrent en mémoire. Oui, Eleonor devait penser la même chose qu'elle. Derrière le masque que s'obstinait à porter Sirius à l'école et chez amis, il voulait absolument cacher la vérité, la vérité sur lui, la vérité sur sa famille…  
  
« - Tu peux rester ici autant que tu le voudras ! » Lui dit Eleonor avec chaleur et compassion.  
  
Cela réveilla Sirius, qui se leva d'un bond.  
  
« - Oh ! Madame Potter !... »  
  
« - Sirius, voyons ! Appelle-moi Eleonor. »  
  
« - Heu, oui… Madame Eleonor… »  
  
Elle leva les yeux au ciel tandis que James riait sous cape devant la politesse embarrassée de son ami.  
  
« - Je ne désire pas vous déranger, ni être un poids pour vous ! » Continua Sirius.  
  
« - Voyons Sirius… » Commença Eleonor.  
  
« - Je désire camper dans votre jardin, si cela ne vous dérange pas ! » La coupa Sirius, déterminé. « Je ne veux pas prendre trop de place ! »  
  
Eleonor éclata de rire, amusée.  
  
« - Si tu campes dans le jardin, alors j'exige de camper avec toi ! » S'exclama James avec enthousiasme, puis, se tournant vers sa mère. « Tu es d'accord Maman, hein ? »  
  
Sirius n'en croyais pas ses oreilles, James prenait ça pour un jeux. Puis, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres… Après tout, camper, c'est vrai que ça devait être amusant ! Eleonor fit mine de réfléchir.  
  
« - Hmm… je ne sais pas si tu le mérites, James… Vu la lettre que j'ai reçu ce matin… 356 retenues, c'est quand même beaucoup, tu sais… »  
  
« - Oui, mais j'ai réussi presque toutes mes BUSE ! » Plaida James. « Et j'ai eu trois 'excellents' ! »  
  
« - Ah ! Comme moi ! » Ajouta Sirius avec entrain.  
  
Mme Potter plissa les yeux et les regarda tour à tour.  
  
« - Les résultats aux BUSES, ça compense les retenues, non ? » Demanda Sirius à son tour, prenant son courage à deux mains.  
  
Un sourire finit par éclairer de nouveau le regard sévère d'Eleonor.  
  
« - Allez, ouste ! Allez chercher la tente dans le grenier ! »  
  
James sauta de joie et entraîna Sirius à sa suite. Qui aurait cru que ce matin encore, il était à Grimmauld Place ? Dans cette vieille maison lugubre, avec son acariâtre de mère et son avorton de frère ? Il se sentait définitivement à sa place chez les Potter, il l'avait trouvé… son petit coin de paradis.  
  
Ce ne fut que très tard dans la soirée qu'Edward Potter rentra chez lui. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit une tente dressée en plein milieu du jardin ! Sa femme l'attendait sur le perron, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Elle lui raconta toute l'histoire, et Edward approuva aussitôt sa proposition de garder Sirius chez eux.  
  
« - Il est hors de question qu'on l'envoie de nouveau dans cette famille complètement odieuse ! Il sera beaucoup mieux à rester ici ! Une bouche de plus à nourrir, ça ne nous tuera pas ! » S'exclama Edward.  
  
        ***  
  
'Et c'est ainsi que commencèrent les plus belles années de ma vie ! J'avais été accueilli à bras ouvert dans cette famille merveilleuse qu'était celle des Potter, avec mon bon vieux James à mes côtés. Cet été s'annonçait formidable. Je n'attendais plus qu'une seule chose pourtant : la rentrée à Poudlard, pour revoir cette fille, Melissa, et la remercier encore une fois pour m' avoir remonté le moral dans un moment où j'avais été complètement désemparé…'  
  
Merci à :  
  
Kaorulabelle  
  
Marghermione  
  
Angy-J  
  
Zena1 ( Je n'étais pas très satisfaite de moi lorsque j'ai posté cette nouvelle fic sur internet, j'avais, comme tu l'as si bien dit, peur de mal exploiter l'après « snape's worst memories » mais ce que tu dis m'encourage beaucoup et m'a vraiment rassurée ! ^^)  
  
Dready  
  
Amy Evans  
  
Pixel1  
  
Hedouwi  
  
Fleur de Lys : (Pour la vanité de James, et les paroles de Lily, j'ai fais de mon mieux pour rester fidèle au passage où Lily « engueule » James dans « Snape's worst memories ». Tu sais, le passage où elle lui dit : « Je me demande comment tu peux encore réussir à tenir sur ton balai tellement tu as la grosse tête »… J'ai essayé de monter ses deux personnages et leur relation à partir de ces mots-là…  
  
Pour Bellatrix, c'est pareil, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour rester fidèle au personnage qui apparaît à la fin du tome 5 (saleté de Bellatrix ! Pourquoi nous as-tu briser le cœur comme ça ? :( Comme toi, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas pleurer, mais j'étais vraiment affectée… Comme si une personne réelle était vraiment morte ! lol)  
  
Enfin bref, si tu as eu ces impressions, ça veut dire que j'ai bien réussi mon coup et que j'ai dû rester un minimum fidèle aux perso de JKR ! ^^)  
  
Oui, Melissa fait godiche devant Sirius, mais tu en apprendras plus sur elle dans ce chapitre ! ^^  
  
Lyra.b  
  
Isil-mel  
  
Alfa (oui, Lily est assez mauvaise, mais ça s'est dû au fait qu'elle est têtue comme une mule. Elle a décidé que James était un sale petit arrogant pourri, qu'il ne changera jamais, qu'elle le déteste, et elle ne veut pas en démordre !)  
  
Charlie  
  
Alyssa7  
  
Miss Tambora (Et bien, ma fic est aussi bonne que ça ? lol)  
  
Lunattica  
  
Annab4  
  
Hermidark  
  
Lexyann  
  
Tiffany  
  
Eliante  
  
Pour m'avoir tous rewievé !!! Je vous adore !!!! 


	3. Et au milieu de tous ces gens, il fallai...

Note : Enfin ! J'ai réussi à finir ce chapitre !!! Désolée pour le retard, mais avec la reprise des cours, la classe de terminale, la multitude de devoirs qui nous tombe dessus, l'internat et la flemme d'écrire dans mes moments de repos, j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce nouveau chapitre… Mais le voici quand même ! J'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira ! J'ai eu du mal pour certains passages, et j'ai toujours peur que ce soit un peu plat… Mais bon, j'espère que vous me direz ce que vous en pensez ! ^o^  
  
Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKRowling (à part quelques un, comme Melissa et Alicia qui sont de ma propre sauce !)  
  
Spoiler : Les 5 premiers tomes d'Harry Potter.  
  
***  
  
Chapitre 3 : … Et au milieu de tous ces gens, il fallait que ce soit toi…  
  
'Je me souviens de la première fois que je l'ai vue, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Elle était seule, isolée dans un compartiment… et elle pleurait. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, sûrement était-ce par désespoir, par détresse, par solitude… Je l'ignorais. Mais ça m'a fait un coup au cœur, je ne pouvais plus voir ces larmes autour de ses yeux, ce regard rempli de tristesse, ça me bouleversait. Sans le savoir, j'étais tombé instantanément, désespérément amoureux d'elle… et j'avais seulement onze ans, je ne savais pas qu'un sentiment aussi fort pouvait surgir à cet âge-là.   
  
Je voulais la consoler, je voulais qu'elle comprenne ce que je ressentais, mais je pense que j'ai été assez maladroit pour lui montrer, et je le suis toujours… J'ai voulu faire fuir ses larmes à ma manière, en la faisant rire, en faisant des blagues à ceux qui passaient devant son compartiment, mais elle l'a mal pris. J'ai pourtant continué, inlassablement. Sans cesse, elle était furieuse, elle me rejetait, on se disputait et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la taquiner d'autant plus. Lorsque je la vois, c'est souvent en colère, son teint de porcelaine s'étant transformé en couleur rouge tomate… Mais je n'ai plus jamais vu des larmes couler le long de ses joues, je ne l'ai plus jamais vue pleurer (à part de rage, de temps en temps, mais ce n'était plus autant grave que la première fois)…   
  
C'était ma seule victoire.  
  
Elle ne me supporte pas, elle me hait. Tout le monde m'admire, ri de mes blagues, et au milieu de tous ces gens, il fallait que ce soit elle, la seule qui me méprise… que je choisisse.  
  
Et au milieu de tous ces gens, il fallait que ce soit toi… Lily… Toi… que j'aime.  
  
James.E.Potter.'  
  
Il n'avait jamais été un grand amateur de journaux intimes. Il trouvait sa futile, enfantin, légèrement pathétique… Il trouvait que c'était plutôt aux filles de s'abandonner à ces activités-là. Pourtant… Depuis quelques mois, depuis quelques années, cela l'aider à se vider l'âme, à se vider de ses tristesses… Tout ça pour cette fille ! En dehors il essayait de ne rien laisser paraître, de jouer le gars cool, marrant, que tout le monde adore pour son caractère enthousiaste, pour son humour, son entrain habituel, ses blagues… Mais il n'était pas tout à fait comme ça parfois… Ses faiblesses, seul son journal pouvait les voir, et Sirius. Seuls eux deux étaient autorisés à tout savoir, et personne d'autre, et pas Lily Evans… Surtout pas Lily Evans !  
  
Lily Evans… Il soupira. Pourquoi cette fille l'obsédait autant ? Il revit ses longs cheveux auburn ondulants sur ses épaules, ses yeux ayant l'éclat d'une émeraude, son visage éclairé d'un sourire, son visage en colère, ses lèvres pincées d'irritation… Il n'y en avait pas deux comme elle sur terre, il le savait, mais lui était-elle vraiment destinée ? Il soupira profondément et se rallongea sur son matelas. Il avait dû lui envoyer entre cinq ou dix lettres depuis le début des vacances. Aucune réponse. Les avait-elle reçues ? Ou avait-elle décidé de ne pas y répondre ? Ou de les ignorer ? Ou pire ! Les avait-elle brûlées sans même les ouvrir ?  
  
Il se mordit les lèvres et se retourna sur le ventre, enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller. Comment réagirait-elle lorsqu'elle recevrait la toute dernière lettre qu'il lui a écrite ? Il avait essayé de la rendre différente des autres…  
  
Il fut sorti de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit des pas se rapprocher de la tente. Une tête aux cheveux noirs hirsutes (il ne s'était pas encore coiffé) apparut par l'ouverture.  
  
« - Alors Jamesie ! » S'exclama Sirius avec entrain. « On fait la grasse matinée aujourd'hui ? »  
  
Par réflexe, James se dépêcha de cacher son journal sous son oreiller. Sirius haussa un sourcil.  
  
« - Jamesie ! Jamesie ! » Dit-il en secouant la tête d'un air déçu et désolé. « Tu ne me fais donc pas confiance à ce point ? »  
  
James haussa les épaules et esquissa un sourire.  
  
« - Noon ! Bien sûr que non, Siri ! J'ai juste peur que tu découvres ce que je viens d'écrire dans mon journal intime et que tu ailles le divulguer dans tout le collège, c'est tout ! » Fit-il sur un ton totalement innocent.  
  
Sirius prit une expression tragique et fit mine d'éclater en sanglot.  
  
« - Là, mec, tu m'offenses profondément. » Il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche. « Tu me briiiiiiiise le cœur !!! »  
  
James secoua la tête en signe d'exaspération, puis ses yeux se perdirent de nouveau dans le vague et il poussa un profond soupir. Sirius arrêta net ses pitreries pour le regarder avec inquiétude.  
  
« - Et mec, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »  
  
James détourna le regard, et Sirius ne pu s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.  
  
« - Oh non ! » Gémit-il. « Ne me dit pas que tu penses encore à elle ! »  
  
Aucune réponse. Ce qui voulait dire visiblement « oui ».  
  
« - James… » Commença Sirius sur un ton de reproche, puis il se retint, se mordant les lèvres. Comment devait-il réagir maintenant ? Reproches, raisonnement ou simple compassion ? Il ne savait vraiment plus. « Tu n'arrives pas à te l'enlever de la tête, hein mon gars ? » Finit-il par dire avec douceur en posant une main sur son épaule.  
  
« - Non. Je n'y arrive pas et j'avoue qu'il y a des moments où je ne comprends pas pourquoi. » Répondit son ami d'une voix triste.  
  
Un silence gêné s'installa. Sirius se sentit mal. Il détestait se retrouver dans des situations comme celle-ci. Etre là pour faire une blague, rire, faire la fête, s'amuser, mettre de l'ambiance… Tout ça il savait. Mais en ce qui concernait les moments de confession, où c'était à lui de réconforter quelqu'un… Il était totalement perdu, même s'il voulait sincèrement venir en aide à ses amis. Alors il fit la seule chose qu'il savait faire. Il sourit largement et donna une grande tape sur le dos de son compère.  
  
« - Rhôôô C'est trop cuuuute !!! » S'exclama-t-il d'un air attendri en ébouriffant les cheveux de James. « Mon petit Jaaames il est amoouuureux ! » Fit-il en imitant la voix d'une mère complètement gâteuse avec ses enfants.  
  
« - Siriiius ! » S'écria James, irrité, en repoussant la main de Sirius. « J'étais sérieux là ! »  
  
Mais, Sirius, à sa plus grande satisfaction, pu remarquer qu'il avait bien du mal à dissimuler un sourire. Ouais, finalement, il ne se débrouillait pas trop mal pour consoler les gens… A sa manière !  
  
« - Désolé, mec. » Lui répondit-il. « Mais un Sirius sérieux, tu as déjà vu ça ? »  
  
James poussa un soupir faussement désolé et désespéré.  
  
« - Oui, je sais. C'est plus fort que toi… Impossible de te récupérer pour maintenant ! »  
  
Et ils éclatèrent de rire.  
  
« - Oh, je peux toujours changer ! » Finit par dire Sirius. « Je n'ai pas encore fini de grandir ! »  
  
James fit une moue dubitative en le regardant.  
  
« - C'est-à-dire que je me demande si tu as déjà commencé à grandir… Car depuis notre première année, tu n'as pas vraiment changé, tu sais… »  
  
Pour toute réponse, oreiller s'abattit sur sa figure, suivit d'une masse imposante qui se laissa tomber sur lui, tentant de l'étouffer.  
  
« - Répète ce que tu as dis, pour voir ? » Demanda Sirius d'une voix qui se voulait menaçante.  
  
« - Aaaargh !! Shiriush !!! » S'exclama James, la voix étouffée par l'oreiller.  
  
« - Pardon ? Je n'ai pas très bien compris ? » Fit Sirius en tendant l'oreille, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.  
  
« - Ché mon ! Che retire che que chai dit ! » Grommela la voix de James.  
  
« - Bien ! » Dit Sirius, satisfait, et il se redressa, laissant son ami respirer de nouveau.  
  
Mais, curieusement, James garda la tête sous l'oreiller. Inquiet, Sirius faillit paniquer, pensant qu'il l'avait bel et bien étouffé. Mais ses doutes s'envolèrent lorsqu'il se mit à parler de nouveau.  
  
« - Tucroisquemoiauchichepeuxchanger ? » Marmonna-t-il d'une voix incompréhensive.  
  
« - Pardon ? James, enlève-toi ça de dessus la tête ! Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis ! » Grommela Sirius en retirant l'oreiller.  
  
Le visage de James apparut de nouveau, il était tout rouge…   
  
'Aïe ! J'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort cette fois-ci !' Pensa Sirius. 'Je l'ai peut-être un peu trop étouffé !'  
  
James répéta ce qu'il venait de dire, l'air honteux.  
  
« - Tu crois que moi aussi je peux changer ? »  
  
Un sourire amusé se dessina de nouveau sur les lèvres de Sirius, et il n'avait pas fini d'en faire avec les histoires sentimentales de James !  
  
« - Tu repenses encore à ce qu'elle t'a dit avant les vacances, hein ? »  
  
« - Mouais. » Avoua James à contrecoeur. « J'ai voulu m'excuser… Mais elle n'a pas vraiment l'air de… »  
  
« - Ca fait depuis quand que tu lui as envoyé la lettre ? » Le coupa Sirius.  
  
« - Deux jours. »  
  
« - Oh ! Ben laisse-lui le temps de la recevoir et d'y répondre, alors ! » S'exclama-t-il d'une voix rassurante.  
  
« - Ben oui… Mais elle n'a pas répondu aux autres lettre non plus… »  
  
Sirius fronça les sourcils.  
  
« - Aux autres lettres ? Tu lui en as envoyé combien comme ça ? »  
  
« - Heu… » Bredouilla James, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. « Je ne sais pas trop… Peut-être cinq ou six… Ou environ dix… »  
  
Les lèvres de Sirius tremblèrent, luttant avec force pour ne pas même esquisser un sourire. Mais s'en fut trop pour lui, il éclata de rire, se roulant par terre, à s'en faire mal aux côtes. C'était dans ces moments là que James souhaitait pouvoir se cacher dans un trou de souris. 'Pourquoi ais-je pris la forme d'un cerf ? Je n'aurais pas pu me transformer en rat, comme Peter ? Au moins c'est plus discret…' Pensa-t-il. (NA : Ne vous inquiétez pas, il est passablement désespéré lorsqu'il pense à ça ! Pour rien au monde il n'échangerait sa place avec Peter, soyez-en sûrs ! )  
  
« - Ce n'est pas drôle ! » Grogna-t-il.  
  
« - Désolé, mec ! » Fit Sirius en essayant de reprendre son souffle, couché sur le dos. « Mais t'es aussi désespéré que ça ? »  
  
« - Je ne suis pas désespéré, Sirius ! » S'exclama James avec véhémence. « Je deviens fou ! Cette fille me fait complètement perdre la tête ! »  
  
« - Ca, j'avais remarqué ! » Répliqua Sirius sur un ton sarcastique.  
  
James plongea sa tête entre ses mains, et Sirius ne pu s'empêcher d'éprouver de la peine pour lui. Pour la deuxième fois de la matinée, il posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.  
  
« - Qu'est-ce que je peux faire, Sirius ? » Souffla James.  
  
« - Qu'une chose, mon gars. » Répliqua-t-il.  
  
« - Laquelle ? »  
  
« - Attends. Tu ne peux pas faire autre chose que de rester patient. Ce n'est pas la peine de la bombarder de lettres, elle va finir par se sentir harcelée à force ! Puis, peut-être qu'au bout d'un moment elle va finir par craquer et te répondre, qui sait ? Elle n'a pas un cœur de pierre, notre petite Lily la Tigresse ! »  
  
***  
  
Les sourcils froncés, les lèvres légèrement pincées, le visage montrant entièrement et définitivement tous les signes de la concentration, Lily Evans était en train de faire son devoir de vacances de métamorphose. Ce fut donc avec une grande irritation qu'elle fut distraite de son travail par un cri perçant de sa sœur venant de la salle à manger.  
  
« - Lily ! » Appela sa mère en bas de l'escalier. « Il y a encore un hibou pour toi ! »  
  
Lily ferma les yeux, prenant une grande inspiration pour se calmer.  
  
'Pitié mon Dieu ! Faites que ce ne soit pas ENCORE lui !!!' Pria-t-elle intérieurement.  
  
Elle descendit les escaliers en croisant les doigts. Mais, malheureusement, son vœu ne fut pas exaucé. En arrivant dans la salle à manger, une chouette de couleur rousse vint se poser sur un fauteuil devant elle, en lui tendant la patte autour de laquelle un parchemin était attaché. Cette chouette rousse, toujours la même chouette rousse ! Elle commençait à bien la connaître ! Elle défit son courrier en soupirant et la petite chouette vint se nicher sur son épaule, lui grignotant l'oreille en signe d'affection. Lily ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.  
  
« - Toi, alors ! Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir à toi ! Si tu n'étais pas SA chouette, je serais même contente de te recevoir à la maison ! » Lui dit-elle.  
  
Cet oiseau était tellement adorable qu'elle avait fini par s'en prendre d'affection. Mais voilà, il fallait qu'elle soit à LUI, et qu'elle lui apporte des lettres venant de LUI !  
  
« - Maudit soit James Potter ! » Pesta-t-elle alors qu'avec la petite chouette toujours perchée sur son épaule, elle revenait à sa chambre. Elle déposa la lettre sur une pile de parchemins similaires. « Douze lettres ! » S'exclama-t-elle. « Voilà douze lettres qu'il m'envoie depuis le début des vacances ! Il va me rendre complètement folle celui-là ! »  
  
La chouette rousse vint se percher sur son lit, la regardant en penchant la tête avec inquiétude.  
  
« - Tu attends que je réponde à sa lettre, n'est-ce pas ? » Soupira Lily en s'adressant à l'animal. « Tu vérifies que je la lise bien, ais-je tord ? »  
  
Bien entendu, l'animal ne répondit pas, mais elle prit cela comme un oui. Alors, soupirant toujours, elle déroula le parchemin et entreprit la lecture.  
  
'Lily,  
  
Oui, je sais, ça doit déjà être la dixième ou la onzième lettre que je t'écris… Et tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Je ne sais plus comment faire pour que tu m'accordes ton pardon. J'ai été stupide l'an dernier, complètement et définitivement stupide. Je ne cesse de repenser aux paroles que tu as dites. J'aimerais que tu saches que je ne suis pas entièrement comme tu le penses, je peux changer, et je le ferai ! Je ferai tout pour te plaire ! J'aimerais que tu comprennes que je suis sincère lorsque j'écris ces mots, et que ce n'est pas un simple caprice de petit fils à papa riche, gâté et arrogant (comme tu n'arrêtes pas de le dire). J'aimerais que nous soyons en de meilleurs termes, tous les deux, et (peut-être) que nous soyons amis ?  
  
A part ça, passes-tu de bonnes vacances ? On se reverra à la rentrée.  
  
Avec amitié.  
  
James.'  
  
Lily ferma les yeux, laissant partir sa tête en arrière en signe de lassitude. Dieu que ce garçon avait le don de la mettre mal à l'aise !  
  
« - Je vais même finir par culpabiliser ! » Grommela-t-elle.  
  
Son cœur se serra légèrement.  
  
« - Ok, JE culpabilise ! »  
  
Et elle se laissa tomber sur le lit. Pourquoi insistait-il autant ? L'aimait-il vraiment ? Ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur la pile de lettres posée attendant sagement sur son bureau. Pendant quelques secondes, l'image d'un James attendant impatiemment, désespérément sa réponse lui vint à l'esprit. Il était vrai que cette dernière lettre était différente des autres. Le ton y était différent : moins juvénile, moins arrogant mais plus franc et peut-être plus désespéré que dans les autres… Lily regarda la petite chouette qui l'observait toujours avec curiosité.  
  
« - Tu veux vraiment que je lui réponde ? » Lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton las.  
  
La petite chouette cligna des yeux et la jeune fille poussa un grognement inaudible.  
  
« - OK, OK ! Je vais le faire ! T'es contente maintenant? » S'exclama-t-elle avant de se relever et de venir s'installer à son bureau.  
  
Alors qu'elle prenait plumes et parchemins, le volatile vint de nouveau se percher sur son épaule (comme s'il voulait lire ce qu'elle écrivait). Lily allait poser sa plume sur le papier jauni lorsque, soudain, elle retint son geste.  
  
« - J'écris « James » ou « Potter » ? » S'exclama-t-elle angoissée. Elle baissa les yeux vers sa feuille vierge comme pour y trouver la réponse. « Et qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire en plus ? »  
  
***  
  
James mâchonnait un bout de toast, le regard fixé sur la fenêtre qui était juste en face de lui. Sirius, qui était en train de manger à ses côtés lui jetait de temps en temps un regard amusé.  
  
« - Tu attends un hibou ? » Lui demanda-t-il malicieusement, connaissant très bien le réponse.  
  
La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, James rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et se sortit très rapidement de la contemplation de la fenêtre.  
  
« - Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? » Grogna-t-il entre c'est dents.  
  
Sirius soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.  
  
« - Ce que tu peux être grognon le matin ! »  
  
En réponse, il n'entendit qu'un marmonnement à peine perceptible.  
  
« - Tu attends toujours une réponse de Evans ? » Continua Sirius, imperturbable.  
  
James ne répondit pas mais fit une légère grimace qui le trahit. Un sourire de triomphe éclaira les lèvres de Sirius… Mais fallait-il être un grand devin pour deviner les pensées de James à ce moment-là ? Surtout que cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'il ne parlait que de la jolie rousse et qu'il languissait en attendant une réponse d'elle (qui ne viendrait sûrement pas d'ailleurs…)  
  
« - Je le savais ! » Fit-il d'une voix malicieuse.  
  
James lui lança un regard noir, ce qui accentua l'amusement de Sirius. Dieu ce qu'il adorait le taquiner ! James avait une expression tellement comique dans ces moments-là ! Celui-ci allait lui lancer une réplique cinglante mais s'arrêta net dans son élan, le regard fixé sur la fenêtre. Gingerygood, sa petite chouette rousse (« Quelle nom pour une chouette, je vous jure » Ricanait toujours Sirius) tapait de son bec contre la vitre pour pouvoir entrer et à sa patte… était accrochée une lettre.  
  
Avant que Sirius n'ait pu faire un geste, James avait bondi comme un diable hors de sa boîte et se précipita pour ouvrir à Gingerygood. Deux minutes plus tard, la lettre était dans ses mains. Il garda pendant un très long moment son regard fixé sur l'écriture soigneuse et ronde qui formait son adresse sur l'enveloppe.  
  
« - Hmmm… » Fit Sirius en se penchant par-dessus l'épaule de James (ce qui fit sursauter celui-ci) « Ca m'a tout l'air de ressembler à une écriture de fille !! »  
  
« - C'est d'elle. » Murmura James.  
  
« - Ah ouais ? Comment tu sais ? » Feignit de s'étonner Sirius.  
  
James rougit.  
  
« - Ben je l'ai déjà vue écrire, c'est tout ! » Balbutia-t-il.  
  
« - Mouais c'est ça ! » Répondit Sirius, sceptique, en se caressant le menton. « Dis tout de suite que tu connais son écriture par cœur car tu ne rates pas une occasion d'aller fouiner dans son journal intime, espérant sûrement qu'elle ferait mention de toi quelque part ! »  
  
« - Mais non, je… » S'exclama James, embarrassé, la rougeur de ses joues s'accentuant.  
  
« - Je me rappelle même qu'au début t'as eu du mal à ouvrir son cadenas : elle lui avait jeté un sort anti-alohomora… Astucieux ! Tu l'avais ramené dans notre dortoir et tu as dû passer au moins trois journées entières à essayer de trouver un contre sort. »  
  
« - Mais… ! »  
  
« - Heureusement que pendant ce temps-là Lily Evans était à l'infirmerie. Elle ne s'était rendue compte de rien, sinon je crois que tu aurais passé un mauvais quart d'heure ! »  
  
« - Sirius ! Mais… ! »  
  
« - Tiens, d'ailleurs, elle a écrit des choses sur toi ? »  
  
James arrêta immédiatement ses protestations et fit une légère grimace.  
  
« - Ouais… » Grogna-t-il.  
  
« - Ah ! Laisse-moi deviner ! » Le coupa Sirius. « C'était du genre : 'Aujourd'hui James m'a encore énervée ! C'est vraiment un sale petit vaurien vaniteux ! Un sale type arrogant et imbus de lui-même ! Il m'écoeure ! Je le déteste !' C'est ça ? »  
  
« - Ouais, c'était du genre ! » Grommela James, l'air plus que maussade.  
  
« - Enfin, elle a peut-être écrit quelque chose de différent cette fois… Dans cette lettre… » Lui dit Sirius avec un regard lourd de sous-entendu : Il n'attendait qu'une chose, pouvoir lire le contenu ! C'était clair comme de l'eau de roche !  
  
« - Tu es vraiment obligé de la lire par-dessus mon épaule ? » Demanda James, exaspéré.  
  
« - Ben oui, pourquoi ? » Lui répondit Sirius avec un air tout à fait innocent.  
  
James grogna (il n'avait pas fini, d'ailleurs !) et finit par décacheter la lettre.  
  
' James Potter,  
  
Oui, en effet, c'est la DOUSIEME lettre que tu m'envoies. Devant le caractère quasi-désespéré de la dernière, je me suis cru obligée de te répondre, ayant peur qu'il te vienne soudainement l'idée folle de vouloir te suicider (avec toi, on ne sait jamais !) Puisque tu insistes autant, je veux bien t'accorder mon pardon, mais reconnais-tu vraiment que tu as été stupide ou ne le dis-tu que pour me faire plaisir ? L'année prochaine, ne vas-tu pas recommencer ton petit jeu ? Ca m'étonnerai que tu puisses t'en passer, Potter ! Tu dis que tu peux changer, mais es-tu vraiment franc ? Tu sais, je ne sais plus trop quoi penser de toi : tu es comme ça depuis la première année, comment pourrais-tu changer en deux mois de temps ?  
  
'Je ferai tout pour te plaire', tu me dis. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi insistes-tu comme ça ? Combien de fois devrais-je te dire… J'abandonne. Tu feras tout pour me plaire, n'est-ce pas ? Alors prouve-le ! Je ne te donne même pas un mois pour laisser tomber, tu n'y arriveras pas ! Oui, tout reste à prouver comme le fait que « ce n'est pas un simple caprice de petit-fils à papa riche, gâté et arrogant » !  
  
Tu veux que nous soyons en de meilleurs termes ? Amis ? Hmm… Tout dépend de toi, James, tout dépend de ton comportement, comme tout le reste.  
  
Sinon, au niveau « bonnes vacances », je ne pourrais pas donner l'adjectif « bonne » pour illustrer mes vacances. Bien que mes parents soient adorables, j'ai une sœur qui me pourri la vie et qui gâche chaque journée de mon existence (pour t'épargner les détails). Et toi ?  
  
Oui, on se reverra à la rentrée… (sans commentaire)  
  
Avec Ami… (qu'est-ce que j'allais écrire, moi ?)  
  
Salutations.  
  
Lily Evans.  
  
P.S : Par contre, j'aimerais savoir comment s'appelle ta petite chouette… Elle est tellement adorable que je veux absolument connaître son nom !'  
  
James soupira.  
  
« - Elle ne veux toujours pas me croire. » Dit-il, navré. « Elle est toujours aussi froide envers moi… »  
  
Sirius arqua un sourcil.  
  
« - Froide ? » S'étonna-t-il. « Hmm… » Air malicieux. « Je ne dirais pas tout à fait ça… » Ajouta-t-il.  
  
James se tourna vers lui, surpris.  
  
« - Notre petite Lily cache bien son jeu, mais elle est en train de se trahir… » Finit par dire Sirius avec un clin d'œil.  
  
James voulu savoir ce qu'il avait voulu dire par là, mais son ami ne daigna pas lui en dire davantage… Et ils changèrent de sujet.  
  
*****  
  
Le chemin de Traverse était comme d'habitude, à cette saison de l'année, très animée. Les rues étaient encombrées par une foule multicolore de sorciers et les magasins étaient pleins à craquer. On ne pouvait à peine s'entendre à moins d'un mètre de distance tant le Chemin était animé. Pourtant, une voix (ou plutôt un cri) réussi à s'élever au-dessus du brouhaha.  
  
« - LILYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !!!! »  
  
L'interpellée qui était calmement en train de regarder les chouettes qui étaient exposées devant le magasin d'animaux (elle avait définitivement craqué pour la chouette de James et en voulait absolument une) sursauta et se retourna vivement, surprise, et eu juste le temps de voir une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds presque roux se précipiter sur elle et lui sauter au cou.  
  
« - Bonjour ma puuuuuce !!! » Continua ce spécimen de façon hystérique.  
  
« - Bonjour Severina ! » Lui répond Lily, moitié étouffée, moitié riant.  
  
A peine Lily eut-elle été libérée de l'étreinte de Severina, que sa vue fut soudainement voilée par deux mains qui s'étaient posées sur ses yeux.  
  
« - Devine qui c'est ? » Murmura joyeusement une voix à son oreille.  
  
« - Melissaaa ! » Gémit Lily. « Pitiéé, je veux voiireuh ! »  
  
La brune pouffa de rire et libéra la vue de Lily. Celle-ci se retourna et serra son amie dans ses bras pour lui dire « bonjour tu m'as manquée » Quelqu'un lui tira les cheveux.  
  
« - Et moi alors, Lily ? Tu ne me dis pas bonjour ? » Demanda une voix.  
  
La rousse éclata de rire.  
  
« - Mon Dieu, je vous en prie, arrêtez ! Je ne sais plus où donner de la tête ! » S'exclama-t-elle en faisant mine d'être prise de vertiges et en embrassant à son tour Alicia Calminy.   
  
« - Que veux-tu Lily ? » Lui répondit Melissa d'un ton nonchalant. « C'est ça avoir du succès ! »  
  
« - Et encore, tu n'as pas tout vu ! » Renchérit Severina. « Attends de voir comment James Potter va te… ! »  
  
« - Et ça recommence ! » Gémit Lily en levant les yeux au ciel.  
  
« - Voyons Lily ! » Répliqua Melissa avec un sourire malicieux. « Ne me dis pas que tu aurais pu imaginer une seconde que nous arrêterions un jour ? »  
  
« - Malheureusement si ! » Lui répondit Lily sur un ton tragique.  
  
Ses amies allaient lui rétorquer quelque chose lorsqu'un nouveau cri (pas de la même personne cette fois) les coupa.  
  
« - LILY EVANS !! WHOUHOU ! »  
  
Elle aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille. Elle lui était vraiment trop familière. Lentement, très lentement, elle se retourna. A une dizaine de mètres d'elle, James Potter lui faisait de grands signes de la main, un immense sourire aux lèvres.  
  
« - Quand on parle du loup ! » Glissa narquoisement Severina à l'oreille de Lily.  
  
Celle-ci soupira, légèrement exaspérée, tandis que James avançait à grand pas vers elle suivi de très près par Sirius Black. Du coin de l'œil, Lily vit Melissa rougir légèrement. La rousse eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, que James s'était déjà pratiquement jeté sur elle, la serrant de toute ses forces contre lui.  
  
« - Potter, tu m'étouffes ! » S'exclama-t-elle vainement, sa voix étouffée contre le torse du jeune homme.  
  
« - Je t'ai manqué ? » Lui demanda-t-il avec un air espiègle.  
  
Lily, réussissant enfin à se dégager de son étreinte, lui jeta un regard noir.  
  
« - A ton avis ? » Grogna-t-elle entre ses dents.  
  
Le sourire de James s'agrandit.  
  
« - Donc j'en conclu que je t'ai manqué ! »  
  
La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel avec un nouveau soupir (et elle n'avait pas fini !)  
  
« - Tu as reçu ma dernière lettre ? » Enchaîna aussitôt James.  
  
« - Oui Potter, j'ai reçu ta *quinzième* lettre ! »  
  
Trois paires d'yeux agrandis à la taille de six soucoupes se tournèrent instantanément vers eux (tandis que Sirius, lui, riait sous cape)  
  
« - Quinze lettres ?! » Crièrent-elles en chœur.  
  
« - Mais pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit Lily ? » S'offusqua Severina.  
  
« - Pour que vous ne me fassiez pas une scène de ce style justement ! » Leur dit Lily entre ses dents. « A chaque fois vous m'explosez les tympans ! »  
  
Tandis que la jeune fille aux cheveux auburn s'énervait contre ses amies et que James faisait tout pour pouvoir attirer son attention, Melissa se tourna vers Sirius.  
  
« - Et toi, tu… vas bien depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu ? » Demanda-t-elle timidement.  
  
Sirius lui fit un grand sourire comme pour la rassurer sur la question.  
  
« - Comme tu vois, oui ! » Lui dit-il joyeusement. « James est un vrai frère ! Et les Potter sont comme une seconde famille pour moi ! »  
  
Melissa lui sourit en retour et passa une mèche de ses cheveux noirs derrière l'oreille.  
  
« - Ca me rassure alors. » Dit-elle. « J'avoue que j'étais plutôt inquiète lorsque je t'ai laissé descendre du magicobus la dernière fois… »  
  
Cette fois, ce fut sur elle que se posa trois paires d'yeux (plus celle de James, donc quatre)  
  
« - Pardon ? Ais-je bien entendu ? » S'exclama Severina.  
  
« - Mais c'est quoi cette histoire ? » S'étonna James. « Sirius, tu ne m'as rien dit ! »  
  
Les bras croisés, Lily se tourna vers Melissa.  
  
« - Tu comprends ce que je ressens maintenant ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix amusée.  
  
Devant le nombre de questions qui lui tombait dessus, Sirius était devenu rouge d'embarras. C'était assez drôle de voir les rôles inversés, pensait Melissa, et il est encore plus mignon comme ça…  
  
« - Bon, écoute James ! » Dit le plus doucement possible Sirius à son ami. « Je t'expliquerai tout ça plus tard , ok ? »  
  
« - Bon alors Melissa, tu nous expliques ? » Demanda Severina qui s'était postée devant son amie, les mains sur les hanches.  
  
« - Heu, écoute Sev'. » Répondit faiblement la brune. « Je t'expliquerai plus tard, ok ? »   
  
Les deux jeunes gens furent sauvés par une voix venant de derrière eux.  
  
« - Hey ! Sirius, James ! » Les interpella-t-elle. « Je suis là ! »  
  
C'était Remus. Sirius poussa un soupir de soulagement tandis que James s'avançait vers lui pour lui donner 'l'accolade spécial maraudeurs', leur botte secrète, celle que personne jusqu'ici n'avait su apprendre ni décrire. Etonnamment, le visage d'Alicia s'éclaira aussi à sa vue…  
  
« - Bon, les filles. » Finit par dire Sirius au bout d'un moment. « Ca vous dirait de passer l'après-midi avec nous ? »  
  
Avant même que Lily n'ait pu dire « non », ses trois amies avaient déjà dit « oui ». La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel. Ca y'est ! Elle avait encore la mauvaise impression d'être entraînée dans un piège. Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient encore bien pouvoir inventer cette fois-ci ? Depuis des années et des années, ses amies et ceux de James s'alliaient pour essayer de les mettre ensemble tous les deux. Ca devenait lassant. En plus, elle devenait paranoïaque à la fin ! Et voir le visage de James s'éclairer comme si c'était Noël l'énervait encore plus !  
  
***  
  
James se tourna vers elle et lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Il allait passer toute l'après-midi avec elle, à ses côtés ! Il n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Il n'avait de cesse de la contempler : ses yeux d'une couleur émeraude, ses cheveux d'un roux flamboyant, tout semblait beau chez elle.  
  
« - Potter ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'ai une tâche sur le nez ? » Grogna-t-elle.  
  
« - Non, je te regarde, c'est tout. »  
  
« - Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ? »  
  
'Parce que tu es superbe, que je t'aime et que je meure d'envie de t'embrasser, pourquoi ?'   
  
« - Parce que je te regarde Tigresse Jolie, est-ce interdit ? »  
  
Elle grogna de nouveau. Même avec un visage exaspéré elle réussissait à être attirante, comment faisait-elle ?  
  
« - Regarde là-bas ! » S'exclama-t-elle soudain. « Il y a un magasin de Quidditch ! C'est sûrement plus intéressant que moi, non ? »  
  
« - Tu penses vraiment ? » Demanda-t-il avec un sourire amusé.  
  
James entendit les autres rirent sous cape. A l'air qu'elle prit, il eut bien l'impression qu'elle était sur le point de se cogner la tête contre le mur le plus proche. Il prit pitié d'elle et, ne voulant pas qu'elle abîme son si charmant visage, il se tourna vers ses deux confrères.  
  
« - Ca vous dit un petit tour au magasin de Quidditch ? »  
  
Sirius acquiesça avec entrain, Remus suivit le mouvement. Du coin de l'œil, James vit Lily soupirer de soulagement. Sa joie ne fut que de courte durée…  
  
« - On vient aussi ! » S'exclamèrent Melissa et Severina.  
  
Alicia et Lily n'eurent d'autre choix que de les suivre.  
  
'Elles le font exprès !' Grogna Lily intérieurement.  
  
James, tout en regardant les nouveaux accessoires de Quidditch qui étaient exposés sur le stand principal, jetait souvent des coups d'œil vers Lily.  
  
« - Arrête mec. » Lui dit Sirius affectueusement. « Tu te fais souffrir pour pas grand chose et en plus, elle va finir par s'en apercevoir ! »  
  
James haussa les épaules, puis, un sourire vint se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Lily était en train de regarder distraitement des vifs d'or qui étaient exposés un peu plus loin. Il la vit du bout des doigts caresser l'un d'eux et rire lorsque les ailes de la minuscule balle se mirent à battre et à lui chatouiller les mains (il était attaché bien sûr). Une idée venait d'arriver dans l'esprit de James. Sa main se referma sur le vif d'or qui était toujours dans sa poche, l'autre, automatiquement, vint se placer sur ses cheveux.  
  
« - James ? » Demanda Sirius, intrigué.  
  
Mais celui-ci ne l'écoutait pas et commençait à se rapprocher de Lily.  
  
« - Alors, les vifs d'or t'intéressent Evans ? » Lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.  
  
La jeune fille sursauta et manqua se cogner la tête contre l'étagère qui se trouvait au-dessus d'elle.  
  
« - Potter ! » Grogna-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.  
  
« - Tu veux que je te fasse une démonstration ? » Demanda-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.  
  
« - Non, merci, je t'ai déjà vu trente mille fois faire le clown avec ton stupide vif, ça suffit maintenant ! » Grogna-t-elle entre ses dents.  
  
« - Oh, allez ! Juste une petite démonstration ! »  
  
« - Non ! »  
  
« - Pour me faire plaisir ! »  
  
« - NON ! »  
  
« - Je ferme les yeux et tu m'appelles lorsque mon vif est à un mètre ! Ensuite je te montrerai comment on fait. »  
  
Lily voulu lui dire « je m'en moque » mais trop tard, il avait déjà lâché sa petite 'baballe dorée' et fermé les yeux. Elle allait pousser un nouveau grognement lorsque soudain une idée lui vint à elle aussi… Une lueur malicieuse s'alluma dans son regard alors qu'un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres.  
  
James attendait que Lily l'appelle, mais elle restait toujours silencieuse.  
  
'Mais mon vif devrait déjà être loin là ! Elle est partie ou quoi ?'  
  
Il ouvrit les yeux pour vérifier et… ce qu'il vit le sidéra ! Lily, rieuse, courait après le vif d'or dans tout le magasin, sautant à pieds joints pour l'attraper. Elle trébucha plusieurs fois et se releva, les joues roses, en riant aux éclats. Les clients se retournaient pour la regarder, certains outrés, d'autres amusés (en particulier une bande d'adolescents que l'on connaît bien)  
  
Il fallut quelques minutes à James pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits.  
  
« - Hé ! Mon vif d'or ! » S'exclama-t-il.  
  
Et il se lança à la poursuite de Lily et de son vif. Alors que le magasin commençait à se remplir de cris et d'éclats de rires, leurs amis les regardaient d'un air attendris.  
  
« - Ils sont vraiment adorables ! » S'extasia Melissa.  
  
« - Ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre, il n'y a aucun doute ! » S'exclama Severina. « Lily est juste trop têtue pour l'admettre ! »  
  
Remus se contenta de hocher la tête tandis que Sirius, lui, ne les avait à peine entendu : il était trop occupé à rire, plié en deux, un air goguenard et narquois affiché sur son beau visage.  
  
« - Je l'ai ! » Hurlèrent soudainement James et Lily en même temps.  
  
Les deux se jetèrent en un même mouvement vers la petite balle dorée. Il y eu un grand fracas, un nuage de poussière, de souaffles, et on vit bientôt un stand renversé avec, en travers, deux personnes étendues sur le sol. Lily avait mal aux côtes tellement elle riait.  
  
« - Mais calme-toi Evans ! » Grogna James. « Ce n'est pas drôle ! En plus j'ai dû me faire mal aux genoux… »  
  
« - Je l'ai eu ! » Réussit à prononcer Lily entre deux gloussements.  
  
« - Pardon ? » S'étonna James.  
  
Il se releva sur le coude et vit que Lily avait le poing droit fermé, deux ailes dépassant entre ses doigts et s'agitant furieusement.  
  
« - Ce n'est pas possible ! » S'exclama-t-il.  
  
Et il tendit le bras pour essayer de l'attraper, mais Lily éloigna encore plus le vif de sa main, riant toujours aux éclats. Il se releva, essaya la rapidité pour récupérer son bien, mais Lily, par un réflexe qui le surprit, se roula d'un coup sur le côté. Il réussit à lui attraper un bras, mais c'était le gauche, pas le bon. Alors qu'il tendait sa main libre pour bloquer celle qui emprisonnait le vif, il s'arrêta d'un coup. Ses yeux venaient de se poser sur le visage de la jeune fille qui était sous lui. Elle riait toujours. Il ne l'avait jamais vue ainsi. Ses dents étaient parfaitement blanches. Ses yeux qui étaient déjà d'un vert éclatant brillaient de joie, tels deux émeraudes. Par coïncidence, un rayon de soleil vint à ce moment-là se poser sur son visage, faisant ressortir l'éclat doré de ses cheveux roux… Ce fut comme une apparition pour lui, quelque chose qui venait tout juste de s'éclairer en lui.  
  
Ses lèvres devenaient de plus en plus attirantes, et il se sentait comme enivré par elles. Il ne pensait plus à rien, ne réfléchissait plus, se contentant de se rapprocher d'elle… Elle avait arrêté de rire. Le regardait avec surprise, mais ne faisait aucun geste pour le repousser. Il approcha une main tremblante vers sa joue et…  
  
« - HE !! VOUS DEUX !!! A QUOI VOUS JOUEZ ? JE PEUX SAVOIR ? »  
  
La magie venait d'être brisée. Le propriétaire du magasin s'avançait à grandes enjambées vers eux, le visage rouge de colère. D'un coup tous les deux se relevèrent, d'un coup de baguette le stand fut remis en place ainsi que tout ce qui était disposé dessus. Après avoir bredouillé un vague « Désolé monsieur », ils firent la meilleure chose qu'ils avaient à faire : sortir au plus vite de cet endroit.  
  
Une fois dehors, James croisa le regard de Lily. Elle semblait hésiter entre le rire, la colère, la confusion…  
  
« - Mon Dieu mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ! » S'exclama-t-elle soudain, les joues rouges.  
  
Il fit un pas vers elle.  
  
« - Ca va Li… Evans, ce n'est pas grave ! »  
  
« - Mais si c'est grave ! » Cria-t-elle, à présent furieuse.  
  
« - C'était juste un accident ! »  
  
« - Un accident ! Juste un accident ? » S'offusqua-t-elle.  
  
« - Tu n'as pas le droit de rire ? De t'amuser parfois ? » Lui répondit-il, ni furieux ni exaspéré. Non, il avait dit ça doucement, étonnamment calme.  
  
Elle resta silencieuse, évita son regard, se mordit les lèvres. Elle venait de s'amuser avec James, elle avait aimé rire avec lui, ça faisait des années que ça ne lui avait été pas arrivé. Mais c'était avec James Potter, et elle devait avoir plus honte qu'autre chose. Elle était face à un énorme dilemme. James préféra y couper court. Il tendit son poing vers elle.  
  
« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda-t-elle perplexe.  
  
« - Regarde. » Dit-il doucement.  
  
Et il ouvrit sa main. Le vif d'or était posé au creux de sa paume. Il étira ses ailes, commença à les battre, et James l'emprisonna de nouveau avant qu'elle ne s'envole.  
  
« - Je l'ai eu ! J'ai gagné ! » Murmura-t-il en souriant.  
  
Lily se rapprocha de lui.  
  
« - Je l'ai eu avant toi ! Mauvais joueur ! » Souffla-t-elle, les yeux pétillants de malice.  
  
Sa gorge se serra, il s'avança de nouveau vers elle…  
  
« - Hey, Jamesie ! Attends nous ! »  
  
Sirius et les autres venaient vers eux en courant et en faisant des grands signes de la main. Lily s'éloigna rapidement de James, son visage portant de nouveau son masque de froideur.  
  
« - Ne m'approche pas Potter ! » Siffla-t-elle avec une moue de dégoût.  
  
Il eut mal, mais il fit comme si de rien n'était. Leurs amis venaient d'arriver. Sirius se tourna vers Lily avec un regard amusé.  
  
« - Dis donc chère petite fleur, je ne savais pas que vous aviez cela en vous ! »  
  
« - Quoi ? Le savoir de l'amusement futile de gamine de quatre ans ? » Demanda-t-elle sur la défensive.  
  
C'était de nouveau Lily la Tigresse, agressive, susceptible, les nerfs à fleur de peau. Sirius leva les mains en signe de défense.  
  
« - Hé ! Je ne disais pas cela pour te critiquer ! Je voulais te complimenter ! »  
  
« - Il n'y a pas à me complimenter ! » Grogna Lily. « Je voulais faire un tour à Potter, lui piquer sa balle et la cacher dans un coin pour qu'il en fasse plus le mariole avec, c'est tout ! »  
  
« - Pourtant tu avais l'air de bien t'amuser… » Risqua prudemment Melissa.  
  
« - Je me suis ridiculisée devant tout le monde ! » S'emporta-t-elle. « Je me suis comportée d'une manière totalement immature ! Je suis comme même sensée être préfète ! Il faut que je montre l'exemple aux autres ! Et… »  
  
« - Attend, excuse-moi là, mais est-ce qu'on est à Poudlard ? » La coupa James. Ca y'est, il était furieux lui aussi. Furieux, blessé, déçu. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait ri avec Evans. Il s'était vraiment senti proche d'elle, comme il l'avait toujours rêvé… Et voilà qu'elle gâchait tout. Et voilà que le cauchemar recommençait.  
  
Lily se calma aussitôt.  
  
« - Je… » Essaya-t-elle de répliquer, mais l'expression qu'affichait James la fit taire. Alors elle préféra couper court à cette conversation et s'exclama avec entrain : « Et si on allait voir le magasin d'animaux ? J'ai grande envie de m'acheter une chouette ! »  
  
Aussitôt, Sirius sauta sur l'occasion pour détendre l'atmosphère.  
  
« - Aucun problème ! J'adore les petits animaux ! Pas toi Méli Jolie ? » Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Melissa.  
  
Celle-ci rougit légèrement lorsqu'elle entendit quel surnom il lui avait donné.  
  
« - Si, j'aime aussi ! » Répondit-elle un peu maladroitement.  
  
« - Alors en route mauvaise troupe ! » S'exclama Sirius.  
  
Et il offrit son bras à Melissa qui, rougissant de plus bel, l'accepta. Remus en fit de même avec Alicia qui l'accepta avec un sourire. Severina les suivit en riant et en faisant mine de ronchonner des « Et moi alors ? Je suis toute seule ? »  
  
James et Lily fermaient la file. La jeune fille, après avoir longuement hésité, finit par prendre la parole.  
  
« - Excuse-moi de m'être emportée, c'est juste que je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de… »  
  
« - De rire avec moi alors que tu me hais ? » La coupa James.  
  
Elle se mordit les lèvres.  
  
« - Je ne te hais pas ! »  
  
Il la regarda surprit, elle détourna les yeux. Elle changea de sujet.  
  
« - J'ai vraiment craqué pour ta chouette. »  
  
Il éclata de rire.  
  
« - J'ai remarqué ! Tu me l'as dit dans ta lettre ! »  
  
Elle lui sourit.  
  
« - C'est vrai que j'ai eu l'occasion de la voir pendant les vacances ! Elle est vraiment adorable ! C'est pour ça qu'à présent je veux la même ! Enfin non, pas vraiment la même mais… »  
  
« - Il n'y en pas deux comme Gingerygood de toute façon ! »  
  
« - Gingerygood ? »  
  
« - Oui, mais je la surnomme Ginger… »  
  
« C'est… Heu… Original comme nom… »  
  
« - Je suis nul pour choisir les prénoms, il ne faut pas compter sur moi pour cela ! »  
  
« - J'ai… hum… remarqué ! »  
  
« -Par contre, je pourrai t'aider pour choisir ta chouette, j'ai des bons goûts à ce qu'il paraît… »  
  
« - Si tu veux ! »  
  
Et elle ri de nouveau. Un record ! Il se mordit les lèvres. Et s'il essayait de nouveau ? C'était peut-être la bonne cette fois, non ? Il venait d'avoir sa première conversation civilisée avec Evans, il s'étaient rapprochés un peu plus… Il risqua un œil vers elle, son visage était radieux. Il fallait qu'il se jette à l'eau.  
  
« - Heu… Evans ? »  
  
« - Oui ? »  
  
« - Tu veux sortir avec moi ? »  
  
Elle s'arrêta net et leva les yeux au ciel. Définitivement, ce n'était pas la bonne tactique.  
  
« - Potter ! Ne me dis pas que tu vas recommencer ? Quand je dis non, c'est NON ! »  
  
Il soupira.  
  
« - Si tu le dis. »  
  
« - Et je le dis ! »  
  
Avant que l'un d'eux n'ai pu prononcer une autre phrase, ils étaient arrivés devant le magasin d'animaux.  
  
***  
  
Il faisait nuit à présent. James, étendu sur son matelas, regardait fixement le plafond de toile de la tente, se remémorant les événements de l'après-midi. Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés ensemble, Lily et lui, au magasin d'animaux, ses amis avaient pris plaisir à les taquiner sur leur soudaine proximité, sur leur soudain rapprochement. La jolie rousse s'était aussitôt rebellée, ses joues se colorant de rose puis avait finalement évité James tout le reste de la journée.  
  
Il ne comprenait pas. Il avait eu avec elle une conversation civilisée, la première en six ans. Elle était devenue soudainement douce, gentille, gaie, proche de lui… Et deux minutes après elle était de nouveau froide, méprisante et distante.  
  
« - Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut. » Lui avait dit Sirius. « Tout est confus dans sa tête. Je pense qu'elle t'apprécie beaucoup, mais elle est trop têtue pour l'admettre… »  
  
Mais James ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que son ami lui avait dit cela plus pour le réconforter qu'autre chose… Il soupira. Les choses changeront-elles vraiment un jour avec Lily Evans ? Pouvait-il espérer avoir un jour une chance avec elle ?  
  
Puis, une image lui revint : celle d'une jeune fille, étendue au milieu de souaffles et autres accessoires de Quidditch jonchant sur le sol, riant aux éclats, un rayon de soleil venant caresser ses cheveux auburn. Il ferma les yeux et sentit un frisson lui parcourir le corps.  
  
A côté de lui, Sirius lisait, sa baguette magique, éclairée par un sort, flottait au-dessus de sa tête grâce au sortilège de 'Wingardium Leviosa'. James l'imita et sortit plume et encrier qui étaient cachés sous son matelas, ainsi que son journal. Son ami lui lança un coup d'œil de biais mais, pour une fois, se retint de tout commentaire et ne chercha pas à voir ce qu'il écrivait.  
  
'Lorsque, cette après-midi, je vis un rayon de soleil venir se poser sur ses cheveux roux, je vis ses yeux briller alors qu'elle riait aux éclats, je me suis souvenu des paroles de Remus :  
  
« Elle est différente de toutes ces filles… »  
  
Et là j'ai compris. A côté de ses cheveux aux couleurs flamboyantes, de ses yeux d'un vert étincelant, de son caractère enflammé, toutes les autres filles semblent fades. Lily Evans est comme un rayon de lumière au milieu d'un monde noir et blanc. J'ai compris qu'il ne pouvait n'y avoir qu'elle qui était capable de faire battre mon cœur, elle et pas une autre. J'ai su qu'elle ne pourrait être que mon unique amour.  
  
C'est peut-être inespéré, mais je refuse de mourir sans avoir une fois au moins dans ma vie pu prendre Lily Evans dans mes bras, l'avoir embrassée (avec son consentement bien sûr ! Ne me prenez pas pour ce que je ne suis pas, merci !) Alors je pourrai quitter la Terre le cœur léger et apaisé.  
  
James Potter.'  
  
***  
  
Merci à :  
  
Fleur de Lys : Oui, en effet, Grimmauld Place est vraiment un horrible endroit ! Si ça ne l'avait pas été, Sirius ne se serait jamais enfui de chez lui ! ^^ Pour les 356 retenues, oui, il a dû toutes les faire avec James (il ne fait rien sans lui de toute façon ! ^o^) Oui, j'ai voulu montrer que Melissa n'était pas entièrement godiche, qu'elle ne l'était que devant Sirius, et que, sinon, elle avait une toute autre nature… Dans le tome 5, Sirius dit que les Potter le considéraient comme leur second fils, alors je me suis dit que ça ne pouvait qu'être que des parents formidables pour ne pas l'avoir renvoyer chez lui immédiatement ! ^^ De plus, je voulais faire un contraste avec la famille de Sirius… Pour ce que dit James dans sa lettre, tu le sais à présent !  
  
Hermidark : Pour l'histoire des lettres entre James et Lily, tu es fixée à présent !  
  
Alana chantelune  
  
Tiffany : Oui, le couple Melissa/Sirius commence à se former (et plus rapidement que le James/Lily…)  
  
Cc Johnson  
  
Angelina Johnson4 : Tu me rassures car j'avais vraiment peur qu'entre les passages traduits et les passages inventés il y ai un trop grand décalage et un trop gros changement de ton et surtout de style ! J'adore les changements de point de vue, je trouve que c'est intéressant de voir l'histoire à travers les yeux de plusieurs personne… Et c intéressant à exploiter en plus !  
  
Pixel1  
  
Kaorulabelle  
  
Isil-mel   
  
Mangemort : lol, oui, Lily aurait dû faire mieux que ça face à Bellatrix, c'est vrai ! Mais elle a été prise par surprise, dirons-nous, et j'ai voulu mettre en valeur James qui vient à la rescousse ! ^^  
  
Gayle  
  
Arawel  
  
Valeska  
  
Titou tur Lupin  
  
Dragon tears 1  
  
Didie  
  
Pour vos rewievs aussi sympa et encourageantes !  
  
Biz  
  
Kamala 


	4. Par un matin de septembre 1975

Wahou ! Devinez quoi ? Voici, après un long moment d'absence, un nouveau chapitre ! lol ^o^ Maudit lycée et maudits devoirs ! lol  
  
Disclaimer : Tous les perso sont à JKRowling à part quelques un que j'ai inventés !  
  
Remerciement : Merci Kazy/Minipuce pour la correction de ce chapitre ! ^o^  
  
Chapitre 4 : Par un matin de septembre 1975.  
  
*Extrait du journal de Lily*  
  
'Il faut toujours qu'il pleuve ce jour-là, toujours ! De plus, il faut aussi que ce soit ce jour-là que les gens décident de sortir de chez eux et j'entends mon père, au volant, râler pendant des heures à cause de ces embouteillages qui n'en finissent plus. Je dois aussi supporter ma sœur, Pétunia, assise à côté de moi à l'arrière. Elle ignore totalement ma présence et affiche une tête d'enterrement, comme si c'était un enfer de m'accompagner à la gare ! Elle devrait plutôt prendre ça comme un moment de joie intense, puisque je m'en vais ! Mais le pire de tout, c'est ma mère, à l'avant qui ne cesse de renifler, essayant de cacher le mieux que possible les larmes qui coulent le long de ses joues. Je déteste les adieux déchirants ! Je n'aime pas ça car ça me fait pleurer, et je ne veux pas pleurer, surtout ce jour-là ! Si Potter passait par là et me voyait ? Que dirait-il, hein ? Oh non ! Dans ces moments-là, je n'attends plus qu'une chose, être déjà dans le train. Mon Dieu mais qu'est-ce que je déteste devoir me séparer de mes parents… Mais qu'est-ce que j'adore rejoindre mes amies !'  
  
**  
  
Ce ne fut donc pas sans une immense joie que Lily aperçut la gare King's Cross. Ce fut sans trop de surprises que ses parents (qui étaient habitués à la voir réagir ainsi chaque année depuis maintenant presque six ans) virent Lily sortir de la voiture familiale comme un diable hors de sa boîte et que, en une tornade rousse, elle pénétra dans la gare. Mais ils ne purent s'empêcher de soupirer, un air attendri et mélancolique imprimé sur leurs visages avant de la suivre, ses valises dans leurs mains. Pétunia, ayant vu leur expression se renfrogna davantage et, pour contraster avec sa sœur elle afficha une grimace de dégoût lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Lily qui à présent s'était arrêtée, les attendant avec impatience.  
  
**  
  
'Ne plus voir ma sœur qui me regarde avec haine, ne plus l'entendre me traiter de monstre… Revoir mes amies qui me traitent comme je suis, je ne peux plus attendre. Même James Potter, aussi agaçant soit-il, me traite mieux que cette fille ! Poudlard me manque ! Poudlard me manque terriblement. Plus tôt je serais dans le train, mieux ça sera !'  
  
**  
  
« - N'oublie pas de nous écrire, Lily Jolie ! » Lui dit Rose Evans en l'embrassant tendrement.  
  
« - Oui, ne t'inquiète pas Maman. Je ne t'ai jamais oubliée jusqu'ici, je ne vois pas pourquoi cette année serait différente ! »  
  
« - Tu as raison. » Soupira sa mère. « Désolée, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de… »  
  
Voyant que sa mère était sur le point de lui faire une de ses fameuses scènes de crise de larmes avant le départ, Lily se dépêcha de la serrer dans ses bras et se tourna vers son père.  
  
« - Prends bien soin de toi, ma petite fleur. » Lui dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front.  
  
« - Ne t'en fais pas, Papa ! » Lui répondit-elle avec un sourire.  
  
Puis elle se tourna vers sa sœur. Elle ne rencontra qu'un regard glacé, impassible.  
  
« - Hum… Au revoir Pétunia » Hasarda-t-elle.  
  
Elle voulu s'approcher d'elle mais Pétunia la repoussa avec violence, à la plus grande horreur de M. et Mme Evans, manquant de la faire tomber par terre.  
  
« - Dégage ! » Cracha avec haine la jeune fille blonde au cou de cheval. « Je ne veux plus te voir, tu m'entends ? »  
  
Lily déglutit avec peine. Alors que ses parents commençaient à se tourner vers Pétunia avec un regard outré, la jeune fille attrapa vivement ses valises, la cage de sa toute nouvelle chouette et lança faiblement un dernier « au revoir ! » avant de partir en courant. Elle ne voulait pas entendre les reproches qu'ils allaient faire à sa sœur. Elle ne voulait plus rien entendre du tout. Les crises qu'elle piquait pendant les vacances avaient largement suffi. A présent elle voulait que tout s'arrête, elle voulait rejoindre ses amies.  
  
Avant de disparaître derrière le mur qui séparait quai moldus et quai sorciers, elle se tourna une dernière fois vers ses parents. Elle ne supporta pas de voir cet air peiné inscrit sur leurs visages. Elle leur fit un dernier signe d'adieu, très bref, et quitta le monde trop commun, trop non magique de Londres.  
  
**  
  
'Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi Pétunia me haïssait autant, me considérait comme un monstre… J'ai essayé d'arranger les choses au début, de renouer avec elle. Puis, fatiguée de ses rejets incessants, j'ai abandonné, je me suis habituée… Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir une profonde lassitude, une profonde tristesse. Son attitude est si blessante, si humiliante ! Je ne cesse de me répéter qu'il faut que je l'ignore, qu'il faut que j'oublie… Je n'y arrive pas.'  
  
**  
  
C'est en chassant quelques larmes fugitives que Lily arriva sur le quai 9 ¾. Du regard, elle chercha ses amies parmi la foule. Elle ne tarda pas à les trouver, prêtes à monter dans le train, lui faisant de grands signes de la main. Elle allongea le pas pour arriver plus vite à leur hauteur.  
  
« - Tiens, tu as une nouvelle copine ? » Demanda narquoisement Séverina en désignant d'un signe de tête la chouette au pelage blanc tacheté de brun qui hululait dans sa cage.  
  
« - Mais oui voyons ! » Lui répondit Lily avec un immense sourire. « Tu étais là quand je l'ai achetée, non ? »  
  
« - Rectification ! J'étais là lorsque tu hésitais devant plusieurs chouettes, t'extasiant devant chacune ! Au bout d'une heure j'ai fini par partir car je ne voulais pas louper mon rendez-vous avec Matthiew ! »  
  
Matthiew était son petit ami, il était moldu mais Severina ne lui avait jamais avoué qu'elle était sorcière de peur de le perdre.  
  
« - Tu as eu raison ! » S'exclama Melissa en levant les yeux au ciel. « Elle s'est décidée deux heures après que tu sois partie ! »  
  
« - Rhââ ! C'est bon, ne vous moquez pas de moi ! » Grogna Lily, mi fâchée, mi rieuse.  
  
« - Elle s'appelle comment au fait ? » Demanda finalement Severina.  
  
« - Miout ! » Déclara fièrement Lily.  
  
« - Miout ? »  
  
Devant ce nom, ces amies restèrent dubitatives.  
  
« - Rhââ ! » S'écria une nouvelle fois Lily, exaspérée. « C'est parce qu'elle n'arrête pas de faire ce bruit ! »  
  
Ses amies haussèrent les sourcils.  
  
« - Elle fait 'Miout' ? Pour une chouette, c'est un peu bizarre ! »  
  
Comme pour répondre à leur question, la chouette poussa un 'Miout' sonore.  
  
« - Vous voyez ? Qu'est-ce que je disais ? » Fit la jeune fille rousse, victorieuse.  
  
« - Tu es sûre qu'elle n'a pas un rhume ? » Lui demanda Alicia, inquiète.  
  
« - Ah, je ne sais pas, il faudra voir… »  
  
Pendant qu'elles dialoguaient, elles s'étaient avancées dans le couloir du train et étaient à présent arrivées devant un compartiment qui semblait vide à première vue. Elles vérifièrent en regardant par la vitre et, constatant qu'il n'y avait bel et bien personne, elles y entrèrent.  
  
Après avoir posé leurs affaires sur le filet à bagage, elles se laissèrent tomber sur la banquette.  
  
« - Alors ! » Entama joyeusement Séverina après une minute de silence. « Et vos vacances ? »  
  
Lily fit une grimace.  
  
« - Avec ma sœur ce n'était pas vraiment la fête tous les jours… »  
  
**  
  
'C'était plutôt l'enfer, oui !'  
  
**  
  
« - Mais à part ça, tout s'est bien passé… Mes parents sont tellement gentils que ça passait… »  
  
Ses trois amies acquiescèrent et, sachant que Lily n'aimait pas parler de tout ça, se tournèrent vers Mélissa. Une par une, elles racontèrent leurs voyages : Severina était allée à la plage en France, sur la côte d'azur. Alicia avait fait un voyage en Grèce. Et Mélissa, un peu gênée en racontant cela, était restée chez sa grand-mère mais elle s'y était bien plu : elle avait était choyée, chouchoutée et gavée de chocolats et de gâteaux…  
  
Si sa sœur n'avait pas été là, il en aurait été de même pour Lily… Mais là, en les écoutant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les envier. Elle fut très vite sortie de ses pensées par le bruit de la porte du compartiment qui venait de s'ouvrir brusquement.  
  
James Potter entra de manière théâtrale, suivi d'un Sirius qui faisait le guignol, d'un Remus impassible et d'un Peter qui se cachait, intimidé, derrière les robes de sorcier des trois jeunes hommes.  
  
Lily soupira d'exaspération lorsque les Maraudeurs s'assirent en face d'elle sans leur demander leur accord. Elle fut d'autant plus contrariée du fait que ses amies ne s'en irritèrent point et les acceptèrent sans trop de difficulté ! Déjà, James Potter ne la quittait plus des yeux, son petit sourire narquois aux lèvres. Il recommençait son jeu ! Dieu qu'il l'énervait !  
  
« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux James Potter ? Ma photo ? »  
  
Le jeune homme fit mine de réfléchir.  
  
« - Hmm… Pourquoi pas ? C'est une possibilité… Mais toi tout court ça me suffirait, tu sais ? Il vaut mieux faire des économies de pellicules… Aïeuh ! »  
  
Lily venait de lui donner un coup de pied dans le tibia.  
  
« - Bien fait, Potter ! » Ricana Lily.  
  
« - Mais… » Gémit James. « Pourquoi autant de violence ? »  
  
« - Pour des cas désespérés comme toi, il n'y a que de cette façon qu'on peut leur faire comprendre qu'il ne vaut mieux pas insister ! » Lâcha cruellement la jeune fille.  
  
James rouspéta. Lily renchérit de plus en plus méchamment. Leurs amis soupirèrent à fondre l'âme en se disant que tous les deux étaient désespérants !  
  
« - Et dire que ça commençait à s'améliorer entre eux ! » Soupira doucement Séverina.  
  
Les autres acquiescèrent. On ne pourrait jamais rien faire de ces deux-là, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence et abandonner !  
  
Pourtant… ce qu'ils ignoraient… C'est qu'en se disputant ainsi avec James, Lily avait totalement oublié sa sœur… Et l'été était déjà bien loin derrière elle, recalé dans un coin de ses souvenirs. Du moins, pour un court instant…  
  
***  
  
Ils avaient fini par se calmer. Lily avait ouvert un livre (celui d'enchantement pour être plus exact) et s'y était plongée. Les Maraudeurs et les trois autres jeunes filles, eux, s'étaient lancés dans une partie de bataille explosive enflammée (c'est le cas de le dire !). Régulièrement, James lançait un coup d'œil discret à Lily qui faisait mine de ne pas s'en apercevoir. Il soupirait, se passait la main dans les cheveux, lui lançait un nouveau regard, et revenait à son jeu. C'était ce qu'on pouvait appeler 'le manège classique' qu'avait instauré James pour essayer d'amadouer la jolie jeune fille après les nombreuses disputes qu'ils avaient eu. Et ça, ça durait depuis leur première année !  
  
Les autres joueurs firent comme si de rien n'était. Mais au fond d'eux, l'exaspération commençait à monter. Ce fut Séverina qui craqua la première.  
  
« - Heu Lil', tu ne veux pas jouer ? »  
  
« - Non merci. » Répondit la jeune fille sans lever le nez de son livre.  
  
« - Allez viens ! Sors un peu de tes bouquins et viens t'amuser un peu ! »  
  
James venait de lever des yeux suppliants et remplis d'espoir vers la rousse.  
  
« - Avec un crétin pareil à côté, je ne pense pas trouver ne serait-ce qu'une once d'amusement ! » Répondit Lily aussi sec.  
  
James perdit aussitôt le sourire qui venait de germer sur ses lèvres tandis que tous les autres soupiraient à l'unisson.  
  
« - Voyons Lily ! » Tenta Mélissa avec un sourire. « Tu exagères ! James n'est pas si méchant que ça ! Et je suis sûre que vous deux vous entendriez à merveille si tu voulais bien… »  
  
CLAC.  
  
Lily venait de refermer sèchement son livre et l'avait claqué sur le sol.  
  
« - CA SUFFIT MAINTENANT ! » Hurla-t-elle.  
  
Un grand silence se fit dans le compartiment. Mélissa avait baissé les yeux, Séverina se mordait les lèvres, Alicia faisait semblant de refaire ses lacets (manque de chance, ses chaussures ne comportaient pas de lacets !), Remus lui avait l'air très intéressé par ce qui se passait dehors, Peter s'était ratatiné sur sa banquette, Sirius avait laissé tombé son jeu de carte et restait coi, bouches et yeux grand ouverts, et James… James était plus pâle qu'un fantôme. Son ventre s'était contracté, sa gorge s'était nouée. Les beaux yeux verts de Lily jetaient des éclairs, ses joues s'étaient colorées de rose sous le coup de la colère… Il avait peur de ce qui allait venir ensuite.  
  
« - ARRETEZ DE TOUT LE TEMPS FAIRE VOS COUPS FOIREUX POUR ESSAYER DE ME FAIRE SORTIR AVEC… AVEC CA ! JE N'AIME PAS JAMES POTTER ! OK ? QUAND EST-CE QUE VOUS ALLEZ VOUS LE METTRE DANS LA TETE ? MAINTENANT STOOOP !! JE VAIS DEVENIR FOLLE AVEC VOS HISTOIRES ! J-E N'A-I-M-E P-A-S J-A-M-E-S P-O-T-T-E-R !!! »  
  
Et sur ce, elle sortit du compartiment en claquant rageusement la porte. Sa tête bouillonnait, le sang battait dans ses tempes. Il fallait qu'elle se rafraîchisse l'esprit. Arrivée aux toilettes (j'imagine que, comme dans n'importe quel train, il y en a dans le Poudlard Express…) elle s'humidifia le visage.  
  
Elle avait bien fait de dire ça, se répétait-elle inlassablement. Ses amies, et ceux de Potter, la laisseraient tranquille à présent ! Potter aussi, d'ailleurs, arrêterait de la harceler. Il fallait qu'il comprenne qu'elle n'avait aucun sentiment pour lui…   
  
Son cœur se serra. De la culpabilité. Pourquoi de la culpabilité ? Elle revit le visage de James lorsqu'elle avait dit ces mots : ce visage pâle comme la mort, ses yeux si suppliants, si effrayés… comme s'il redoutait ces paroles. Puis cette peine, cette peine immense qui s'était inscrite sur ses traits, ce regard vide… Malgré elle, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle avait été cruelle, effroyablement cruelle.  
  
« - Non, j'ai eu raison ! » Dit-elle avec force. « Il le fallait ! Il fallait qu'il comprenne. En plus, pourquoi tu t'inquiètes autant ? Ce n'est qu'un sale gosse prétentieux, arrogant, imbus de lui-même… »   
  
Sa voix se brisa. Pourtant, cet été, lorsqu'il lui avait envoyé cette lettre, lorsqu'ils s'étaient vus au chemin de Traverse… Il avait été différent. Elle se souvint de leur bataille dans la boutique de Quidditch, de leurs éclats de rire, de leur première vraie conversation. Elle avait oublié pendant un instant la vie d'enfer que lui menait Pétunia chez elle.  
  
Le sentiment d'avoir tout gâché vint la submerger. Pourquoi avait-elle réagit comme ça alors qu'au Chemin de Traverse tout s'était si bien passé ? Pourquoi s'en était-elle pris à lui dans le train ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas laissé une chance, comme cet été ?  
  
« - Dès qu'il revient à Poudlard, il redevient insupportable ! » Déclara-t-elle pour se convaincre.  
  
'Avoue surtout que c'était plutôt pour te défouler après ce que t'a fait endurer ta chère et tendre sœur cet été !' murmura vicieusement une voix dans sa tête.  
  
Son cœur ne fit qu'un bond dans sa poitrine. Non, elle n'était pas meilleure que lui. Elle était même pire. Elle se servait de lui comme défouloir, elle lâchait sur lui toutes ses rancœurs, toutes ses déceptions, ses peines, tout son stress… Elle le haïssait avec passion pour pouvoir se venger du monde entier, se venger de sa vie, d'être un monstre, un crapaud rouge aux yeux verts. C'est comme ça que l'appelait sa sœur.  
  
« - Et elle a raison. » Souffla Lily. « Je suis un monstre. »  
  
James, malgré sa prétention et son arrogance, n'avait jamais voulu ni demandé tout cela. Même s'il la harcelait sans cesse, il ne méritait peut-être pas d'être autant méprisé.  
  
James… Non, Potter !  
  
« - Je ne veux plus jamais le voir. »  
  
Je ne veux plus voir ses yeux se poser sur moi, je ne veux plus avoir à les regarder. Je veux le chasser de mon esprit, l'en bannir à tout jamais… Et je veux qu'il en fasse de même pour moi.  
  
« - Je suis un monstre, je ne peux pas aimer… Et on ne peut pas m'aimer ! »  
  
Elle ferma les yeux, puis se laissa glisser contre le mur. Et ses amies, qu'allaient-elles penser après la crise qu'elle venait de piquer ?   
  
'Elles auront juste découvert qui je suis réellement, c'est tout ! Elle se seront juste rendu compte que je ne suis pas fréquentable !'  
  
Une larme solitaire roula.  
  
« - Je suis un monstre, je ne peux pas aimer… Et on ne peut pas m'aimer… » Répéta-t-elle à mi-voix, juste assez fort pour que l'ombre, qu'elle n'avait pas aperçue et qui était juste derrière elle, l'entende.  
  
« - Lily, est-ce que tout va bien ? »  
  
La jeune fille rousse tressaillit et se retourna vivement. C'était Alicia. Ni haine ni mépris n'étaient inscrit dans ses yeux, juste de la pure inquiétude.  
  
« - Je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ? »  
  
Elle n'attendit pas la réponse et s'assit par terre, près de Lily. Celle-ci resta obstinément silencieuse et évita son regard. Alicia ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant. Elle avait bien entendu cette phrase, cette phrase qui l'avait complètement retournée, et elle avait bel et bien vu ces traces de larmes qui avaient coulées sur sa peau. Elle lui prit doucement la main.  
  
« - Lily, regarde-moi s'il te plaît. »  
  
Deux émeraudes se tournèrent vers elle, plus brillantes, plus claires que d'habitude.  
  
« - Maintenant dis-moi, explique-moi ce qui s'est passé cet été pour que tu sois dans cet état à présent ! »  
  
Silence.  
  
« - Je suis sûre que ça a un rapport avec cet été ! Quand je t'ai vue au Chemin de Traverse, tu étais radieuse, resplendissante, comme à l'habitude… Et là, je te vois soudain si distante, si triste, si tourmentée… Dis-moi, c'est ta sœur n'est-ce pas ? »  
  
Lily baissa légèrement les yeux, se mordant la lèvre intérieure. Alicia continua à la fixer, attendant patiemment un quelconque signe de sa part.  
  
« - Tu es comme ça à chaque rentrée, Lil'. Mais je ne t'ai jamais vue dans cet état-là ! Tout le monde est inquiet, tu sais ? Lorsque tu as quitté le compartiment, on s'est tous posé des questions, on s'est tous fait du soucis pour toi ! »  
  
« - Pourquoi ? » La coupa Lily. « Pourquoi s'inquiéter pour moi ? Après tout, je… »  
  
« - Tais-toi, imbécile ! » S'exclama Alicia, furieuse. Lily ouvrit les yeux ronds, surprise de voir Alicia, si calme habituellement, s'énerver aussi soudainement. Celle-ci se radoucit instantanément. « Comment oses-tu dire ça, Lil' ? Nous sommes tes amies, depuis la première année, et nous t'aimons toutes. Nous ne supportons pas te voir souffrir et encore moins te torturer ainsi. Alors, s'il te plaît, dis-moi ce qui se passe ! »  
  
Alors, Lily commença à parler. Elle lui raconta les insultes qu'elle subissait chaque été de la part de sa sœur, tout ce mépris, cette haine et cette violence contenue. Mais le pire avait été cet été. L'animosité de Pétunia avait été encore plus forte que d'habitude. Elle avait trouvé un petit ami, un cochon sur patte nommé Vernon. Il était souvent venu à la maison. A chaque fois qu'il venait, Pétunia obligeait Lily à partir, à sortir, ou à se cacher dans sa chambre. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit, elle, ce monstre/ Cette maudite sœur ne voulait pas qu'elle se montre devant Vernon. Oui, sa propre sœur avait honte d'elle. Que penserait Vernon lorsqu'il s'apercevrait que sa sœur était une saleté de sorcière ?  
  
L'humiliation, c'était ce que Lily avait ressentie en grande partie. Puis de la honte, honte d'être ce qu'elle était, ce que disait sa sœur était peut-être finalement vrai ? Ses parents étaient peut-être définitivement aveugles ? Ou peut-être voulaient-ils la préserver, lui cacher son handicap ?  
  
Ou bien encore…  
  
« - Arrête de te torturer, Lily. » La coupa Alicia.  
  
La jeune fille se mordit les lèvres et ses yeux de couleur émeraude se remplirent de nouveau de larmes. Alicia la serra dans ses bras.  
  
« - Ta sœur n'est qu'une imbécile qui ne te connaît pas. » Continua-t-elle. « C'est elle le monstre, pas toi. »  
  
Lily éclata en sanglots contre son épaule et elles restèrent toutes les deux, ainsi, silencieuses, au beau milieu du couloir, pendant quelques minutes.  
  
« - Et en ce qui concerne James, » Continua Alicia. « On va te laisser tranquille puisque c'est ce que tu souhaites. »  
  
Lily se dégagea de l'étreinte et hocha la tête, s'essuyant les larmes du revers de sa main. Puis, se sentant de nouveau coupable, elle baissa la tête.  
  
« - Est-ce que… James, enfin Potter, va bien ? Je veux dire, il n'a pas prit ça mal, n'est-ce pas ? »  
  
Alicia évita son regard (ce qui ne la rassura en aucun cas) puis haussa les épaules.  
  
« - Il s'en remettra. » Finit-elle par dire. « Depuis le temps, il devrait être habitué. »  
  
Son cœur se serra de nouveau. Lui avait-elle vraiment fait du mal à ce garçon ? Alicia se tourna vers elle et lui sourit.  
  
« - Allez, calme-toi maintenant ! » S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement en lui tapotant le dos de la main. « Puis on ne va pas rester au milieu de ce couloir cent sept ans ! Viens, lève-toi ! On revient dans notre compartiment. »  
  
Puis, sans lui demander son avis, elle prit le bras de Lily sous le sien et la releva non sans mal. Elle commencèrent à prendre le chemin du retour ainsi, bras dessus bras dessous. Alicia réussit même à faire rire Lily de nouveau. Mais celle-ci ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à James. De plus, quelque chose la tourmentait, une voix vicieuse continuait à la harceler dans sa tête : avait-elle vraiment pensé ce qu'elle avait dit ? Avait-elle menti, finalement, lorsqu'elle avait crié qu'elle n'aimait pas James ?  
  
Elle chassa aussitôt cette désagréable pensée. C'était de James Potter dont on parlait, le gars qu'elle haïssait depuis maintenant presque six ans…  
  
Plongée dans sa réflexion, Lily ne s'aperçut pas qu'elles venaient juste d'arriver à destination. Ce fut le hoquet de surprise d'Alicia qui la fit redescendre sur terre. Devant leur compartiment, un groupe d'une bonne quinzaine de personnes était rassemblé et on pouvait entendre des éclats de voix et des exclamations venant de l'intérieur…  
  
« - A quoi jouent-ils encore ceux-là ? » Grogna furieusement Lily.  
  
******  
  
  
  
* Pendant tout ce temps-là, dans le compartiment*  
  
Après la crise de colère soudaine de Lily ainsi que son départ, le compartiment resta silencieux pendant trois bonnes minutes. Personne n'osait regarder James qui était devenu encore plus pâle qu'auparavant. Sa mâchoire s'était contractée. Il regardait droit devant lui, le regard perdu dans le vague.  
  
« - James… ? » Finit par risquer Sirius.  
  
Mais les yeux noisettes de son ami commencèrent à s'embuer de larmes et, ne voulant pleurer devant eux, il durcit son regard, y faisant briller de la colère. Il sortit précipitamment, comme s'il était énervé et prit le chemin opposé de celui de Lily. Tous restèrent interdits. Ils n'avaient jamais vu James aussi peiné.  
  
« - Je crois qu'il commençait sérieusement à espérer ! » Soupira Sirius.  
  
« - Moi je pense qu'il est sérieusement et désespérément amoureux de cette fille ! » Soupira Remus à son tour.  
  
« - Et moi je sens qu'il va en devenir complètement cinglé ! » Couina Peter.  
  
Tout le monde soupira à l'unisson.  
  
Nouveau silence.  
  
Alicia se leva soudainement. Remus la regarda d'un air surpris.  
  
« - Je vais chercher Lily. » Dit-elle brièvement en guise d'explication.  
  
Et elle sortit à son tour, l'air définitivement inquiet. Une fois que la porte fut fermée, tous soupirèrent une nouvelle fois.  
  
« - Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux laisser tomber ! » Soupira Mélissa.  
  
« - Lily est vraiment trop têtue ! On n'y arrivera jamais ! » Grogna Séverina en levant les yeux au ciel.  
  
Sirius acquiesça et se laissa tomber contre le dossier de son siège. Puis il lança un coup d'œil inquiet vers la porte qui était toujours fermée.  
  
« - J'espère que James va bien… » Murmura-t-il.  
  
« - Ne t'inquiète pas. » Le rassura Remus, « Il en a vu d'autre ! »  
  
« - Et si j'allais le chercher ? » Demanda Sirius en se tournant brusquement vers lui.  
  
« - Laisse-le un peu seul, Sirius, il en a besoin pour l'instant ! » Lui répondit paisiblement Remus.  
  
Le jeune homme soupira lourdement mais ne protesta pas, obéissant sagement à son ami. Puis Remus se tourna vers les deux jeunes filles.  
  
« - Vous avez raison en disant qu'il vaut mieux arrêter, non pas parce que Lily est trop têtue mais parce que nous ne faisons qu'empirer les choses en voulant trop les brusquer. Il est préférable de laisser couler et tout se fera tout seul. Il faut juste laisser du temps à Lily pour qu'elle veuille bien voir la vérité en face et à James pour qu'il change et mûrisse un peu. C'est à eux de faire avancer leur histoire, pas à nous ! Et si rien ne se passe, c'est que rien ne devait se passer, c'est tout. »  
  
Cette déclaration fut suivie d'un grand silence.  
  
« - Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas devenir Professeur, Rem' ? » Finit par marmonner Sirius.  
  
Le loup garou lui sourit.  
  
« - J'y ai déjà pensé, figure-toi ! »  
  
Remises de leur hébétude première, les langues de deux jeunes filles finirent par se délier.  
  
« - Nous sommes d'accord avec toi Remus ! » S'exclamèrent-t-elles en chœur.  
  
Le jeune homme allait leur répondre lorsque la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit. C'était James qui était de retour. Son visage était fermé et sombre. Il s'assit sans dire un mot, sans desserrer les dents. Sirius se précipita vers lui, malgré le regard sévère et exaspéré que lui lança Remus.  
  
« - Ça va mon p'tit Jamesie ? » S'exclama-t-il. « Vas-y, tiens le coup mon vieux ! »  
  
Le regard noir que lui lança ledit Jamesie suffit à le faire taire, et le fit même reculer de quelques pas.  
  
« - Hé ! Tout doux mon vieux ! »  
  
« - Sirius, je croyais t'avoir dit de le laisser tranquille ? » Soupira Remus.  
  
James leva la main pour l'arrêter.  
  
« - Ca va Rem', laisse ! »  Soupira-t-il.  
  
Séverina se tortilla sur son siège, mal à l'aise.  
  
« - Ecoute James. » Commença-t-elle. « Ne t'inquiète pas pour Lily ! Je suis sûre qu'elle… »  
  
James ferma les yeux et grogna.  
  
« - Vous me dites ça à chaque fois ! 'Ne t'inquiète pas Jamesie ! Je suis sûre qu'elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle disait !' ou encore 'Elle n'a pas encore réalisé ses véritables sentiments'... Ah oui, il y'avait aussi le coup du 'Ne pleure pas Jamesie ! Si tu ne vas pas à Lily, Lily viendra à toi…' »  
  
« - JAMES !!! » Hurlèrent-ils tous en même temps pour le faire taire.  
  
« - C'est bon, on a compris ! » Grommela Séverina.  
  
Remus reprit la parole.  
  
« - James, tu as raison. On ne sait rien des sentiments de Lily ! Quoique, j'en ai quand même ma petite idée… »  
  
« - Comment tu pourrais savoir ? » Le railla James d'un ton amer.  
  
Remus lui décocha un regard noir.  
  
« - Je le sens, c'est tout ! » Répondit-il en insistant bien sur le verbe 'sentir'.  
  
James se tut aussitôt, se souvenant de l'instinct de loup garou de son ami.  
  
« - Tout ce que je peux te dire, James, c'est 'laisse faire le temps' ! Essaie d'être le plus naturel possible lorsque tu es près d'elle… »  
  
« - Facile à dire ! » Grogna James.  
  
« - Arrête d'essayer de te montrer. » Continua Remus, ignorant sa remarque. « Tout ce que tu arrives à faire, c'est de te rendre ridicule ! »  
  
« - Mais !... »  
  
« - Et au lieu de t'y prendre trop brusquement avec elle ('Sors avec moi et j'arrêterai d'embêter Snivellus !'), vas-y en douceur ! Montre-toi gentil avec elle, essaie de montrer tes bons à côté, et petit à petit, elle verra bien que tu n'es pas si mauvais que ça… »  
  
James lui lança un regard noir.  
  
« - C'est bon ! » Dit-il avec colère. « J'avais légèrement compris que ce n'était pas la bonne technique de drague ! »  
  
Puis il soupira lourdement et se laissa retomber sur son siège.  
  
« - Ça me fatigue ! » Souffla-t-il. « Tu sais très bien que, quoi que je fasse, elle me trouvera toujours un quelconque défaut ! »  
  
Rémus haussa les épaules, désemparé par le désespoir de son ami à lunettes.  
  
« - Que veux-tu que je te dise, James ? Laisse faire le temps ! Et on verra bien… »  
  
Il y eu une minute de silence. Un ange avec une jolie auréole, des ailes blanches, des cheveux d'or et une jolie toge bleu ciel passa.  
  
« - On reprend notre partie de cartes explosives ? » S'exclama soudainement Sirius pour débloquer la situation.  
  
Mais il n'eut aucune réponse : la porte du compartiment venait de s'ouvrir à nouveau. Dans l'embrasure, se tenaient quatre silhouettes. Le groupe de Gryffondor fit la grimace. C'était bon on n'était même pas encore arrivé à Poudlard que les Serpentard venaient déjà semer la zizanie et mettre la pagaille !  
  
« - Dégagez, vous ! » Hurla aussitôt James.  
  
Lorsqu'il était de mauvaise humeur, il ne valait mieux pas venir le chercher.  
  
« - Ooooooooh ! Potter n'a pas l'air dans son assiette aujourd'hui ! » S'exclama Rosier sur un ton goguenard.  
  
« - Oh ! Fermez-la et dégagez ! » Grogna Séverina qui n'avait visiblement pas digéré le fait que James l'ai précédemment rabrouée.  
  
« - Tiens ! Tiens ! La sang de bourbe ose prendre la parole ! » Railla Wilkes.  
  
Plusieurs exclamations indignées s'élevèrent et, en un seul mouvement, les Gryffondor présents avaient sorti leur baguette et les braquaient sur les Serpentard.  
  
« - Tout doux ! » Fit Avery avec un sourire narquois, pas effrayé pour un sou.  
  
« - Sinon vous risquez de finir en bouillie ! » Dit Rogue avec haine.  
  
Sirius se tourna vers lui.  
  
« - Tiens tiens ! Servilo ! On fait le fier lorsqu'on est avec ses copains, hein ? » Fit-il en s'adressant à lui comme s'il était demeuré.  
  
« - LA FERME !! » Hurla Rogue, furieux.  
  
« - Tiens ! On a touché un point sensible ! » Ricana James.  
  
Rogue le fusilla du regard et, lentement, à la surprise de tous, un sourire vicieux se forma sur ses lèvres.  
  
« - Tu es fier Potter, n'est-ce pas ? » Dit-il dans un murmure qui se voulait menaçant. « Mais tu sais, moi aussi je le connais ton point sensible ! »  
  
Les yeux de James commencèrent à ses plisser, ce qui ne laissait présager rien de bon. Par anticipation, Peter s'était déjà réfugié sous la banquette et Remus avait posé une main apaisante sur l'épaule de James.  
  
« - Tiens, c'est vrai ça ! » Ricana Avery. « Elle est où déjà ta sang de bourbe de petite amie ? »  
  
Les poings de James se serrèrent.  
  
« - Comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà, cette fille au sang impur ? » Demanda Rosier sur un ton innocent.  
  
« - Evans. » Répondit Rogue qui n'avait pas une seule fois cessé de soutenir le regard menaçant de James. « Lily Evans. »  
  
« - Comment une telle fille ose-t-elle mettre les pieds à Poudlard ? » Demanda Wilkes sur un ton goguenard.  
  
Mais leurs moqueries furent de courte durée. Dans un cri de rage, James, sa baguette magique brandie dans le ciel, s'était jeté sur eux. Il s'en prit au premier qu'il avait sous la main, autrement dit… Severus Rogue.  
  
****  
  
En jouant des coudes, Lily avait réussi à se frayer un chemin parmi la foule et atteignit la porte de son compartiment. Ce qu'elle vit alors, la pétrifia sur place. Une vague de fureur l'envahit.  
  
Comme dans un déjà-vu, Rogue flottait dans les airs, la tête en bas, sa robe rabattue sur les yeux. James avait sa baguette pointée sur lui et il le regardait d'un air satisfait tandis que les trois autres Serpentard se recroquevillaient dans un coin du compartiment.  
  
James prit une grande inspiration et regarda tous ceux qui étaient là avec un sourire narquois.   
  
« - Et à présent, quelqu'un veut voir ce qui se cache sous le caleçon de notre cher Servilo ? »  
  
Lily ouvrit la bouche, offusquée, et hurla :  
  
« - POTTER !!!! »  
  
Surpris, James sursauta. Cela le déconcentra et mit fin au sort qu'il avait jeté à Rogue. Celui-ci retomba aussitôt sur le sol et se releva en se massant la tête, grimaçant de douleur. James lui lança un regard noir.  
  
« - Dégagez maintenant ! » Siffla-t-il à l'adresse des trois autres Serpentard.  
  
Ceux-ci ne se firent pas prier et filèrent plus vite que leur ombre. Rogue les suivit, non sans adresser à James un sourire victorieux que Lily ne vit pas. Il avait encore une fois gagné cet pourriture de Serpentard ! Encore une fois, il avait bel et bien touché le point faible du Gryffondor et, voyant la tête que faisait Lily, il savait pertinemment qu'il allait passer un sale quart d'heure !  
  
« - Il n'y a plus rien à voir ! » Lança sèchement Lily aux 'spectateurs'. « Retournez tous dans vos compartiments, et que ça saute ! »  
  
Ronchonnant, ils s'éclipsèrent et Lily claqua la porte derrière eux avant de se retourner vivement vers James.  
  
« - Ça va, tu t'es bien amusé, Potter ? » Lui demanda-t-elle froidement.  
  
La mâchoire de James se contracta, à la plus grande inquiétude de tout le monde.  
  
« - Et dire que je m'inquiétais pour toi ! Pauvre imbécile ! » Continua Lily sans se rendre compte de rien. « Tu es vraiment immature ! Cruel ! Egoïste ! Tu es un vrai… »  
  
« - TAIS-TOI !!! »  
  
Lily s'arrêta net, surprise du ton qu'avait soudainement pris James. Celui-ci tremblait de rage de la tête aux pieds.  
  
« - Tu ne sais même pas ce qui s'est passé ! » Fit-il d'une voix sourde, sans la quitter des yeux.  
  
« - Oh, je devine très bien ! Tu as juste… »  
  
« - Il t'a insulté Evans ! Il a osé te traiter de sang de bourbe ! »  
  
Les autres hochèrent la tête.  
  
« - C'est vrai ce qu'il dit, Lily ! » Lui dit Séverina.  
  
« - Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se montrer en spectacle comme ça ! » S'indigna Lily. « Il faut se montrer plus intelligent qu'eux ! Il faut… »  
  
« - Ah bon, il faut se montrer plus intelligent qu'eux ? » Demanda sèchement James. « Vas-y, dis moi comment ? »  
  
Lily ouvrit la bouche et la referma sans émettre un son, déstabilisée par le ton soudain de James.  
  
« - En les ignorant ! » Finit-elle par dire avec aplomb.  
  
James donna un coup de poing rageur contre le mur. Tous sursautèrent et Lily recula, craintive.  
  
« - Alors là, je ne te suis pas, Evans ! » Hurla de nouveau James. « Comment peux-tu rester indifférente devant une insulte pareille ? »  
  
Lily lui répondit par un sourire triste.  
  
« - Oh, j'ai l'habitude, ce n'est pas si grave que ça… »  
  
« - SI C'EST GRAVE ! » Hurla James. Puis son visage s'adoucit. « Tu ne dois pas te laisser faire. Il n'ont pas le droit de te traiter comme ça ! Tu ne mérites aucunement de te faire insulter ainsi, surtout que tu vaux dix fois plus qu'eux ! »  
  
Les yeux de Lily s'humidifièrent de larmes, mais elle ne les laissa pas couler.  
  
« - Ce n'est pas par la violence que l'on peut résoudre ce type de problèmes. » Dit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait froid, mais sa voix était enrouée. « Dès que je les prendrai la main dans le sac, je leur enlèverai des points, puisque je suis préfète ! Mais pour l'instant, c'est toi qui mérite de perdre des points ! »  
  
James lui lança un regard noir. Lui tournant le dos, il alla s'asseoir près de la fenêtre et il fixa obstinément les paysages qui défilaient, ne prononçant plus un seul mot. Faisant l'indifférente, Lily alla s'asseoir à l'opposé et se plongea de nouveau dans son livre.  
  
Ils ne s'adressèrent plus la parole de tout le voyage, plongeant le compartiment dans un climat de malaise.  
  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, Lily, entraînant Rémus avec elle, alla rejoindre les autres préfets pour s'occuper des premières années. Les autres montèrent dans l'une des voitures sans chevaux qui devaient les conduire à Poudlard. James ne parlait toujours pas.  
  
« - Décidément, l'année commence bien ! » Marmonna Mélissa.  
  
Sirius, qui était à côté d'elle, acquiesça en levant les yeux au ciel.  
  
***  
  
'Tout se mélange dans ma tête et me plonge dans une confusion totale ! Pourquoi faut-il que lorsque je sors enfin d'un cauchemar, je plonge dans un autre ? Pourquoi faut-il toujours que James fasse des siennes ? Et je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il a dit ce qu'il a dit ! A-t-il vraiment dit la vérité ? A-t-il vraiment pris ma défense ?  
  
Oh ! Je lui en veux, je lui en veux ! Qu'il arrête ses bêtises ! Qu'il arrête de me troubler ainsi ! Je le hais, je le hais !  
  
Je ne lui adresserai plus jamais la parole dorénavant !   
  
Comme il en fait de même, je suis débarrassée de lui !  
  
Tout est pour le mieux, non ? J'ai eu bien raison, finalement, de piquer cette crise ! J'ai enfin réussi à le dégoûter ! Il renonce, j'ai gagné la partie !  
  
Alors pourquoi est-ce que je me sens aussi mal à présent ?  
  
Lily Evans.'  
  
***  
  
Merci à :  
  
Amy Evans  
  
Maryline : Pour James et Lily, qd est-ce qu'ils se mettront ensemble ? lol Je n'ai pas encore de chapitre prédéfini mais je sais à peu près qd ds l'histoire… mais je ne dirais rien ! :p Sinon je n'ai pas prévu de mettre Lily avec quelqu'un d'autre pour le moment…   
  
Lunattica  
  
Dready  
  
Amelie  
  
Tiffany Shin  
  
Harry Gryffondor  
  
Angelina Johnson  
  
Titou Moony : Pour Alicia et Remus, ahaha ! Tu verras ! ^o^  
  
Hermidark  
  
Didie.m  
  
Emilie  
  
laurence  
  
K.P   
  
Ambre Saphira P : Pour Kamala, en fait, je ne savais pas du tout que c'était vraiment un prénom qui existait (en Inde je crois). En fait, un jour j'ai déliré et j'ai écrit une histoire qui s'appelé au Royaume de Kamalassandria. Et par la suite j'ai pris les trois premières syllabes pr me faire un pseudo… lol M'enfin bref, tu peux me mettre dans tes auteurs favoris, bien sûr ! Pareil pour mes histoires ! ^o^  
  
Alice : Cette fic-là est de moi ! lol ^^ Sinon je l'aurais signalé si je l'avais traduite ! ;-)  
  
Izabel  
  
Alena  
  
Arwen101  
  
Miss Black  
  
Sherazade  
  
Elizaz  
  
Wolwie girl  


	5. Un rêve, une illusion, une obsession

Et voici un nouveau chapitre ! ^^ Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre…  
  
Disclaimer : les 5 premiers tomes  
  
Remerciement : Merci Kazy pour ta correction et tes conseils ! ^o^  
  
****  
  
Chapitre 5 : Un rêve, une illusion, une obsession  
  
'Elle ne me regarde plus, elle ne me voit plus… Et plus elle m'ignore, plus je pense à elle, comme si j'aimais ça, comme si j'aimais souffrir ! Pourtant, j'ai tout essayé. L'oublier je n'ai pas réussi. M'intéresser une autre fille, je n'ai pas réussi, elles me paraissaient toutes fades comparées à Lily.  
  
Pourtant, il faut que je me rende à l'évidence : Lily ne m'aime pas. J'ai tout fait pour qu'elle lève les yeux vers moi, je n'ai fait qu'empirer la situation ! Cet amour n'est qu'une illusion, un rêve qui ont tourné à l'obsession. J'ai l'impression que c'est lui qui donne un sens pur à ma vie… elle n'est que souffrance, désespoir, déception mais elle peut-être aussi espoir, joie infime…  
  
Oui, c'est vrai, James Potter ne désespère jamais, James Potter ne baisse jamais les bras ! Je ne renoncerai jamais à Lily, à ses yeux vert émeraude, à ses cheveux roux étincelants ! Non, quitte à en sacrifier ma vie entière, je ferai tout pour que Lily Evans soit un jour à moi !  
  
James Potter'  
  
'Ps : Dis donc Jamesie, si tu veux que Lily la Tigresse soit un jour à toi, tu ne penses pas qu'il faudrait arrêter de la bouder et de recommencer à lui parler ? :-p Patmol/Sirius'  
  
'Ps2 : Et si tu veux vraiment séduire ta belle, tu ne penses pas qu'il faudrait commencer par l'écouter ? Et… par conséquent, dégonfler un peu ton égo car le 'James Potter ne baisse jamais les bras', c'est pas pour dire mais… Ca fait légèrement vaniteux, arrogant et macho. Enfin, fais ce que tu veux, je te donnais juste mon avis ! Amicalement, Lunar/Remus.'  
  
'Ps3 : Oooooooooh ! Qu'est-ce que tu écris bien James ! Ca me fait rêver ! *______* Queudvert/Peter'  
  
Ps4 : MAIS VOUS AVEZ FINI DE FARFOUILLER DANS MON JOURNAL INTIME, VOUS ? è_____é Cornedrue-très-en-colère alias James'  
  
Quelques jours plus tard, le journal intime était caché dans un coffre cadenassé (verrouillé à double tour) et recouvert inutilement d'une multitude de couvertures.   
  
Ce matin-là, James descendit dans la salle commune, bien décidé à aller parler de nouveau à Lily Evans (et, par la même occasion, lui demander une nouvelle fois de sortir avec lui.)  
  
Il ne tarda pas à la trouver, elle était seule, assise dans un fauteuil près du feu, les yeux perdus dans la contemplation des flammes qui dansaient et tournoyaient dans le foyer. James s'approcha lentement d'elle, jusqu'à venir poser les mains sur le dossier de son fauteuil. Puis il baissa la tête pour pouvoir atteindre la hauteur de son oreille.  
  
« - Bonjour Evans ! » Susurra-t-il.  
  
La jeune fille sursauta et se retourna. Elle fut visiblement surprise de voir que c'était lui. James lui adressa un immense sourire et vint s'asseoir sur le siège qui était à côté. C'est vrai que ça faisait à présent trois semaines que tous deux ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole, et peut-être le fait que lui, l'arrogant James Potter, fasse le premier pas était quelque d'assez étonnant.  
  
« - P-Potter ? » Balbutia Lily, pour la première fois décontenancée devant lui. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu… ? »  
  
James la fit taire d'un geste de la main.  
  
« - Ecoute Evans, on est resté fâché un peu trop longtemps à mon goût. » Lui répondit le jeune homme sur un ton enjoué. « Et je trouve cela passablement stupide. Puis, tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas me passer de toi plus de… »  
  
Ce fut au tour de Lily de l'interrompre.  
  
« - Potter, avant toute chose, j'aimerais m'excuser. » Lui dit-elle sans le regarder dans les yeux.  
  
James la fixa, surpris à son tour, et devint exceptionnellement (ou miraculeusement, comme vous préférez) muet.  
  
« - Pardon ? » Réussit-il à articuler.  
  
« - Ca fait quelques temps que ça me turlupine. » Continua Lily, évitant toujours son regard. « Et, je tenais à m'excuser de t'avoir crié dessus dans le train. Bien sûr, je pense toujours que rien ne se règle par la violence, mais je n'aurais pas dû être aussi dure avec toi. C'est vrai, cette fois-ci tu as agis pour une cause juste et… enfin… Tu m'as défendue et… » Lily commença à rougir. «… j'aurais dû te remercier plutôt qu'autre chose… »  
  
Il valait mieux ne pas dire à James que la chose qui turlupinait Lily depuis des semaines était surtout ses amies qui ne cessaient de la blâmer… Mais Lily avait été tout de même sincère dans ses excuses, elle ne supportait pas l'injustice, et détestait le remord.  
  
James lui sourit et prit ses mains dans les siennes.  
  
« - Ca va, Evans, c'est déjà oublié… »  
  
Lily répondit à son sourire, et chacun plongea son regard dans celui de l'autre.  
  
« - Tu n'as qu'à sortir avec moi, comme ça on sera quitte ! » Ajouta-t-il, une lueur de malice dans les yeux.  
  
Mauvais choix.  
  
« - Aaaargh ! » S'exclama Lily qui se dépêcha de retirer sa main de celle de James. « Potter ! » Elle se leva de sa chaise, le fusilla du regard. « Non mais vraiment ! Tu ne changeras jamais ! Je retire tout ce que je viens de te dire ! »  
  
Et elle sortit de la salle commune précipitamment, maugréant des insultes contre James à voix haute. Le jeune homme perdit son sourire, soupira, et se cacha la tête entre les mains.  
  
« - Mon cher Corny, je pense que je vais finir par en venir à la même conclusion que notre chère Tigresse : t'es un cas désespéré mon vieux ! »   
  
James sursauta et se retourna (déjà-vu, me direz-vous), se retrouvant nez à nez avec les trois autres Maraudeurs. Sirius donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule de son ami ébouriffé.  
  
« - Allez, mec, viens manger un bon petit-déjeuner pour te consoler ! »  
  
James n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour rouspéter : Sirius et Remus l'avaient empoigné et l'entraînaient déjà hors de la salle commune, Peter trottinant sur leurs talons.  
  
***  
  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle, Lily était déjà installée à la table des Gryffondor, entourée de ses amies, et mangeait son petit déjeuner d'un air boudeur.  
  
Dès qu'elle les vit arriver, Séverina se leva et vint se poster devant eux, les poings sur les hanches.  
  
« - Qu'est-ce qui s'est encore passé avec Lily ? » Hurla-t-elle.  
  
« - Pardon ? » Demanda Sirius, étonné.  
  
« - Oh ! Ne faites pas les innocents ! » Continua Séverina sur le même ton.  
  
« - On ne joue pas les innocents ! » S'exclama Remus impatiemment, sur un ton un peu plus dur et plus ferme qu'à l'accoutumé (la pleine lune était pour bientôt). « On n'en sait pas plus que vous ! »  
  
Séverina se tourna vers James, l'air sceptique.  
  
« - Tu es sûr que tu n'as rien fait à Lily, toi ? »  
  
Le jeune homme secoua la tête en signe de négation et s'apprêtait à parler lorsque Séverina le coupa à nouveau.  
  
« - Moi je vais te dire ce qui se passe ! Il y en a assez de votre petit numéro à tous les deux ! Vous ne pourriez pas faire la paix une bonne fois pour toute à la fin ? »  
  
Dès qu'elle eut fini sa tirade, elle fit un pas en arrière, légèrement effrayée : James paraissait vraiment furieux.  
  
« - Mais j'ai fait la paix avec elle, ce matin même ! On est même allé jusqu'à s'excuser et se pardonner mutuellement ! » Cria-t-il, vexé.  
  
« - Oh… » Dit simplement Séverina, vraiment surprise. « Mais alors, pourquoi… »  
  
« - Pourquoi Lily est-elle encore de mauvaise humeur ? » Demanda Sirius avec un sourire narquois. « Parce que juste après James a fait une nouvelle gaffe et Lily, comme à son habitude, a pris la mouche ! »  
  
Séverina lança à James un regard interrogateur et celui grimaça.  
  
« - Je lui ai juste demandé de sortir avec moi… » Gémit-il.  
  
Séverina leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
« - Encore ! Mais tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher ! »  
  
James allait répliquer mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps.  
  
« - Tu n'as toujours pas compris que ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il fallait s'y prendre avec elle ? » Fit-elle, exaspérée.  
  
« - Je veux bien. » Grogna James. « Mais alors dis-moi comment il faut faire ! »  
  
« - Il ne faut rien faire justement. » Répondit Séverina du tac au tac.  
  
James la regarda un moment, bouche bée, tandis que les trois autres maraudeurs échangeaient des sourires amusés.  
  
« - Comment ç – ça r – rien faire ? Mais comment arriverai-je… ? » Balbutia James, médusé.  
  
Séverina leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.  
  
« - C'est en la harcelant que tu fais pire que mieux. Elle ne peut plus te supporter à force ! Donc laisse reposer un instant, prend du recul et laisse faire les choses. »  
  
James la fixa un instant.  
  
« - En gros, tu veux que je laisse l'amour de ma vie s'éloigner de moi à jamais. » Finit-il par lui dire, sur un ton légèrement dramatique.  
  
Séverina poussa un grognement de frustration et rejoignit vivement ses amies en s'exclamant : « C'est un cas désespéré ! Il y a rien à en tirer ! »   
  
James, qui n'avait rien compris, se retourna vers ses amis pour obtenir une explication… Mais ils étaient pliés en deux et il aurait eu quelques difficultés pour leur faire sortir plus de deux mots de leurs bouches ! Alors il se contenta de soupirer et alla s'installer à table (le plus près possible de Lily).  
  
Ne rien faire… Comment pouvait-il ne rien faire alors que cette fille hantait ses rêves, alors qu'il ne pouvait avoir aucune pensée cohérente lorsqu'elle était aux alentours, alors qu'à ce moment même il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'elle ? Fallait-il qu'il abandonne la partie, qu'il l'oublie ? Il serra les dents et frappa son poing contre la table.  
  
« - Jamais ! »  
  
Une main se posa sur son épaule.  
  
« - Jamesie ? T'es sûr que ça va ? » Lui demanda Sirius mi amusé, mi inquiet.  
  
James repoussa sa main.  
  
« - Ne m'appelle pas Jamesie ! » Grommela-t-il, et il se replongea dans sa contemplation et méditation.  
  
Sirius soupira et haussa les épaules.   
  
« - Il n'y a vraiment rien à faire ! » Marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.  
  
*******  
  
Assise sagement à son pupitre, Lily essayait d'absorber chaque mot que prononçait Mme McGonagall. La métamorphose, ce n'était pas son fort. Elle n'était pas pour autant nulle dans cette matière, mais c'était l'une des seules où elle n'excellait pas et où, en plus, James Potter la battait !   
  
Son front s'était plissé, elle mordait le bout de sa lèvre inférieure, elle s'était penchée inconsciemment en avant pour mieux entendre ce que disait le professeur… James ne pouvait plus détacher son regard d'elle. Il la trouvait tellement magnifique qu'il oubliait tout ce qui l'entourait. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait commencé à tracer les lettres « L.E » sur le coin de son parchemin.  
  
« - James, tu baves et si tu continues de tenir ta bouche ouverte comme ça, tu vas finir par avaler la mouche qui vole à quelques centimètre de toi. » Lui fit remarquer Sirius, l'air de rien.  
  
James lui décocha un regard noir mais ne lui répondit pas.  
  
« - Par ailleurs, il est pas mal le petit dessin que t'es en train de faire… C'est quoi ? » Demanda innocemment Sirius en se penchant sur son parchemin.  
  
En s'apercevant de ce que lui-même était en train de faire, James rougit… Il avait entouré le 'L.E' d'un cœur et avait dessiné un petit vif d'or à côté ainsi que le début d'une petite fleur… Il se dépêcha de barrer tout ça, honteux, sous le rire narquois de son ami.  
  
« - M.Potter ! »  
  
Les deux adolescents sursautèrent. Ils n'avaient pas entendu le professeur McGonagall se rapprochaient d'eux.  
  
« - Puis-je savoir ce qui vous fait rire ? » Demanda-t-elle sur un ton sec.  
  
Aucun ne répondit mais le regard du professeur se posa sur l'objet de leur hilarité.  
  
« - M.Potter, je pense que vous devriez prendre des notes au lieu de vous amusez à faire des dessins sur vos feuilles de cours ! » Acheva-t-elle d'un ton cinglant avant de retourner à sa leçon.  
  
Tandis que Sirius soupirait un « Elle m'énerve ! », James croisa le regard désapprobateur de Lily. Celle-ci secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel et retourna à sa leçon.  
  
« - Pourquoi me hait-elle autant ? » Se demanda-t-il à mi-voix.  
  
« - James, je t'ai déjà dit mille fois que je n'en savais rien, alors arrête de me le demander ! » Lui répondit Sirius, un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.  
  
Le professeur McGonagall se retourna d'un bloc vers eux.  
  
« - Messieurs Black et Potter, puis-je savoir ce qui se passe encore ? » Aboya-t-elle.  
  
Sirius prit la parole.  
  
« - Veuillez nous excusez Madame, mais James a vraiment un très gros problème. »  
  
James le regarda avec un air méfiant, le ton de Sirius (et surtout son sourire en coin) ne présageait rien de bon. Le professeur de métamorphose plissa les yeux.  
  
« - Il ne comprend pas le cours ? » Demanda-t-elle.  
  
Sirius prit un regard désespéré.  
  
« - Hélas, Madame, si ce n'était que ça ! » S'exclama-t-il d'un ton tragique en posant la main sur le cœur.  
  
« - Alors que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda McGonagall impatiemment.  
  
Sirius soupira une nouvelle fois, dramatiquement.  
  
« - Il se meurt d'amour pour une jeune fille qui le méprise, Madame ! Il gribouille son nom partout sur ses feuilles de cours sans s'en apercevoir, il marmonne son nom la nuit, perd tout contrôle lorsqu'elle est dans la même salle que lui… C'est une vraie maladie ! »  
  
James le fixait, atterré, la bouche grande ouverte. Devait-il l'étrangler ? Le faire terre en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche et en le secouant comme un prunier ? Ne sachant que faire, il restait paralysé, impuissant, tandis que Sirius continuait son speech.  
  
« - Il ne voit plus que ses beaux cheveux roux, ses yeux verts… Il ne nous parle que de ça ! Toute conversation avec lui revient à ce sujet ! Faites quelque chose Madame, vous êtes notre seul espoir ! Il faut exorciser James absolument ! »  
  
Derrière eux, Remus et Peter ainsi que le reste de la classe avaient du mal à cacher leur hilarité. Même, de façon assez surprenante, McGonagall avait du mal à cacher un sourire. James n'osait pas regarder Lily, il ne voulait pas voir sa réaction. Il avait peur de la voir soit se moquer de lui, soit le regarder avec horreur… Mais le pire de tout, fut le moment où Sirius se leva et se tourna justement vers elle.  
  
« - Bon, Evans, à présent il faut que tu fasses quelque chose ! Tu vois dans quel état est James ? Alors sors avec lui, embrasse-le, pardonne-le, mais qu'il nous lâche enfin les basket avec ses histoires de chagrin d'amour à la fin ! Aouilllllllllleuh ! »  
  
James, n'en pouvant plus, venait de lui donner un grand coup sur la tête avec son livre de métamorphose. Minerva McGonagall dû retrouver ses esprits à ce moment-là car son visage reprit son expression sévère.  
  
« - M.Black, 10 points en moins à Gryffondor pour votre numéro et M.Potter, 5 points en moins pour violence en cours ! » Ce fut à ce moment-là que la cloche annonçant la fin des cours se mit à sonner. « A présent, vous pouvez partir ! »  
  
James se dépêcha de sortir de la salle, mais ne fut pas assez rapide pour éviter Lily. Elle les interpella, Sirius et lui, une fois arrivés dans le hall.  
  
« - Black ! Potter ! »  
  
Et elle vit se poster devant eux, les poings sur les hanches.  
  
« - Wahou ! Evans ! Tu sais que tu me fais presque peur là ? » Demanda Sirius malicieusement.  
  
Lily lui décocha noir.  
  
« - On a encore perdu des points à cause de vous ! » S'exclama-t-elle, hors d'elle.  
  
« - Erreur ! » Lui rétorqua Sirius. « C'est à cause de toi ! Si tu avais au moins une fois daigné faire attention à Jam… »  
  
« - C'est bon, ça suffit ! » Le coupa James, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.  
  
Lily l'ignora, et garda les yeux fixés sur Sirius.  
  
« - En parlant de ça. » Dit-elle froidement. « Je peux savoir à quoi servait ta petite mascarade ? »  
  
« - A dire la vérité. » Répondit Sirius, devenant étrangement sérieux. « Et en parlant de 'petite mascarade' je commence à en avoir plus qu'assez de celle que vous faites James et toi. »  
  
Lily ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle était bien trop surprise pour répondre quoi que ce soit.  
  
« - De plus, » Continua Sirius. « Je crois que ce n'est pas avec moi que tu devrais t'expliquer, mais avec James. J'ai déjà dit ce que j'avais à te dire il y a quelques minutes, en cours. »  
  
Et sur ce, à la plus grande horreur de James, il tourna les talons et le laissa seul face à Lily. Un silence très embarrassant s'installa entre eux.  
  
« - Heu… » Balbutia James, ne sachant plus où se mettre. « Désolé pour tout à l'heure, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris mais Sirius a vraiment été… »  
  
« - C'est vrai ce qu'il a dit ? » Le coupa Lily, le regardant droit dans les yeux.  
  
Le cœur de James fit un bond dans sa poitrine.  
  
« - C'est-à-dire ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix enrouée.  
  
« - Que… » Lily, à sa plus grande surprise, se mit à rougir. « Que tu m'aimais tellement que tu en perdais la raison et que tu écrivais mon nom partout… »  
  
James sentit, lui aussi, le feu lui monter aux joues. Il avala sa salive avec difficulté.  
  
« - Oui. » Répondit-il d'une voix à peine audible.  
  
Lily, mal à l'aise, évita son regard et commença à entortiller une mèche de ses cheveux autour de son doigt.  
  
« - D'accord alors… Ca passe pour cette fois… »  
  
James fronça les sourcils.  
  
« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »  
  
Lily sembla tout d'un coup trouver ses chaussures noires très intéressantes.  
  
« - Je… Je te pardonne pour cette fois mais essaie de ne plus faire perdre de point à Gryffondor. »  
  
James lui sourit.  
  
« - Je ferais de mon mieux… Lily. » Répondit-il la gorge nouée.  
  
Lily hocha la tête, toujours sans le regarder. 'Lily…' il l'avait appelé 'Lily'. Ce mot était tellement doux à prononcer ! S'en était-elle aperçue ?  
  
« - Bon. » Finit-il par dire après quelques minutes de silence. « A tout à l'heure… » Il fallait qu'il le dise de nouveau. « Lily. »  
  
Lily osa relever ses yeux vers lui. Ils étaient plus brillants que d'habitude.  
  
« - A tout à l'heure… James. »  
  
James sentit son cœur se serrer encore plus fort. N'y tenant plus, il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur la joue de la jeune fille, s'y attardant un peu. Puis, s'apercevant de ce qu'il venait de faire, il fit un pas en arrière, sa peau ayant sûrement virée à la couleur d'une tomate. Lily le fixait avec un profond étonnement.  
  
« - Désolé. » Bredouilla-t-il. « Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ! »  
  
Et il se sauva en courant, sans que Lily était aussi cramoisie que lui.  
  
*********  
  
Plusieurs semaines étaient passées et James et Lily n'avaient pas eu de nouvelle occasion de se parler. On pouvait même dire qu'ils s'évitaient, détournant le regard dès que l'un arrivait dans la même salle que l'autre, se débrouillant pour ne pas se croiser ou rester trop proche de l'autre trop longtemps.  
  
Sirius en était désespéré. Son speech n'avait pas marché, il fallait qu'il révise sa technique ! Séverina était au bord de la crise de nerfs, voir Lily dans un état qui ne lui était pas habituel était vraiment inquiétant. Melissa se faisait du sang d'encre pour son amie. Alicia était fatiguée de voir le monde fatigué. Remus était fatigué de voir Alicia fatiguée et par contre, était content de voir James plus calme que d'habitude. Et enfin, Peter était complètement perdu : mais qu'est-ce qui se passait à la fin ?  
  
Mais ce que tous ignoraient, c'est que cette fois-ci, James et Lily n'étaient pas fâchés l'un envers l'autre. Ils étaient juste gênés. James était honteux pour le baiser qu'il avait osé donner à Lily et la jeune fille ne savait plus quoi faire, comment réagir. Ce baiser l'avait complètement intimidée. Et, pour garder ses distances, elle préférait continuer à appeler James par son nom de famille, à la plus grande déception de celui-ci.  
  
Un samedi après-midi, alors que Lily était plongée dans un devoir d'enchantement dans la salle commune, un grand bruit sonore, suivi de rires, se fit entendre à l'étage du dessus. Lily releva aussitôt la tête.  
  
« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda-t-elle.  
  
Séverina et Melissa, qui jouaient aux échecs un peu plus loin, lui fit signe qu'elles l'ignoraient. Alicia, elle, avait fermé le livre qu'elle était en train de lire et écoutait attentivement.  
  
« - Je pense que ça vient du dortoir des garçons. » Finit-elle par dire.  
  
« - Sûrement les Maraudeurs ! » Grogna Lily en levant les yeux au ciel.  
  
Elle se leva, réajusta son badge de préfète pour bien le mettre en valeur, et se dirigea vers l'escalier qui menait vers les destinataires de ce soudain brouhaha.  
  
« - Je vais voir ce qui se passe. » Dit-elle inutilement à ses amies.  
  
Celles-ci se contentèrent de hocher la tête et revinrent à leurs occupations. Lily n'eut pas de mal à trouver l'endroit d'où venait tout ce bruit. C'était bien dans le dortoir des garçons de sixième année.  
  
« - Remarque, je ne suis pas étonnée ! » Marmonna Lily.  
  
Elle frappa contre la porte. Les éclats de rires et les cris de chahuts ne s'arrêtèrent pas. Lily inspira un bon coup pour calmer ses nerfs et frappa de nouveau, plus fort, beaucoup plus fort. Cette fois, ce fut un silence qui lui répondit, des bruits de pas, et la porte s'ouvrit. Soudain gênée, Lily fit face à James.  
  
« - Bonjour Evans ! » L'accueillit-il avec un sourire qui se voulait séducteur. « Que puis-je faire pour toi ? »  
  
Lily reprit aussitôt tout son aplomb.  
  
« - J'aimerais que vous fassiez moins de bruits. Il y a des élèves qui travaillent dans la salle commune et vous les dérangez. » Répondit-elle en mettant bien en évidence son badge de préfète comme si c'était une demande de respect.  
  
La tête de Sirius apparut derrière l'épaule de James.  
  
« - Désolée chère Tigresse, cela ne se reproduira plus. » Dit-il en s'inclinant malicieusement devant elle.  
  
Lily haussa un sourcil, sceptique.  
  
« - Pour aujourd'hui en tout cas. » Ajouta Sirius avec un grand sourire.  
  
La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Celui-là alors ! Puis elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre. Remus, l'air de rien, lisait un livre dans un coin, Peter se tenait à l'écart, se faisant petit dans un coin sombre et… la chambre était dans un désordre considérable !  
  
« - Mon Dieu mais qu'est-ce que… » S'exclama-t-elle.  
  
Elle poussa James et Sirius et pénétra dans la chambre pour voir l'étendu du désastre. Plumes, livres, oreillers et parchemins jonchaient partout sur le sol et l'on pouvait même voir des restes de pommes, de gâteaux et autre au milieu de tout ce bric-à-brac.  
  
Elle se retourna vers les quatre garçons, furieuse.  
  
« - Je peux savoir à quoi vous jouiez ? » Demanda-t-elle en posant les mains sur les hanches.  
  
James se passa la mains dans les cheveux (à son plus grand agacement) et regarda ailleurs, Sirius trouva que finalement ses chaussures étaient très intéressantes et vraiment fascinantes, Peter disparut presque sous ses couvertures et Remus referma son livre pour commencer à ramasser ce qui traînait par terre.  
  
« - Nous avons juste eu une conversation un petit peu… tourmentée dirons-nous. » Lui expliqua le loup garou.  
  
« - C'est bien le cas de le dire ! » Répliqua Lily d'un ton sec.  
  
« - Et la conversation a tourné en bataille générale de polochon. » Acheva Sirius.  
  
Lily lui lança un regard noir et se tourna de nouveau vers Remus.  
  
« - Et toi, en tant que préfet, tu ne les as pas arrêté ? »  
  
Remus se mit à astiquer frénétiquement le sol pour effacer quelques tâches d'encre, sans relever la tête pour ne pas montrer qu'il était rouge de honte.  
  
« - C'est-à-dire qu'il était avec nous… » Dit James d'une toute petite voix.  
  
Furieuse, Lily ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Mais que pouvait-elle bien leur dire ? Elle ne savait plus. Leur cas était vraiment trop désespérant…  
  
« - Bon, rangez-moi tout ça ! » Finit-elle par grogner.  
  
Sirius se mit au garde-à-vous.  
  
« - A vos ordres, chef ! »   
  
Et lui et James se dépêchèrent de rejoindre Remus, suivis de Peter qui émergea de sa cachette en se faisant tout petit. En se dirigeant vers la sortie, Lily, qui avait parfois des tendances de maniaque, ne put s'empêcher de ramasser quelques parchemins pour les reposer sur le bureau qui était juste à côté. Mais ce qu'il y avait écrit dessus lui attira l'œil et elle fronça les sourcils. Sur presque toute la surface des feuilles, on avait écrit puis barré les initiales « L.E » entourés de cœurs, de vifs d'or, et même parfois de petites fleurs. « L.E »… Ca ne pouvait quand même pas être « Lily Evans » ?  
  
« - C'est à qui ses feuilles ? » Demanda-t-elle pour en avoir le cœur net.  
  
Un James Potter blême lui arracha des mains.  
  
« - C'est rien, rien du tout ! Enfin, rien de très important… » Dit-il en rosissant tandis que Sirius, derrière lui, était devenu hilare.  
  
Lily haussa un sourcil.  
  
« - Que veulent dire les initiales 'L.E' alors, si ce n'est pas important ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un soupçon de malice dans la voix.  
  
James devenait de plus en plus rouge.  
  
« - A ton avis ? » Ricana Sirius.  
  
Lily éclata de rire, mettant de plus en plus mal à l'aise James.  
  
« - Au fait, Lily. » Dit Remus qui venait finir de ranger. « Nous avons un rendez-vous entre préfets avec le professeur Dumbledore à 17h. »  
  
Lily regarda sa montre.  
  
« - Dans une demi-heure, donc. » Calcula-t-elle. Elle releva les yeux vers Remus. « On se retrouve dans un quart d'heure dans la salle commune ? »  
  
Remus acquiesça et Lily partit, laissant James planté au milieu de la pièce, toujours aussi rouge.  
  
*******  
  
Le professeur Dumbledore attendit que tous les préfets soient assis pour parler.  
  
« - Si je vous ai tous réunis ici, » Commença-t-il. « C'est pour vous annoncer un événement important à Poudlard. »  
  
Aussitôt se fit et des regards curieux se tournèrent vers le directeur de Poudlard.  
  
« - En raison de la période noire que nous traversons, des actes graves qui sont commis en ce moment, des diverses pertes que nous subissons chaque jour, j'ai pensé que chaque instant de joie doivent vous être précieux, ainsi qu'à nous, Professeurs de Poudlard. »  
  
Plusieurs acquiescèrent, d'autres baissèrent les yeux pour cacher leur tristesse, et certains restèrent de marbre. Lily se tordit les mains, pensant à ce qu'elle essayait de chasser chaque jour de son esprit. Bien qu'elle détestât sa sœur, elle aurait préférait mourir plutôt qu'apprendre qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, ainsi qu'à sa mère, son père… Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit née dans une famille de moldus ? Elle n'en avait pas honte, oh non, bien au contraire ! Mais elle s'inquiétait d'autant plus pour eux… Un vague murmure se fit entendre mais Dumbledore le fit taire d'un geste de la main.  
  
« - C'est pour cette raison que je vous ai tous réunis ici. Une idée m'est venue il y a quelques jours, et bien qu'il n'y ait aucun événement, anniversaire ou autre chose importante à fêter, j'ai pensé qu'un bal serait le bienvenu… »  
  
« - Un bal ! » S'exclama la préfète de Poufsouffle, Mary Luckginnan , les yeux brillants d'excitation.   
  
Toutes les préfètes eurent à pas près la même réaction. Elles se regardèrent entre elles, le regard rêveur, tandis que la gente masculine présente levait les yeux au ciel… sans pour autant cacher un certain intérêt pour l'annonce que l'on venait de leur faire. Un murmure, plus fort que le précédent, se fit entendre et commença même à se transformer en bourdonnement ininterrompu. Albus Dumbledore leva une nouvelle fois la main.  
  
« - Je vous demande, bien sûr, de garder cette information secrète pour le moment. Je l'annoncerai au reste de l'école en temps et en heure. »  
  
« - Quand est-ce que le bal aura lieu ? » L'interrompit la préfète de Serdaigle, Annabelle Scott.  
  
« - J'allais y venir. » Répondit Dumbledore, souriant devant tant d'impatience. « Il aura lieu à Noël qui, d'après moi, le moment le plus propice pour les réjouissances. »  
  
Tous acquiescèrent une nouvelle fois.  
  
« - A présent, je tiens à ce que chacun de vous joue un rôle dans la préparation de ce bal. Proposez des idées, votez-les si cela est nécessaire, et venez nous les présenter. Une salle vous sera réservée au deuxième étage pour d'éventuelles réunions. Je laisse à présent l'honneur au Préfet et à la Préfète-en-chef, d'organiser tout cela, et de distribuer les rôles. Si vous avez le moindre problème, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir. »  
  
« - Ne vous inquiétez pas, » Répondit le Préfet-en-chef, Frank Londubat. « Nous ferons ce que nous pourrons. »  
  
Alice Stawberring, la Préfète-en chef, hocha la tête.  
  
« - Bien Professeur, nous ferons tout pour que ce bal soit le plus agréable possible. »  
  
Et sur ce mot, Dumbledore leur dit qu'ils pouvaient partir. En sortant du bureau, Alice et Frank interpellèrent les différents préfets qui commençaient déjà à se séparer pour revenir à leur salle commune respective.  
  
« - Pour répartir les rôles, et nous dire vos idées éventuelles, on fait une réunion demain, à la même heure, dans la salle que nous a indiquée le professeur Dumbledore. »  
  
Une nouvelle fois, on hocha la tête, et chacun revint à ses occupations.  
  
******  
  
Alors qu'ils étaient sur le chemin du retour, Lily engagea la conversation avec Remus.  
  
« - Je pense que le professeur Dumbledore a eu une bonne idée d'organiser ce bal. »  
  
Remus hocha la tête distraitement, perdu dans ses pensées.  
  
« - Je me demande ce que je vais me mettre, je n'ai rien prévu du tout pour ce genre de soirée… Je ne savais même pas que l'on faisait des bals à Poudlard. Pas toi ? »  
  
Silence.  
  
« - Heu, Remus ? Tu m'entends ? »  
  
Remus sursauta.  
  
« - Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il, un peu étourdi. Puis il éclata de rire, gêné. « Oh ! Désolé, je réfléchissais à propos de quelque chose… Tu me parlais ? »  
  
Lily rit à son tour.  
  
« - Oui, je te parlais, mais ce n'était pas bien important. Je baragouinais plus qu'autre chose… A quoi tu réfléchissais ? » Demanda-t-elle malicieusement.  
  
Remus rougit.  
  
« - Heu… hem… C'est un peu embarrassant à dire… » Bégaya-t-il.  
  
« - Dis toujours ! » Le pressa Lily, sourire en coin. « J'exige de savoir ce qui peut bien être plus intéressant que ma conversation ! »  
  
Cette fois, Remus lui sourit.  
  
« - Alicia. » Lui dit-il.  
  
Lily s'arrêta net.  
  
« - Alicia ? Mon Alicia ? Ma copine à moi ? »  
  
Gêné, Remus acquiesça. A sa grande surprise, Lily poussa un cri de victoire.  
  
« - Je le savais, je le savais ! » Chantonna-t-elle.  
  
« - Tu savais quoi ? » Demanda Remus de plus en plus rouge.  
  
«  Rien du tout. » Répondit Lily en se calmant. « Et pourquoi réfléchissais-tu à propos d'Alicia ? »  
  
« - C'est très délicat comme sujet. » Répliqua Remus. « On ne pourrait pas… en changer ? »  
  
Lily le regarda droit dans les yeux.  
  
« - Non, je veux savoir pourquoi mon amie traînait dans ta tête il y a une seconde. »  
  
Remus soupira.  
  
« - Et on ne soupire pas ! » Dit sévèrement Lily.  
  
« - Bon, ok, je vais te le dire ! » S'exclama Remus en regardant ses pieds. « tucroisquellevoudraalleraubalavecmoi ? »  
  
« - Pardon ? Je n'ai rien compris. » Dit Lily en tendant l'oreille.  
  
« -Tucroisquellevoudraalleraubalavecmoi ? » Répéta-t-il.  
  
Lily secoua la tête.  
  
« - Non, pas moyen, il faut que tu articules je pense. »  
  
Remus soupira, excédé.  
  
« - Tu crois qu'elle voudra aller au bal avec moi ? »  
  
« - Qui, Alicia ? »  
  
« - Non, le professeur McGonagall. »  
  
« - Mais… Elle n'est pas un peu trop vieille pour toi. »  
  
« - Oui, je sais, mais elle irrésistiblement séduisante. »  
  
« - Ah bon ? Tu trouves ? Enfin, chacun ses goûts, je respecte tout à fait ton choix, mais… »  
  
Remus leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
« - MAIS BIEN SUR QUE JE PARLAIS D'ALICIA, IMB… »  
  
Lily mit un doigt sur sa bouche.  
  
« - On ne dis pas de gros mots ! »  
  
« - Grrr. »  
  
« - On grogne pas, et on est gentil avec sa maman… »  
  
« - Tu n'as pas bientôt fini, Lily ? »  
  
La jeune fille finit par craquer et éclata de rire.  
  
« - Je plaisantais, je plaisantais ! »  
  
« - On avait compris ! » Grogna Remus.  
  
« - Enfin bref, honnêtement, en ce qui concerne Alicia, tu me poses une colle. C'est très difficile de connaître ses sentiments car elle n'en parle jamais et elle les cache bien… J'ai l'impression qu'elle t'apprécie en tout cas… Essaie toujours de lui demander ! Je pense que jusque là elle n'a jamais mangé personne et sincèrement, je ne pense pas qu'elle se moquera de toi. »  
  
Remus acquiesça.  
  
« - Ok, merci. »  
  
« - Mais de rien. »  
  
Silence.  
  
« - Et toi ? » Demanda Remus.  
  
« - Quoi, moi ? »  
  
« - Avec qui veux-tu y aller ? »  
  
Lily se fit songeuse.  
  
« - Pour te répondre en toute franchise, je ne sais vraiment pas... »  
  
C'est vrai, elle ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressée à la question des garçons jusqu'à maintenant. Bien sûr, comme toutes les filles de son âge, elle en avait trouvé quelques uns mignons, d'autres extrêmement séduisants… mais pas plus que ça. Toujours plongée dans ses études, elle les avait même oublié. Et il n'y avait guère que James qui lui courait après, les autres n'avaient pas l'air de s'intéresser à elle… Ou bien se contentaient-ils de rester dans l'ombre parce que James avait jeté son dévolu sur elle ?  
  
'Ce serait ridicule' Pensa-t-elle.  
  
Remus l'observait silencieusement, un sourire au coin des lèvres.  
  
« - James va te le demander, en tout cas. »  
  
Lily releva la tête vers lui en rougissant.  
  
« - Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? »  
  
« - Parce que tel que je le connais, James va le faire… Il t'aime vraiment, tu sais. »  
  
Lily baissa la tête.  
  
« - Oui, j'en ai bien peur. » Murmura-t-elle.  
  
« - Et que répondras-tu, s'il te le demande ? »  
  
Lily rougit une nouvelle fois, à son plus grand agacement.  
  
« - Je ne sais pas, je verrai. » Dit-elle sur un ton détaché. Elle était arrivée devant le tableau de la grosse Dame. « Corne de gazelle. » Elle entra. « A plus tard Remus. » Et elle retourna à ses devoirs.  
  
Remus sourit en lui-même.  
  
'Elle n'a pas dit 'non' tout court. Il y a une amélioration. Il y a peut-être de l'espoir pour James, finalement…' Pensa-t-il.  
  
***********  
  
'Mon cher journal, devine quoi ? Il va y avoir un bal ! C'est le moment ou jamais de proposer à Lily d'être ma cavalière ! Et peut-être qu'en dansant, en lui murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille…  
  
'Rhâââââ que c'est romantique !!!!'  
  
'Patmol, combien de fois faudra-t-il te dire de ne pas lire mon journal ? Va coucher dans ton panier !'  
  
'Maisheuuuuuuuuuuuuu'  
  
'On ne discute pas !'  
  
'Wahoooooooo ! Jamesie a de l'autorité ! O________O'  
  
'Lunard, ne t'y met pas aussi !'  
  
'Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?'  
  
'Bon Queudvert… *soupire* J'abondonne.'  
  
James Potter.  
  
*****  
  
Merci beaucoup à :  
  
Titou Moony : Pour Remus/Alicia, tu verras, je ferai de mon mieux ! ^^ Mais tu sais, cette histoire est surtout basée sur un Lily/James, donc… ^o^  
  
Arwen101  
  
Llianel : Les Maraudeurs vont-ils sortir avec les amies de Lily ? Ah ah ! ^^ Tu dois déjà en avoir une petite idée avec ce chapitre, non ? ;-) En effet, j'ai déjà mis Severina dans une autre de mes fics… ^^ Pour The Boy Who Loved Lily, j'ai posté un nouveau chapitre il n'y a pas longtemps… Mais il faudra encore attendre un peu pour la suite…  
  
Tiffany Shin  
  
Herm'021  
  
Gaiyle  
  
Hermidark  
  
P'tite Puce  
  
Lino  
  
Lunattica  
  
Leaïs  
  
x6plaf  
  
gaffiotte  
  
Izabel  
  
Pitite Maraudeuse  
  
Fée Titilde  
  
Prakim  
  
Miooky  
  
Ambre Saphira P  
  
Raphou  
  
Crystal  
  
Moi  
  
Agua  
  
Cléo  
  
Nooky  
  
Merci beaucoup beaucoup à tous pour vos encouragements !  
  
Kamala 


	6. Plouf ! Plouf ! C'est avec toi que j'ira...

Voilà ! Un nouveau chapitre après un long moment de pause pour cause de peine dans la traduction de « Serpent's Bride », de révisions, de bac… etc… Par contre, le chapitre 7 mettra sûrement moins longtemps à arriver car je l'écris dans la foulée !  
  
Disclaimer : A part quelques persos inventés, tout appartient à JKRowling.  
  
Spoiler : Les 5 premiers tomes d'HP.  
  
ANNONCE  (IMPORTANT): Comme je viens de le dire, j'ai pris pas mal de retard dans mes fics car cette année je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps à moi. Malheureusement, je risque de ne pas en avoir beaucoup plus l'année prochaine. Je pourrais même dire que je risque de ne presque plus avoir de temps libre. En effet, j'ai été acceptée en prépa littéraire à Bordeaux (j'en suis ravie d'ailleurs ! ) et nous avons déjà du travail à faire pour l'été (en particulier lire des livres conseillés et même obligatoires… il doit y en avoir 80 en tout ! mais je ne m'en plains pas ! J'ai choisi classes prépas, j'assume !) Enfin, tout ça pour dire que, même si je ne compte pas abandonner mes fics, ne vous attendais pas à avoir des mises à jour avant six mois à chaque fois (voire même plus). Je vais essayer de m'avancer cette été, mais je ne vous garantis rien ! Alors, s'il vous plaît, ne m'en voulez pas ! :)  
  
Sinon, j'ai mis à jour un livejournal pour vous tenir au courant de mes progressions au niveau de mes fics… Vous pouvez le consultez quand vous voulez et même me laisser des petits messages et commentaires (c'est ouvert à tout le monde !) Vous pouvez trouvez le lien sur mon profil (ou même y accéder avec le lien homepage)  
  
Enfin, au cas où, je vous laisse l'adresse ici : ou ici: . N'hésitez pas à aller voir !   
  
Par contre, comme je viens de le dire ci-dessus, le chapitre 7 risque de mettre moins longtemps à arriver… Mais comme je vais partir dans pas longtemps en vacances, il n'arrivera peut-être pas tout de suite tout de suite…  
  
Chapitre 6 : Plouf plouf, ce sera avec toi que j'irai au bal !  
  
'Un bal… Il va y avoir un bal ! Voilà deux semaines que je l'ai appris, et deux semaines que j'en rêve ! Etant d'une famille de Moldus, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à 'Cendrillon' ou à 'Sissi l'impératrice'… J'imagine de grandes robes vaporeuses qui tournent, des paillettes dans tous les coins, et la rencontre avec le prince charmant…  
  
Il faut que j'arrête de rêver, la réalité est souvent décevante. Dumbledore a annoncé cette nouvelle au reste de l'école vendredi dernier, et Potter est déjà collé à mes basques en me demandant sans cesse d'y aller avec lui…Ok, lorsque Remus m'a demandé si j'irai avec lui, j'ai hésité, mais de la bouche de Potter, c'était tellement agaçant, tellement arrogant que, automatiquement, j'ai dit « non » ! Mais il insiiiiiiisteu ! TT Et à part lui, personne d'autre ne m'a proposé d'être sa cavalière. TT snif  
  
En plus, voilà un nouveau problème qui vient s'ajouter : qu'est-ce que je vais mettre ? Dans ma valise je n'ai que mon uniforme et des vêtements moldus tout à fait communs. Hier, j'ai passé la soirée à regarder mes amies se montrer leurs robes de bal… Elles sont toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. Et moi ? Que vais-je mettre ? Voyant mon air déconfis, elles m'ont promis qu'elles m'aideraient à trouver une robe au prochain week end à Pré-au-Lard, c'est-à-dire… ce week end… C'est long, il va falloir que j'attende toute une semaine !   
  
Il faut que je te laisse à présent, les cours ne vont pas tarder à commencer !  
  
Lily Evans'  
  
Lily referma rapidement son journal et le cacha sous son oreiller, bien que cela soit inutile. Ses amies savaient toutes où elle le cachait et, par respect (et parce qu'elles en avaient un aussi) elles ne le lui volaient jamais pour le lire… Bien que, connaissant Séverina et Melissa, Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir quelques doutes. Mais comme elle leur racontait déjà les trois quarts de ce qu'elle écrivait, elles ne devaient pas y apprendre bien grand chose.  
  
« - Lily ! Dépêche-toi ! » Cria Melissa du bas des escaliers. « Le cours de Métamorphose commence dans une demi-heure, il faudrait aller prendre ton petit-déjeuner ! »  
  
« - J'arrive ! » Lui répondit Lily.  
  
Et d'un bond, elle descendit les escaliers (manquant de tomber au passage). Mais sa bonne humeur fut aussitôt gâchée par l'arrivée de James Potter et son sourire séducteur. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il reprenne cette attitude aussi désagréable ? N'avait-il pas compris ? Il avait fini par s'améliorer pourtant ! Enfin, elle en avait eu l'impression…  
  
« - Bonjour Evans ! »  
  
« - Potter, si c'est pour me demander encore la même chose, ce n'est pas la peine ! »  
  
Pendant un instant, elle crut voir dans ses yeux une lueur de la peine, mais il se dépêcha de les détourner, embarrassé.  
  
« - Ben en fait, heu… » Dit-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux (Lily grinça les dents.) « Ce que je voulais te dire c'est que… »  
  
Lily attendait, tapant impatiemment du pieds. James sembla réfléchir un instant, puis il baissa de nouveau la main.  
  
« - Ben oui, je crois qu'en fait, je voulais te dire la même chose que la dernière fois… »  
  
« - Donc tu oublies tout de suite. » Grogna Lily et elle se dirigea vers la sortie, suivie de Melissa qui n'avait dit mot (mais riait sous cape).  
  
James se retourna vivement et la rappela.  
  
« - Tu vraiment sûre que tu ne veux pas aller au bal avec moi ? » Cria-t-il dans une vaine tentative.  
  
La seule réponse qu'il pu avoir fut un « NON ! » sonore et le portrait de la grosse Dame qui claqua derrière elle (avec une exclamation outrée de la part de la grosse Dame).  
  
« - Pas de chance, Cornedrue! » Fit Sirius qui venait de descendre les escaliers et avait assisté à la fin de la scène.  
  
James lui lança un regard désespéré que son ami trouva assez tragi-comique.  
  
« - Sirius, arrête de rire, s'il te plaît ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! » Grogna-t-il.  
  
Mais son ami ne semblait pas l'entendre et continuait de rire, plié en deux. James leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
« - En fait, James… » Commença Remus.  
  
James fit un tel bond, qu'il faillit toucher le plafond et faire un énorme trou dedans. Mais d'où sortait Remus ? Il ne l'avait même pas vu arriver !  
  
« - J'étais assis sur ce fauteuil en vous attendant. » Lui expliqua Remus en voyant son air surpris, et il lui montra le fauteuil qui était juste derrière lui.  
  
« -Oh ! » Répondit stupidement James (alors que Sirius s'écroulait littéralement par terre et commençait à rouler sur lui-même, comme un fou, en continuant de rire aux éclats…). « Et qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? »  
  
« - Je voulais te dire d'arrêter un peu de harceler Lily à propos du bal. » Lui répondit Remus. « Je pense que – Bon, Sirius, tu arrêtes ton cinéma, là ? Tout le monde te regarde ! – si tu lui laissais un petit moment de pause, Lily pourrait un peu réfléchir. Laisse-lui quelques jours (voire quelques semaines) et redemande-lui plus calmement, de façon plus… comment dirais-je ?... mâture ? »  
  
Un silence s'installa. James fixait Remus. Sirius se calmait petit à petit et avait mal aux côtes. Remus attendait. Et Peter… Il est où celui-là ? Ah oui ! Il dort !  
  
« - Remus. » Finit enfin par dire James. « Tu ne penses pas que tu joues pas un peu trop les profs en ce moment ? »  
  
« - Ben… » Remus sembla un peu embarrassé.  
  
« - Enfin, c'est gentil de t'occuper de moi, je suis très touché… Mais tu penses à toi de temps en temps ? »  
  
« - Ah oui, c'est vrai ça ! » S'exclama Sirius en se redressant. « Tu n'as toujours pas demandé à Alicia ? »  
  
Remus rougit, puis baissa la tête.  
  
« - Non. » Dit-il d'une toute petite voix. Puis, après un instant de réflexion, il releva les yeux vers Sirius, prêt à se venger. « Et toi, le Don Juan, toujours personne ? »  
  
Ce fut au tour de Sirius d'être gêné.  
  
« - Heuuu… non. » Dit-il très rapidement. « Et si on allait manger ? »  
  
« - Non, Sirius, on ne change pas de sujet ! » Insista cruellement Remus.  
  
Sirius semblait chercher désespérément la sortie du regard. James eut pitié de lui. 'Mais pourquoi tant de haine ?' se demanda-t-il, et il décida de lui venir en aide.  
  
« - Bon, Remus, pour en revenir à ce que tu me disais tout à l'heure… J'ai peur que, si jamais j'attends, quelqu'un d'autre demande à Lily d'aller au bal avec lui… »  
  
Remus haussa les épaules eu signe d'impuissance.  
  
« - Je ne sais pas ce que je peux te conseiller d'autre, James. Cela me semble être la seule solution ! Lily semble, en ce moment, très énervée par tes demandes incessantes, et elle risque de te répondre toujours non. Sinon, tu peux tenter, comme solution, le dialogue en tête à tête. Tu lui dis très sérieusement que tu veux lui parler et… »  
  
« -… Et elle le découpe en morceaux. » Finit Sirius à sa place. « On va manger ? »  
  
« - C'est une bonne idée. » Répondit Remus, ravi de se débarrasser un peu du cas James et Lily Potter… Heu, que dis-je ?... du cas James Potter et Lily Evans.  
  
Les deux jeunes hommes se dépêchèrent de sortir de la salle commune, laissant James planté là comme un imbécile.  
  
« - Merci de me remonter le moral les mecs ! » Cria-t-il dans leur dos. Mais en n'entendant aucune réponse, il en conclut qu'ils ne l'avaient pas entendu (où avaient-ils fait semblant de ne pas l'entendre ?). Mais bon, il allait tout de même tenter les conseils de Remus. Tout d'abord la solution du dialogue, puis la solution la plus dure : l'attente.  
  
« - Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, de toute façon ! » Marmonna-t-il d'un air las.  
  
Et il prit à son tour le chemin de la Grande Salle.  
  
Lily écoutait distraitement ses amies parler. Son regard se promenait dans la salle, s'arrêtant sur certains visages de garçons, les détaillant, les jugeant. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle faisait ça… Bien sûr, ce n'est pas comme si elle n'avait jamais remarqué que la gente masculine existait avant cela, ni que ça ne l'avait jamais intéressée. Mais ce jour-là, elle eut comme une illumination, un réveil. Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle pouvait avoir une relation avec un garçon, aimer, être aimée par lui… Jamais elle n'avait pensé que quelqu'un pourrait être intéressé par elle, pour sa féminité, par amour. Enfin, bien sûr, James était intéressé par elle, mais pour elle, il était hors de question qu'elle sorte avec lui… Mais elle n'avait jamais imaginé que quelqu'un d'autre que Potter puisse…  
  
Un garçon, à la table de Serdaigle s'était levé et s'avançait à présent vers elle.  
  
… et que cela puisse être réciproque.  
  
Elle regarda tout autour d'elle, paniquée. Etait-ce vraiment vers elle qu'il s'avançait ? Visiblement oui ! Et il était beau… des yeux bleus, des cheveux bruns… Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Boot… Dany Boot ! Voilà, c'était ça ! Dany Boot, le préfet de Serdaigle ! Allait-il lui demander d'aller au bal avec lui ? Elle sentait son cœur battre la chamade. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Potter fixer ses yeux sur elle, sur eux.  
  
Dany Boot se tenait devant elle.  
  
« - Bonjour ! » Lui dit-il.  
  
Elle réunit tout son courage pour lui sourire à son tour.  
  
« - Bonjour Dany ! » Lui répondit-elle avec un ton qui se voulait… séducteur ?  
  
« - Excuse-moi, j'aurais une question à te poser… » Lui dit-il, en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre.  
  
Il était embarrassé… Lily jubilait. Quelqu'un lui demandait d'aller au bal avec elle ! Quelqu'un lui demandait d'aller au bal avec elle !  
  
« - Vas-y, pose-la. Je suis tout ouïe ! » Répondit Lily en essayant de cacher son enthousiasme.  
  
Il désigna la chaise qui était en face d'elle.  
  
« - La place est prise ? » Demanda-t-il.  
  
« - Non, il n'y a personne. » Répondit Lily, son sourire s'élargissant.  
  
Il allait s'asseoir en face d'elle ! Il allait lui dire des mots doux, des mots d'amour, des mots de tous les jours et ça… ça lui fera quelque chose, elle en était sûre !  
  
« - Ah… Alors ça ne te dérange pas si je la prends ? » Demanda Boot, la sortant de sa rêverie.  
  
« - Pardon ? »  
  
« - Ca ne te dérange pas si je prends la chaise ? »  
  
Lily redescendit définitivement sur terre et Edith Piaf arrêta de chanter. Son sourire se crispa.  
  
« - Euh… Oui, bien sûr ! » Lui répondit-elle, cachant tant bien que mal sa déception.  
  
Quel coup pour son amour propre ! Honteuse, elle le vit attraper la chaise et la placer à côté de lui, à la table de Serdaigle, invitant une jolie Poufsouffle à s'asseoir à côté de lui. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que Lily s'aperçut que ses 'amies', à côté d'elle, étaient mortes de rire. Elle sentit ses joues devenir tellement rouge qu'elle pensa qu'un œuf aurait pu cuire dessus.  
  
« - Oh ! Ca va ! » Lança-t-elle à ses trois amies, vexée.  
  
« - Désolée, Lily ! » Se bidonna Severina, « Mais si tu avais vu ta tête ! »  
  
« - J'avoue que j'aurai été vexée aussi si quelqu'un m'avait fait le coup mais… C'est trop hilarant ! » Réussit à dire Melissa entre deux éclats de rire.  
  
« - Lily, je te comprends tout à fait. » Lui dit Alicia avec un grand sérieux. « Et je compatis à ta douleur ! » Ajouta-t-elle. Puis après avoir résisté un long moment, elle éclata de rire à son tour.  
  
« - Traîtresses ! » Grogna Lily.   
  
Et, d'un air – faussement – outré, elle s'en alla, la tête haute… sous l'hilarité de ses amies.  
  
Ca devait faire la troisième ou la quatrième fois (ou bien, ne serait-ce pas la cinquième ? ) que Lily baillait devant son devoir d'Histoire de la Magie. Distraitement, elle releva les yeux de ses parchemins jaunis et laissa son regard vagabonder dans la bibliothèque. Les têtes des différents élèves de Poudlard, en robe noire, quelques fois coiffés de chapeaux pointus, étaient beaucoup plus passionnants que la « 60246000ème révolte des gobelins »…   
  
« - Marre des gobelins ! » Grommela-t-elle, maussade, en posant sa tête entre mes mains. « On les étudie depuis la première année ! Ils ne font que se révolter, c'est toujours la même chose. » Elle réfléchit deux minutes. « Et puis marre du Professeur Binns qui nous fait des cours aussi gais qu'un zombie en compagnie d'un Détraqueur ! »  
  
Et puis personne ne lui avait demandé d'aller au bal !  
  
Elle frappa du poing sur la table.  
  
« - Marre des mecs ! »  
  
Mme Pince, la bibliothécaire lui lança un regard courroucé et sévère. Lily rougit et se détourna.  
  
« - Marre des bibliothécaires coincées ! » Murmura-t-elle, irritée.  
  
Lily n'allait vraiment pas bien. Comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué, elle en avait… hmm… marre ! Elle en avait assez qu'aucun garçon ne s'intéresse à elle… Enfin, aucun à part…  
  
« - Marre de cet abruti de Potter ! »  
  
Surtout que ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de la harceler, comme vous avez déjà dû le remarquer… D'ailleurs, n'était-ce pas lui, ce jeune homme aux lunettes rondes et aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés, qui était en train de s'approcher de la table de Lily ?  
  
« - Rebonjour Evans ! » Lui dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.  
  
Lily, qui rêvassait, fut tellement surprise qu'elle sursauta violemment en poussant un « Haaaaaaaaa ! » sonore. James la regarda, surpris, tandis que Mme Pince s'avançait à grands pas vers eux…  
  
« - Désolée Madame Pince. » Dit Lily avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche. « Fatigue, stress, crise d'angoisse et d'adolescence, vous connaissez ? Je ne recommencerai plus, au revoir ! » Et elle lui adressa un grand sourire.  
  
La bibliothécaire la fixa pendant quelques minutes, hagarde. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Cette préfète tellement polie et… Mme Pince se reprit. Elle jeta un regard noir à la jeune fille rousse et retourna à sa place.  
  
Lily, furieuse, se retourna vers James qui venait de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.  
  
« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore, Potter ? Je te préviens, si j'entends une seule fois les mots 'bal' et 'cavalière' dans une même phrase… ou plutôt, si je les entends tout court, je te… je t'étrangle ! »  
  
James haussa un sourcil, pas vraiment impressionné.  
  
« - Je te jettes un sort, style jambencoton ou tarentallegra qui durera pendant une semaine non stop ! »  
  
James continua à la fixer, impassible.  
  
« - Je te priverai de dessert. »  
  
Le visage de James devint horrifié et il se jeta à ses genoux, pleurant à chaudes larmes.  
  
« - Noooooon ! Pitié, pas çaaaaaaa ! »  
  
Puis, se regardant dans les yeux, ils éclatèrent de rire (ce qui détendit légèrement Lily).  
  
« - Bon, tout ça pour dire, Potter, que ce n'est pas la peine de reposer la même… »  
  
« - Que te voulait Boot ? »  
  
Lily le regarda, interloquée.  
  
« - Il ne voulait pas te demander d'aller au b…, enfin à la fête-où-tout-le-monde-danse avec lui ? »  
  
Lily allait ouvrir la bouche mais James l'interrompit de nouveau.  
  
« - Car je pense que tu ne devrais pas y aller avec lui. Oui, je sais, tu vas dire que je dis ça parce que je suis jaloux, mais c'est faux. Enfin, d'accord, non, ce n'est pas tout à fait faux. Mais je voulais quand même te dire que juste après qu'il t'ait parlé, il est allé voir une autre fille, une petite blondinette de Poufsouffle, et à mon avis leur conversation n'était pas vraiment innocente… »  
  
« - Potter… »  
  
« - Je pourrais même dire qu'ils flirtaient… »  
  
« - Il voulait seulement emprunter la chaise qui était en face de moi. »  
  
« - Donc, à mon avis, ils se foutaient de toi. C'est un tombeur de filles, il… »  
  
James se tût pendant quelques minutes, réalisant que Lily venait de dire quelque chose…  
  
« - Qu'est-ce que tu as dit Evans ? »  
  
Celle-ci ferma les yeux et respira profondément. Pour se calmer ou pour s'empêcher de rire… ou les deux en même temps.  
  
« - Dany Boot voulait seulement emprunter la chaise qui était en face de moi et qui était vide. »  
  
James, pendant quelques secondes, la fixa, ouvrant et fermant la bouche continuellement, comme s'il était un poisson hors de l'eau.  
  
« - Ah ! » Finit-il par dire, rouge comme une tomate, alors que Lily le regardait avec un sourcil haussé. « Et bien… ça me rassure car, heu, ce mec n'est pas vraiment honnête avec les filles, tu vois ? »  
  
Lily le regarda avec un air dubitatif.  
  
« - Ah ouais ? »  
  
Le rouge qui s'était répandu sur les joues de James s'accentua.  
  
« - Heu, ouais, enfin, c'est ce que je pense en tout cas. »  
  
Lily haussa les épaules et retourna à ses parchemins.  
  
« - Si tu le dis. » Soupira-t-elle.  
  
James la contempla pendant quelques minutes alors qu'elle travaillait. Sentant que des yeux la regardaient avec insistance, Lily finit par relever la tête, irritée.  
  
« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore, Potter ? J'essaie de travailler, alors je n'ai pas toutes la journée ! » Lui dit-elle sèchement.  
  
Elle n'était définitivement pas de bonne humeur. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si c'était à cause du harcèlement continuel de Potter ou de la honte qu'elle avait eue lorsqu'elle avait cru que Dany Boot allait l'inviter au bal.  
  
James regarda ses mains embarrassé. Lily fronça les sourcils. C'était rare de voir ce garçon aussi nerveux… D'ailleurs, comme il était toujours sûr de lui, il n'était jamais nerveux !  
  
« - Ecoute Evans… » Bégaya-t-il. « Tu ne veux vraiment pas… »  
  
« - Non, Potter, je n'irai pas au bal avec toi. »  
  
« - Ce… Ce n'est pas pour me moquer de toi ou pour te faire une vacherie quelconque, Evans. » Dit James avec un ton sérieux, différent de son ton habituel. « Je veux vraiment y aller avec toi. Je suis sincère. »  
  
Lily releva les yeux et observa James. En effet, il avait l'air franc, mais…  
  
« - Non, c'est non, Potter. » Dit-elle sur un ton impitoyable.  
  
Le visage de James s'assombrit et pendant une fraction de secondes, Lily s'en voulut. C'était vrai. Elle n'avait personne pour aller au bal, et le seul qui lui demandait, le seul qui voulait vraiment y aller avec elle, elle l'envoyait balader.  
  
« - Tu es sûre, Evans ? »  
  
Mais c'était quand même James Potter ! Ce sale petit arrogant qu'elle haïssait depuis des années !  
  
« - Oui, absolument certaine ! »  
  
James baissa la tête et soupira.  
  
« - D'accord, si tu le dis. »  
  
Et, refusant toujours de lui montrer son visage, il s'en alla, à pas lent, le regard fixé sur ses pieds.  
  
« - Vas-y, fais-moi culpabiliser maintenant ! » Grogna Lily.  
  
Mais le pire de tout… c'est qu'elle culpabilisait vraiment.  
  
« - Mais non, c'est non ! » Dit Lily sur un ton ferme, tapant sa paume sur le bois massif de la table.  
  
« - chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut ! »  
  
« - Ah, oui, désolée Mme Pince, j'arrête ! »  
  
Et elle se replongea dans son passionnant devoir d'histoire de la magie.  
  
« - Quand il me prend dans ses braaaaaaas !... »  
  
Severina et Lily échangèrent un regard exaspéré. Le samedi matin, le dortoir des filles était souvent calme. Se reposant enfin après une dure semaine de travail, elles se faisaient souvent une généreuse grasse matinée. Mais voilà, ce week end, elles faisaient une sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Non qu'elles n'en étaient pas réjouies, bien au contraire ! Mais elles devaient se lever plus tôt.  
  
Lily enfila ses chaussettes en baillant tandis que Severina passait mollement un pull par dessus sa tête… Lily dût même la secouer car elle s'était de nouveau endormie avec le vêtement sur la tête. Si elle ne l'avait pas fait, Severina aurait manqué de respirer car son nez et sa bouche n'étaient pas dégagés et…  
  
« - Qu'il me parrrrrle tout baaaaaaaaas ! »  
  
Severina et Lily poussèrent de nouveau un soupir à l'unisson. Ce qui les exaspérait ce matin-là, en réalité, ce n'était pas vraiment le fait de se lever tôt. Cela faisait trois ans qu'elles faisaient des sorties à Pré-au-Lard et, jusque là, elles avaient toujours été ravies de se lever à 7h00 du matin pour aller faire leur sortie du trimestre… Mais la vérité c'est que jusqu'à maintenant, leurs réveils s'étaient toujours passés dans le calme et l'harmonie. Seul la sonnerie du réveil de Severina venait troubler la tranquillité de leur chambre, mais cela ne durait qu'une fraction de seconde.  
  
Mais jusqu'à maintenant, elles n'avaient jamais dû endurer quelqu'un qui chantait à tue-tête dans la douche. Que cette personne soit jolie ou pas, qu'elle chante bien ou pas, qu'elle soit brune ou pas, qu'elle soit leur meilleure amie ou pas… ça les énervait, tout simplement.  
  
« - Je vois la vie en roooooooooooseu ! »  
  
Et là, Severina craqua. Elle lança rageusement sa paire de chaussettes roulées en boule par terre, et se leva d'un air décidé. Elle s'avança vers la porte de la salle de bain, et frappa violemment contre celle-ci.  
  
« - Melissa ! T'as pas bientôt fini oui ? »  
  
Aussitôt la voix se tût et deux minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer une Melissa toute mouillée, entourée d'une serviette de bain, et avec un immense sourire. Lily lui lança un regard de travers.  
  
« - Bon, Melissa, si ça ne te dérange pas, pourrais-tu m'expliquer la raison de ta… hum… folie passagère ? »  
  
« - Oui, c'est vrai ! » S'exclama Severina sur un ton grognon. « On a le droit de savoir pourquoi nous sommes dérangées comme ça ! »  
  
Melissa se figea au milieu de la pièce.  
  
« - Je chante si mal que ça ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un air triste et elle leur lança un regard de chien battu qui faisait vraiment penser   
  
« - Arrête, on dirait Black ! » Lui lança distraitement Lily.  
  
A ces mots, un changement se fit dans l'expression de Melissa. Son sourire s'accentua en un sourire rêveur et elle devint toute rouge, son regard perdu dans le vague.  
  
« - Heu Melissa ? » Demanda Severina en passant la main devant les yeux de la brune. « Melissa ? Houhou ! On est là ! Ici la Terre ! Les Poudlariens parlent aux Poudlariens ! »  
  
La jeune fille sursauta, comme sortie d'un rêve, et se tourna vers ses amies.  
  
« - Excusez-moi, vous disiez ? » Demanda-t-elle stupidement.  
  
Severina et Lily échangèrent un sourire narquois et se tournèrent de nouveau vers Melissa.  
  
« - Dis donc, jeune demoiselle. » Demanda Lily malicieusement. « Votre soudaine gaieté n'aurait-elle pas un rapport avec un beau jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et au doux nom d'étoile ? »  
  
« - Une étoile noire, pour être plus exacte. » Ajouta Severina.  
  
En regardant Melissa, Lily se demanda soudainement s'il ne serait pas possible de faire cuire son petit déjeuner sur ses joues (y faire griller des biscottes, y faire cuire des œufs et du bacon…) tellement elles étaient rouges…  
  
« - Un 'Sirius Black' quoi ! » Conclut Lily.  
  
Melissa entortilla une mèche brune autour de son doigt, et regarda ses pieds (qu'elle tortillait aussi). Puis, enfin, elle leva un regard timide vers elles et dit…  
  
« - Voui… »  
  
Deux paires d'yeux la fixait avec avidité.  
  
« - Et… » Commença Severina.  
  
« - … Pourquoi ? » Finit Lily.  
  
Melissa se tortilla encore plus et Lily se dit qu'elle devrait arrêter de faire ça, sinon elle serait pleine de nœuds à la fin…  
  
« - Ilm'ademandéd'alleraubalaveclui. » Dit-elle d'une traite.  
  
« - Pardon ? On n'a pas compris ! » Dirent ses deux amies en même temps.  
  
Melissa respira un grand coup pour se calmer, et pour essayer d'enlever la rougeur sur ses joues. Le teint d'écrevisse, ce n'était vraiment pas beau ! Et elle décida enfin de se désentortiller (ça existe ce mot ? réfléchit Tant pis, on s'en moque ! Revenons à notre histoire !)  
  
« - Il – m'a – demandé –  » Dit lentement Melissa comme si elle faisait une dictée à des élèves de CP. « d'aller – au – bal – avec – lui. »  
  
Il y eut un silence. Un long silence. Et puis soudain…  
  
« - WAHOUUUUUUUUU ! » Hurla soudainement Severina, faisant sursauter les deux autres. Et elle sauta au cou de Melissa. « Tu lui as dit 'oui', bien sûr ? »  
  
« - Ben oui ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? » Répondit Melissa en levant les yeux au ciel comme si s'était une évidence.  
  
« - Whaaaa ! » Continua à crier Severina comme une hystérique, et, toujours au cou de Melissa, elle se mit à sautiller, excitée, comme une gamine de cinq ans. « Je suis troooooooooop contente pour toi !!!! »  
  
Melissa essaya de se dégager de Severina, mais c'était peine perdue, la jeune fille était désespérément trop forte. Avec les entraînements de Quidditch et tout (Severina était poursuiveuse), sa force avait eu le temps de se développer… Pourtant, Melissa aussi était poursuiveuse mais elle n'était définitivement pas aussi forte que sa camarade…  
  
« - Oui Severina, j'avais compris que tu étais contente, mais... » Lui dit Melissa en réprimant un fou rire. « Lâcheu-moi ! »  
  
Severina, réalisant qu'elle était en train d'étrangler son amie, la lâcha rapidement.  
  
« - Oups, désolée ! »  
  
Un gargouillement sonore, venant de l'estomac d'une jolie rousse, vint troubler le nouveau silence qui s'était installé.  
  
« - J'ai faim. » Dit stupidement Lily. « On va manger ? »  
  
Et, après s'être habillées, elles se ruèrent hors de leurs chambres.  
  
Quand elles arrivèrent à la Grande Salle, Alicia les y attendait déjà, mangeant calmement son porridge. Les trois filles s'installèrent autour d'elle et se servirent des portions généreuses de porridge, d'œuf et de bacon, de pancakes, de toast, de… (vous avez faim ? ) . Elles commencèrent à manger silencieusement, rêvassant à la journée qu'elles allaient passer à Pré-au-Lard. Toutes silencieuses ? Non, Melissa continuait à fredonner inlassablement sa chanson.  
  
« - Melissa ! » Grogna Severina. « Ca y'est ! A cause de toi, je vais avoir cette maudite chanson toute la journée dans ma tête ! »  
  
« - Oups ! Désolée ! » Répondit Melissa, l'air penaud. Puis elle lança un regard timide à Severina. « Je peux meumeuner ? »  
  
Severina leva les yeux au ciel (mais un sourire en coin se dessina pourtant sur ses lèvres)  
  
« - De toute façon, c'est trop tard, le mal est fait ! »  
  
Et… Elles se mirent toutes les deux à fredonner la chanson d'Edith Piaf. Alicia releva un instant la tête de son bol de porridge.  
  
« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »  
  
Lily entreprit de lui expliquer le plus simplement possible.  
  
« - Et bien, depuis ce matin, Melissa est plutôt joyeuse, donc elle chante. Et Severina chante parce que Melissa lui a mis la chanson dans la tête. »  
  
« - Oh. » Répondit simplement Alicia. « Je vois. »  
  
Et elle se remit à manger.  
  
Silence.  
  
« - Quand il me prend dans ses braaas… » Continuaient à chanter les deux autres filles.  
  
Lily regarda Alicia. Celle-ci continuait à manger.  
  
Silence.  
  
« - Qu'il me parle tout bas… »  
  
Lily se retourna brusquement vers Alicia.  
  
« - Et tu ne me demandes pas pourquoi Melissa est aussi joyeuse ? » Lui fit-elle remarquer, scandalisée par le peu d'intérêt qu'Alicia portait à son amie.  
  
La blonde la regarda quelques secondes, impassible, en mastiquant un bout de toast à la confiture de fraises.  
  
« - Non, je ne le demande pas parce que je connais la réponse. » Répondit-elle au bout d'un instant.  
  
Lily haussa un sourcil.  
  
« - Ah ouais ? »  
  
« - Oui. »  
  
« - Et c'est quoi comme réponse ? »  
  
« - Elle est heureuse parce qu'elle va au bal avec Sirius Black. »  
  
Lily observa Alicia pendant quelques secondes. Celle-ci avait recommencé à manger.  
  
« - Et… » Reprit Lily. « Comment tu le sais ? »  
  
Alicia s'essuya la bouche, but quelques gorgées de son jus de citrouille, s'essuya de nouveau la bouche, et se décida enfin à répondre.  
  
« - Remus me l'a dit. »  
  
Lily arqua de nouveau un sourcil.  
  
« - Quand ?»  
  
Alicia enfourna une portion de porridge dans sa bouche et prit tout son temps pour la mâcher. Lily, impatiemment, commença à tapoter la table avec ses mains, fusillant son amie du regard. Ce n'est pas possible, elle faisait ça pour la faire enrager ! Puis, enfin, Alicia lui répondit, d'un air qui se voulait impassible, sans la regarder.  
  
« - Remus me l'a dit après m'avoir demandé d'aller au bal avec lui… »  
  
Il y eut un niveau silence. Alicia avait reprit sa mastication et Lily la fixait, bouche bée et les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Et puis soudainement…  
  
« - QUOI ? TU VAS AU BAL AVEC REMUS ?? » Explosa la rousse soudainement.  
  
Tout le monde se retourna vers elles. Lily leur adressa un sourire d'excuse et Alicia, rouge comme une tomate, fixa un point imaginaire droit devant elle, faisant de son mieux pour rester impassible.  
  
« - Voui. » Répondit la blonde d'un toute petite voix.  
  
Et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de dire « ouf », Melissa et Severina (qui avaient arrêté de chanter) s'étaient jetées sur elle.  
  
« - On a bien entendu ? » Demanda Melissa.  
  
« - Tu vas au bal avec Remus ? » Renchérit Severina.  
  
Alicia soupira.  
  
« - Oui, vous avez bien entendu. Lily vient de le hurler, donc ça aurait été dur de ne pas l'entendre ! »  
  
Puis, elle reposa sa cuillère dans son bol qui était à présent vide.  
  
« - J'ai fini de manger. » Dit-elle. « On y va ? »  
  
« - Ouaip ! » S'exclama Lily, enthousiaste.  
  
Et elles se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Rusard pour montrer leur autorisation de sortie signée par leurs parents.  
  
Les trois filles observaient la vitrine du magasin de robes de soirées, « A ma sorcière bien-aimée », avec autant de gourmandise que devant la boutique d'Honeyduke.  
  
« - La rouge est magnifique ! » S'extasiait Melissa.  
  
« - Pas autant que la verte ! » Répondait Severina. « Rien n'est plus beau que le vert d'ailleurs car… »  
  
« - … c'est la couleur de l'Irlande, on sait ! » Répondirent les trois autres filles à l'unisson.  
  
Lily leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
« - Toi et l'Irlande, vraiment ! » La taquina-t-elle.  
  
Severina haussa les épaules, boudeuse.  
  
« - C'est mon pays d'origine, c'est normal ! » Grommela-t-elle.  
  
« - Oui, mais on est ici pour Lily ! » Répliqua Melissa sur un ton sévère. « Toi, tu as déjà ta robe Severina ! »  
  
Celle-ci croisa les bras et fit la moue.  
  
« - Moi, j'aime bien la bleue. » Les interrompit Alicia après quelques minutes de contemplation et de réflexion.  
  
Lily soupira.  
  
« - Bon, il ne faut pas trop nous faire d'illusions, celles qu'ils présentent en vitrine sont toujours les plus chères ! » Dit-elle d'un air contrit.  
  
« - Oui, c'est vrai. » Acquiesça Alicia.  
  
« - Mais celles à l'intérieur sont peut-être moins chères ! » S'exclama Melissa avec un enthousiasme non dissimulé.  
  
Lily la regarda d'un air sceptique, Severina haussa les épaules et fit la moue, Alicia semblait toujours réfléchir…  
  
« - Allez, on entre ? » Insista Melissa sur un ton enjoué.  
  
« - On est venu ici pour acheter une robe pour Lily et Lily repartira avec sa robe ! » Déclara Severina sur un ton définitif.  
  
Et malgré les protestations de Lily (mais voyons, c'est trop cher !), elles entrèrent.  
  
Pendant au moins trente secondes, les quatre jeunes filles restèrent immobiles, au seuil de la porte, bouches bées d'admiration. Si les robes exposées dans la vitrine étaient magnifiques, ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur de la boutique !   
  
Sur les murs blancs, d'immenses miroirs s'étiraient jusqu'au plafond, avec des bougies enchantées lévitant tout autour, éclairant la salle de milles feux. Et ces surfaces lisses et transparentes, renvoyaient le reflet des magnifiques vêtements, tissus et joyaux qui remplissaient toute la pièce. Du velours rouge des rideaux jusqu'au voile finement travaillé et constellé de perles, tout était fait pour faire mourir les trois jeunes filles d'une admiration sans fin.  
  
Elles n'osaient toucher les merveilles qui les entouraient. Elles effleuraient à peine de leurs mains la soie d'une robe, la fine dentelle qui avait été brodée autour d'un décolletée ou d'une bretelle. Des perles cliquetaient entre leurs doigts, leur visage s'éclairait d'un sourire ravie, et elles n'osaient ni se décider, ni revêtir ces robes dignes d'une princesse et non dignes d'elles…  
  
« - Bon, il faut que je me raisonne. » Finit par soupirer Severina. « Je ne suis pas ici pour moi, mais pour Lily ! J'ai déjà une robe et je ne vais pas craquer, je vais résister ! »  
  
Melissa et Alcia ne dirent rien, mais elles n'en pensaient pas moins en regardant tristement les parures d'argent et d'or, les tissus multicolores qui les entouraient. Lily se tourna vers elles, les yeux brillants.   
  
« - Je… » Bégaya-t-elle. « Je ne peux pas acheter une robe comme ça… C'est trop beau, c'est trop cher ! »  
  
« - On t'aidera à payer ! » Lui promit Melissa. « A quatre, ça devrait te réduire considérablement le prix. »  
  
Lily ouvrit la bouche pour refuser leur offre mais Severina la fit taire.  
  
« - Pas d'objection ! On veut que tu sois époustouflante ! »  
  
Et Lily leur adressa un sourire radieux. Et elles reportèrent leur attention sur les robes. Une sorcière sortit soudain de derrière des rideaux pourpres situés au fond du magasin et qui devait sûrement les séparer de l'arrière-boutique.  
  
« - Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » Leur demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire, laissant ainsi apparaître une rangée de dents parfaitement blanches.  
  
C'était une petite femme, au tour de taille généreux, les cheveux noirs bouclés encadrant un visage jovial et très maquillé. Les nombreux bracelets d'une couleur argentée qui ornaient ses bras d'une blancheur immaculée ne cessaient de s'entrechoquer, donnant à ses gestes un rythme tantôt comique, tantôt mélodieux. Son cou était orné d'un collier de la même couleur que ses bracelets et ressemblait à une étoile au sommet d'un sapin de Noël (oui, car sa robe était verte, comme une émeraude).   
  
« - Nous voulons une robe pour notre Lily ! » S'exclama Severina en poussant une Lily très intimidée devant elle.  
  
La vendeuse sortit de derrière son comptoir et vint observer Lily sous toutes les coutures. Devant ce regard perçant, la jeune fille aux cheveux roux ne put s'empêcher de rougir en baissant les yeux. Puis, d'un coup de baguette magique, elle déroula un mètre ruban pour prendre les mesures de la jeune fille. D'abord sa taille, puis ses bras, ses jambes… Dès qu'elle eut fini, la vendeuse fit quelques pas en arrière et observa Lily comme un peintre contemple le tableau qu'il vient de faire.  
  
« - D'accord. » Dit-elle après quelques minutes de réflexion. « Je vais voir ce que je peux avoir pour vous ! »  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Lily était entourée de robes toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. Elle les regardait une à une, avec l'aide de ses amies, pour voir laquelle choisir, laquelle elle oserait essayer. Les quatre jeunes filles ne cessaient de s'exclamer devant chaque merveille, devant une broderie finement travaillée, devant un tissu à la texture si attrayante.   
  
Mais… Laquelle choisir ? Des rouges, des bleus, des vertes, des mauves, des blanches, des beiges… Elle avait l'embarras du choix ! Mais laquelle lui irait le mieux ? Laquelle…  
  
« - Je pense que vous devriez les passer, mademoiselle, vous aurez un meilleure aperçu de ces robes une fois qu'elles seront sur vous. » Lui dit la vendeuse comme si elle venait de lire ses pensées.  
  
Lily rougit. Comment oserait-elle enfiler de telles merveilles ? Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps, ses amies venaient de la pousser derrière les rideaux en velours pourpre de la cabine d'essayage et lui passaient les robes une par une. Elle n'eut plus d'autres choix que de se mettre à la tâche…  
  
Le choix fut très dur à faire, et pour une fois, ses amies ne l'aidèrent pas vraiment… A chaque fois qu'elle sortait de la cabine, elles ne cessaient de s'exclamer lourdement sur combien cette robe était magnifique sur elle et sur combien elle lui allait bien. Mais le problème c'est que si elles les écoutaient, toutes les robes lui allaient bien, et donc elle devrait toutes les acheter, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Puis, enfin, elle enfila la dernière robe et sortit de la cabine. Et là, il n'y eut ni exclamations, ni cris enthousiastes. Juste un silence, un silence qui voulait tout dire. Des yeux brillants d'admiration et des bouches grandes ouvertes dans une muette exclamation, voulaient dire beaucoup plus qu'un long discours. C'était cette robe qu'il lui fallait, c'était celle-ci la bonne.  
  
Elle était blanche, en voile constellé de perles et doublée de soie. Elle consistait en un bustier resserré à la taille et elle descendait jusqu'à ses pieds. Elle était évaporée au niveau des jambes pour faciliter tout mouvement, et donc pour faciliter ses futures danses au bal. Les fines bretelles qui soutenaient le bustier étaient finement brodées tout comme les bords de son décolleté généreux et de la bordure qui délimitait le bas de sa robe.  
  
« - Tu es magnifique ! » Finit par souffler Severina.  
  
« - On dirait un ange ! » S'extasia Melissa, bouche bée.  
  
« - Je pense qu' il vaudrait mieux que tu la prennes, Lily. » Dit calmement Alicia, non sans une once d'admiration dans la voix. « Sinon j'en connais deux… voire même trois qui vont te tuer ! »  
  
Lily éclata de rire.  
  
« - C'est bon, c'est bon ! Je la prends ! »  
  
« - Oui ! » Acquiesça Melissa, enthousiaste. « Et en plus, notre cher James Potter en tombera à la renverse tellement il sera époustouflé devant ta beauté… »  
  
Le regard noir de Lily suffit à la faire taire.   
  
Et deux minutes plus tard, elles sortirent avec la robe soigneusement emballée dans un sac en lin avec écrit dessus le nom de la boutique.  
  
'J'ai ma robe à présent ! Si tu pouvais voir combien elle est magnifique ! J'ai tellement hâte de pouvoir la mettre, de pouvoir danser… Oh, je suis sûre que je rêverai de ce bal cette nuit ! Tout ce que j'espère… c'est qu'il n'y aura pas Potter qui viendra me proposer de danser avec lui ! grrrr  
  
Que le temps va me sembler long ! Que le temps me semble long !  
  
Je vais me coucher, il se fait tard, et il y Severina qui râle car elle voit la lumière de mon 'lumos' derrière les rideaux de mon lit à baldaquin !  
  
Bonne nuit.  
  
Lily'   
  
Merci à   
  
Kazy : pour m 'avoir corrigé et paour ta gentille rewiev ! o C vrai, les amies de Lily ne sont pas des Mary Sue ? Merciiiiiii ! lol Je ne lâche pas l'affaire pour l'instant, promis !  
  
Titou Moony : Pour Alicia et Remus, il y en aura sûrement plus dans le chapitre suivant (le bal ! ) Et pour Lily et James, hmm… ça évolue très très lentementon va dire ! :-p  
  
Izabel  
  
Lunattica   
  
Helene  
  
Remus-lunard  
  
Popov  
  
Leaïs  
  
Hermidark  
  
Alisa Adams : Ben écoute, si tu veux, je veux bien provoquer une rencontre entre Sirius et toi… Mais c'est à nos risques et périls (on va se faire étriper par toutes les fans ! :-S)  
  
Kikou224  
  
Pitite maraudeuse  
  
Kim...quite simply  
  
Claire  
  
Mione95  
  
Llianel : lol, t'as deviné juste pour les couples ! ;-) Oui, il y avait bien Matthiew dans une autre fic ! Et en effet je continue jusqu'à leur 7ème année !   
  
Lauriane  
  
Laurelin  
  
Hakuna Matata  
  
MJ  
  
S-Jennifer-S  
  
Beeorchid  
  
Wolwie girl  
  
Shu Shine  
  
Bellatrix Black-Snape  
  
Didie  
  
Cc Johnson  
  
Vanessa : ta rewiev m'a fait plaisir et je suis heureuse que tu aimes mes fics.  
  
Pour m'avoir laissé des rewievs.  
  
Désolée de ne pas pouvoir répondre à tout le monde ! o Mais, ne vous inquiétez pas, vos rewievs me font tous autant plaisir les uns que les autres ! Encore merci beaucoup beaucoup ! 


	7. Quand le prince charmant est là mais qu'...

Voilà le chapitre 7!! J'espère qu'il n'a pas trop mis de temps à arriver? o Le suivant sera beaucoup plus long, je vous préviens! (Entre mes traductions, la semaine en camping avec les copines et la rentrée… ;;;;;;;;)  
  
Disclaimer: Tout est à JKRowling à part quelques persos de mon invention (comme Melissa et Alicia)  
  
Spoiler: Les 5 tomes d'Harry Potter  
  
Chapitre 7: Lorsque le prince charmant est là mais qu'on ne le voit pas…  
  
' Ca y'est! C'est aujourd'hui, c'est ce soir! Le bal! Mes yeux doivent sûrement se remplir d'étoiles lorsque je dis ces mots. Le seul problème c'est que… je serai toute seule! Enfin non, pas vraiment toute seule, Severina le sera aussi, pareil pour cet abruti de Potter (bien fait) et pour Peter Petigrow (c'est bien ça son nom?)  
  
Et puis, qui sait? Peut-être qu'un jeune homme délaissera sa cavalière pour me proposer une danse? o'  
  
Lily, encore en chemise de nuit, se mit à danser et à tournoyer sur son lit, le regard rêveur et un large sourire aux lèvres. Severina, qui se frottait les yeux encore engourdis de sommeil, la regarda avec une certaine surprise.  
  
«- T'es sûre que ça va, Lily?» Lui demanda-t-elle avec un maximum de délicatesse.  
  
Lily lui répondit tout en continuant à tourner sur elle même.  
  
«- Oui! Oui!» Chantonna-t-elle.  
  
Severina la fixa un instant, puis décida de détourner le regard car son amie commençait à lui donner le tournis. D'ailleurs, c'est ce qui arriva à Lily qui tomba à la renverse sur son lit, riant aux éclats. Melissa, qui venait d'émerger de son lit, regarda Severina avec des yeux ronds.  
  
«- Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive?» Demanda-t-elle, hébétée.  
  
Severina haussa les épaules, signe de son ignorance. Ce fut Lily qui lui répondit.  
  
«- C'est aujourd'hui le bal lalalala!» Chantonna-t-elle.  
  
Severina et Melissa se regardèrent un instant puis un sourire éclaira leurs visages.  
  
«- Ah oui, c'est vrai que c'est aujourd'hui…»  
  
Lily leur jeta un regard outré.  
  
«- Comment avez-vous pu oublier?» S'offusqua-t-elle.  
  
Severina haussa les épaules.  
  
«- Je m'en moque un peu.» Marmonna-t-elle, un peu honteuse, sous le regard plus que choqué de Lily.  
  
Melissa, elle, semblait ne pas avoir entendu les reproches de son amie. Elle devait sûrement être partie dans un autre monde, un autre univers car, le sourire aux lèvres et le regard rêveur, elle s'était mise à fredonner une chanson tout en s'habillant.  
  
«- Heu, Melissa?» L'appela Lily, attendant une réponse de sa part.  
  
L'interpellée se tourna vers Lily, toujours le même sourire (un peu niais) aux lèvres.  
  
«- Oui, comme j'étais un peu endormie, j'avais oublié mais là…»  
  
Elle s'arrêta, en soupirant, les yeux dans le vague. Puis soudain…  
  
«- CE SOIR JE VAIS AU BAL AVEC SIRIUUUUUUUUUS!!! YOUHOU!» Hurla-t-elle.  
Severina manqua de tomber en enfilant sa chaussette, Lily fit un bond de trois mètres et Alicia se réveilla enfin. Melissa, elle, ne s'était aperçue de rien et avait entamé une danse guerrière (celle de la victoire).  
  
«- Ce soir je vais au bal avec Sirius, Yo! Ce soir je vais au bal avec Sirius, yo!» Ne cessait-elle de répéter.  
  
Severina et Lily échangèrent un regard sidéré.  
  
«- Ok, elle est tout simplement folle.» Finit par en conclure Severina.  
  
«- De Siriuuuuuuuuus!» Ajouta Melissa en sautillant sur place.  
  
Puis, elle s'arrêta soudainement, remarquant le regard de ses trois amies (deux atterrées, une endormie et à la rue). Elle porta sa main à ses lèvres.  
  
«- Heu… Désolée.» Murmura-t-elle, rouge de honte. «Je me suis laissée un tout petit peu emportée…»  
  
Silence.  
  
«- Je ne le referai plus!» Ajouta-t-elle très rapidement, écarlate.  
  
Nouveau silence.  
  
Les trois autres filles se regardèrent (Alicia avait réussi à se réveiller à peu près correctement et enfilait à son tour ses vêtements).  
  
Ce fut Alicia qui finit par rompre le silence.  
  
«- Ah oui, c'est vrai que ce soir c'est le bal…»  
  
Nouveaux regards atterrés.  
  
«- Et j'y vais avec Remus!»  
  
Un sourire rêveur se dessina sur le visage de la jeune fille blonde et son regard se perdit dans le vague.  
  
«- Et c'est reparti !» Soupira Severina, désespérée. «Bon, je suis prête, on va prendre le petit dej'?»  
  
Les quatre filles mangeaient silencieusement leur petit-déjeuner. Ce manque d'échange de paroles était rare. Les jeunes filles dialoguaient souvent avec animation, que cela soit à table, dans le parc, dans les couloirs ou en cours… (heu, non, là, elles échangeaient plutôt quelques mots à voix basse…). Mais là, elles rêvassaient. Non, pour être plus exacte, trois d'entre elles étaient en train de rêvasser au bal qui les attendait, et deux d'entre elles pensaient aux beaux garçons qui allaient être leurs cavaliers… Mais Severina se contentait de les regarder avec exaspération. Un bal sans Matthiew ne pouvait pas être un bal joyeux, alors elle ne partageait pas vraiment l'enthousiasme de ses amies…  
  
Mais le sourire de Lily se transforma rapidement en une légère grimace lorsqu'elle vit quatre garçons s'approcher de leurs tables pour prendre place à leur côté. Alors que Sirius et Remus s'asseyaient à côté de leurs futures cavalières respectives (au grand plaisir de celles-ci), James se pressa de s'asseoir à côté de Lily (au grand déplaisir de celle-ci) et Peter là où il put.  
  
«- Bonjour Evans!» S'exclama James avec un enthousiasme un peu trop exagéré.  
  
«- Bonjour Potter…» Marmonna Lily, à présent maussade, tout en mâchonnant son toast.  
  
Severina observa avec étonnement le changement radical d'humeur qui s'était produit sur Lily en à peine une fraction de seconde. Ce phénomène naturel était impressionnant. Lily avait vraiment un don tout à fait particulier pour cela… Et elle admira secrètement James (sans arrière pensée ni rien, elle aimait beaucoup trop Matthiew pour cela) qui ne se laissait pas déstabiliser et qui continuait à lui parler sur le même ton enjoué.  
  
«- Alors Evans, ce soir c'est le bal?» Lui demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.  
  
Remus et Sirius échangèrent un regard désespéré. Oui, pensa Severina, James en faisait un peu trop.  
  
«- Oui, Potter, en effet.» Lui répondit Lily, comme si elle s'adressait à un demeuré. «Ce soir c'est la bal.»  
  
James lui sourit. Il y eut un silence. Son sourire se figea. Il regarda Sirius. Puis Remus. Puis Severina. Puis Melissa. Puis Alicia. Puis Peter. Puis de nouveau Lily. L'enthousiasme avait définitivement fait place à la nervosité.  
  
«- Hmm… Ecoute Evans…» Commença-t-il à dire avec un ton beaucoup plus nerveux.  
  
Lily releva la tête vers lui, l'air las. James se troubla mais continua tout de même.  
  
«- Comme tu es toute seule, et moi aussi, je trouve cela stupide d'y aller séparément! Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas tous les deux ensemble, juste en amis?»  
  
Lily le fixa une minute sans cligner des yeux. Tout le monde retint sa respiration…  
  
«- Bien essayé Potter.» Finit-elle par dire. «Mais ça ne marche pas avec moi.»  
  
James la regarda d'un air sombre.  
  
«- J'étais sérieux.»  
  
Lily le regarda de nouveau.  
  
«- Non, Potter, tu ne l'étais pas. Tu ne veux pas y aller avec moi juste en ami, tu le sais très bien. Et je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas t'offrir ce que tu veux. Accepter de venir avec toi serait te donner de faux espoirs et ce serait du sadisme pur.»  
  
Il y eut un nouveau silence.  
  
«- Et je n'aime pas faire souffrir les gens.» Finit par dire Lily.  
  
Devant les regards insistants qui étaient fixés sur elle, Lily rougit, mal à l'aise après cette déclaration, et se leva. Elle sortit précipitamment de la Grande Salle sous le regard déçu de James et ceux désolés des autres.  
  
Assise sur son lit, la tête adossée à l'oreiller et plongée dans un livre, Lily essayait d'ignorer tant bien que mal les regards chargés de reproches que ne cessaient de lui envoyer ses amies. Distraitement, elle leva les yeux pour voir quelle heure il était: deux heures de l'après-midi. Il lui fallait encore attendre cinq heures pour le bal… Elle soupira. C'était long.  
  
Et le regard persistant de la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs qui était en face d'elle devenait légèrement agaçant! Surtout qu'il n'y avait pas qu'elle! Il y avait aussi une blonde plutôt rousse qui faisait la même chose… Finalement, exaspérée, elle reposa son livre sur ses genoux et leva les yeux vers ses amies.  
  
«- Quoi encore?» Demanda-t-elle d'un ton las.  
  
Melissa et Severina échangèrent un regard, puis se tournèrent vers elle d'un air décidé.  
  
«- On pense toutes les trois, Melissa, Alicia et moi que…» Commença Severina. Lily, connaissant déjà la suite, leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. «Ne soupire pas Lily! Nous pensons que tu exagères avec James. Tu aurais pu lui laisser au moins une chance!»  
  
Lily sentit l'exaspération grandir en elle.  
  
«- Mais à quoi cela aurait servi que j'accepte d'aller au bal avec lui? Je l'ai dit tout à l'heure! Je ne veux pas lui laisser de faux espoirs!»  
  
Melissa secoua la tête.  
  
«- Lily, arrête de te mentir à toi-même.»  
  
«- Mais je ne mens pas, je…»  
  
Melissa la fit taire d'un geste.  
  
«- Je te connais depuis un peu plus de cinq ans, Lily. Je connais pas mal de choses sur ton compte. J'ai déjà observé tes réactions, tes gestes envers James Potter. Si tu n'avais aucun sentiment pour lui, tu l'ignorerais, tout simplement! Tu ne te mettrais pas en colère dès qu'il fait une bêtise…»  
  
«- Mais je me contente juste de faire mon devoir de préfète!»  
  
«- Alors pourquoi es-tu si bouleversée à chaque fois? Pourquoi t'énerves-tu autant lorsqu'il te demande de sortir avec lui alors que tu pourrais tout simplement décliner sa demande et l'ignorer?»  
  
Lily se mordit les lèvres et détourna les yeux. C'était vrai. Elle avait raison et elle n'y avait jamais pensé auparavant. Mais…  
  
«- Ecoute, Melissa, je ne pense pas être amoureuse de Potter. Il m'énerve car il est lourd, il insiste trop et c'est mon caractère de me mettre en colère facilement!»  
  
Ses deux amies lui lancèrent un regard sceptique.  
  
«- Mais admettons que vous ayez toutes les deux raison.» Ajouta Lily en levant les yeux au ciel. «C'est vrai que je pourrais tout simplement l'ignorer. C'est vrai que s'il m'indifférait vraiment, je ne m'occuperait pas autant de son cas, je ne serais pas autant bouleversée après chacune de nos disputes mais… J'ignore ce que c'est, j'ignore d'où ça vient. Pour l'instant la seule idée d'embrasser ce garçon me répugne…»  
  
Melissa et Severina haussèrent un sourcil, incrédule.  
  
«- Bon, d'accord.» Admit Lily en rougissant. «C'est vrai qu'il est pas mal mignon et ça ne me répugnerait pas autant que ça… Mais mes sentiments sont confus, je ne sais pas ce que je ressens vraiment envers lui… Et je trouve ça un peu bizarre que ce soit vous que me disiez quel sentiment j'éprouve pour lui alors que moi-même je l'ignore…»  
  
«- C'est que nous ne sommes pas aveugles, au contraire de toi!» Grommela Severina.  
  
Lily ne fit pas attention à ce commentaire et continua dans sa lancée.  
  
«- Mais, pour être tout à fait franche, j'ai peur de ce que je pourrais ressentir pour lui. J'ai peur des conséquences que cela pourrait avoir… Je ne connais pas Potter. Est-il vraiment sincère lorsqu'il dit vouloir être mon petit ami, lorsqu'il dit m'aimer? Un moment il me demande de sortir avec lui avec une infime arrogance, le moment d'après il semble triste et désespéré. Mais ne ferait-il pas la comédie? Peut-être m'aime-t-il vraiment, ou peut-être ne suis-je qu'un nouvel obstacle à conquérir? Vous savez, comme au Quidditch, lorsque le jeu devient de plus en plus difficile, la gloire est beaucoup plus grande lorsqu'on gagne… Là c'est pareil, plus je résiste, plus la gloire sera grande lorsqu'il m'aura enfin gagnée. Puis il me jettera comme une vulgaire paire de chaussettes et…»  
  
«- Je ne pense pas que Potter soit comme ça.» La coupa Melissa.  
  
«- Tu n'en sais rien…» S'exclama Lily, à bout de souffle après son long discours, et énervée que celui-ci ne les ait pas convaincues.  
  
«- Moi je pense que tu te compliques la vie.» Ajouta Severina. «Il veut sortir avec toi, il te plaît (même si tu ne veux pas l'avouer) alors fonce!»  
  
«- J'ai peur de mes sentiments, ils sont trop confus… Et par-dessus tout, j'ai peur de me faire avoir par un garçon comme Potter !» Déclara Lily avec fermeté.  
  
«- Il faut parfois savoir prendre des risques.» Lui répondit Severina sur le même ton.  
  
Les deux amies s'affrontèrent du regard puis Lily finit par baisser les yeux, mal à l'aise.  
  
«- Où est Alicia?» Demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.  
  
«- Sûrement quelque part avec Remus.» Lui répondit distraitement Melissa.  
  
«- A la bibliothèque peut-être.» Ajouta Severina sur un ton évasif.  
  
Lily haussa un sourcil.  
  
«- Avec Remus?» Demanda-t-elle, incrédule.  
  
«- Oui, ils se sont considérablement rapprochés depuis quelques temps.» Lui répondit Melissa. «Ils parlent souvent ensemble, s'isolent parfois tous les deux en prenant l'excuse de faire leurs devoirs ensemble ou quelque chose de ce style…»  
  
Severina lui adressa un sourire narquois.  
  
«- Tu ne t'en étais pas aperçue Lily?»  
  
Celle-ci, gênée, fit signe que non. Melissa se tourna vers Severina et ajouta sur le même ton malicieux.  
  
«- Mais enfin, voyons Severina! Notre chère Lily était bien trop occupée par les demandes incessantes de Potter pour aller au bal avec lui pour s'intéresser à la vie d'Alicia!»  
  
Lily rougit et ne trouva rien à répondre… Car c'était vrai.  
  
Vers cinq heures de l'après-midi, deux heures avant l'heure tant attendue, les quatre filles commencèrent à se préparer pour le bal. Les mascaras, fards à paupières et toutes sortes de poudres de différentes couleurs furent étalés sur les lits, bureaux et coiffeuses. Des «quelle couleur fera le mieux ressortir mes yeux?» ou «laquelle ira le mieux avec ma robe?» fusèrent de partout. Même Severina, finalement, prenait part à cette animation. Lorsqu'il était question de conseiller les amies, de les maquiller ou même de se maquiller tout court, son regard s'illuminait. Rien ne peut faire plus plaisir à une fille que de se faire belle. Il est tellement agréable de voir son visage de tous les jours se transformer sous les paillettes et le maquillage...  
  
Lily, désemparée, regardait alternativement sa robe étendue sur son lit et son kit de maquillage étalé sur sa coiffeuse.  
  
«- Je ne sais vraiment pas comment me maquiller!» Soupira-t-elle avec désespoir.  
  
Severina se plaça aussitôt à ses côtés.  
  
«- Ne panique pas, Lily!» Lui dit-elle sur un ton réconfortant. «Je vais t'aider!» Puis elle se mit à observer son kit de maquillage. «Voyons voir ce que tu as…»  
  
Après quelques minutes d'observation, elle finit par choisir un crayon vert pour les yeux, ainsi que du fard à paupière blanc.  
  
«- Le crayon vert accentuera le contour de tes yeux. Il n'est pas nécessaire de te mettre de mascara, tes sourcils son déjà assez longs. Comme la couleur émeraude de ton iris est magnifique, il n'est pas nécessaire de rajouter une quelconque couleur. Du fard à paupière blanc, le blanc étant une couleur assez neutre, suffira amplement, d'autant plus qu'il mettra en valeur la superbe teinte de tes yeux.»  
  
Les joues de Lily rosirent instantanément.  
  
«- Heu, tu exagères Sev', mes yeux ne sont pas si…»  
  
Mais Severina la fit taire d'un geste de la main.  
  
«- Si je dis que tes yeux sont magnifiques, c'est qu'ils le sont!N'est-ce pas les filles?» Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Alicia et Melissa.  
  
Les deux filles acquiescèrent en chœur. La teinte rosée des joues de Lily s'accentua. Elle bredouilla un faible 'merci' tandis que Severina s'appliquait à la maquiller. Ce ne fut pas une tâche facile car les yeux de Lily avaient tendance à pleurer lorsqu'on lui passait du crayon sous les yeux. Mais après maintes reprises et une bataille acharnée, Severina finit par sortir victorieuse. Et, en une touche finale, colora les lèvres de la jeune fille d'un rouge un peu rosé.  
  
«- Bon, à présent, attaquons tes cheveux!» S'exclama Severina avec enthousiasme. «Tu as une idée de coiffure?»  
  
Lily fit un signe négatif de la tête.  
  
«- Tout ce que je désire, c'est de porter cette barrette.» Dit-elle en lui montrant une barrette argentée. «C'est le dernier achat que m'a fait mon père pendant les vacances… Je m'étais disputée avec Pétunia, et Papa y avait assisté. Il n'a pas osé intervenir car il avait peur d'envenimer la situation… Mais, une fois Pétunia partie, il m'a vue en larmes et pour me consoler, il m'a emmené faire un tour en ville. C'est peut-être l'après-midi la plus heureuse que j'ai passée pendant les vacances (à part celle que j'ai passée avec vous au Chemin de Traverse). Et c'est là qu'il m'a acheté la barrette. Je la trouvais tellement belle qu'il me l'a offerte…»  
  
Elle se tut et détourna le regard. Un silence suivit son discours. Il était rare que Lily parle de ses vacances, de ce qui se passait chez elle. Elles savaient que Lily souffrait de la haine de sa sœur, mais aimait par-dessus tout ses parents. Penser à eux lui donnait un mélange de colère (envers sa sœur) et de mélancolie (car ses parents lui manquaient), et dans les deux cas, c'était douloureux. Severina se contenta de hocher la tête et prit le barrette finement travaillée des mains de Lily.  
  
«- Tes cheveux sont tellement beaux que je pense qu'il serait dommage de les attacher entièrement.» Dit-elle, songeuse. «Une demi queue suffirait.»  
  
Elle attrapa une brosse qu'elle fit délicatement passer dans la chevelure auburn de Lily. Puis elle fit soigneusement la demi-queue. Elle fit un pas en arrière, observa son travail en plissant les yeux puis réfléchit.  
  
«- Il manque quelque chose, je trouve.» Dit-elle. «Cette coiffure est trop banale.»  
  
Elle réfléchit encore un peu, puis soudain s'exclama:  
  
«- Ca y'est j'ai trouvé! Il faudrait accentuer tes boucles!» D'un coup de baguette magique, la chevelure ondulée de Lily se transforma en boucles souples tombant élégamment sur les épaules de la jeune fille. «Et il faudrait ajouter quelques paillettes pour faire ressortir les reflets roux de tes cheveux.» En un deuxième coup de baguette magique, des paillettes s'étalèrent sur les boucles et, en effet, la couleur auburn sembla se transformer en un soleil étincelant.  
  
La chambre sombra dans le silence pendant quelques instants. Lily, un peu gênée, regarda alternativement ses trois amies qui la regardaient bouches bées.  
  
«- Heu, les filles…» Finit par dire Lily, de plus en plus embarrassée. «Il ne faut pas non plus exagérer… Ce ne sont juste que quelques boucles, quelques paillettes, et un petit peu de maquillage…»  
  
«- Tu plaisantes Lily?» Finit par s'exclamer Melissa. «Mais tu es magnifique!»  
  
«- Déjà que tu es très belle naturellement, là tu es vraiment…» Fit Alicia sans terminer sa phrase, tellement elle était admirative.  
  
Lily était de plus en plus rouge. Severina l'observa avec un petit sourire satisfait.  
  
«- N'est-ce pas?» Dit-elle fièrement. «J'ai fait un travail grandiose! Sans vouloir me jeter des fleurs bien sûr…»  
  
Lily regarda le bout de ses chaussons avec un intérêt soudain.  
  
«- Bon!» Finit par dire Melissa pour sortir Lily de son embarras. «Et bien Severina, je vais t'engager pour faire la même chose pour moi!»  
  
«- Et moi aussi d'ailleurs!» S'exclama Alicia.  
  
Severina éclata de rire, flattée, et se mit au travail.  
  
A six heures et demi, elle termina la dernière touche de crayon sur Alicia, et commença tout juste à se maquiller elle-même. A sept heures, elles étaient prêtes. Severina avait, en tant qu'Irlandaise et fière de l'être, une robe d'un vert sombre assortie d'un collier avec un médaillon en forme de trèfle coiffé d'une émeraude. Elle avait réuni ses cheveux en un chignon constellé de paillettes (en forme de mini-trèfles elles aussi), avait maquillé ses yeux d'un trait noir, d'un fard à paupière vert clair (pour aller avec le reste) et avait allongé ses cils avec du mascara noir. Ses lèvres étant teintés d'un rose discret et sombre.  
  
Alicia avait vêtu une robe bleu azur (sa couleur préférée), ses cheveux étaient enlacés avec un ruban argenté et réunis en une unique tresse, son cou ornée d'une chaîne de la même couleur que le ruban. Ses yeux étaient soulignés par un crayon couleur argent, ses paupières colorées d'un bleu semblable à celui de sa robe, et ses lèvres étaient colorées d'un rose clair.  
  
Melissa portait une robe rouge éclatante, en l'honneur de sa maison. Elle avait tressé ses cheveux en de multiples tresses dans lesquelles elle avait glissé de fins rubans dorés. Ses yeux étaient soulignés de noirs, ses paupières teintes en or, et ses lèvres décorées d'un rouge sombre. Le collier de perle autour de son cou et les multiples bracelets qui ornaient son bras étaient aussi en or. Gryffondor des pieds jusqu'à la tête, et fière de l'être!  
  
Quant à Lily, elle avait assorti à sa robe un collier en perles de nacre blanc à son cou. Blanche de haut en bas, elle ressemblait à un ange d'une grande pureté… Mais, les apparences sont trompeuses, n'est-ce pas?  
  
«- Bon!» S'exclama Melissa en lissant les derniers plis de sa robe. «On y va?»  
  
Les trois autres acquiescèrent et s'avancèrent vers la porte. Mais soudain Melissa s'arrêta, pétrifiée, pâle comme un linge.  
  
«- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Meli?» Demanda Lily, inquiète.  
  
«- Je… Je…» Bégaya Melissa.  
  
«- Meli?»  
  
Melissa se tourna vers elle, le visage empli de détresse…  
  
«- JE SUIS MORTE DE TROOOOOOOOUUUUUUUILLE!!!!» Hurla-t-elle, hystérique.  
  
Elles ne purent se retenir, elles éclatèrent de rire. Melissa les fusilla dur regard, vexée.  
  
«- Ce n'est pas drôle!» Bougonna-t-elle en faisant la moue.  
  
Une fois calmée, Lily passa un bras autour de ses épaules.  
  
«- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter! Tu es super!» Lui dit-elle.  
  
«- Et je suis sûre que ton dos nu fera chavirer le cœur de notre cher Sirius national!» Lui dit Severina avec un sourire narquois.  
  
Melissa rougit et croisa les bras derrière le dos, comme pour le cacher.  
  
«- Vous croyez que c'est trop provocant?» Demanda-t-elle, angoissée.  
  
«- Mais noon!» La rassura Alicia.  
  
«- Sirius va juste ne faire qu'une bouchée de toi, c'est tout!» Continua Severina sur le même ton.  
  
«- Mais ce n'est pas comme si ça te dérangeait, n'est-ce pas?» Renchérit Lily.  
  
Melissa sembla hésiter un instant, puis, suivant l'humeur générale, elle éclata de rire. Et, enfin, elles descendirent. Les Maraudeurs étaient déjà dans la salle commune, habillés élégamment de noirs, bien coiffés (même James) et nerveux comme jamais (en tout cas, deux d'entre eux l'étaient). Tandis qu'ils leur tournaient encore le dos, Melissa en profita pour déplisser une dernière fois sa robe. Alicia, elle, regarda derrière elle en se disant sans aucun doute, sa timidité reprenant un instant le dessus, qu'elle pouvait encore retourner dans sa chambre, se mettre en pyjama, et cacher sa tête sous l'oreiller… mais cela aurait été dommage et elle aurait perdu une si belle occasion d'être avec Remus…  
  
«- Respire ma fille, respire!» Murmura Melissa lorsque Sirius se retourna enfin.  
  
Remus ne fut pas long à suivre et le teint déjà pâle d'Alicia devint encore plus blanc que d'habitude. Lily sourit en voyant ses amies dans cet état, il était rare de les voir ainsi et pour être tout à fait franche, elle trouvait cela assez comique. Mais son sourire s'accentua lorsqu'elle vit la réaction des deux jeunes hommes…  
  
«- Et bien!» S'exclama Sirius. «Vous en avez mis du temps pour…» Mais sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'il vit sa cavalière.  
  
Remus, lui, ne disait rien, et fixait Alicia avec la bouche grande ouverte. Un silence pesant s'abattit dans la salle commune tandis que les quatre jeunes filles continuaient très lentement à descendre les escaliers.  
  
«- Ben quoi?» Murmura Melissa. «Il se tait parce que je suis horrible?»  
  
«- Mais non!» Lui répondit Lily à voix basse. «Tu es très bien!»  
  
«- Mais attends! Je ne suis pas si belle que ça, faut pas exagérer!Il y a un problème, je te dis! » Murmura frénétiquement la jeune fille brune. «Je ne suis quand même pas à couper le souffle!»  
  
«- Mais oui, bien sûr qu'il y a un problème Melissa!» Répondit sarcastiquement Severina. «En fait, Sirius et Remus ont tellement le souffle coupé devant ma beauté et mon charme fatal qu'ils s'en veulent de ne pas avoir choisi la bonne cavalière!»  
  
Melissa la fusilla du regard. Puis, voyant le sourire malicieux de Severina, elle finit par pouffer de rire tandis qu'Alicia se contentait de lever les yeux au ciel. Puis, enfin, elles arrivèrent à la dernière marche et posèrent leurs pieds sur le sol recouvert d'un large tapis de la salle commune. Sirius et Remus s'approchèrent aussitôt de leurs cavalières, l'un avec une fausse assurance, l'autre avec une timidité non dissimulée. Lily éclata de rire en voyant Sirius jouer son numéro comique de charme.  
  
«- Chère Melissa!» S'exclama-t-il. «Vous êtes merveilleuse ce soir! Sans rire, si… heu, votre ramage se rapporte à votre plumage, heu… vous êtes la plus exquise hôte de ce château! (ou un truc comme ça en tout cas!) En tout cas, votre sourire radieux illumine votre visage et me mets dans un émoi indescriptible! De plus, le rouge et l'or vous va à merveille, chère petite Gryffondor et…»  
  
Tout en disant ses mots avec grandeur et fortes courbettes, Sirius ne cessait de baiser la main de la jeune fille. Melissa, reprenant de vieilles habitudes, se mit à rougir avec force et finit par glousser nerveusement (à sa plus grande honte). Les compliments de Remus, eux, furent plus maladroit.  
  
«- Tu es… heu, très jolie comme ça Alicia!» Dit-il, aussi rouge que Melissa. «Enfin, très b - belle! Enfin, heu, le bleu va bien avec la couleur de tes yeux et, heu…»  
  
Alicia lui sourit et souffla un très discret 'merci'. C'est à ce moment-là que Lily s'aperçut que la bande des maraudeurs était moins bruyante que d'habitude. Il manquait quelque chose, une voix peut-être… Ils étaient trop silencieux. Elle se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec James. Et c'est là qu'elle comprit ce qu'il y avait d'inhabituel. James Potter ne disait rien. Sa bouche était ouverte mais aucun son n'en sortait et il la fixait avec un regard… un regard qui la mettait vraiment mal à l'aise. Celui-ci était tellement perçant, il exprimait tellement de sentiments en même temps: l'admiration, l'adoration, un peu de la nervosité et du désir… qu'il troubla Lily. Mais elle décida de l'ignorer et détourna les yeux. Severina, qui avait assisté à la scène, la fixa avec un air de reproche mais Lily l'ignora elle aussi. Elle n'allait tout de même pas se laisser attendrir par Potter quand même! Par cet idiot qui lui gâchait la vie depuis maintenant presque six ans!  
  
Elle fut sortie de ses pensées lorsqu'elle vit Sirius offrir son bras à Melissa, de même pour Remus avec Alicia, et qu'elle les vit commencer à se diriger vers la sortie. Du coin de l'œil , elle vit James s'avancer vers elle, sans aucun doute pour lui offrir son bras.  
  
«- Heu, Evans…» Commença-t-il d'une voix nerveuse.  
  
Mais elle se dirigea aussitôt vers Severina.  
  
«- Hé! Sev'! En tant que deux célibataires, on y va ensemble?»  
  
Severina éclata de rire et elles quittèrent la salle bras dessus, bras dessous. Avant de franchir le tableau de la grosse dame, Lily vit James toujours planté au milieu de la pièce, l'air déprimé. Elle se sentit un peu coupable, mais lorsqu'elle vit Peter s'approcher de lui et lui proposer son bras en riant (ou pas? On ne sait pas vraiment en fait…:-p) elle ne put s'empêcher de se moquer de lui silencieusement. James, comme sortit de ses pensées, repoussa Peter en lui jetant un regard noir et se rapprocha de la sortie. En le voyant arriver, Lily se dépêcha de partir.  
  
«- Tu aurais pu quand même accepter son bras…» Lui dit Severina quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'elles descendaient l'escalier de marbre.  
  
«- Je ne vois pas pourquoi!» Répondit Lily avec véhémence. «Je ne suis pas sa cavalière que je sache!»  
  
Severina leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
«- Ce que tu peux être têtue parfois!» Grogna-t-elle.  
  
Mais elle ne dit rien de plus, au grand soulagement de Lily qui ne supportait plus ce genre de discussion. En arrivant dans la Grande Salle, quelques têtes se tournèrent vers elles, et les regardèrent avec parfois une légère admiration.  
  
«- Tu as vu sa robe?» Murmurèrent quelques filles.  
  
«- Oh, mon Dieu! Si je pouvais avoir la même!» S'exclama une autre. «Peut-être réussirais-je enfin à plaire à Karl!»  
  
«- Wahou! Je ne savais pas qu'elle était aussi belle!» S'exclama un garçon. «Si j'avais su, jamais je n'aurai choisi…» Mais le regard de sa cavalière le dissuada de continuer. «Je plaisantais chérie, je plaisantais…»  
  
Severina se retourna vers Lily avec un immense sourire.  
  
«- On dirait que tu as du succès, très chère!» Lui dit-elle malicieusement.  
  
Lily rougit et baissa les yeux, gênée.  
  
«- C'est ma robe qu'ils regardent, pas moi!» Marmonna-t-elle. «Puis sans paillettes ni maquillage, on ne me remarque plus… En plus, qui te dis que c'est moi qu'ils regardaient? Ca pouvait très bien être toi! D'ailleurs regarde! Là-bas il y a un gars qui te regarde!»  
  
Et c'était vrai d'ailleurs, parmi les personnes qui les avaient regardées, il y en avait pas mal qui gardaient les yeux fixés sur Severina. Mais elle paraissait néanmoins flattée. Du regard, elles cherchèrent Melissa et Alicia. Elles étaient assises avec leur cavaliers respectifs au fond de la salle et leurs faisaient frénétiquement des signes de la main. Les deux jeunes filles se hâtèrent d'aller les rejoindre.  
  
«- Où est Jamesie?» Demanda Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
«- Jamesie?» Répondit Lily en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire. «C'est quoi ce surnom?»  
  
A côté d'elle, Severina et Melissa pouffaient de rire dans leurs serviettes. Sirius haussa les épaules, agacé.  
  
«- Ouais, bon, tu ne sais pas où il est?»  
  
«- Pourquoi le saurais-je?» Répondit Lily, imperturbable.  
  
Sirius lui fit un sourire taquin.  
  
«- Je pensais juste qu'il était avec toi…»  
  
Lily le fusilla du regard.  
  
«- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il sortait de la salle commune avec Peter. Il ne devrait pas tarder!» Lui dit-elle sèchement tandis que Sirius continuait à la regarder d'un air amusé.  
  
En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, James arriva, Peter sur ses talons.  
  
«- Et bien James, qu'est- ce que tu faisais?» Lui demanda Sirius.  
  
James lui lança un regard noir.  
  
«- Je suis allé là où tu ne peux pas aller à ma place, Sirius!» Dit-il sur un ton exaspéré.  
  
Lily se mordit une nouvelle fois les lèvres pour ne pas sourire tandis que Remus levait les yeux au ciel.  
  
«- Et Peter alors?» Demanda Sirius. «Qu'est-ce que tu faisais?»  
  
Peter rougit et se mit à se tortiller sur sa chaise tout en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles. James, las et irrité, finit par traduire ses paroles.  
  
«- Il avait peur de se perdre!» Grogna-t-il.  
  
Sirius se tourna vers Peter, un sourcil haussé.  
  
«- Après cinq années passées à Poudlard, tu ne connais toujours pas le chemin?»  
  
Peter rougit encore plus.  
  
«- Tu es désespérant mon cher Pete!» Conclue Sirius en secouant la tête d'un air désolé.  
  
Mais, à ce moment-là, Dumbledore, de la table des professeurs, se leva pour faire son discours et sauva Peter in extremis de sa torture momentanée.  
  
«- Il me semble important de vous donner le programme de la soirée. Tout d'abord, nous allons faire, tous ensemble une chose extraordinaire, une chose splendide, la meilleure qui soit au monde!»  
  
Le silence se fit dans la salle et plusieurs personnes se penchèrent en avant comme pour mieux entendre, emplis de curiosité. Dumbledore les observa un instant avec un sourire en coin et les yeux pétillant de malice.  
  
«- Nous allons manger!»  
  
Des rires fusèrent, des yeux se levèrent au ciel, et beaucoup de sourires apparurent.  
  
«- Ensuite,» Continua Dumbledore, «lorsque le dîner sera fini, je laisserai le soin aux préfets avec leurs collègues préfètes ainsi qu'au Préfet et à la Préfète en chef d'ouvrir le bal!»  
  
Lily croisa les yeux de Remus et fit un sourire d'excuse à Alicia.  
  
«- Désolée, je vais devoir t'emprunter ton cavalier.»  
  
Alicia lui fit signe que ce n'était pas grave.  
  
«- Du moment que tu me le rends après…»  
  
Lily éclata de rire. C'est bon, il n'y aurait aucun jaloux… Elle croisa le regard de James. Ok, il y aurait un jaloux, mais celui-là ce n'était pas grave!  
  
«- Le bal sera animé par les Black and White Mummies» Continuait à dire Dumbledore, «et pour le reste des animations… Je ne peux rien vous dire!» Dit-il avec un sourire mystérieux. « Je peux vous dire seulement que vous risquez d'avoir quelques surprises…»  
  
Lily croisa le regard curieux de ses amies et elles levèrent en grande synchronisation leurs sourcils. Qu'avait encore prévu de faire ce vieux sorcier loufoque? Bien sûr, elles le respectaient, mais parfois ses idées étaient un peu… enfin bref.  
  
«- A présent,» Termina Dumbledore. «Je ne peux vous dire qu'une chose… Bon appétit!»  
  
Tout le monde applaudit à cette déclaration et les plats devant eux se remplirent des mets les plus délicieux et les plus tentants que l'on puisse trouver sur Terre. Tandis que Peter se jetait goulûment sur la dinde et les pommes de terre, James se tourna vers Lily pour lui proposer courtoisement un peu de pâtes qui était dans le plat qu'il tenait entre ses mains. La jeune fille, surprise par son geste, hésita quelques instants sur l'attitude à prendre. Puis, finalement, sentant le regard des autres posé sur elle, elle finit par accepter son offre.  
  
«- Oui, merci Potter.»  
  
Et elle se servit une bonne petite ration de spaghettis avant de passer le plat à Severina. James la regarda un instant, les yeux rêveurs (à la plus grande exaspération de Sirius, «Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est cruche») puis détourna le regard lorsque Lily se retourna.  
  
Le reste du dîner se passa sans incident, et arriva (enfin) l'heure tant attendue. LesBlack and White Mummies firent leur entrée en scène, enroulés dans des bandages noirs et blancs, portant tous des lunettes noires et portant des turbans fluorescents sur la tête. Les préfets et préfètes de chaque maison se dirigèrent sur la piste de danse avec en tête le Préfet et la Préfète en Chef, Frank Longdubat et sa petite amie, Alice. Une musique douce commença et ils commencèrent à danser. Soudain paniquée, Lily regarda Remus.  
  
«- Je ne sais pas danser!» Murmura-t-elle avec angoisse. «En plus… on danse quoi sur cette musique?»  
  
Remus éclata de rire discrètement.  
  
«- C'est une valse, Lily.» Lui répondit-il à voix basse. «Et ne t'inquiète pas, laisse-toi guider, je conduirai la danse. Laisse juste tes pieds glisser sur le sol... Regarde, comme moi!»  
  
Et il lui fit une petite démonstration. Lily acquiesça.  
  
«- D'accord, je pense que je saurai me débrouiller.»  
  
Remus lui sourit.  
  
«- On y va maintenant?»  
  
Lily hocha la tête et, un peu gênée, elle passa un bras autour de la taille de Remus et posa l'autre sur celui du jeune homme. Remus fit de même et ils commencèrent à danser.  
  
«- Comment ça se fait que les préfets n'ouvrent pas la danse avec leurs cavaliers et cavalières respectifs?» Demanda Lily après quelques secondes de silence.  
  
«- Je pense…» Répondit Remus. «Qu'ils ont préféré prendre la précaution de les faire danser avec le coéquipier de leur maison au cas où certains n'auraient pas de cavaliers… comme toi, par exemple.»  
  
«- Oh… D'accord…» Répondit Lily. Puis elle détourna les yeux d'un air songeur.  
  
«- Si tu t'inquiètes pour Alicia…» Dit Remus comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. «Il n'y a aucune crainte à avoir. Tu l'as vue tout à l'heure, non? Elle te fait confiance…»  
  
Lily acquiesça et lui adressa un sourire.  
  
«- Oui, excuse-moi, c'est une inquiétude complètement idiote!»  
  
«- Oui,» Lui répondit Remus. «Surtout que l'on est ensemble seulement pour une danse!»  
  
Puis il observa Lily pendant un instant alors qu'elle avait de nouveau l'air songeur. Ayant sûrement de nouveau lu dans ses pensées, il sourit.  
  
«- Et si tu t'inquiètes pour James, ce n'est pas grave… Tu n'auras qu'à lui accorder une danse après…»  
  
«- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour Jam… Potter!!» S'exclama Lily sur la défensive, les joues roses.  
  
Remus lui fit un sourire narquois mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Ils dansèrent quelques secondes en silence puis…  
  
«- Il nous regarde, là?» Demanda Lily, l'air de rien.  
  
«- Qui?» Demanda innocemment Remus.  
  
Lily le fusilla du regard.  
  
«- Tu sais très bien de qui je parle!» Grogna-t-elle.  
  
«- Mais non, voyons, pas du tout!» Continua à la taquiner Remus.  
  
Lily soupira lourdement.  
  
«- Bon, ok, est-ce que Potter nous regarde?» Demanda-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur et en évitant délibérément le regard de Remus.  
  
Remus se tourna vers la table où ils étaient assis quelques minutes plus tôt. Plusieurs élèves s'étaient joints aux préfets pour danser, et il pouvait voir que c'était le cas pour Melissa et Sirius qui dansaient un peu plus loin. Seuls Alicia (qui croisa son regard et lui sourit, le rendant tout léger au passage), Severina, Peter et James étaient restés assis. Severina et Alicia parlaient avec animation, Peter s'était déjà assoupi et James… et bien, James les fixait, Lily et lui, les sourcils froncés et tapant du pied impatiemment. Remus soupira. Il était jaloux. C'était ridicule. James pouvait lui faire confiance quand même! Il savait qu'il était fou amoureux d'Alicia et que, par conséquent, il ne lui viendrait jamais à l'esprit de séduire Lily! A moins que… A moins qu'il ne soit jaloux de voir que Lily s'entendait bien avec lui alors qu'elle haïssait James?  
  
«- Aïe! Ma tête!» Murmura-t-il avec une grimace.  
  
Lily le regardait avec impatience.  
  
«- Alors Remus, est-ce qu'il nous regarde?» Demanda-t-elle d'une voix pressante.  
  
Remus se tourna vers elle avec un air amusé.  
  
«- Oui Lily, il nous regarde. Ou plutôt, il TE regarde.»  
  
Lily rougit. Elle n'osait pas se retourner pour le voir. Elle avait peur de voir son expression, de se sentir culpabiliser… 'Mais pourquoi je m'inquiète tellement?' Pensa-t-elle. 'Ce n'est que James Potter, cet enquiquineur de première! Pourquoi aurais-je peur de lui? Pourquoi m'intéresserais-je à ses états d'âme?'. Sans s'en apercevoir, Lily avait dirigé ses yeux vers la table où ses amis étaient assis, et elle vit James. Et elle vit que James la regardait. Le rouge lui monta aux joues et elle détourna vivement le regard.  
  
«- On dirait qu'il n'est pas content…» Dit-elle à Remus, les yeux baissés.  
  
«- Ne t'inquiète pas.» Lui répondit le préfet. «Il est juste un peu jaloux, c'est tout!»  
  
Lily rougit encore un plus, mal à l'aise. Mais elle se gifla intérieurement et se reprit.  
  
«- Pourquoi serait-il jaloux?» Demanda-t-elle d'une voix grinçante, les sourcils froncés.  
  
Remus éclata de rire devant son expression.  
  
«- Tu ne le sais vraiment pas, Lily?» Lui demanda-t-il malicieusement.  
  
Lily lui lança un regard noir.  
  
«- Je suppose qu'il est en rogne de voir que j'ai refusé de danser avec lui alors que j'accepte sans problème de danser avec toi. Il est vexé dans son amour propre car je lui résiste, et ça l'aigrit!»  
  
Le regard de Remus était devenu soudainement sérieux et il fixait Lily avec gravité.  
  
«- Je pense que tu juges mal James, Lily.»  
  
La jeune fille haussa les épaules.  
  
«- Ca fait maintenant presque six ans que je le côtoies.» Dit-elle sur un ton sec. «Je pense m'être fait une idée assez juste de ce qu'il est.»  
  
Remus secoua lentement la tête.  
  
«- Tu ne le connais pas Lily. Ce que tu vois de lui n'est qu'une partie infime de ce qu'il est réellement…»  
  
«- Je pense ne pas m'être beaucoup trompée sur son compte.» Dit-elle sur un ton définitif pour mettre fin à la discussion.  
  
Mais Remus ne voulait pas abandonner aussi facilement. James avait fait beaucoup pour lui, il s'était transformé en animagus avec Sirius et Peter pour l'accompagner dans sa solitude, il ne l'avait pas abandonné lorsqu'il s'était aperçu qu'il était un loup garou. Pour cela, il lui était reconnaissant, et il voulait faire quelque chose pour lui en retour…  
  
«- Tu t'es trompée sur une chose, Lily.»  
  
Celle-ci leva les yeux vers lui, un sourcil haussé, signe de l'état sceptique et dubitatif dans lequel elle était. Remus prit une grande inspiration, espérant que cela marcherait.  
  
«- Il t'aime vraiment.»  
  
«- Ah bon?» Répondit Lily, pas convaincue pour un sou.  
  
«- Regarde-moi Lily!» Grogna Remus. «Est-ce que j'ai l'habitude de mentir? Moi aussi je connais James depuis presque six ans, il est même un ami intime, et je connais pas mal de ses sentiments et états d'âmes! Et je peux te garantir qu'il t'aime vraiment! Cela fait presque six ans qu'il nous casse les oreilles avec toi, qu'il nous répète sans cesse combien tu es belle et combien il rêve de toi. Dois-je te répéter ce qu'a dit Sirius, l'autre jour, en cours de métamorphose? Que James marmonne ton nom dans son sommeil? Qu'il gribouille ton nom partout sans s'en apercevoir? Qu'il perd tout contrôle…»  
  
«- Oui, d'accord, j'ai compris!» Le coupa Lily sur un ton agacé.  
  
Remus l'observa encore un peu et soupira.  
  
«- Tout ce que je voulais dire, c'est que tu n'es pas un simple défi pour lui, Lily!»  
  
Lily détourna le regard, embarrassée.  
  
«- J'y réfléchirai, ok?» Finit-elle par dire. «Mais pour le moment, j'ai encore du mal à y croire, à voir James vraiment sérieux dans les actes qu'il entreprend…»  
  
Remus acquiesça. A ce moment-là, le morceau de musique prit fin et ils se séparèrent. Remus s'empressa d'inviter Alicia à danser tandis que Lily reprenait place aux côtés de Severina. James évita délibérément son regard, la tête haute et l'air renfrogné, et Lily leva les yeux au ciel en marmonnant quelque chose du style «Quel gamin!».  
  
Pendant plusieurs danses, James resta silencieux, Peter ronfla à ses côtés, et Severina et Lily conversèrent avec animation de choses et d'autres. Au bout d'un moment, Lily sentit le regard de James recommencer à se poser sur elle et elle ressentit quelque chose d'étrange. Son cœur se serra. Etait-ce de soulagement, d'exaspération, ou d'énervement? Etait-ce autre chose? 'Pas de l'amour! Ca c'est certain!' se répétait-elle inlassablement. Puis, alors que les Black and White Mummies commençaient à jouer un morceau qu'elle aimait particulièrement, elle se mit à taper la mesure avec le pied et à secouer la tête légèrement en fredonnant les paroles. James sembla remarquer cela car il se leva et vint se placer devant Lily, la main tendue vers elle.  
  
«- Tu veux danser?» Lui demanda-t-il le plus courtoisement possible.  
  
Lily fit non de la tête et James alla se rasseoir à sa place, déçu. Severina soupira lourdement mais Lily n'y fit pas attention. James retenta plusieurs fois de danser avec Lily mais il ne fit face qu'à une tête butée et à des refus. Puis, au bout de la cinquième entreprise…  
  
«- Lily, est-ce que tu veux danser?» Demanda James, désespéré.  
  
Lily le regarda longuement puis…  
  
«- Oui.»  
  
Les yeux de James (et aussi ceux de Severina) s'agrandirent.  
  
«- C'est vrai?» Demanda James, n'y croyant pas.  
  
«- NON!» Lui cria Lily. «Maintenant laisse-moi tranquille!»  
  
James poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et alla se rasseoir.  
  
«- Tais-toi Severina!» Grogna Lily à l'adresse de son amie.  
  
Severina ouvrit la bouche, offusquée.  
  
«- Mais je n'ai rien dit!» S'exclama-t-elle, vexée.  
  
«- Oui, mais t'allais le faire!» Lui répliqua Lily.  
  
Et, à sa plus grande exaspération, Severina éclata de rire. Puis, les trois adolescents (car Peter était définitivement endormi dans son reste de cheesecake), contemplèrent avec tristesse les autres élèves évoluer sur la piste. Lily soupira, pourquoi personne à part James ne l'invitait à danser? Elle chercha du regard ses amies. Elle vit Melissa rire aux éclats avec Sirius qui faisait le clown et venait sûrement de lui dire une blague. Plus loin, elle vit Remus et Alicia enlacés amoureusement. Ensuite elle vit Frank et Alice… Lily bloqua. Attendez une minute, ne venait-elle pas de voir Alicia et Remus… Elle se retourna vers eux, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Non, elle ne s'était pas trompée! Elle donna un coup de coude à Severina et lui désigna le couple du doigt.  
  
«- Tu as vu?» S'exclama-t-elle. «Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'ils se sont mis ensemble, comme ça, en une soirée!!!»  
  
Severina regarda Remus et Alicia qui à présent se rapprochaient pour échanger un baiser et elle sourit.  
  
«- Non, ça fait un bon bout de temps que ça dure…» Répondit l'irlandaise.  
  
Lily la fixa, bouche bée.  
  
«- Ils sortaient déjà ensemble avant d'aller au bal?» S'exclama-t-elle. «Mais depuis quand?!»  
  
«- Non, ils ne sortaient pas encore ensemble.» Répondit posément Severina. «Mais ça fait un bon bout de temps qu'ils se tournent autour, qu'ils se rapprochent progressivement… Je pense que l'un d'eux (Remus sûrement) a choisi ce soir comme le moment idéal pour se déclarer, sachant avec presque certitude que l'autre ne le repousserait pas.»  
  
Lily hocha la tête, perplexe.  
  
«- Mais comment ça se fait que je ne m'étais aperçue de rien? Alors que je suis l'une de ses meilleures amies…»  
  
«- Ils sont assez discrets.» La coupa Severina. «Je les ai beaucoup observés (car je m'ennuyais un peu ces temps-ci). Et on en a déjà parlé ce matin, tu te souviens? (à ce moment-là, Severina jeta un coup d'œil en biais à James et baissa la voix) Tu as été trop occupée par les demandes incessantes de Potter pour te rendre compte de quoi que ce soit…»  
  
Lily lui donna un coup de pied sous la table en grommelant un «arrête avec ça pour l'amour du ciel.» A ce moment-là, les douze coups de minuits sonnèrent et le carrosse de Cendrillon se transforma de nouveau en citrouille. Heu, que dis-je? Je me trompe d'histoire, là! A ce moment-là, les douze coups de minuit sonnèrent et Dumbledore se leva pour leur faire une annonce.  
  
«- Il est temps, maintenant, de vous dire quelle est la 'surprise' dont je vous ai parlé au début du repas.» Dit-il, les yeux pétillants de malice. «Ou bien, devrais-je appeler cela un jeu?» Réfléchit-il, comme en se parlant à lui-même, une de ses mains caressant sa barbe. Il se tourna vers Mme McGonagall comme pour lui demander la réponse mais celle-ci haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance. «Enfin, bref!» Reprit Dumbledore. «Il est temps que je vous impose les règles d'un 'petit jeu'… ou d'une loi, comme vous préférez!»  
  
«- Mais il va le dire ou pas, à la fin?» Grommela James entre ses dents.  
  
Lily lui jeta un regard outré mais il n'y fit pas attention.  
  
«- Tous les jeunes hommes présents dans cette salle, sans exception, sont priés d'inviter la demoiselle de leur choix à danser avec eux.»  
  
James lança un regard rempli d'espoir en direction de Lily, mais celle-ci le regarda avec un air qui voulait clairement dire «rêve!».  
  
«- Je tiens à préciser que les jeunes filles ne pourront en aucun cas refuser l'offre des garçons qui se présenteront à elles.»  
  
James regarda de nouveau Lily avec un air victorieux. Celle-ci, paniquée, préféra l'ignorer.  
  
«- A présent,» Continua Dumbledore, «Je vous invite, mesdemoiselles, à vous disperser dans la salle. Le premier garçon qui vous trouvera aura gagné!»  
  
Un chahut du diable troubla l'atmosphère si harmonieuse du bal. Lily s'éloigna le plus rapidement de James, espérant ne pas avoir à danser avec lui. Elle vit plusieurs garçons quasiment se battre pour une fille. Quelques autres trichèrent. Par exemple, Melissa et Alicia ne se séparèrent presque pas de leurs cavaliers, de sorte qu'ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau ensemble. Melissa sembla radieuse lorsque Sirius se présenta devant elle, s'étant dit sûrement qu'il irait voir une autre, plus belle qu'elle, faisant parti des nombreuses filles qui l'admiraient. Lily regarda autour d'elle. Qui viendra la voir, à part Potter? Elle vit soudainement quelqu'un s'approcher d'elle. Elle lui sourit. Mais lorsqu'elle vit qui c'était, son sourire se figea. Rogue? Mais il n'allait quand même pas? Il la regarda pendant un instant, sembla hésiter, regarda derrière lui, là où ses camarades de classe l'observaient, et invita finalement une autre fille de Serpentard. Lily soupira, grandement soulagée. Mais elle avait été tellement distraite qu'elle ne vit pas l'autre personne qui se présenta devant elle.  
  
«- Evans? M'accorderais-tu le privilège de danser avec moi?»  
  
Lily se retourna et à sa plus grande horreur, elle vit… James Potter, planté devant elle, la main tendue, un grand sourire étirant ses lèvres.  
  
«- Comme si j'avais le choix!» Grogna Lily en prenant la main de James.  
  
Lorsqu'elle le toucha, elle fut surprise de le sentir trembler. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et son étonnement s'agrandit lorsqu'elle vit qu'il rougissait. Les Black and White Mummies commencèrent à jouer un air lent et languissant. James, avec une certaine hésitation qui était tout à fait étrangère à son caractère, entoura le taille de Lily de ses bras. Et c'est là que la jeune fille s'aperçut, à sa plus grande honte, qu'elle aussi tremblait et rougissait. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et enroula ses bras autour du cou de James qui continuait à lui sourire béatement.  
  
«- Ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité, Potter!» Grommela-t-elle alors qu'ils commençaient à suivre lentement la musique.  
  
James choisit d'ignorer son commentaire.  
  
«- Tu es magnifique, ce soir, Evans.» Souffla-t-il.  
  
Pour cacher son trouble, Lily décida de prendre mal son compliment.  
  
«- Tu veux dire que les autres jours je suis moche?» S'exclama-t-elle d'un air outré.  
  
La teinte rouge sur les joues de James s'accentua et il se mit à bredouiller des mots presque incompréhensibles.  
  
«- Mais non… non… Voyons! Tu es toujours jolie… enfin… belle! Mais ce soir tu l'es encore plus… Enfin tu es particulièrement…»  
  
Devant l'air perdu de James, Lily ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.  
  
«- Je te faisais marcher, Potter!» S'exclama-t-elle.  
  
James la fixa un instant, perplexe, et finit par sourire, soulagé. Ils continuèrent leur danse en silence. Lily fut surprise de s'apercevoir qu'elle se sentait bien entre les bras de James, comme si elle y était en sécurité, qu'elle y avait agréablement chaud ou que, tout simplement, son torse était confortable. Au bout d'un instant, elle sentit que le regard de James était posé sur le sommet de son crâne. Elle releva les yeux, et ils rencontrèrent ceux noisettes de James. C'était la première fois qu'elle les voyait d'aussi près, et il fallait avouer qu'ils étaient beaux. Des teintes de marron, d'or et de roux s'y mélangeaient, comme le sol d'une forêt tapissé de feuilles mortes en automne. Ils lui faisaient un effet bizarre, comme si elle s'évadait de la terre, comme si elle s'éloignait de la réalité, comme si plus rien n'importait à part ses yeux aux couleurs d'automne. Elle sentit à peine les doigts de James venir effleurer sa joue. Elle était plongée dans un arc en ciel de couleurs chaudes qui se rapprochaient d'elle, petit à petit. Soudainement éblouie par leur proximité, Lily ferma les yeux et sentit les lèvres de James se poser sur les siennes.  
  
Toute pensée s'étant un instant échappée de sa tête, Lily se laissa aller à la douceur de ses lèvres, de ses gestes. Délicatement, James passa sa main dans les cheveux de Lily et l'arrêta sur sa nuque, son autre main continuant tendrement à caresser sa joue. Se sentant bien, Lily entrouvrit les lèvres, et leur baiser devint plus passionné. Puis, la réalité revint heurter de plein fouet Lily. Elle entendit de nouveau la musique derrière eux, les éclats de voix des danseurs autour, leurs rires, et leurs murmures. Comme réveillée d'un long rêve, d'un sommeil lourd, elle s'aperçut qu'elle embrassait un garçon et qu'elle était étroitement enlacée avec lui. La réalisation de qui elle embrassait lui fit l'effet d'une gifle en plein visage. C'était à James Potter qu'elle offrait ses lèvres, c'était au cou de James Potter qu'elle s'accrochait.  
  
Elle le repoussa, tremblante.  
  
«- Lily…» Gémit James.  
  
Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire autre chose, la gifle retentit sur sa joue, y dessinant une marque rouge.  
  
«- Comment as-tu osé?» Siffla-t-elle, maintenant furieuse, en s'éloignant de lui.  
  
La peine qui se dessina sur le visage de James la culpabilisa pendant un instant. Mais elle garda la tête froide.  
  
«- J'ai cru…» Bégaya James, l'air abattu. «J'ai cru pendant un instant que…»  
  
Et il se cacha la tête entre les mains. Se mordant les lèvres, Lily fit un pas en arrière, et elle se sauva le plus rapidement possible de la Grande Salle, ignorant les appels que lui lançaient ses amies.  
  
Plus jamais elle ne voulait les voir.  
  
Plus jamais elle ne voulait voir James Potter.  
  
'Comment a-t-il pu? Comment a-t-il osé? Je le hais, je le hais tellement!  
  
Mais je me hais encore plus, je me hais pour avoir trouvé ses yeux beaux, je me hais pour avoir aimé l'embrasser, je me hais pour m'être sentie si faible auprès de lui… contre lui. Je me hais pour culpabiliser en cet instant, pour avoir l'impression de lui avoir fait mal…  
  
Mais la raison pour laquelle je me hais le plus… c'est que j'ai envie qu'il m'embrasse de nouveau. J'en au même désespérément envie.  
  
Mais je résisterai, je le jure! Jamais plus je ne me laisserai approcher par James Potter! Jamais plus je ne le verrai ni le lui adresserai la parole! Dès maintenant, James Potter n'existe plus. Je le déteste alors ça ne devrait pas me faire beaucoup de mal, non?  
  
Mais alors pourquoi rien que cette pensée me fait autant souffrir?  
  
Lily Evans.'  
  
Merci  
  
Titou Moony: Désolée, il n'y a pas eu de flashback sur la demande de Remus à Alicia, et je n'ai pas vraiment insisté sur sa déclaration… ;;;;;; Mais j'y fais beaucoup d'allusions!  
  
Kim.quite simply  
  
Kritari  
  
Hermidark  
  
Cc Johnson: et bien, on ne peut pas dire que Lily a accepté de danser avec James… Mais elle aura au moins dansé avec lui! Et c vrai que je peux être assez cruelle avec ce pov' Jamesie! éè (au moins, il a du mérite en s'accrochant à Lily! )  
  
Stephane  
  
Mona-Potter: Ne t'inquiète pas, Lily n'a pas été aussi seule que çapour ce bal ! Et oui, elle devait être assez belle!  
  
Izabel: bon, ben là tu as vu un peu plus les autres couples… Mais je me base surtout sur la relation entre James et Lily…  
  
Angelina Johnson4  
  
Leaïs: lol, je pense que James va particulièrement te toucher dans ce chapitre (enfin, du moins je l'espère! )  
  
Wolwie girl: lol, g revu Shrek 1, et en effet, c'est «meumeuMer»! lol Oui, en effet, j'ai vu Shrek 2 (d'ailleurs, j'ai fait un clin d'œil à ce film dans ce chapitre… à toi de trouver!) mais j'ai préféré le 1.  
  
Alisa Adams: Alors, ça s'est bien passé ta rencontre avec Siri?  
  
Bellatrix Black-Snape: et ben non, Lily n'y va avec personne pour finir!  
  
Lunattica  
  
Panepha  
  
Valoch  
  
S-Jennifer-S  
  
Remus-Lunard  
  
Sadesirius  
  
… pour vos gentilles rewiev! (et désolée de ne pas répondre à tout le monde! ;;;;;;;;) 


	8. Aimer, souffrir, et être incapable d'oub...

Bonjour ! Je suis de retour, pour vous jouer un... hum, non, là, je me suis trompée de sujet de fic ! M'enfin, passons ! Voilà le chapitre 8 ! J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire (prépa, travaille, déprime, perte d'inspiration dû au stress, à la fatigue, et j'en passe...) mais le chapitre est là, et bien là !

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JKRowling ! Il y en a quelques uns qui sont le fruit de mon imagination mais je pense que vous les trouverez sans problème !

**Spoiler :** Les cinq tomes d'HP.

**Notes :** Bon, donc, mon retard n'est pas dû à un « j'en ai marre d'écrire, j'arrête ! » mais à un « houlala ! J'ai trooooop envie d'écrire mais j'ai trooooooop de travail ! TT ». Valà, comme je suis en prépas (j'ai dû déjà le dire mais je me répète au cas où ! o) j'ai une tonne de boulot et pas vraiment beaucoup de loisir... ou dès que j'en ai, j'en profite pour dormir car le rythme est crevant ! Donc, ne vous attendez pas à un prochain update avant (**_au moins_**) les vacances de Noël... et je parle de mes traductions, là ! Comme ça vous serez contents si je poste avant, et vous ne serez pas déçu si je poste beaucoup plus tard, valà !

**Remerciements :** Ben, à Kazy pour sa correct° ! o

xxxxxx

**Chapitre 8 : Aimer, souffrir, et être incapable d'oublier**

' _Tout les mots que je vais prononcer à cet instant vont sembler banals et d'un revu et revu exécrable. Ils ne me semblent pas assez forts pour exprimer ce que je ressens, mais ce sont les seuls que j'ai pu trouver._

_Je crois encore sentir sa peau sous ma main. Elle n'était ni sèche, ni rugueuse, ni grasse, elle était parfaite. L'expression 'douce comme une peau de pèche' lui irait bien je pense. Mon cœur s'est serré, ma respiration s'est bloquée, et tout le tralala habituel. Et lorsque j'ai croisé ses yeux, j'ai vu dans leur couleur émeraude une lueur inhabituel, une lueur intense, profonde. Je me suis senti comme enivré, je n'ai pu me contenir un instant de plus. Perdant tout contrôle de moi-même, j'ai embrassé ses lèvres, laissé courir ma main dans ses cheveux. Au contact de sa peau, j'ai senti comme une explosion en moi, comme si tous mes sens avaient attendus cela depuis longtemps, comme s'ils étaient restés sous tension durant tout ce temps et qu'enfin ils pouvaient se relâcher. J'avais sûrement dû atteindre l'apothéose ou du moins le paradis lorsqu'elle a soudain reculé._

_Alors il y a eu ce regard, ce regard horrifié qui a mis fin à la magie et cette gifle qui m'a fait redescendre sur Terre._

_Je ne peux oublier ce regard. Tout d'abord si intense et profond, me promettant les mille et une nuits puis terrifié comme si j'avais fait quelque chose de particulièrement horrible._

_Patmol : Wahouuuu ! T'embrasse si mal que ça ?_

_Lunard : Mais non Patmol. Lily qui, jusque là, pensait haïr James s'est soudainement rendue compte que James l'embrassait et qu'elle se laissait faire. Ses sentiments se sont mélangés, elle s'est sentie perdue, ne sachant comme réagir. Puis elle a choisi la colère._

_Patmol : Oui, en colère contre elle-même parce qu'elle a laissé James l'embrasser, et en colère contre James car il avait osé l'embrasser et que de toute façon c'est toujours de sa faute._

_Lunard : Exactement ! o_

_Queudvert : Et si c'était tout simplement parce qu'elle avait une envie pressante et que James ne la lâchait plus ? Vous l'avez pas vu courir après ? Moi je vous dis qu'elle voulait aller aux toilettes..._

_Patmol : Queudvert... pff, laisse tomber._

_Cornedrue : VOUS ALLEZ ARRETER D'ECRIRE SUR MON JOURNAL A LA FIN ? èé Surtout pour écrire des trucs comme ça éè._

_James Potter'_

Il la regarda, silencieusement, dans l'ombre, descendre les escaliers. Ses cheveux roux flamboyant descendant en une cascade de boucles dans son dos. Elle riait d'une blague de ses amies et ses yeux vert émeraude brillaient, lui serrant le cœur car ainsi elle était belle et il savait que jamais elle ne le regarderait avec ses yeux là. Sur lui, ils n'exprimeront plus jamais que l'horreur et le mépris. Il le savait. Il avait tout gâché en l'embrassant.

« - Un mois, une semaine, et deux jours. » murmura-t-il.

« - Pardon ? » lui demanda Sirius qui était assis dans un fauteuil accoté au sien, devant la cheminée.

« - Un mois, une semaine et deux jours que Lily ne m'a pas adressé la parole. » répéta-t-il sans quitter des yeux la rouquine.

Après le bal de Noël, Lily l'avait évité tant qu'elle avait pu. En cours, elle fixait le professeur, ignorant son regard qui pourtant, ne la quittait pas. Lorsqu'il entrait dans une pièce où elle était, elle se dépêchait de sortir. Lorsqu'il rejoignait, avec les autres Maraudeurs, son groupe d'amie, elle prétextait qu'elle devait partir au plus vite à la bibliothèque... Et ça faisait depuis Noël qu'ils ne s'étaient plus parlés. Un mois, une semaine...

« - Tu tiens des comptes ou quoi ? » Ricana Sirius. « Et tu as compté aussi les heures, les minutes et les secondes en plus ? »

« - Un mois, une semaine, deux jours... » calcula James automatiquement. « Plus cinq heures, vingt-cinq minutes et trente secondes... » souffla-t-il.

Sirius le regarda, les yeux ronds.

« - Tu as passé deux mois à compter ou quoi ? »

James haussa les épaules, les yeux toujours rivés sur elle.

« - Ma vie n'a plus aucun intérêt de toute façon... » murmura-t-il.

Une grande claque dans son dos le tira soudainement de sa rêverie.

« - Et tes bon vieux copains alors ? Et nos bonnes vieilles blagues ? » S'exclama Sirius, mi-fâché, mi-rieur. « Ca n'a plus aucun intérêt ? Embêter Rogue ? Désespérer McGonagall ? C'est pas quelque chose tout ça ? »

James rit légèrement et se força à sourire.

« - Oui, bien sûr, Patmol mais... »

Son regard retourna à Lily. Sirius soupira bruyamment et se tourna vers Remus.

« - Lunard, pitié, fais quelque chose ! »

« - Hmm, quoi ? » demanda Remus, l'air absent.

Sirius soupira de nouveau, tandis que Remus allait à la rencontre d'Alicia qui l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

« - Il n'y a personne qui veut m'aider ? » gémit Sirius, désespéré.

« - A quoi ? »

Melissa venait de se poster devant lui, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Près d'eux, Alicia et Remus s'étaient installés sur le sofa, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Et Lily... James la regarda, plein d'espoir... elle ne tourna pas les yeux vers lui, le teint soudainement devenu rouge.

« - Bon, ben je vais prendre mon petit déj' ! A plus tard les fi... Aaaah ! »

Melissa venait de lui attraper le bras, et, aidée par Severina qui venait d'arriver juste derrière, elles la maintinrent immobile et la firent asseoir de force sur un fauteuil en face de James.

« - A ça. » répondit Sirius, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Melissa lui répondit par un grand sourire tandis que Lily leur jetait un regard furibond. James n'arrivait plus à bouger, ni à parler. Elle était devant lui. Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été aussi près...

« - Dis-lui quelque chose, abrutis ! » lui souffla Sirius tandis que Lily était occupée à se chamailler avec ses amies.

« - Hmm... » hésita James. « E... Evans ? »

La jeune fille releva les yeux vers lui, cachant tant bien que mal un air embarrassé derrière un regard irrité.

« - Je... je suis désolé pour t'avoir embrassé... » bégaya-t-il. Lily haussa un sourcil. « ... enfin, sans ton consentement bien sûr... » ajouta-t-il rapidement. '_Sinon, je n'aurais pas du tout été désolé, bien au contraire..._' ajouta-t-il pour lui même.

En face, Lily se mordait les lèvres, les yeux baissés. Melissa lui jeta un faux regard sévère.

« - Tu n'as rien a dire, Lily ? » demanda-t-elle avec une voix qui se voulait autoritaire.

Lily s'agita sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise, comme un petit enfant que l'on réprimande.

« - J'accepte tes excuses. » finit-elle par grommeler.

Ce fut au tour de Severina de mettre ses poings sur ses hanches.

« - C'est tout ? » demanda-t-elle sur le même ton que Melissa et en fronçant les sourcils.

Lily soupira bruyamment, l'air agacé.

« - Et je suis désolée de t'avoir giflé. » grogna-t-elle, toujours sans le regarder.

James lui adressa un grand sourire, ravi, tandis que Lily étirait légèrement les lèvres. Gênée, la jeune fille dévia le regard et tomba sur un carnet qui était posé sur une table basse, à côté du fauteuil de James.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-elle en le désignant, plus pour changer de sujet que par curiosité.

Cette question eut un effet assez surprenant sur James. Il rougit, pâlit, et attrapa vivement le carnet.

« - C'est... c'est rien ! » Bredouilla-t-il.

« - C'est son journal ! » le coupa Sirius avec un sourire goguenard.

Lily ouvrit des yeux ronds.

« - Un journal intime ? Je ne savais pas que les garçons pouvaient en tenir un ! »

James lança un regard furibond à Sirius et un regard vexé à Lily. Celle-ci éclata de rire. Pendant ce moment d'inattention, Sirius arracha le carnet des mains de James et le tendit à Lily.

« - Tu veux le lire ? » demanda-t-il, les yeux pétillant de malice. '_Comme ça tu sauras enfin ce qu'il pense vraiment de toi... tu sauras enfin combien il tient à toi..._' ajouta-t-il intérieurement.

James blêmit.

« - SIRIUS, rends-moi ça !! » hurla-t-il en se jetant sur lui pour essayer de récupérer son bien.

Mais, rapide comme un vif d'or, Sirius réussit à mettre le carnet hors de sa portée.

« - Rends-moi ça ! » continuait à hurler James, désespéré.

Trop, tard, Sirius l'avait fourré de force dans les mains d'une Lily perplexe et ahurie. James, ne sachant plus que faire, se jeta aux genoux de Lily.

« - Je t'en prie, Evans, ne le lis pas ! »

La jeune fille éclata à nouveau de rire et le lui rendit, à son plus grand soulagement.

« - Comme son nom l'indique, un journal est intime. » dit-elle avec un sourire tandis que Sirius soupirait, exaspéré et que James faisait mine d'embrasser ses pieds (« Merci ! Merci infiniment Evans ! »). « J'en ai un moi même. » continua Lily. « Et je n'aimerais pas qu'on me le lise ! Heureusement que les filles savent mieux respecter l'intimité de l'autre ! » ajouta-t-elle en soupirant et en jetant un regard noir et réprobateur à Sirius.

Il y eut un grand silence. Melissa et Severina échangèrent un regard, gênées.

« - **_Quoi ?_** » S'exclama Lily. « Ne me dites pas que vous lisez mon journal ! »

Les deux jeunes filles baissèrent les yeux, honteuses, tandis que Alicia (toujours dans les bras de Remus) levait les mains pour signifier son innocence.

« - Mais ! Mais ! » S'indigna Lily. « Mais à quoi ça vous sert ? **_Je vous raconte tout !_** »

Melissa se tordit les mains.

« - Ben pas vraiment tout... » Dit-elle toute penaude.

Severina, observait ses ongles, très embarrassée.

« - Le rêve que tu as eu la nuit dernière, par exemple... » Murmura-t-elle.

Lily lui jeta un regard horrifié.

« - Faut dire que c'était assez intéressant ! » ajouta Melissa, rouge de honte.

« - Mais bon, on n'a jamais rien dit à personne ! » s'exclama rapidement Severina.

« - Enfin si, parfois un peu à Alicia mais c'est normal, non ? »

Lily se cacha la tête entre les mains.

« - Et vous appelez _**ça** _des amies ? » gémit-elle.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas ! » lui dit James avec compassion. « Les miens font pareils ! Voire même pire ! Ils écrivent dessus ! » ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard noir aux concernés. Ceux-ci affichèrent des regards innocents.

« - _Ils écrivent dessus ?_ » s'exclama Lily, complètement outrée.

« - Et si on allait manger ? » les coupa Sirius en se levant brusquement.

« - Oui ! C'est une bonne idée ! » s'exclama Melissa en bondissant elle aussi de son siège.

« - Voire très bonne idée ! » renchérit Severina avec autant de véhémence.

« - Ouais, je suis pour aussi. » ajouta Remus, Alicia toujours dans ses bras, les deux ronronnant presque.

« - Pete ? » fit Sirius en se tournant vers l'adolescent rondouillet qui était plongé dans un livre d'Enchantement, les sourcils froncés, essayant désespérément de comprendre.

« - Oui ? » répondit-il distraitement, les yeux toujours rivés sur les caractères gras et noirs de son livre.

« - P'tit déj ? »

Peter sursauta, comme réveillé d'un rêve, et ce fut son estomac qui répondit par un gargouillement sonore. Il rougit, gêné et ses amis rirent avec sympathie. Puis, le plus rapidement possible, toute la petite troupe disparue, laissant James et Lily face à face.

« - Heu... »

Silence.

« - Oui, Potter ? »

James se tortilla nerveusement sur sa chaise.

« - Je, heu... »

Nouveau silence. James ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Il fallait qu'il lui dise, c'était le moment ou jamais ! Il ne voulait pas la perdre une nouvelle fois, il ne pouvait pas, il ne supporterait pas.

« - A propos du baiser... »

Lily blêmit.

« - Ca va, je t'ai déjà pardonné Potter, ne n'est pas la peine de... » dit-elle rapidement, comme prise de panique.

« - Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Lily, si je t'ai embrassé, c'est parce que... »

Lily n'avait jamais été aussi pâle. Elle se leva brusquement.

« - Et si on allait rejoindre les autres ? »

« - Non, attends Lily ! » s'exclama James, le ton suppliant, désespéré. « Il faut absolument que... »

Mais Lily fit un pas en arrière, effrayée.

« - Les... les cours ne vont pas tarder, il faut que j'aille prendre mon... petit-déjeuner d'abord. » balbutia-t-elle, la voix tremblante. « C'est dur de travailler le ventre vide ! »

Et elle tourna les talons et courut presque vers la sortie.

« - Lily ! » Cria-t-il.

Mais le tableau de la Grosse Dame se referma. C'est là qu'il compris. Lily avait deviné ce qu'il allait dire car il l'avait appelée par son prénom... Il ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir las.

« - _Si je t'ai embrassé, c'est parce que je t'aime, Lily_. » Murmura-t-il.

Et elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui dise, ça l'horrifiait.

« - _Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que ce soit aussi compliqué ?_ »

xxxx

Il la regardait, ne pouvant détacher son regard d'elle. Il avait dû le faire au moins des centaines et des centaines de fois depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, mais jamais encore il n'y avait eu de sentiment de jalousie. Et là, aujourd'hui, elle était arrivée. La jalousie était là, bien présente, et le consumait intérieurement de rage... et de douleur. Ca faisait à présent quinze minutes, **quinze ! **Quinze minutes qu'elle parlait avec cet abruti de préfet de Poufsouffle, Dan McKinnon !

_Et regardez-la rire ! Regardez-là repousser une mèche de ses cheveux roux tandis qu'elle regarde, les yeux brillants, le garçon qui est devant elle !_

James serra les poings.

Il se pencha vers elle, lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, et elle rit de plus bel.

_Je n'en peux plus._

C'était bientôt l'heure des cours, Lily regarda sa montre, lui dit deux trois mots et s'éloigna. Il la vit faire un signe de la main au Poufsouffle, tout en lui souriant. Jamais elle ne lui avait souri comme ça. Jamais Lily Evans n'avait souri comme ça à James Potter !

_Je n'en peux plus de l'aimer_.

« - Heu, James ? »

La main de Sirius s'agitant frénétiquement devant le visage de James le sortit de sa transe.

« - Que... quoi ? » s'exclama le jeune homme, déboussolé.

« - Elle était juste en train de parler avec le préfet de Poufsouffle, c'est tout ! » Dit Severina qui avait observé la scène depuis le début.

« - Oui, et elle riait _juste_ avec lui ! » Grommela James. « Et elle flirtait _juuuuuuuste_ un peu avec lui, c'est tout ! Pas de quoi en faire un drame, en effet ! » S'exclama le jeune homme avec humeur.

Melissa, un peu plus loin, se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire.

« - Tu sais James, » essaya de le raisonner Alicia. « Pour Lily, je pense que Dan est juste le préfet de Poufsouffle, un garçon sympathique, puis c'est tout ! Ils étaient peut-être même en train de parler tout simplement d'affaires de préfets ! »

« - Ah ouais ? En riant ? » demanda James, sceptique.

« - On peut toujours glisser quelques plaisanteries en parlant d'affaires ! » dit Remus en croquant dans son toast.

James grogna de nouveau. Sirius soupira d'exaspération.

« - Mais Jamesie chéri, ne t'en fais pas ! Il ne fait pas le poids à côté de toi ! »

James lui lança un regard noir.

« - Ah oui ? Alors explique-moi comment il arrive à la faire sourire et pas moi ? Lui, il ne reçoit pas une paire de gifles dès qu'il fait une blague... et à mon avis, il ne le fera pas fuir dès qu'il voudra l'embrasser ou lui avouer qu'il l'aime ! »

Un long silence suivi la déclaration de James. Celui ferma les yeux, soupira lourdement comme pour se calmer, but d'un trait son verre de jus de citrouille et il se leva de table, se dirigeant à grands pas vers la sortie.

Quelques minutes encore de silence suivirent ce départ précipité.

« - Je crois que notre Jamesie est en pleine phase de déprime. » finit par dire Sirius.

Les autres acquiescèrent, il n'y avait aucun mot à ajouter : c'était tout à fait ça.

Personne ne vit, à l'autre bout de la salle, à la table des Serpentards, Rogue échanger un regard victorieux avec Rosier, Wilkes et Avery.

Il était sorti prendre l'air. La neige étendait son blanc manteau. Il n'était pas d'humeur à la contempler, ni à rire. Il voulait être seul, il voulait réfléchir... il voulait se calmer. Car il était en colère. Il voulait que Lily l'aime. Il voulait que cette guerre ridicule cesse, qu'elle accepte le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé au bal de Noël. Oui, car ce baiser avait bel et bien été **échangé**. Lily lui avait bel et bien répondu, elle avait entrouvert ses lèvres, elle... alors elle devait l'aimer non ? Pourquoi c'était si compliqué ? Pourquoi ? Il l'aimait, elle semblait l'aimer... pourquoi le fuyait-t-elle, et flirtait avec cet imbécile de McKinnon ? De rage, car aucune de ses questions n'avaient de réponse, James lança un coup de pied dans un tas de neige, l'envoyant valser en mille petits flocons quelques mètres plus loin.

Et c'est là qu'il la vit, près du lac, assise sur un rocher.

Lily.

Plus belle que jamais, comme d'habitude.

Il serra les poings, rageur. Il fallait qu'il lui parle, maintenant ! Qu'il règle tout ! Et, déterminé, il s'avança vers elle.

« - Evans ? » l'interpella-t-il d'une voix forte.

La jeune fille sursauta et se tourna vers lui, l'air perplexe.

« - Po-Potter ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Mais James ne répondit pas à la question, il était trop en colère. En colère de la voir rêvasser et de savoir que ce n'était pas à lui qu'elle pensait, en colère car... ses poings se serrèrent encore plus.

« - Tu as l'air d'être surprise de me voir, Evans ! Trop occupée à rêver de ton Danny ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix cinglante.

Lily ouvrit des yeux ronds.

« - Danny ? » bredouilla-t-elle, confuse, visiblement étonnée de son attitude.

« - McKinnon. » cracha James.

Lily semblait aller de surprise en surprise.

« - Dan ? Mais pourquoi je rêverais de lui ? »

« - Je ne sais pas ! » dit James bouillonnant à présent de colère. « Peut-être parce qu'il te fait rire ? Peut-être parce que tes yeux brillent quand il te parle et que... »

« - Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux raconter comme sottises par moment ! » s'écria Lily qui à présent s'était levée et lui faisait face, les joues rosies. « Comment oses-tu me... enfin ! Je veux dire...**Il n'y a rien entre Dan et moi !** Enfin, on ne parlait que d'affaires de préfets, c'est tout ! Il n'y a rien de plus, c'est juste un « collègue », un camarade... »

« - C'est ça, ouais ! » Grogna James qui ne semblait n'être plus apte à comprendre ce qu'elle disait.

Lily plissa les yeux. Si elle ne s'était pas tenue respectivement à un mètre de lui, elle l'aurait sûrement giflé.

« - De quel droit oses-tu... » elle s'arrêta, ferma les yeux, souffla. « Et, considérons que ce soit vrai, en quoi ça te regarde ? »

« - Tu sais très bien ! » siffla James entre ses dents, les jointures de ses doigts devenant blanches tellement il serrait les poings.

« - Je sais très bien quoi ? » cracha Lily. « Que tu es jaloux ? Que tu es vexé parce qu'un autre garçon réussit ce que tu n'as jamais réussi ? Ah, j'oubliais ton amour propre de mâle, que ne ferait-on pas pour sa virilité... »

James s'étouffa. Comment pouvait-elle...

« - CA N'A RIEN A VOIR AVEC... » hurla-t-il. Il s'interrompit, reprit son souffle. « Je veux dire, ce n'est pas une question de virilité ni d'amour propre, Evans ! Tu sais très bien que... »

« - Que quoi ? Que tu m'aimes ? » Demanda Lily, moqueuse.

Elle l'avait dit.

James ferma les yeux.

Elle l'avait dit et elle riait.

« - Tu crois que je vais gober ça, Potter ? » demanda Lily, impitoyablement. « Que tu m'aimes ? Tu ne m'aimes pas Potter, tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est que l'amour... »

La rage l'aveuglait, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle disait. Oui, ça devait être ça. '_Mal...Je me sens..._'

« - Tout ce qui t'attire en moi, c'est que je suis la seule qui te résiste... je suis le plus beau défi de ta vie, c'est tout. »

Mais pourtant...

Lily s'interrompit net en le regardant. Il devait avoir un drôle d'air. Pour tout avouer, il se sentait soudainement vide, dépourvu de toute émotion. Les paroles de la jeune fille avaient battu tellement violemment son cœur, qu'elles avaient dû l'anesthésier ou le paralyser pendant un instant, il ne savait pas trop... Deux minutes auparavant il avait mal, tellement mal, et à présent il ne sentait plus rien. Sa tête commençait à tourner, il vit l'image floue de Lily se pencher vers lui, lui crier quelque chose. Elle semblait inquiète, paniquée.

Il sourit intérieurement. Tant mieux ! Elle n'avait pas à lui faire ça, à lui faire autant mal... Il la sentait le secouer vigoureusement, mais c'était presque imperceptible. Comme au milieu d'un rêve, il la vit le gifler, mais il ne sentit rien sur sa joue. Le noir commençait à se répandre autour de lui. Il ne voyait plus qu'elle, il ne voyait plus que ses lèvres se rapprocher, pour l'embrasser... ou peut-être plutôt pour un bouche-à-bouche... Mais il ne le sentit pas, les ténèbres l'ayant entièrement anéanti.

Puis il le vit. Tout redevint clair. Le lac, le château, Lily à ses côtés qui semblait de plus en plus perplexe, toute trace de colère ayant disparu de son visage, et là, à deux mètres de lui, IL était là. Et IL s'approchait d'eux. Voldemort.

« - James ? Est-ce que ça va ? » murmura Lily en portant sa main à son front.

Ne se rendant même pas compte qu'elle venait de dire son nom, il se leva brusquement, l'attrapant par le bras.

« - ATTENTION LILY !!! » hurla-t-il, paniqué. « IL EST DERRIERE TOI !!! »

« - Que, quoi ? » bégaya Lily.

Elle regardait autour d'elle, confuse, perdue. Pourtant il était bien là ! De ses yeux rouges, il le dardait, souriant sarcastiquement, d'un air moqueur. Il le vit, avec lenteur, tirait sa baguette de sa poche et la pointer vers eux. James resserra ses mains autour du bras de Lily et il l'entraîna derrière lui, la protégeant de son corps. Puis, faisant face à Voldemort, il sortit à son tour sa baguette, se préparant à se battre, courageusement, quitte à en mourir, contre l'ennemi. Plutôt mourir que de voir Lily morte devant ses yeux !

« - Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais James ? Il n'y a personne ! » s'exclama la jeune fille.

Mais le jeune homme l'écouta à peine, Voldemort commençait à lever sa baguette pour lui jeter un sort.

« - _Expelliarmus _! » riposta James.

La baguette de Voldemort trembla légèrement mais ne dévia point. Imperturbable, Voldemort continuait de sourire.

« - James ! Il n'y a rien ! C'est juste une illusion ! » continuait à crier Lily.

Mais James ne quitta plus des yeux la baguette qui lui faisait face. Qu'allait-il lui lancer, un _avada kedavra, _un _endoloris _? Il s'en moquait, il ne toucherait pas à Lily !

« - James ! C'est simplement une illusion ! » pleurait à présent Lily, tremblante... de peur, d'inquiétude ?

Voldemort avait recommencé à s'avancer vers eux. Il riait à présent.

« - James ! James ! »

Plus qu'un mètre.

« - Je t'en prie James ! »

Il ne ferait pas de mal à Lily.

« - JAMES !!! »

Plus que quelques centimètres...

« - JAAAAAAAAAMES !!!! »

Et James fit quelque chose de complètement absurde : il se jeta sur Voldemort... et il heurta bel et bien un corps.

Derrière lui, Lily avait arrêté de hurler. Les yeux rouges étaient toujours là, en face de lui. Il sentit des mains décharnées le soulever, comme une plume, et le rejeter un peu plus loin. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Lily, pâle comme un linge, fixer Voldemort. Elle le voyait à présent. Sa baguette était toujours pointée sur James... et il lança le sort...

« - _Endoloris !_ »

Sa voix était sifflante, comme celle d'un serpent, et elle faisait mal, tellement mal... comme des milliers de lames qui, au même instant, traversaient la peau... ou bien, était-ce l'effet du doloris ? James tenta de se relever mais il glissa, sa tête heurta un rocher. Il n'eut que le temps de voir Dumbledore arriver en courant, le regard empli de larmes de Lily, et il perdit connaissance.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Le noir, seulement le noir... Puis des voix, d'abord lointaines, et de plus en plus proches...

James ouvrit les yeux. La lumière du soleil l'aveugla. Il lui fallut quelques instant pour pouvoir apercevoir ce qui l'entourait et à qui appartenait la voix grave et douce qui sans cesse l'appelait.

« - James ? »

Des yeux bleus emplis d'inquiétude derrière des lunettes en demi-lune... Dumbledore.

« - Pro... Professeur ? » demanda James, incertain, d'une voix faible.

« - Ah, James ! Ravi de vous voir de nouveau parmi nous ! » s'exclama le directeur sur le ton de la plaisanterie, toute trace d'inquiétude envolée.

James essaya de relever la tête mais une migraine insupportable l'assaillit.

« - Que... que s'est-il passé ? » demanda finalement le jeune homme.

Dumbledore redevint grave.

« - Vous avez été victime d'une potion d'_Illudere_, M.Potter. » lui répondit-il.

« - Une potion d'Illu quoi ? » bégaya James.

« - D'Illudere. » répondit calmement Dumbledore. « Une sorte de drogue hallucinogène, si vous préférez. »

Devant l'air perplexe de James, Dumbledore lui fit signe d'abandonner.

« - En concoctant une potion d'Illudere, on doit penser à l'illusion que nous désirerions soumettre à notre victime. Et si celle-ci essaie de toucher l'illusion, d'entrer en contact avec elle, celle-ci devient réelle. »

« - Hein ? » demanda James avec une magnifique preuve de pertinence.

« - L'illusion à laquelle vous avez été soumis était celle de Voldemort s'attaquant à vous et à votre jeune camarade. Celui-ci n'était qu'un mirage jusqu'à ce que vous essayiez de le toucher. Dès que vous êtes entré en contact avec lui, l'illusion s'est fait réelle et Voldemort est alors réellement apparu, en chair et en os (plus en os qu'en chair d'ailleurs) devant vous... » Dumbledore s'interrompit, pensif. « J'avoue que, d'ailleurs, son idée relevait du génie... C'est la meilleure façon de passer la barrière qui protège Poudlard... »

« - Professeur ! » s'offusqua James.

Dumbledore ne semblait pas l'entendre.

« - M'enfin, il suffira d'être plus vigilent la prochaine fois ! Je vais même de ce pas trouver d'autres moyens de protéger l'école ! »

James soupira. Pendant l'espace d'un instant, il avait cru que Dumbledore admirait Voldemort ! Quelle horreur... Mais voyant que Dumbledore commençait à s'éloigner, James reprit très vite ses esprits.

« - Professeur ! »

Dumbledore se retourna.

« - Oui ? » demanda Dumbledore.

«- Je... enfin... Est-ce que vous savez _qui_ est l'auteur de la potion ? »

« - Oui. » répondit Dumbledore. « L'un d'eux s'est rétracté au dernier moment et est venu m'avertir de sa faute. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai pu vous sauver à temps. Lui, ainsi que ses camarades, ont été puni en conséquence...»

« - Qui ? » souffla James.

« - Je ne peux vous le dire. » dit Dumbledore sur un ton grave.

Il s'apprêtait à franchir la porte et, soudain, s'arrêta et se tourna de nouveau vers lui.

« - En fait, quelqu'un voulait vous voir tout à l'heure... Puis-je _la_ faire entrer ? »

En entendant _'la_', James sentit sa gorge se contracter. Se pourrait-il que... ? Il fit oui de la tête. Dumbledore disparut et quelques minutes plus tard... Lily entra. Elle semblait nerveuse, son visage était pâle, et ses yeux étaient rouges. Elle s'arrêta devant le porte, le fixant, peu certaine de ce qu'elle devait faire.

« - Salut. » murmura-t-elle.

« - Salut. » lui répondit James.

Un silence s'installa tendit que les deux adolescents, gênés, observaient leurs mains respectives.

« - Que s'est-il passé quand... quand je... » finit par demander James, n'osant toujours pas tourner le regard vers elle.

Lily ferma les yeux, frémit de manière presque imperceptible.

« - Ils... ils se sont battus. Dumbledore il... il avait un regard effrayant ! Jamais je ne l'avais vu comme ça ! Il a toujours des yeux pétillant de malice et là... Je sentais comme une aura se dégager de lui, une aura noire, menaçante, impressionnante... Ca m'a fait peur. »

Elle s'interrompit. James ne dit rien, attendant la suite.

« - Voldemort a soupiré d'exaspération et s'est détourné de toi... » parler de ça, se remémorer ces images, semblait la faire souffrir. « Je ne pourrais tout te raconter dans le détail. C'était impossible, ça allait tellement vite ! C'était une suite de sorts ininterrompus, des jets de lumières allaient dans tous les sens, et avec une telle force... J'ai cru voir un flash de lumière verte se diriger vers Dumbledore à un moment j'ai bien cru que... » la voix de Lily trembla, s'étrangla. Il l'entendit reprendre son souffle pour se calmer. « Mais il a dévié le sort grâce à un bouclier de protection, je ne pourrais te dire comment il a fait ça... Puis soudainement, aussi vite qu'il était apparu, Voldemort a disparu. Sûrement qu'il se disait que c'était perdu pour cette fois et que ce n'était pas la peine de... Puis Dumbledore t'a... t'a soulevé du sol et il t'a amené à... à... l'infirmerie. »

Sa voix s'étranglait tellement qu'elle ne semblait pas être capable de prononcer un mot de plus.

Un nouveau silence s'ensuivit.

« - Viens. » finit par dire James. « Ne reste pas plantée, là, je ne vais pas te manger ! »

Et alors, d'une façon tout à fait inattendue, Lily éclata en pleurs. James essaya de se redresser, désireux de se lever, d'aller la prendre dans ses bras, mais la migraine revint à l'attaque et il dut se recoucher.

« - Lily, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

La jeune fille commença à se rapprocher de lui, pleurant toujours à chaude larmes.

« - J'étais tellement inquiète ! » hoqueta-t-elle. « Vol... Voldemort... les cris que tu as poussé... j'ai cru un instant que tu étais mort, James ! J'ai eu tellement peur ! Et en plus... »

Elle était à présent devant son lit.

« - Si tu avait été gravement blessé ou que tu avais bel et bien perdu la vie, je... » Elle ferma les yeux. « Je ne me le serais jamais pardonné... que tu sois mort alors que la dernière chose que je t'avais dite c'était... c'était... » une nouvelle crise de sanglots vint la secouer. « Pardon James, pardonne-moi, je t'en prie ! Je suis désolée, tellement désolée ! »

Elle tomba sur les genoux, et cacha son visage derrière ses mains, pleurant convulsivement. James, hésitant, tendit sa main et la posa sur son épaule.

« - Tu n'as pas à demander pardon... Je n'aurais jamais dû piquer une crise de jalousie à cause de McKinnon et toi. Tu as raison, tu as le droit de vivre ta vie, je n'ai pas à m'en mêler... »

Lily releva ses yeux pleins de larmes vers lui.

« - Il n'y a rien entre McKinnon et moi... »

James la fixa, silencieux, avec un regard indescriptible. Lily se mordit les lèvres.

« - Et je... je ne le pensais pas quand, quand j'ai dit que tu ne savais pas ce qu'était l'amour... enfin si, si je le pensais mais quand je t'ai vu te jeter sur Voldemort pour me... me protéger... j'ai compris que... que... »

James réussit à la relever un peu et il la serra dans ses bras, la haussant sur le lit.

« - Calme-toi Lily... » murmura-t-il. « Ne pleure plus, ne pleure plus... Tu es entièrement pardonnée... jamais je n'aurais réussi à t'en vouloir longtemps, de toute façon... »

Il sentit les sanglots de la jeune fille se calmer. Quand les dernier hoquet fut poussé, quand la dernière larme fut séchée, Lily releva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit.

« - Amis ? »

Seulement ça ? James sourit amèrement. Oui, bien sûr, ça ne pouvait être que ça...

« - Amis. » répondit-il.

La jeune fille se blottit contre lui et soupira.

Deux minutes plus tard, elle dormait. James l'observa longuement avant de replonger, lui aussi, dans les bras de Morphée.

xxxxxxxx

'_Je t'aime Lily, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire._

_James_

_PATMOL : Wahou ! C'est bô ! snif !_

_QUEUDVERT : Magnifique_

_LUNARD : romantique à souhait._

_ALICIA : Exactement !_

_CORNEDRUE : Quoi ? Mais c'est pas vraie là ! Tu vas t'y mettre aussi toi ?_

_ALICIA : Tout ce que mon Mumus fait, je le fais !_

_CORNEDURE : Maaaaaaaaaarre ! TT_

xxxxxxxx

**Merci à :**

_**Amy Evans**_

_**Lunattica**_

_**Wolwie girl**_

_**Sadesirius**_

_**TitouMoony :** Bon, j'ai fait un (tout petit) peu plus allusion à Remus et à Alicia dans ce chapitre ! J'espère que ça t'aura plu ! o_

_**Ju171**_

_**S-Jennifer-S**_

_**Elnath :** lol, ben Lily a reçu plus qu'un sort de clairvoyance on peut dire! Tout ça grâce à Kazy qui m'a donné l'idée !!! Lol_

_**Gaffiot :** Ben, James n'est pas allé jusqu'au point du suicide mais j'avoue que j'ai tapé bien fort pour attendrir (aux larmes) notre chère Lily ! J'ai même été un peu sadique... lol Tout ça grâce à Kazy qui m'a donné l'idée ! _

_**Lou biloute**_

_**Izabel**_

_**Bridgess the fantastic**_

_**Panepha**_

_**U.$.Hermy**_

_**Mona-Potter**_

_**Angelina Johnson4 :** Bon, ben, un p'tit pas en avant : Lily a réalisé que James l'aimait mais pour elle... va falloir encore attendre un peu ! ;-)_

_**Kim quite simply**_

_**Cc Johnson**_

_**Alisa Adams :** Lily a eu le droit et au coup de pied des copines et... pas vraiment au découpage corporel mais, bon, à un coup de pied moral on va dire !_

_**Mel**_

_**Hermidark**_

_**Laurina**_

**_Severia Dousbrune_**

_**MoonLight**_

_**Lola**_

_**Cowéti**_

**Pour vos rewievs !!!** _(désolée, je n'aurai pas été très constructives dans mes réponses aux rewievs, m'enfin, ça ne veut pas dire qu'elles ne m'ont pas fait plaisir, au contraire, elles sont toutes agréables ! )_


	9. Lorsque les maraudeurs mènent l'enquête

Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien un nouveau chapitre ! L'année que je viens de passer en prépa a été bien intense et je n'ai pas vraiment eu de temps à consacrer pour mes fics. Enfin bref, l'année prochaine j'irai à la fac… mais ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que je travaillerai moins ! lol Pour ces vacances-ci, je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire. J'ai fait des demandes pour partir en jeune fille au pair et je n'ai encore aucune réponse. Si je pars, ça sera pour un mois, donc vous n'aurez pas de update avant un petit moment. Si je ne vais pas en jeune fille au pair, il se peut qu'il y ait encore des disponibilités en immersion totale… dans ce cas je partirai deux semaines (donc moins longtemps). Sinon, si je ne pars pas du tout, je resterai cloîtrée à la maison jusqu'à fin septembre… donc je pourrai vous assurer, dans ce cas-là, des update plus rapides…

Dites donc, je ne serai pas en train de raconter ma vie là ?

**Disclaimer :** à part quelques perso de mon invention, rien n'est à moi, tout est à JKRowling.

**Spoiler :** Les cinq premiers tomes.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre corrigé, un gros merci à Kazy !

xxxxxxxxxxxx

**:Chapitre 9 : Lorsque les maraudeurs mènent l'enquête…**

_« Ca fait maintenant plusieurs mois que ça s'est passé… mais j'en fais encore des cauchemars. Je crois encore voir James se jeter sur Lui, je le vois encore se tordre de douleur, pousser des hurlements stridents…J'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait mourir et je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi mal de toute ma vie. Aujourd'hui, je n'arrive plus à le haïr comme autrefois, je n'arrive plus à lui lancer des remarques cinglantes… Non, pas depuis ce matin-là… ce matin-là où je me suis réveillée dans ses bras, où je l'ai vu me sourire tendrement…_

_Je m'égare ! Ne croyez surtout pas que je suis amoureuse de lui ! Non ! Mais je ne peux plus le haïr. Je ne vais pas non plus dire que nous sommes les meilleurs amis du monde, non. Mais on a fait la paix, définitivement je pense. J'ai même envie de mieux le connaître._

_Bon, je peux quand même l'avouer, il y a des moments, je commence à ressentir de la tendresse pour lui, pour des petits gestes, pas grand chose…Par exemple quand il s'ébouriffe les cheveux : je détestais ça avant, maintenant je trouve ça… oh je rougis… mignon. Je pense que… sans m'en être aperçue, je me suis attachée à lui… Oui, je tiens à lui et depuis plus longtemps que je ne le pense… Déjà, en réfléchissant bien, il m'arrivait de me sentir vide quand il ne m'embêtait pas ou m'ignorait._

_Mais je ne suis pas amoureuse ! Non ! Je pense juste que cette aventure m'a ouvert les yeux et m'a fait un peu plus grandir… »_

« - Ben voyons » dit une voix par-dessus son épaule. « Tu peux quand même l'avouer que tu l'aimes, au moins à ton journal ! »

Lily sursauta et fronça les sourcils.

« - Mesdemoiselles Melissa Kent et Severina Davies, je vous interdis de lire mon journal ! »

« - Oh, allez, fais pas la rabat-joie ! Tu es plus transparente que l'eau du lac de Poudlard ! » s'exclama Severina.

« - Alors qu'on lise ton journal ou pas, ça ne change rien ! » renchérit Melissa.

Lily rougit comme une pivoine.

« - C'est que ça ne se fait pas, c'est tout ! » s'écria-t-elle.

Quelqu'un gémit dans la chambre et une tête ensommeillée et ébouriffée émergea de derrière les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin.

« - C'est quoi ce boucan ? On ne peut pas dormir tranquille à la fin ? » grommela Alicia.

« - Alicia, mon cœur, on a cours aujourd'hui ! » lui répondit Severina sur un ton moqueur.

« - Pas la peine de se demander ce qu'elle a _encore _fait cette nuit ! » ronchonna Lily en commençant à ranger son sac pour les cours de la journée.

Elle ne s'aperçut pas que trois têtes la fixaient avec un air perplexe.

« - Heu, c'est vrai que j'étais avec Remus mais… on est encore un peu jeune pour… puis on n'est pas vraiment prêt à… »

Lily referma son sac dans un claquement sec. Alicia la regarda, hébétée, et se retourna vers ses deux autres amies.

« - Elle est de mauvaise humeur ? »

« - Oui, on dirait. » lui répondit Melissa, un sourcil levé.

« - Visiblement c'est à cause de nous. » renchérit Severina.

« - Ah bon ? »

« - Oui, on a lu son journal par-dessus son épaule. » dit Melissa.

« - Mais je crois surtout que c'est la remarque qu'on lui a faite qui ne lui a pas vraiment plu… » ajouta pensivement Severina.

« - Quelle remarque ? »

« - On lui a dit qu'elle devrait enfin s'avouer à elle-même qu'elle aime James ! » dit Melissa sur un ton de conspiration.

« - Oui, c'est vrai, je suis d'accord. » acquiesça Alicia. « Depuis le temps qu'ils se tournent autour… »

« - Hé Oh ! Je suis encore là je vous signale ! » s'exclama une Lily rouge comme un coquelicot. « Et avec James on ne se tourne pas autour ! On est amis, c'est tout ! »

Et avant que ses amies puissent ajouter quelque chose (comme une remarque narquoise par exemple), Lily sortit de la chambre précipitamment.

« - Non mais vraiment ! » grogna-t-elle en descendant les escaliers. « Je vous jure ! »

Elle atteignit la dernière marche.

« - Comme si lui et moi on… puis de quoi elles se mêlent ? » marmonna-t-elle sans faire attention à ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle.

« - Un problème ? » demanda une voix amusée.

Lily fit volte-face et aussitôt un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres.

« - James ! »

Il était assis auprès de la cheminée, seul, et la regardait, surpris. Visiblement, il n'était toujours pas habitué au nouveau comportement qu'elle avait avec lui. Pourtant… ça devait bien faire quelques mois qu'ils étaient amis… Puis, secouant la tête comme voulant chasser une idée embarrassante, il répondit à son sourire, l'invitant par là à s'asseoir à côté de lui. C'est fou comme certaines choses étaient tacites entre eux… c'était comme un début de complicité ou un réveil de cette complicité qui semblait toujours avoir été en eux… C'était bizarre… Une fois assise à côté de lui, Lily posa sa tête contre le dossier, ferma les yeux et poussa un long soupir.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » lui demanda James en se tournant vers elle, la fixant de ses beaux yeux noisettes… _Beaux ?_ et voilà qu'elle recommençait à le trouver attirant ! Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez elle en ce moment ?

« - Mes amies me harcèlent. » souffla-t-elle.

« - Ah oui, pourquoi ? »

« - A propos de la relation entre toi et moi. »

Elle sentit James s'étouffer à côté d'elle. Aïe, la gaffe !

« - Oh… et… qu'est-ce qu'elle a notre relation ? » demanda-t-il en essayant de garder la voix la plus naturelle possible.

« - Elles croient y voir plus que de l'amitié… » soupira Lily. Elle le regarda et lui sourit. « Mais bon… pourquoi toujours voir de l'amour entre un garçon et une fille ? L'amitié, tu ne trouves pas que c'est plus simple ? »

A l'expression de James, Lily sut qu'elle lui avait fait mal. Elle n'en laissa rien paraître, faisant mine de n'avoir rien remarqué, mais elle se gifla intérieurement. Dieu qu'elle manquait de tact ! Il était évident qu'il l'aimait encore ! Mais… ça lui faisait peur. Même en étant amie avec lui, elle continuait de le repousser inconsciemment, lui faisant mal sans le faire exprès. Elle était effrayée à l'idée qu'il lui fasse une nouvelle déclaration d'amour qu'elle devrait prendre cette fois-ci sérieusement. Pourquoi en était-elle aussi effrayée ? Sûrement car elle ne voulait pas perdre son amitié. Pourtant, c'était déjà comme ça avant qu'ils ne deviennent amis… Etait-ce pour une toute autre raison ?

La voix de James la sortit de ses pensées.

« - Oui, bien sûr, c'est plus simple ! » répondit-il en se forçant à lui sourire.

Le cœur de Lily se serra. Son regard… il avait l'air si triste ! Il détourna la tête pour faire mine de contempler les cendres de la cheminée. Lily eut soudain envie de lui prendre la main et de lui dire combien elle était désolée, qu'elle ne voulait pas dire ça… mais elle se retint, ne connaissant pas la nature exacte de cette impulsion et quelles en seraient les conséquences…

Un silence inconfortable s'établit.

« - Salut tout le monde ! » Cria presque une voix enjouée.

James et Lily, perdus dans leurs pensées, tombèrent presque du sofa et se tournèrent vers un Sirius qui leur souriait jusqu'aux oreilles.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez comme ça, tous les deux, _seuls _? » demanda-t-il avec un air rempli de sous-entendus.

Les deux adolescents pâlirent.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu insinues comme ça ? » s'exclamèrent-t-ils d'une même voix.

Sirius ne répondit pas mais éclata de rire, plié en deux. Lily essaya bien de chercher mais elle ne trouva pas ce qu'il y avait de si drôle… Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse élucider ce mystère, elle vit le reste des Maraudeurs et ses amies arriver, presque en même temps. Lily et James se levèrent en même temps, ce qui fit redoubler les rires de Sirius (« ce qu'il est lourd ! » grommela James) et ils descendirent prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

xxxxxxxx

Pour la énième fois depuis le début de l'heure, James lança un regard inquiet vers Sirius. Celui-ci semblait perdu dans ses pensées, le regard fixé sur un point imaginaire, les sourcils froncés. Quelque chose, visiblement, le tracassait et il n'arrivait pas, pour la première fois de sa vie, à deviner ce que c'était. Et ça… ça l'inquiétait.

« - Messieurs Potter et Black, veuillez porter un minimum d'attention à mon cours, je vous prie ! » La voix sévère du professeur McGonagall le sortit de ses pensées et il lui adressa un sourire charmeur.

« - Oui madame. »

Normalement, Sirius et lui disaient ces mots à l'unisson. Pour une fois, la voix de James fut la seule à résonner dans la salle. McGonagall leva les yeux au ciel et retourna son attention sur Peter qui avait du mal à transformer son coffret en bois en cochon d'Inde. James lança un coup d'œil distrait à Sirius. Du bout de sa baguette magique, il tapotait l'objet en bois en récitant la formule d'une voix distraite, l'air absent. James faillit craquer et lui demander ce qui le tracassait mais le professeur passait à ce moment-là devant eux en leur jetant un coup d'œil suspicieux. Il lui adressa un sourire innocent et revint à sa tâche.

Voyant que son ami était toujours plongé dans sa léthargie, James finit par envoyer un message à Remus.

'_Qu'est-ce qu'il a Sirius ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi pensif et silencieux…_'

Remus attrapa la petite cocotte en papier en vol et James le vit lire le message en fronçant les sourcils. Il se retourna et observa Sirius avec ses yeux perçants. Puis quelque chose sembla lui traverser l'esprit car James vit son visage s'illuminer mais ça ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde. Remus se retourna vivement et commença à écrire sur le parchemin. C'est quelques secondes plus tard que James reçut la réponse.

'_Je ne sais pas… Il est peut-être fatigué ?_'

James fronça les sourcils et fit disparaître discrètement le papier. Ca faisait six ans que James les connaissait. Durant toutes ces années, il avait apprit par cœur toutes les expressions que pouvaient afficher leurs visages : la tristesse, l'anxiété… et il savait quand est-ce qu'ils lui mentaient. Il y a quelques instants, James avait bien vu que Remus savait quelque chose que lui ne connaissait pas. Ils lui cachaient tous les deux quelque chose. Et pour être tout à fait franc, il était jaloux. Si Sirius devait partager un secret, ça devait être avec lui, c'était lui son meilleur ami ! Non… James secoua la tête. Il ne devait pas être aussi possessif. Si l'un des quatre maraudeurs avait un problème, les trois autres devaient en être informés. Ils étaient un groupe, ils étaient tous amis, tous liés… ils s'étaient promis qu'aucun ne serait jamais mis à l'écart… alors pourquoi ?

James soupira. Tout ça n'était qu'enfantillages. Si Sirius avait plus confiance en Remus pour lui faire part de son secret, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Remus était le plus calme, le plus sage et le plus raisonné du groupe, alors comment pouvait-il lui en vouloir ? Pourtant, James ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de l'amertume… c'était comme ça et il n'y pouvait rien. C'était la première fois, depuis six ans, qu'il était mis à l'écart d'un secret des Maraudeurs.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains et se dit qu'il devait penser à autre chose. Son regard dévia sur une jolie rousse qui se trouvait assise quelques tables plus loin à côté de Melissa. Ca faisait déjà un petit moment que leurs coffrets avaient été transformés et que leurs cochons d'Inde couraient partout sur leur bureau. James se rendit alors compte que, perdu dans ses pensées, il ne s'était pas aperçu que ça faisait déjà dix bonnes minutes que son coffret à lui avait été métamorphosé et que son cochon d'Inde lui léchait fébrilement la main pour qu'il s'intéresse à lui. Il sourit et faillit presque éclater de rire devant le comique de la situation. Il retourna son attention vers Lily. Celle-ci était en train de plaisanter avec Melissa. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et elle lui sourit. Il se sentit apaisé et oublia momentanément Sirius.

Ce ne fut qu'à la fin de l'heure qu'il se rendit compte que le coffret de Sirius était toujours intact et inchangé sur son bureau.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

C'est à l'heure du déjeuner que James décida de passer à l'attaque. Ca faisait déjà quelques minutes qu'ils étaient attablés et qu'ils mangeaient silencieusement, se disant quelques mots de temps à autres pour demander le sel, le plat de pâtes ou lancer quelques taquineries à James dont le regard, toutes les cinq minutes, déviait presque inconsciemment vers Lily. Sirius était toujours pensif et regardait droit devant lui, le front plissé à force de réfléchir.

« - Bon, Sirius, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » craqua soudain James.

Ledit Sirius sursauta et se tourna vers James, surpris.

« - Hein, quoi ? » demanda-t-il comme si on venait de le réveiller brusquement.

« - J'aimerais savoir ce qui se passe. » lui répondit James impatiemment. « J'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu es aussi silencieux depuis ce matin, aussi distrait et pourquoi j'ai cette désagréable impression que vous me cachez quelque chose ! »

Sirius marqua un temps d'hésitation et soudain éclata de rire.

« - Mon pauvre James ! Tu es complètement parano ! Je suis juste fatigué, c'est tout ! Et à mon avis toi aussi… »

James le fixa, sceptique mais fit comme s'il avait tout gobé. S'ils ne voulaient pas lui dire la vérité, il la découvrirait bien tout seul…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ca faisait plusieurs heures consécutives qu'il les observait. Il était quasiment sûr que c'était eux. Qui est-ce que ça aurait pu être d'autre ? Ils étaient leurs ennemis jurés depuis la première année, ils pratiquaient, de façon certaine, la magie noire (après sept années d'espionnage intense, Sirius pouvait le confirmer), et si ce n'était déjà fait, ils n'allaient pas tarder à se soumettre au pouvoir de Voldemort et devenir ses fidèles serviteurs. Sirius esquissa une grimace de dégoût.

Rosier, Wilkes, Avery et surtout Rogue. Des quatre, c'était celui que Sirius haïssait le plus, allez savoir pourquoi. Sirius ralentit le pas et se cacha derrière une armure : ils venaient de s'arrêter. Dans la pénombre des cachots, il réussit à distinguer leurs visages à la lueur d'une lampe torche. Un instant, ils se crut dans l'un de ces films d'horreur que regardait souvent James ou encore dans l'un de ces récits mystérieux qui se passaient au Moyen-âge avec des complots à la carte. Si la situation actuelle n'avait pas été aussi grave, il aurait pu trouver cette scène comique et dérisoire. Mais bon… ce n'était pas le moment de se perdre dans ses rêveries : des mots chuchotés hâtivement lui arrivèrent aux oreilles, les Serpentard avaient commencé à parler.

« - J'ai l'impression que Black se doute de quelque chose. » marmonna Rogue en jetant des coups d'œil suspicieux autour de lui.

« - Black ? » Avery eut un rire méprisant. « C'est un simple d'esprit, il nous suspecte toujours en premier, et alors ? Prouvons-lui qu'il a tort ! Que cette potion était bien trop difficile pour de simple élèves, qu'ils soient en septième année ou pas…»

« - Mais comment lui prouver qu'il a tort ? » gémit Wilkes. « Il sait très bien que Rogue est très fort en potion et qu'il a dépassé le niveau de septième année depuis longtemps… »

Malgré le faible éclairage, Sirius vit clairement Avery lancer un regard méprisant à Wilkes.

« - On peut très bien duper ce niais. »

Les ongles de Sirius s'enfoncèrent dans la peau de sa paume, y laissant leurs empreintes.

« - Je dois quand même avouer que je suis d'accord sur un point avec Wilkes. » dit Rosier. « Il est quand même difficile de prouver qu'il a tort alors qu'il a raison… »

« - Il est toujours possible de jouer les innocents. » l'interrompit Rogue. « On peut au moins jouer sur un point : comment aurions-nous pu entrer en relation avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Ils ne sont pas sensés savoir que nous sommes déjà entrés en contact avec lui… »

Il avait dit ces derniers mots dans un murmure presque inaudible, mais Sirius, grâce à ses privilèges d'animagus, avait acquit une ouïe très développée et avait distinctement entendu ce que Rogue venait de dire. Le sang bouillait dans sa tête. S'il ne s'était pas retenu, s'il avait ignoré la voix de la raison, il aurait très bien pu, à ce moment-là, tuer quelqu'un. C'était bien eux, et c'était pire que ce qu'il croyait… ils avaient obéi à un ordre de Voldemort.

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa glisser le long du mur tandis que les bruits de pas des Serpentard s'éloignaient. Il resta longtemps ainsi, longtemps après que les Serpentard eurent disparu de son champ de vison, enfouis dans les ténèbres des cachots. Puis, lentement, il serra ses poings et sa mâchoire se contracta.

« - Ils le paieront. » murmura-t-il, la voix hachée par la rage. « _Ils le paieront._ »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« - Sirius, calme-toi par Merlin ! »

Mais les paroles de Remus étaient vaines. Il observa donc, impuissant tout comme Peter et James à ses côtés, la destruction complète de leur chambre par Sirius Black. Remus soupira, il se sentait trop faible pour s'interposer, il était pâle comme un linge et ses traits étaient tirés par la fatigue : la pleine lune était pour ce soir. Il n'empêche que Sirius était en train de tout saccager et que personne n'osait intervenir. Ce n'est que quand il s'en prit à l'album photo de James que celui-ci décida à réagir.

« - Non, ne touche pas à ça ! »

Il attrapa Sirius à bras le corps et le repoussa en arrière. Sirius voulut riposter mais il fut interrompu par le bruit sourd que fit l'album photo en atteignant le sol et qui s'ouvrit dans un bruit mat. Ce qu'il vit alors le laissa sans voix…

« - Il n'y a que des photos de Lily ! » murmura Peter, tétanisé.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Sirius.

« - Et ben dis donc James, c'est une véritable obsession ! » dit-il d'une voix amusée mais encore essoufflée par sa précédente crise de colère. « mais tu aurais pu mettre quelques photos de nous quand même ! » ajouta-t-il sur un ton faussement fâché.

Mais James ne répondit pas. Il ne rougit pas non plus comme il avait l'habitude de faire quand il était gêné et qu'on lui parlait de Lily. Son album avait au moins eu le mérite de calmer Sirius, mais James ne voulait pas en rester là. Il sentait lui-même la colère monter en lui, la colère et la frustration. Il voulait savoir ce qui se passait, ce qu'on lui cachait et ce qui avait bien pu mettre Sirius dans une rage pareille. Quelque chose d'important, de grave venait de se passer et il voulait en être informé.

James lâcha Sirius qui tomba lourdement sur le sol. Il sortit sa baguette, murmura « reparo » et la chambre des Maraudeurs reprit son aspect habituel. Puis il regarda ses amis un à un.

« - Maintenant je veux savoir ce qui se passe. » dit-il d'une voix dangereusement calme et froide.

Peter baissa les yeux et commença à sauter d'un pied sur l'autre, Sirius soupira et appuya son front contre la paume de sa main, et Remus fut le seul à soutenir le regard de James.

« - Ce serait à Sirius de te l'expliquer, mais puisque visiblement celui-ci est têtu comme une mule, je vais le faire. On ne voulait pas t'en parler car tu semblais heureux ces temps-ci avec Lily et tout ça… et nous ne voulions pas te causer davantage de soucis. Mais nous, nous ne pouvions pas laisser tomber, cette histoire nous tracassait, surtout Sirius, d'ailleurs, comme tu as pu t'en rendre compte. On voulait savoir qui t'avait donné cette potion et Sirius était persuadé que c'était un coup de Rogue et sa bande. »

« - Rogue et sa bande ? » répéta James, sceptique. « Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! C'est une potion beaucoup trop complexe pour… »

« - Tu sais très bien que Rogue a dépassé le niveau des septième année depuis longtemps, James » dit finalement Sirius. « Ca fait des semaines et des semaines que je les suis. » ajouta-t-il, la voix recommençant à trembler de rage. « et je peux t'assurer que c'est eux qui ont fait le coup. »

James s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire que c'était absurde mais Sirius ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« - Je les ai _entendu_ James, _de vive voix _! Je pourrais même te répéter par cœur ce qu'ils ont dit ! C'est eux qui ont fait le coup, et je peux même te dire que c'était un ordre de Voldemort ! »

James fixa un instant Sirius comme s'il était devenu complètement fou. Oui, c'est vrai que les quatre serpentard pratiquaient la magie noire depuis un bon moment, surtout Rogue qui était presque passé pro en matière de potion. Mais de là à dire qu'ils étaient déjà sous les ordres de Voldemort… James secoua la tête. D'un autre côté, ils n'allaient pas tarder à avoir dix-huit ans et son père qui était Auror s'était déjà battu contre des Mangemorts du même âge voire plus jeunes. Il soupira.

« - Je veux bien te croire Sirius. » finit-il par dire. Sirius lui sourit, visiblement soulagé. « Mais… » le sourire de Sirius se transforma en froncement de sourcils inquiets. « … je veux que tu me promettes de ne rien faire pour me venger. Dumbledore se chargera de les punir tu sais… »

Sirius se releva brusquement, et ce fut au tour de ses trois amis d'être inquiets.

« - Je ne peux pas te le promettre James, désolé. Ils vont le payer, c'est la seule promesse que je peux te faire. »

Et avant que James ait pu l'en empêcher, Sirius était sorti de la chambre.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

James venait d'arriver devant la gargouille et prit une profonde inspiration. Bon, c'était une très bonne démarche d'aller voir le directeur pour lui demander conseil mais maintenant qu'il était au pied du mur, qu'est-ce qu'il allait lui dire ? De plus… comment entrait-on dans ce fichu bureau ?

« - Et zut ! J'aurais dû demander à Lily quel était le mot de passe ! » jura-t-il entre ses dents.

Oui, mais Lily aurait eu des soupçons… Soudain, James se frappa le front avec la paume de sa main.

« - Mais non, Remus aussi est préfet ! Pourquoi je ne lui ai pas demandé à lui ? »

Et voilà que maintenant il pensait à Lily avant ses amis ! Non mais vraiment, ça devenait grave… Enfin, même s'il se flagellait mentalement, ça ne servirait pas à grand chose, le résultat était le même : il n'avait pas le mot de passe.

« - M'enfin… » soupira-t-il. « je peux toujours essayer… »

Les années précédentes, Dumbledore avait toujours donné des noms de bonbons à ses mots de passe. Ce bon vieux directeur avait une passion inconditionnelle pour toutes sortes de sucreries extravagantes.

« - Hmm… voyons voir… chocogrenouille ? » silence. « non, visiblement pas. Sorbet citron ? » c'était le mot de passe qu'il utilisait lors de leur deuxième année mais visiblement le directeur essayait de varier un peu… « nid de cafard ? non, heureusement sinon je me serai inquiété… dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue ? non, visiblement il n'aime pas ça vu qu'il ne l'a jamais utilisé comme mot de passe… heu… je ne sais pas moi ! J'aime les bonbons ? »

Et la gargouille dévoila le passage. James resta un instant immobile, un sourcil haussé, perplexe.

« - Visiblement il était à court d'inspiration… » remarqua-t-il à voix haute.

Et il entra.

Devant la porte du bureau, il hésita une nouvelle fois. Qu'allait-il dire bon sang ? Que Sirius l'inquiétait ? Qu'il avait appris qui lui avait fait cette blague horrible et qu'il pouvait devenir dangereux ? Non, pas question ! Non… Enfin, c'était quand même pour ça qu'il était venu ici… Comment pouvait-il le formuler sans causer de problèmes à Sirius ? Comment pouvait-il obtenir des conseils de la part de Dumbledore, un moyen de le calmer sans parler de lui directement ?

Puis soudain, les paroles de Dumbledore lui revinrent à la mémoire.

'_L'un d'eux s'est rétracté au dernier moment et est venu m'avertir de sa faute._'

Oui, c'est vrai ça ! C'est l'un des serpentard, l'un de ceux qui lui ont fait le coup qui lui a sauvé la vie…. S'il apprenait au moins son nom, peut-être que ça calmerait Sirius pendant quelques jours avant qu'il trouve une nouvelle solution…

« - Oui, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit suffisant… » murmura James pour lui même. « Il faut que je trouve autre chose… mais quoi ? »

Avant qu'il ne puisse réfléchir davantage, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit brusquement devant lui, manquant de l'éborgner au passage.

« - Ah ! Monsieur Potter ! » s'exclama Dumbledore avec son éternel sourire bienveillant. « Que me vaut cette visite ? »

James se demandait toujours pourquoi Dumbledore continuait à poser la même question alors qu'il ne semblait jamais surpris de le voir arriver.

« - Heu… » commença James en faisant preuve d'une pertinence extrême.

« - Entrez, je vous prie ! » continua Dumbledore sans lui laisser le temps de dire un mot de plus.

Deux secondes plus tard, James se trouvait assis au bureau de Dumbledore. Ce dernier, face à lui, l'observait minutieusement derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Ca faisait déjà bien longtemps que James ne s'émerveillait plus en entrant dans le bureau de son directeur. Il se rappelait qu'au début, Dumbledore devait attendre au moins un quart d'heure pour qu'il se décide à parler : il était beaucoup trop occupé à admirer ce qui l'entourait et à contempler toutes les curiosités qui remplissaient la pièce. Depuis, James connaissait la pièce par cœur, et il s'y était tellement habitué après ses nombreuses visites (blagues et retenues intempestives, visite désespérée de ses parents, les problèmes de Remus, de Sirius, de Peter, visite pour dire 'coucou' parce qu'il s'ennuie et que ses copains ne sont pas là… etc.) qu'à présent il en était presque indifférent.

James se racla la gorge et se décida enfin à parler.

« - Je suis venu ici parce que… parce que… »

Et voilà qu'il se mettait à bafouiller ! Ca c'était une première ! Il ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. Face à lui, Dumbledore l'observait avec tellement de bienveillance que ça en devenait énervant… Il avait l'impression d'être un gamin de cinq ans et non de dix-sept…

« - parce que j'ai découvert qui étaient les auteurs de l'incident qui m'est arrivé récemment. »

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

« - Oui. » dit le vieil homme. « Et ils ont été punis en conséquence. »

« - Ca je m'en doute. » répondit James. « Mais ce n'est pas à cause de ça que je suis… »

« - Vous vous inquiétez à propos de votre camarade Sirius Black, c'est bien ça ? »

S'il le savait pourquoi l'avait-il laissé s'humilier et s'emmêler les pinceaux comme un abruti ? James jura intérieurement.

« - Oui, c'est pour ça. » répondit James en affichant un regard inquiet et peiné (le plus beau qu'il ait réussi jusqu'à maintenant.) « Je connais Sirius depuis longtemps et je sais de quoi il est capable quand il est en colère… je ne veux pas dire que mon ami est dangereux, loin de là ! Mais quand on attaque des personnes qu'il aime, il peut être… »

Visiblement, James était à court de mot.

« - Impulsif ? » proposa Dumbledore.

« - Oui, exactement ! Et on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut faire quand il est dans cet état là… »

Dumbledore acquiesça, pensif.

« - J'avoue ne pas pouvoir faire grand chose dans ces cas-là… » répondit le directeur. « C'est à vous, ses amis, de l'entourer, de le surveiller et surtout, de ne jamais le laisser seul ! »

James hocha la tête.

« - Monsieur, il y a autre chose que j'aimerai savoir. Je sais que vous m'avez déjà dit que vous ne pouviez pas me le révéler mais il s'agit ici d'un cas d'urgence majeur… je pense que si vous me dévoiliez le nom de celui qui s'est rétracté au dernier moment, ça pourrait calmer partiellement Sirius… »

« - Non, James, je ne peux pas vous le dire ! »

James soupira et Dumbledore reprit la parole.

« - Le sort peut être _sévère_ pour le _corbeau_ qui se détourne de ses amis. Tout comme le capitaine _Crochet_ punirait sans pitié un de ses pirates, je ne peux vous révéler le nom de celui qui vous a sauvé la vie sans lui réserver un sombre et _noir _destin. »

James observa Dumbledore, un sourcil haussé, perplexe. Depuis quand s'était-il mis à la poésie ? Dumbledore lui sourit, content de lui, et lui adressa un clin d'œil. James prit congé de lui et, en sortant du bureau, il se dit que son directeur était désespérément fou. Ce n'est que quand il arriva devant le tableau de la grosse dame que quelque chose le frappa…

« - Et si c'était une énigme ? » se demanda-t-il à voix haute.

Sous l'œil inquiet et soupçonneux de la grosse dame, James s'assit en tailleur en plein milieu du couloir (vide, heureusement) et se mit à réfléchir.

« - En effet, Dumbledore a insisté sur certains mots… Voyons voir que je me souvienne… Il a parlé d'un corbeau et du capitaine Crochet… Il a aussi parlé d'un 'noir destin'… »

James ferma les yeux.

« - Les plumes du corbeau sont noires comme le destin dont il a parlé… »

A présent, c'était définitif, la grosse dame, derrière lui le prenait pour un psychopathe échappé de Saint Mangouste.

« - Le capitaine Crochet est Sévère comme le sort qui est réservé au corbeau qui est noir… »

« - Crochet… sévère… corbeau… noir… »

« - Crochet… sévère… sévère… Severus… »

James s'arrêta net.

« - Severus ? Pourquoi je dis Severus moi ?... Mais oui ! Sévère ça me fait penser à Severus… Crochet c'est comme son nez qui est crochu… et… mais oui ! Et ses cheveux sont noirs comme ceux d'un corbeau ! »

James bondit sur ses pieds, faisant sursauter la grosse dame qui poussa un cri étouffé.

« - C'est Severus Rogue qui s'est rétracté… c'est lui qui m'a sauvé la vie… » murmura-t-il, atterré…

Il se retourna vers le tableau et prononça le mot de passe. C'est une fois qu'il eut pénétré dans la salle commune qu'il réalisa quelque chose.

« - Mais c'était facile cette énigme ! Le vieux, il est vraiment en manque d'inspiration ! »

xxxxxxxx

« - Comment ça il n'est pas là ? » explosa James.

Peter et Remus échangèrent un regard penaud.

« - Je… j'étais parti chercher des victuailles à la cuisine tandis que Remus restait avec lui. » bredouilla Peter, gêné.

James se tourna vers Remus, les sourcils froncés.

« - Remus, il ne faut pas le laisser seul, tu sais très bien ce qu'il est capable de faire quand il est dans cet état-là ! »

Remus baissa les yeux.

« - Désolé mec, je… je m'étais endormi. »

Voyant la pâleur de son visage et les cernes qui commençaient à se former sous ses yeux, James soupira. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, Remus perdait des forces, le loup commençait à prendre le dessus. C'était ce soir, la pleine lune.

« - Il est tard. » dit James d'une voix plus douce. « je crois que l'on devrait t'amener à l'infirmerie Remus. »

Le loup garou acquiesça, le visage crispé, et ils quittèrent le dortoir.

xxxxxxxx

Lily descendait l'escalier de marbre, se dirigeant lentement vers la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Elle était soucieuse. Toutes ses pensées déviaient vers une seule et même personne : James. Toute la journée, il lui avait semblé inquiet, quelque chose le turlupinait. Enfin, elle savait ce qu'il avait : James était inquiet à cause de Sirius… mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient ? Qu'est qu'il se passait ? Le midi, elle avait surpris une conversation entre James et Sirius : les Maraudeurs cachaient quelque chose à James… mais quoi ?

Lily soupira en arrivant dans le hall. Elle regarda autour d'elle dans l'espoir d'apercevoir James mais elle ne vit personne. Jetant un coup d'œil furtif dans la grande salle, elle remarqua qu'il n'y était pas non plus. N'ayant aucune envie d'y aller sans lui, elle décida d'aller l'attendre en bas de l'escalier de marbre. Après s'être assise sur les marches, elle poussa un nouveau soupir.

Ca faisait bien longtemps qu'elle s'était aperçue que les Maraudeurs avait un secret. Pas un simple petit secret d'adolescent, non, un grand secret, beaucoup plus profond et important que n'importe quel autre. Mais elle ignorait ce que c'était. Elle percevait seulement son ampleur à travers le regard grave et sérieux qu'affichaient parfois les quatre jeunes hommes… Mais là, il ne s'agissait pas de la même chose. Si personne ne connaissait le secret des Maraudeurs, eux seuls le savaient et les quatre garçons semblaient être au courant des secrets de chacun d'en eux… jusqu'à aujourd'hui. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait les Maraudeurs cacher quelque chose à l'un de leur membre… et pas à n'importe lequel : à James ! Si encore ça avait été Peter, elle aurait peut-être pu comprendre, mais à James !

Lily dû bien se rendre à l'évidence. Elle s'inquiétait pour James et tant qu'elle ne l'aurait pas vu apparaître sur l'escalier de marbre elle resterait là à se morfondre.

'_Peut-être que c'est vrai… peut-être que j'aime James…_'

Lily se dépêcha de chasser cette pensée en se giflant intérieurement… enfin, pas vraiment intérieurement car sa joue, à l'heure qu'il est, la brûlait méchamment et une bande de première année qui passaient par là la regardait avec terreur.

« - Heu… il y avait une mouche sur ma joue ! hum… je crois que je l'ai eue d'ailleurs ! » tenta de leur expliquer Lily pour les rassurer.

Cela sembla rassurer les gamins de onze ans… cependant ils se dépêchèrent d'aller dans la grande salle sans demander leur reste. Lily ferma les yeux et se laissa aller contre la rampe d'escalier. Qu'elle l'aime ou pas, le résultat était le même : elle voulait voir ses yeux noisettes, lui parler, et être sûr qu'il allait bien.

Des bruits de pas la sortirent de ses pensées. Elle se retourna vivement : c'était Sirius. Comme animée par un ressort, Lily bondit sur ses pieds et se précipita vers lui.

« - Sirius ! Mon dieu ! Tu n'aurais pas vu Jaaaaaames ? » demanda-t-elle… et elle s'aperçut avec horreur que sa voix frôlait l'hystérie… enfin non… elle était hystérique.

Curieusement, en la voyant arriver, Sirius avait eu un geste du recul et avait eu l'air troublé voire ennuyé par sa présence. Mais dès qu'elle eut posé sa question, le visage du jeune homme se détendit et il reprit son air malicieux et narquois.

« - Alors Lily, on ne peut plus se passer de son Jamesie adoré maintenant ? »

Lily lui donna une tape sur le bras en faisant mine d'être vexée.

« - Arrêteuh ! Dis-moi juste si tu sais où il est. »

« - Non, je ne sais pas. » répondit Sirius. « Il est parti tout à l'heure faire un tour dans le château et je suis parti avant qu'il ne revienne. »

Lily soupira et se rassit sur ses marches.

« - Bon, je vais continuer à l'attendre là alors… » dit-elle, dépitée.

« - Rhôôô ! La petite Lily ne serait-elle pas déçue de voir son Jamesie chéri ? » lui demanda Sirius en pouffant de rire.

La jeune fille le foudroya du regard et il se dépêcha de s'éloigner en continuant de pouffer de rire. Lily leva les yeux au ciel et allait se retourner pour voir si James arrivait quand quelque chose d'intrigant attira son attention. Sirius, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil furtif dans la Grande Salle se retourna et se dirigea dans le sens opposé : vers les cachots… dans le domaine des serpentard. Lily fronça les sourcils. Qu'avait-il encore derrière la tête celui-là ? Après avoir réfléchi quelques instants, elle décida de le suivre.

Mais le problème était qu'il avait déjà disparu. Lily, un peu moins sûre d'elle, se hasarda à descendre les escaliers qui conduisaient aux cachots et commença à errer dans les couloirs sombres. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle entendit enfin des voix. Elle continua à avancer et, au détour d'un couloir, elle aperçut enfin Sirius. Mais il n'était pas seul. Il était avec Rogue qu'il avait plaqué contre le mur et qu'il tenait par le col. Tous deux se toisaient du regard avec mépris, colère et dégoût.

Lily, instinctivement, se cacha derrière la première armure qu'elle avait sous la main. Elle sentit son cœur qui commençait à s'emballer. Elle avait la désagréable sensation qu'elle assistait à une scène qu'elle n'aurait pas dû voir.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Black ? » siffla Rogue.

« - Moi ? Oh rien, rien du tout ! » ricana Sirius sur un ton qui terrifia Lily. « C'est plutôt toi qui nous veux quelque chose, n'est-ce pas Servilus ? Ca ne ferait pas déjà cinq ans que tu cherches à découvrir notre secret ? »

« - De quoi tu parles ? » grogna Rogue.

Lily crut déceler un léger tremblement dans sa voix.

« - Dis-moi, Rogue, » continua Sirius alors que ses yeux s'éclairaient d'une lueur qui glaça Lily. « ne désirerais-tu pas savoir comment on accède au passage secret qui se trouve en dessous du Saule Cogneur ? »

xxxxxxxx

'_Il se passe quelque chose, quelque chose qui m'échappe. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je dois avertir James au plus vite. Lui, il saura quoi faire. Lui, il doit savoir ce que veut dire cette lueur qui s'est allumée dans le regard de Sirius et il doit savoir comment l'éteindre…_

_Et c'est quoi cette histoire de Saule Cogneur bon sang de bonsoir ?_

_Lily_'

Fin du chapitre

xxxxxxxx

'_Il se passe quelque chose, quelque chose qui m'échappe. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je dois avertir James au plus vite. Lui, il saura quoi faire. Lui, il doit savoir ce que veut dire cette lueur qui s'est allumée dans le regard de Sirius et il doit savoir comment l'éteindre…_

_Et c'est quoi cette histoire de saule cogneur bon sang de bonsoir ?_

_Lily_'

Fin du chapitre

xxxxxxxx

**Merci à**

**Kikou224**

**Lunattica**

**Cc Johnson**

**Nooky**

**Titou Moony :** Ben j'avoue que j'ai pas vraiment programmé de disputes entre Remus et Alicia… lol, je ne les vois pas trop se disputer d'ailleurs… ;;;;;; mais bon, on verra bien par la suite ! o

**Kim.quite simply :** Si mes amis lisaient mon journal intime, ils seraient très vite assourdis par des cris stridents ! lol… en tout cas, ça a été le cas pour mon frère (dire qu'en plus, après, il a raconté ce qu'il avait lu à table ! )

**Aqua**

**U. $.Hermy**

**Hermidark**

**Lou biloute**

**Severia Dousbrune**

**Sadesirius**

**Serline**

**Riri**

**Elmire**

**Angelina Johnson4**

**Alisa Adams**

**Littlething**

**Cricritine**

**Coralie Mc Lunday**

**Lili**

**Mona-Potter**

**Coweti**

**Lola :** Penser aux pâquerettes ? êe… hmmm… heu… je vais y réfléchir… lol

**Miss Kai Potter**

**Eleonore**

**Magaliocha**

**Lilylove**

**Lovy**

**Lilytyty**

**Rebecca-Black**

**Liliz Mamba**

**Rajhna**

**Shanina**

Pour vos rewievs !

Et aussi merci à ceux qui lisent mais qui ne rewiev pas ! o


	10. ça peut tourner au drame

Je me suis dépêchée d'écrire la suite car, comme elle a un lien directe avec le chapitre 9 et que je ne voulais pas vous laisser sur un cliffhanger… enfin bref. Par contre, je n'en suis pas vraiment satisfaite, il y a beaucoup de passages qui ne m'ont pas convaincue… enfin, à vous de voir ! o Je posterai une version corrigée quand ma Bêta readeuse sera de retour !

**Spoiler :** les **5** premiers tomes. Ne tiens pas compte du 6ème tome : je l'ai lu mais je suis trop avancée dans cette fic pour tout changer (enfin, surtout le caractère d'un perso ! )

**Disclaimer :** rien n'est à moi (sauf quelques perso de mon invention) tout est à JKR !

Bonne lecture ! (enfin, je l'espère !)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapitre 10 : … Ca peut tourner au drame**

'_Tout va mal, voire très très mal ! Sirius est in – trou – vable ! Et s'il est introuvable lorsqu'il est dans cet état là, c'est très très embêtant… c'est même dangereux… c'est même catastrophique !_

_Aujourd'hui je ne me languirai pas de mon amour désespéré pour Lily Evans… enfin il n'est plus si désespéré que ça puisqu'à présent on est amis. Oui, mais juste amis… et elle ne me considère pas comme plus que ça… elle me dit même qu' être amis c'est plus simple mais moi je l'aime toujours ! Et…_

_Je n'avais pas dit que je ne parlerai pas de ça ? Remus ne va pas tarder à se transformer en loup garou, un Sirius détraqué est en liberté dans Poudlard ( et je risque fort de me retrouver avec un mort sur les bras) Peter est hystérique (j'ai d'ailleurs très mal aux oreilles, je crois qu'il m'a percé les tympans) et moi… et moi il faut que je parle de ma Lilylounette alors qu'il est urgentissime de trouver Sirius !_

_James._

_Ps : Lilylounette ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dans la tête en ce moment ?_'

James avait à peine fermé son journal que la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit brusquement, suivi d'un cri suraigu qui accentua sa migraine. Peter venait de se lever d'un bond de son lit où il était vautré pour se précipiter vers celui qui venait d'entrer.

« - Sirius ! » s'exclama James en se levant précipitamment. « Mais tu étais où ? On t'a cherché partout ! Tu n'étais même pas là quand Remus est descendu rejoindre Pomfresh… »

Mais au lieu de répondre, Sirius se contenta d'arborer un sourire victorieux en s'asseyant sur son lit. James l'observa un instant puis échangea un regard perplexe et inquiet avec Peter. Sirius avait à ce moment-là cette expression où se mêlaient satisfaction et contentement, qui avait un je ne sais quoi de bestial et de menaçant, et que James ne connaissait que trop bien. Sirius l'affichait à chaque fois qu'il faisait une blague aux serpentards ou à chaque fois qu'il réussissait une quelconque vengeance…

« - Sirius ? » demanda lentement James. « Dis-moi ce que tu as fait. »

A ses côtés, Peter avala sa salive avec difficulté. Sirius tourna la tête vers eux, et après les avoir fixé quelques instants, son sourire s'agrandit.

xxxxxxxxxx

Elle courrait sans s'arrêter, sans reprendre son souffle. Il fallait absolument qu'elle voit James, qu'elle lui dise, il saurait sûrement quoi faire. Elle sentait la peur qui l'envahissait, qui lui bloquait la respiration. Elle ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait, elle ne savait pas quelle était l'importance de cet acte ni si c'était réellement dangereux, mais le regard de Sirius continuait de la hanter et de la glacer jusqu'aux os. Jamais elle n'avait vu un tel regard chez le Gryffondor qui avait toujours été blagueur, charmeur, et souriant. Elle avait entendu parler de la famille des Black : puissante, adepte de la magie noire et qui était crainte par la plupart des sorciers. Sirius s'en était toujours démarqué, voulant prouver avec sa joie de vivre qu'il n'était pas comme eux. Mais ce soir-là, dans la pénombre des cachots, elle avait cru voir les gênes de sa famille refaire surface, pendant un court instant, dans son être.

Elle avait aussi espéré que Rogue s'en méfierait, qu'il en aurait peur, comme elle, et qu'il s'apercevrait que Sirius lui tendait un piège (car de toute évidence, c'en était un : s'approcher du saule cogneur était déjà un très grand risque à prendre). Mais non, malgré son intelligence, le serpentard semblait obsédé par les mauraudeurs et cherchait depuis toujours comment prendre sa revanche sur eux. Quelques minutes après que Sirius l'ait quitté, elle l'avait donc vu hâter le pas vers le parc.

'_Il faut que je trouve James au plus vite !_'

xxxxxxxxxxxx

« - Tu as QUOI ? »

A présent, James, furieux et paniqué en même temps, hurlait sur Sirius. Peter, pétrifié, s'était réfugié sur son lit comme si c'était un havre qui le protégeait de toutes les méchancetés du monde. James ne savait pas s'il avait peur de sa colère ou de ce qu'avait fait Sirius, mais il était au moins sûr que son ami était terrifié.

« - MAIS COMMENT AS-TU PU ? Tu es cinglé ou quoi ? »

Pris de court, Sirius avait perdu son sourire et n'en menait pas large.

« - Mais, après ce qu'il a fait, je voulais te venger… »

« - Mais tu es fou ou quoi ? » continuait James, sans se calmer. « Ce n'était pas une raison pour… pour le lancer dans la gueule du loup comme ça ! En plus, à cause de toi, il va découvrir que Remus est un loup garou ! Tu te rends compte un peu ? Tu trahis Remus ! Pire que ça même : que ressentiras Remus quand il se réveillera demain avec le cadavre de Rogue à ses pieds ? Tu y as pensé ? Je me suis acharné pendant six ans pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas un monstre et toi… et TOI !... »

James s'interrompit, et secoua la tête. De son côté, Peter émergea de sous sa couette et observa la scène avec inquiétude.

« - Laisse tomber. » murmura James au bout d'un instant.

Sirius avait à présent la tête penchée en avant et semblait plongé dans un profond mutisme. Enervé par son attitude, James commença à se diriger hâtivement vers la porte de la chambre sans penser à prendre sa cape d'invisibilité. Voyant Peter qui commençait à le suivre, James l'arrêta.

« - Peter, je préfèrerai que tu restes là… pour le surveiller. » dit-il sévèrement en désignant Sirius d'un geste dédaigneux du menton.

Peter se figea, hésitant entre le soulagement et la déception, puis revint en trottinant vers son lit, en face de Sirius. James se détourna à nouveau, toujours furieux, mais aussi déçu. Il pensait que son ami valait mieux que ça, mieux qu'un simple assassin… qu'un simple membre de la lugubre famille des Black. Au moment où il atteignait la porte, il entendit Sirius l'appeler d'une voix blanche.

« - Attends James ! Je… je viens avec toi… »

James se retourna et le fixa d'un air dur.

« - Pas la peine, tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui. »

Et tandis que James refermait la porte derrière lui, Sirius enfouit sa tête entre ses mains.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A peine fut-il sorti de la salle commune qu'il entra en pleine collision avec quelqu'un. Quand il entendit la personne gémir, il sut que c'était une fille…

« - James ? »

C'était Lily. James se redressa et reconnu la jolie rousse. Pendant un court instant, il cru (ou du moins il l'espéra) qu'elle allait se jeter à son cou.

« - Oh James ! Je te cherchais ! Il s'est passé quelque chose… je ne sais pas comment expliquer mais je pense que c'est grave ! Sirius… Rogue… »

James leva la main pour la calmer.

« - Oui, je sais. »

Lily reprit son souffle puis l'observa quelques instants avec incrédulité.

« - Tu savais ce qu'il manigançait ? » finit-elle par demander.

« - Non. » répondit-il. « Il vient juste de me le dire. »

Parler avec Lily était fort agréable, le simple fait d'avoir une conversation civilisée et amicale avec elle le rendait chaque jour un peu plus heureux. Mais là, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment… il avait de moins en moins de temps pour sauver Rogue. C'est donc pressé que James adressa un sourire d'excuse à Lily et commença à s'éloigner. Mais soudain, alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas du tout, la jeune fille lui barra le passage. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir irrité.

« - Lily, écoute… »

Mais Lily l'interrompit.

« - Tu n'es quand même pas dans le coup ? »

Les yeux de James s'agrandirent d'horreur et il la fixa d'un air offusqué.

« - Comment ? J'avoue que je ne porte pas Rogue dans mon cœur, mais de là à vouloir le tuer ! »

Ce fut au tour de Lily de paraître horrifiée.

« - Le TUER ? Mais comment ? Je savais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait ! Le regard de Sirius m'a terrifiée… Puis le simple fait de s'approcher du Saule Cogneur est dangereux… Mais je sais qu'il y a quelque chose en plus, quelque chose de plus grave. Il faut que je sache, James ! Dis-moi ce qui se passe. »

James ferma un instant les yeux puis la regarda de nouveau. Elle le fixait d'un air suppliant, ses grands yeux verts le fixant avec tant de douceur et de tendresse… comme un petit chat roux chaussé de bottes… James frissonna. Comment cette fille arrivait-elle à l'exaspérer et à le rendre fou de désir à la fois ? C'était incompréhensible. Vu la situation, James préféra refouler son envie presque bestiale de l'embrasser comme un fou jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient plus d'air pour pouvoir mieux résister à sa demande.

« - Je ne peux pas, Lily. J'ai fait la promesse à mes amis de ne rien dire, et… »

« - Mais là c'est grave James ! Si Rogue risque de se faire tuer, toi aussi tu risques de l'être ! Et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de te perdre… »

Lily rougit en disant ces mots mais se dépêcha de continuer sa tirade avant que James ne l'interrompe encore, ce qu'il semblait prêt à faire, étant donné qu'il regardait sa montre avec insistance et paraissait attendre le moment où il pourrait enfin s'enfuir.

« - Ben oui, sur qui je vais pouvoir me défouler après ? Avec Sirius c'est moins marrant… en plus, je sais que Melissa m'étriperait si j'osais lever un seul doigt sur lui, alors… Puis, en plus, en tant que préfète, je vais devoir récupérer les restes et nettoyer et tout le tralalala, et c'est vraiment pas ragoûtant ! »

James n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que Lily puisse débiter autant de bêtises dans la même minute, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de s'attarder dessus.

« - Ecoute Lily, je ne peux rien te dire. Je peux seulement t'assurer que je n'ai aucun risque de me faire tuer. »

« - Pourquoi ? »

Pourquoi avait-elle des yeux verts aussi magnifiques ? Elle ne pouvait pas ressembler à Quasimodo au moins pour cette fois ?

« - Ecoute Lily, il faut vraiment… »

Mais la jeune fille ne bougea pas.

« - Qu'a-t-il de si dangereux le Saule Cogneur ? A part le fait qu'il cogne ? »

James soupira, excédé.

« - Il y a Remus à l'intérieur, voilà ce qu'il a ! »

Lily fronça les sourcils.

« - Il n'est pas chez sa grand-mère qui est malade ? »

Re-soupir. Lily n'était pas sensée être intelligente ? Puis soudain, il vit son regard se diriger vers la fenêtre la plus proche. Elle avait vue directe sur la lune qui était ce soir-là spécialement brillante et ronde. Puis il vit sa bouche former un « oh ! » de surprise et elle tourna vivement la tête vers lui, l'air effaré.

« - Remus n'est tout de même pas un… ? »

James ne répondit pas et essaya de passer. Mais il sentit la jeune fille se cramponner à ses vêtements.

« - N'y vas pas ! » hurla-t-elle, à présent affolée. « J'ai beaucoup d'estime pour Remus et je continue à l'apprécier malgré tout. Mais ce soir, il ne sera pas comme d'habitude et ne te reconnaîtra pas ! James, il va te tuer ! N'y vas pas ! On devrait aller chercher un professeur, quelqu'un de plus fort, de plus compétent… »

« - Ne t'inquiète pas Lily… et je ne veux pas créer de problèmes à Sir… » commença James d'une voix calme.

« - Ne pas m'inquiéter ? NE PAS M'INQUIETER ? » le coupa Lily dont la voix atteignait à présent les tons aigus.

James l'attrapa par les épaules et la secoua pour la calmer.

« - Je suis Cornedrue, rien ne peut m'arriver. »

Lily fronça les sourcils.

« - Cornedrue ? »

Elle marqua un instant de silence.

« - Ca fait référence à un animal ? »

James acquiesça. Lily le fixa, bouche bée.

« - Tu es un animagus ? »

Re-hochement de tête. Lily ouvrit la bouche et la referma, comme une carpe.

« - Laisse-moi passer s'il te plaît, Lily. »

Et la jeune fille se dégagea pour le laisser passer. James descendit deux trois marches puis il entendit Lily l'interpeller.

« - James ! »

Il se retourna et la vit, en haut des marches, l'observer avec un air inquiet.

« - Prends garde à toi. » lui dit-elle simplement.

Il la rassura avec un sourire et descendit le reste des marches en quatre enjambées.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Mais tandis qu'il ouvrait la grande porte du château, James sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine alors que sa respiration se bloquait et que sa gorge devenait sèche. Et s'il arrivait trop tard ? Et si ce n'était que pour trouver un cadavre entre les pattes d'un loup garou assoiffé de sang ? James avala sa salive avec difficulté et hâta le pas vers le saule cogneur. Franchement, il adorait Remus, c'était son meilleur copain, mais là, ce soir, il le terrifiait plus qu'autre chose.

Il espérait que Rogue ne soit pas encore entré dans le passage secret, et qu'il n'ait qu'à le convaincre de rebrousser chemin. Mais quand il arriva, il vit un bâton posé à côté de la racine de l'arbre et comprit que le serpentard était déjà à l'intérieur. Le cri qui retentit ensuite, un cri de terreur à vous glacer le sang, le lui confirma. James ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration.

« - Au moins il est vivant, c'est déjà ça ! » murmura-t-il.

Puis il se jeta entre les branches de l'arbre enragé pour attraper le bâton qu'avait utilisé Rogue quelques instants auparavant. Une fois qu'il fut à l'intérieur, James se dépêcha de se transformer en cerf et il galopa à travers le tunnel pour arriver à l'entrée de la cabane interdite. Il n'y avait rien dans la première pièce. La maison en ruine semblait être plongée dans un silence absolu. Puis, il entendit des grognements de loup affamé suivi par des gémissements et quelques sanglots humains. Ca venait de l'étage. James se précipita vers l'escalier, oubliant qu'il était sous sa forme animale. Il s'emmêla alors ses quatre pattes sur les marches étroites, trébucha et faillit tomber à la renverse. L'ascension fut difficile et plus lente qu'il ne le croyait. Puis, enfin, il arriva à la dernière marche.

En face de lui, la porte de « la chambre » était grande ouverte. Cornedrue, pointant prudemment ses bois en avant, entra. Tout d'abord, il ne distingua rien, ses yeux devant s'habituer à la pénombre. Puis deux silhouettes commencèrent à se dessiner. Il lui fallut encore un petit moment avant de les reconnaître. Tapi tremblant dans un coin de la pièce, il y avait Rogue qui pointait inutilement sa baguette magique vers la bête qui avançait lentement vers lui, les babines méchamment retroussées avec un grondement sourd qui semblait venir de son ventre. Cornedrue avança et essaya, en bramant, de se faire reconnaître par Lunard. Seul Rogue leva la tête vers lui, intrigué. Il est vrai qu'un cerf en plein milieu d'une cabane abandonnée était des plus curieux. Mais la bête avait perdu toute lueur humaine qui pouvait l'habiter. Elle sentait le sang et la chair humaine et n'était plus apte à reconnaître les gens qui l'entouraient.

Le loup garou continuait à avancer lentement vers le jeune serpentard qui semblait avoir perdu toute trace de couleur sur son visage. C'était le moment où jamais d'agir. James baissa la tête, bois en avant, et chargea droit vers le loup. Celui-ci, surpris pas son arrivée, n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Il vola à travers la chambre et atterrit, inerte, sur le sol. Mais il se releva aussitôt. D'abord sonné, il secoua la tête, chancelant légèrement sur ses pattes. Puis il sembla se rendre compte de la présence du cerf et dévoila ses dents dans un grognement sourd. Il se jeta sur cornedrue qui réussit à l'esquiver. Le cerf chargea sur une armoire qui se renversa sur le loup garou. Mais celui-ci bondit au dernier moment, y échappant de justesse. Le loup se tourna vers le cerf qui, terrifié, recula légèrement.

'_Vite James, trouve une idée bon sang !'_

Il se rua vers le lit, le loup bondit à sa poursuite. Le cerf, les bois en avant, brisa l'un des poteaux du lit à baldaquin, puis bondit vers la droite, évitant les crocs de Lunard qui avaient failli se refermer sur sa patte de derrière. Cornedrue brisa un second poteau et se réfugia derrière le lit. La bête bondit sur le lit pour mieux atteindre le cerf, mais c'est ce moment-là que choisit la structure du baldaquin pour s'effondrer, assommant le loup par la même occasion.

Le cerf ferma les yeux.

'_Désolé Remus, c'est pour ton bien_'

Profitant du fait que la bête était inconsciente, James se dirigea vers Rogue. Celui-ci recula encore plus, se plaquant contre le mur, pensant sûrement qu'il allait l'embrocher à son tour. Cornedrue s'arrêta devant lui et lui fit signe, en se courbant, de monter sur son dos. Le serpentard hésita et le fixa avec méfiance. James ne put s'empêcher de jurer intérieurement : il avait l'impression de se soumettre à cette vermine, de s'humilier. Mais malgré le dégoût que cette personne lui inspirait, il ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser mourir. Il avait beau être méprisable, il ne méritait cependant pas la mort. Et surtout, il ne voulait pas que deux de ses meilleurs amis deviennent des meurtriers.

Au bout d'un instant qui, pour James, parut avoir duré une éternité, Rogue se leva et avança lentement vers Cornedrue qui était toujours courbé. Le serpentard hésita encore, lança un regard inquiet vers le corps immobile du loup à l'autre bout de la pièce, puis, enfin, se hissa sur le dos du cerf.

C'est ce moment-là que choisit le loup pour se réveiller. Dans un rugissement féroce, il fonça vers eux. Cornedrue n'eut pas d'autres choix que de courir. Il manqua de tomber dans les escaliers, les crocs du loup effleurant sa patte de derrière, puis fonça vers le tunnel, Rogue agrippé à lui. Il crut courir pendant une éternité, entendant le souffle furieux du loup s'éloigner petit à petit. Ce fut avec un soulagement extrême qu'il sortit du tunnel et put enfin sentir l'air frais de cette nuit de Juin. Quand il fut arrivé devant les portes de Poudlard, Rogue toujours sur son dos, James, à bout de force, s'écroula. Le serpentard n'eut que le temps de dégager son pied de sous le cerf et l'animal se transforma en un James qui haletait.

« - Potter ? » demanda Rogue d'une voix où se mêlaient surprise, dégoût et rage.

Surprise car c'était ce Gryffondor qui l'avait sauvé, car ce qu'il pensait n'être qu'un crétin prétentieux était en fait un animagus. Dégoût car c'était le sentiment que lui inspirait James dès qu'il le voyait. Et rage… c'était encore parce qu'il l'avait sauvé et qu'il lui devait gratitude et dette. James se releva lentement, et regarda le serpentard droit dans les yeux.

« - Rogue, tu dois me faire la promesse que tu ne diras rien de ce que tu as vu ce soir. »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux gras le fixa, les lèvres pincés en un rictus de mépris. James le vit ouvrir la bouche pour répondre quelque chose mais il fut interrompu par quelqu'un qui l'appelait.

« - James ! »

C'était Sirius qui venait d'ouvrir les portes à toutes volées et courait vers eux en haletant.

« - James, est-ce que ça va ? » demanda le Gryffondor, inquiet.

Puis, tout se passa très vite. Une expression de haine intense se grava dans les traits de Rogue et il pointa sa baguette magique en direction de Sirius. Celui-ci se figea instantanément.

« - Donne-moi une seule raison de le faire, et je le ferai ! » dit Rogue dans un murmure menaçant.

Sirius le fixait avec un regard tout autant chargé de haine.

« - Tu voulais me tuer, hein Black ? » cracha le serpentard.

« - Tout comme tu voulais tuer James, Rogue ! » siffla Sirius en sortant à son tour sa baguette magique.

Alors que les deux adolescents levaient leurs armes pour visiblement s'entretuer, deux éclairs rouges les frappa de plein fouet et leurs baguettes atterrirent dans les mains d'une quatrième personne. James leva la tête. C'était Lily qui se tenait, essoufflée, en haut des marches de l'entrée de Poudlard. Sans un regard pour ceux à qui elle avait subtilisé la baguette magique, Lily se précipita vers James.

« - Ca va, rien de cassé ? » demanda-t-elle.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, James se réjouit de la lueur d'inquiétude qui brillait dans le regard de la jeune fille, mais il chassa bien vite cette pensée. Comment pouvait-il se dire ça dans un moment pareil ?

« - Oui, ne t'inquiète pas Lily. » répondit James. « il en faut plus pour me… »

Mais Lily ne sut jamais la fin de la phrase car une voix dure et sèche s'éleva derrière eux.

« - Puis-je savoir ce qui se passe ici ? »

C'était McGonagall.

« - On est foutus. » murmura James.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

James baissa les yeux. Il ne pouvait plus supporter de voir le regard de Dumbledore posé sur lui. Il aimait faire des blagues, il aimait faire enrager les gens, mais il ne supportait pas décevoir les gens qu'il estimait et respectait.

« - Je sais que les maisons de Gryffondor et Serpentard se vouent une haine féroce depuis des siècles et des siècles. » finit par dire le directeur. « Mais je ne pensais pas qu'un jour on en arriverait là. Je suis attristé par votre attitude, surtout venant de votre part, mes garçons. » ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers les deux maraudeurs présents.

Sirius, qui avait baissé la tête quand Dumbledore avait pris la parole, la releva soudainement.

« - Professeur, je… je suis le seul à blâmer ici. James n'y est absolument pour rien. » dit-il courageusement.

'_Il tente de se racheter… mais ce ne marche pas aussi facilement que ça._' pensa amèrement James.

« - Oui, c'est vrai professeur. » intervint Lily. « J'en suis témoin. James est accouru au secours de Rogue dès qu'il a eu vent de ce qu'avait fait Sirius. »

Dumbledore se tourna vers le serpentard.

« - Est-ce vrai Severus ? »

Le jeune homme poussa un grognement qui ressemblait à un « oui ». Dumbledore hocha la tête.

« - Bien, dans ce cas, je ne peux pas vraiment vous punir. On oubliera les quelques points en moins dus à la sortie interdite après le couvre-feu puisque vous avez tous les deux voulu porter secours à Severus. » Puis, il se tourna vers Rogue. « En ce qui vous concerne, il serait mal venu de ma part de vous punir. J'aimerais tout de même vous dire que je suis déçu par votre attitude, je croyais que vous étiez quelqu'un de relativement intelligent et de raisonné et je pensais que vous seriez le dernier à écouter ce genre de divagation et à vous jeter tête baissée dans la gueule du loup… c'est bien le cas de le dire, d'ailleurs. »

A ces mots, Rogue baissa la tête et Sirius ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire narquois… sourire qui disparut instantanément quand il croisa le regard du directeur.

« - Quant à vous, Sirius, vous avez de la chance que votre ami… »

« - Ce n'est pas mon ami. » ne purent s'empêcher de dire Rogue et Sirius d'une même voix.

« - Enfin, que votre camarade soit encore en vie. La sanction à laquelle vous allez avoir le droit sera, je le crains, bien plus sévère et bien plus importante que celles auxquelles vous étiez habitué jusqu'à présent. » Sirius acquiesça, d'un air résigné et humble qui agaça James. « Vous aurez donc trois heures de retenues chaque soir avec Monsieur Rusard jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire… oups, elle est bientôt finie… jusqu'en Décembre, et j'enlève cinquante points à Gryffondor. »

A ces mots, Rogue se leva, furieux.

« - Professeur, vous ne le renvoyez pas ? » s'exclama-t-il, rageur.

« - Comme vous venez de le constater, non, je ne le renvoie pas. » répondit calmement Dumbledore.

« - Mais… mais… » bégaya Rogue, blanc de colère. « Mais il a failli me tuer ! »

« - En effet, il a failli. » continua Dumbledore sans se départir de son calme. « Mais vous êtes vivant, en face de moi. Mort, la situation aurait été différente et Sirius aurait été, sans aucune hésitation, renvoyé de l'école. »

Rogue allait répliquer quelques choses, mais le regard de Dumbledore l'en dissuada.

« - Ai-je été assez clair, Severus ? »

Toujours aussi pâle, Severus serra les dents et acquiesça.

« - Oui professeur. »

« - Alors vous pouvez sortir. »

Ils ne demandèrent pas leurs restes et furent contents de s'en sortir presque indemnes. Après un dernier regard haineux vers Sirius, Rogue s'éloigna rapidement vers sa salle commune en ignorant complètement James et Lily.

« - Il aurait pu vous dire merci ! » s'exclama Sirius.

Lily se tourna vers lui et esquissa un semblant de sourire, mais James commença à monter l'escalier de marbre en ignorant complètement son ami.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

« - Tu as été très brave, James. » murmura Lily alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

James se tourna vers elle et ne put s'empêcher de sourire, ravi de son compliment. Lily se mit à rougir et évita son regard.

« - Je… » continua-t-elle, gênée. « je réalise seulement en ce moment que toutes ses années je… je me suis trompée sur ton compte, et j'en suis réellement désolée. »

James n'arriva pas à lui répondre, il oublia un instant ce qui venait de se passer, toute sa colère et son amertume contre Sirius, pour se laisser enivrer par le bonheur. Certes, elle ne venait pas de lui faire une déclaration d'amour, mais il avait tant rêvé, durant tout le temps où elle le détestait, d'entendre un jour ces mots qu'il se sentait alors planer. La gorge nouée, il ne put que lui sourire et lui baiser la main. La rougeur qui s'accentua sur les joues de la jeune fille ne fit qu'augmenter son plaisir. Puis une voix le fit redescendre brutalement sur terre.

« - Je pourrai être le témoin à votre mariage ? »

James lança un regard particulièrement dur à Sirius et, après avoir dit le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame, pénétra dans la salle commune. Sirius se dépêcha de le suivre, le visage à présent crispé d'angoisse.

« - James, écoute… »

Mais James se tourna vers lui, rouge de rage.

« - Comment oses-tu encore me parler après ce que tu as fait ? Est-ce que demain tu oseras aussi regarder Remus en face ? Tu as failli faire de lui un meurtrier, et toi aussi par la même occasion ! Tu aurai pu tuer Rogue ! »

Le silence s'installa entre les trois jeunes gens. Sirius, pétrifié, regardait un point au-dessus de la tête de James, en haut de l'escalier du dortoir des filles. James se retourna lentement. C'était Melissa. La jeune fille le fixait, pâle comme un linge, la main pressée contre sa bouche. Elle descendit lentement les escaliers. Arrivée devant Sirius, elle s'arrêta.

« - C'est donc vrai alors… c'est donc vrai ce que j'ai entendu dire. »

James et Lily la regardèrent, surpris. Melissa se tourna vers eux.

« - J'ai entendu votre conversation, tout à l'heure, devant la salle commune… mais au début, je n'y ai pas cru, j'ai cru que tu racontais un bobard à Lily pour te débarrasser d'elle… » devant le regard noir de James, elle ajouta rapidement. « désolée. »

Puis, se retournant vers Sirius, son visage se durcit. Elle le fixa un instant et soudain, sans prévenir, elle le gifla de toutes ses forces. Les mains plaquées sur sa joue, le jeune homme la regarda avec surprise… et peut-être aussi avec peine.

« - L'été dernier, dans le magicobus, j'ai cru que tu étais quelqu'un de bien, encore mieux que ce que j'avais imaginé. Je pensais que tu valais mieux que le reste de ta famille… je me suis trompée sur toute la ligne. Tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux. »

Elle tourna les talons et s'enfui dans sa chambre. James et Lily échangèrent un regard perplexe, voulant dire clairement '_mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?_' puis Lily monta à son tour à son dortoir en lançant par-dessus son épaule : « Je vais voir ce qu'elle a ! ». James et Sirius se retrouvèrent seuls dans la pièce. Il lui fallu quelques instants pour reprendre ses esprits puis il se retourna vers James, la main toujours pressée sur sa joue.

« - Ecoute James, l'acte que j'ai fait ce soir, je sais qu'il est impardonnable. Mais je… tu es mon meilleur ami, James, tu es comme le frère que j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir, tu es la seule famille qui me reste, la seule chose que j'aie au monde. Je… je ne veux pas te perdre. »

James resta un moment silencieux puis se tourna lentement vers Sirius.

« - J'ai une question à te poser. » demanda-t-il gravement.

Sirius avala difficilement sa salive et acquiesça.

« - Tu n'es pas gay au moins ? Car le coup du ' je ne veux pas te perdre' est assez ambigu. »

Sirius lui donna un coup de poing sur l'épaule, faussement fâché.

« - Hé ! Pour une fois que j'étais sérieux ! »

Mais cependant il sourit, soulagé.

« - Ne crois pourtant pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça ! » ajouta James, de nouveau grave. « Demain, tu devras faire face à Remus et je serai de son côté pour une fois, pas du tiens. »

Sirius acquiesça, la mine sombre.

« - Je comprends. » dit-il, résigné.

En haut des escaliers du dortoir des filles, Lily sourit et soupira, soulagée. La dernière phrase qu'avait prononcé James ne l'avait pas inquiété plus que ça. James et Sirius étaient comme les doigts de la main et elle avait eu la preuve ce soir-là que rien ne pouvait les séparer. Quoique dise Remus, ils arriveraient toujours à se réconcilier un jour ou l'autre.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain, l'accueil que fit Remus à Sirius fut relativement froid. Il écouta ses excuses avec un visage impassible, sans ciller une seule fois. Quand le jeune homme eut fini de parler, il y eut un instant de silence. Les quelques secondes d'attente furent presque insoutenables. James n'arrivait pas à respirer tellement sa gorge se nouait d'angoisse. Il en voulait terriblement à Sirius, mais d'un autre côté, il savait qu'il ne pourrait se résoudre à rester définitivement fâché avec lui. Comment pouvait-on réussir à faire ça avec un frère de cœur ? Quand Remus ouvrit la bouche, il crut un instant qu'il allait avoir une crise cardiaque.

« - Tu as agi sans réfléchir, comme d'habitude, Sirius. » finit enfin par dire Remus d'une voix glaciale. « Tu as de la chance que James ait été là pour rattraper tes conneries, comme toujours… » Il ferma les yeux et soupira, comme si ça lui coûtait de dire la dernière phrase. « Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu deviendrais sans lui… »

James se crispa. Où voulait-il en venir ? Remus fixa Sirius puis James avec un regard perçant et grave.

« - C'est pour ça qu'il ne faut pas que James te lâche d'une semelle… Car s'il te lâchait, tu tomberais dans le fond… et si vous me lâchiez tous les deux, moi aussi je tomberais. »

Les muscles de James aussitôt se détendirent et il se laissa tomber sur le lit le plus proche, soulagé. Sirius, pendant un instant, voulut préserver sa fierté et sa virilité, mais les émotions des dernières heures en vinrent à bout et il éclata en sanglots, des sanglots saccadés et presque hystériques, où se mêlaient fatigue, peur, et soulagement.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

' _Malgré cette réconciliation miraculée, nos relations restent cependant relativement froides et tendues. J'espère que tout s'apaisera durant les vacances car je hais être dans des situations comme celles-là. _

_Chose inattendue, Lily m'a fait part de son soulagement quant à notre réconciliation. Elle a hâtivement ajouté que l'ambiance aurait été insupportable dans la classe si nous nous étions fâchés… mais je ne suis pas dupe. Je sais que sous ses airs de préfète sévère elle nous adore et que dans le fond on l'a fait rire (même si elle ne veut pas l'avouer)._

_Par contre, Melissa ne semble plus adresser la parole à Sirius et l'ignore totalement, au plus grand dam de Patmol qui visiblement commençait à sérieusement l'apprécier… Les situations s'inversent : me voilà en bon terme avec Lily et voilà Sirius qui se met à courir désespérément après Melissa… C'est assez comique quand on y pense…_

_Enfin, il y a un truc de bien dans cette situation, c'est que plus personne n'écrit dans mon journal ! Quoique ça commence à m'inquiéter…_

_James._'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Merci à :**

**Antadelie**

**Angelina Johnson 4**

**Lunattica**

**CC Johnson**

**Isa-Syn ex U.S Hermy**

**Milune**

**Cricritine**

**Rajhna**

**Sadesirius**

**Kim quite simply**

**Severia Dousbrune**

**Chrliii**

**Eleonore : des Poules ?**

**MJ**

**alex**


	11. Loin des yeux

**Disclaimer : ** rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKRowling.

**Spoiler :** « seulement » les cinq premiers tomes.

**Remerciements : ** A Kazy pour m'avoir corriger le chap'

xxx

**Chapitre 11 : Loin des yeux…**

'_Oh joie, ce sont les vacances ! Et je sens que je vais passer deux mois bien remplis et bien agréables ! Là, je passe les premières semaines chez mes parents. Ma sœur est odieuse mais je l'ignore, j'essaie de la supporter car je sais que je ne vais pas avoir à endurer cela longtemps. En effet, dans une semaine je pars chez Severina, en Irlande ! Je suis tellement impatiente ! J'aime beaucoup aller chez elle, ses parents sont charmants et elle a une petite sœur adorable, Emmeline qui doit avoir sept ans à présent. Je vais aussi rencontrer son fameux petit ami, Matthiew. Les filles vont aussi nous rejoindre, mais plus tard. Alicia va passer quelques semaines, comme moi, avec ses parents puis ensuite elle va aller chez Remus. Melissa arrivera un peu plus tôt qu'elle mais elle n'arrivera pas tout de suite car elle doit aller voir sa grand-mère avant._

_En parlant de Melissa, elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'aller bien quand on l'a quittée il y a deux semaines à la gare. Je pense que c'est à cause de sa dispute avec Sirius, je n'en suis pas sûre. C'est vrai que, dans le fond, elle l'aime depuis notre première année… Avec Severina et Alicia, on s'est mises d'accord pour lui remonter le moral durant le mois que l'on va passer toutes ensembles, on va peut-être même essayer de la réconcilier avec Sirius mais ce n'est pas encore sûr…_

_Tiens, d'ailleurs, en parlant de réconciliation, j'espère que ça s'est arrangé entre les maraudeurs… Bien que le groupe ne se soit pas dissous, ils étaient relativement en froid ces derniers temps. Je me demande si Sirius va encore passer ses vacances chez James. Tiens, en parlant de James, je me demande si je vais le revoir pendant les vacances. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ne pas le voir pendant deux mois me chagrine un peu… non pas que je suis amoureuse de lui, non, mais je m'étais vraiment habituée à sa présence ces derniers temps…_

_Bon, sur ces réflexions, je te laisse, notre petite famille ne va pas tarder à se mettre à table. Le sujet préféré de mes parents, en ce moment, c'est le futur mariage de Pétunia. Elle m'a annoncé au début des vacances, contre son gré d'ailleurs, qu'elle allait se marier avec Vernon Dursley (tu sais, le cochon sur pattes !) dans un an. Elle a bien été obligée de me présenter à lui puisqu'elle va devoir m'inviter à leurs fiançailles et au mariage ! Tiens, d'ailleurs les fiançailles sont pour demain soir… chouette soirée en perspective ! Vous avez perçu l'ironie j'espère ?_

_Lily.'_

« - Lily ! »

La voix de Rose Evans résonna une nouvelle fois dans la maison. Lily reposa sa plume, se leva et, un peu engourdie s'étira. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et sourit, joyeuse. Il faisait beau, les oiseaux chantaient, c'était les vacances et tout allait pour le mieux.

Un bruit sourd fit trembler la porte de sa chambre.

_Enfin…_

« - Espèce de chose qui me sert de sœur, sors de là ! » hurla une voix stridente de l'autre côté de la cloison. « On mange ! »

… _presque._

« - J'arrive, Pétunia ! » répondit Lily, blasée.

Au moment où elle abaissa la poignée de la porte, elle entendit Pétunia s'éloigner et descendre en courant l'escalier. Elle soupira. Sa sœur avait-elle vraiment peur d'elle ? Elle entendit la voix étouffée de sa mère qui, de la cuisine, réprimandait sa sœur. Lily sortit, et contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, afficha un sourire enjoué sur son visage avant de descendre rejoindre le reste de la famille à table. Elle essaya de voir tous les côtés positifs de la situation. Premièrement, sa mère avait préparé un délicieux repas, comme à son habitude, et elle allait se régaler. Ensuite, son père était exceptionnellement là et semblait avoir réussi à sortir tôt du travail. Et pour finir… elle n'était pas à côté de sa sœur et elle n'aurait pas à supporter ses coups de coudes et de pieds pendant tout le repas ! Bon, d'accord, elle devrait cependant subir le supplice presque insoutenable de voir en face d'elle une tête de poule déplumée enragée et prise d'un symptôme de bouderie et tête à claque aiguë pendant tout le repas, mais bon… elle arriverait à survire ! Ca aurait pu être encore pire !

« - Bonjour ! » claironna-t-elle joyeusement à la cantonade.

Ses parents lui répondirent par un magnifique sourire, mais Pétunia ne prit même pas la peine de relever la tête de son assiette.

« - On t'a déjà vu au moins cinquante fois aujourd'hui. » dit sa sœur d'une voix d'outre tombe. « Ce n'est peut-être pas la peine de dire _encore _bonjour. »

Un grand froid se fit à table. Lily prit une profonde inspiration et s'assit à sa place. Rose Evans se mit à rire, mal à l'aise.

« - Mais voyons, Petty Chérie ! Lily dit bonjour à son père ! Elle ne l'a pas vu de la journée… »

Pétunia répondit par un bruit de mastication d'aliments intensive. Rose et Charles Evans échangèrent un regard las et soupirèrent. Pétunia était irrécupérable. Lily, dans un essai désespéré pour détendre l'atmosphère, leur accorda un sourire forcé et entreprit d'ouvrir la conversation sur le film qu'ils étaient allés voir la veille au cinéma. Et dire que c'était comme ça depuis le début des vacances… ça en devenait désespérant.

_« Qu'il me tarde de partir rejoindre les filles ! »_

xxx

La journée du lendemain fut entièrement consacrée à la préparation des fiançailles de Pétunia. Lily, pleine de bonne volonté, avait commencé par aider sa mère à préparer le repas. Mais lorsque sa sœur avait débarqué dans la cuisine, hystérique, en hurlant que rien ne serait prêt à temps et que ce n'était sûrement pas avec l'aide de ce « monstre » que le repas serait correct, Lily avait fini par craquer. Furieuse, elle avait balancé son tablier à la figure de Pétunia en criant :

« - Fais-le puisque tu es si maligne ! » et elle était allée s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour le reste de la journée. Rose Evans avait bien essayé de frapper à sa porte pour qu'elle descende manger quelque chose mais Lily avait rétorqué :

« - Si tu veux que ta fille aînée soit à peu près présentable pour le jour de ses fiançailles, ne me demande pas de descendre car je vais la réduire en charpie. »

Rose avait soupiré et était redescendue, tristement résignée.

Lily regarda le ciel par sa fenêtre, espérant voir un hibou quelconque arriver. Elle n'attendait pas de courrier en particulier mais à ce moment-là, elle avait envie plus que tout de recevoir des nouvelles de ces amis. Le souvenir de l'été précédent lui revint à la mémoire et elle se sentit rougir. James lui avait envoyé au moins une lettre par jour. La rougeur s'accentua sur les joues de la jeune fille quand elle s'aperçut que ça lui manquait. Cette réalisation la laissa dans un choc complet. Elle était en train d'attendre des nouvelles de James Potter… Et pire ! James Potter lui _manquait _! Elle aurait rêvé que James Potter vienne la délivrer sur son balai volant de sa méchante grande sœur que ça aurait été la même chose ! _'Quoique, ça n'aurait pas été non plus déplaisant…_'. Les yeux de Lily s'agrandirent et elle poussa un cri étouffé.

« - Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? » murmura-t-elle. « Et si c'était vrai et si j'étais amoureuse de l… »

Silence. Un cri monstrueux résonna dans la maison des Evans.

« - Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh ! »

Pétunia qui essayait sa dixième robe soupira.

« - Et on refuse de me croire quand je dis que c'est une folle furieuse. »

Dans sa chambre, Lily était en train de se frapper la tête avec son oreiller.

« - Non je ne suis amoureuse de James Potter ! Non non non ! D'où me viennent des idées pareilles ? C'est ma sœur qui me rend folle, j'en suis sûre ! » s'époumona-t-elle en se décoiffant les cheveux avec 500 grammes de plumes.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« - Lily chérie, est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda la voix de Rose derrière le panneau de bois.

Lily se calma instantanément, se redressa, recoiffa rapidement ses cheveux, et s'éclaircit la gorge.

« - Tout va bien maman ! » dit-elle d'une voix paisible. « J'étais juste en plein combat intérieur avec ma conscience. »

« - D'ac – cord. » répondit sa mère lentement, pas rassurée pour un sou. « Bon, ben, je te laisse ma chérie, repose toi bien avant que les invités arrivent ! Bye ! »

Une fois qu'elle fut sûre que sa mère était partie, Lily soupira et s'allongea sur son lit. Il fallait bien admettre que James lui manquait. Ils s'étaient rapprochés durant les dernières semaines passées à Poudlard et elle avait appris à mieux le connaître. Elle le revit la défendre contre l'apparition de Voldemort et se précipiter pour sauver Rogue des griffes de Remus-le-loup-garou. Elle avait découvert dans ces moments-là combien James pouvait être courageux et loyal et qu'il n'était pas seulement le petit crétin prétentieux qu'elle avait connu au début. Déjà, le simple fait qu'il se soit transformé en animagus pour tenir compagnie à l'un de ses meilleurs amis qui était un loup garou était quelque chose de… de grand. Un autre que lui aurait pu prendre peur et rejeter cet ami, mais lui, au lieu de s'effrayer avait décidé de l'aider. En y pensant bien, Sirius, malgré l'énorme bêtise voire l'énorme erreur qu'il avait faite il y a quelques semaines, était aussi loyal et courageux que lui. Et Peter, le petit gamin grassouillet qu'elle trouvait peureux et sans personnalité, il avait dû faire des efforts insurmontables pour suivre ses amis et se transformer en animagus… Non, il n'y avait pas à dire…

Lily s'était trompée sur toute la ligne sur les maraudeurs… et donc sur James.

Mais le fait qu'il lui manque ne voulait pas dire forcément qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, n'est-ce pas ? Lily vit le visage de James se dessiner dans son esprit et une douce chaleur se répandit dans son corps. Mais aussitôt qu'elle en prit conscience, la chaleur se transforma en boule d'angoisse qui se coinça dans sa gorge, l'étouffant presque. Lily avait peur mais elle ne savait pas de quoi, peut-être de ces sentiments inconnus ? ou peut-être de l'intensité de ces sentiments ? Elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à trouver une explication rationnelle à tout ça, la seule chose dont elle était sûre c'est qu'elle avait peur.

Le bruit de la sonnette de l'entrée la sortit de ses pensées : les invités arrivaient. Lily soupira une dernière fois, prit une profonde inspiration, fit quelques mouvements de gym comme si elle allait faire face à un dur affrontement, puis se dirigea vers sa coiffeuse. Elle se fit une coiffure rapide : elle tressa deux mèches de cheveux à l'avant de son crâne et se les attacha en demi-queue, laissant le reste de sa chevelure libre, telle une princesse celtique.

« - J'en ai tout l'air d'une princesse celtique. » marmonna-t-elle de mauvaise humeur.

Cette soirée l'énervait d'avance, voir la famille du fiancé de Pétunia l'énervait, Petunia l'énervait, et savoir qu'elle se fiançait l'énervait…

« - Quoique, ça pourrait me soulager ! Si même un laideron comme elle arrive à se caser, ça veut dire que toutes les chances ne sont pas perdues pour moi ! »

Lily se dépêcha de chasser de telles pensées de sa tête car le visage de James s'était encore imposé à son esprit. Elle enfila la robe blanche avec des broderies anglaises que sa mère lui avait offerte au début des vacances et après avoir fermé les yeux pour évacuer tout son stress, elle ouvrit la porte et descendit les escaliers.

Elle fut soulagée de voir que c'étaient son oncle (le frère de son père), Eric Evans qui était arrivé en premier avec sa femme Mary Evans et ses cousins : Eustache, Arnold, Bégonia et Anémone Evans. Pendant une fraction de seconde Lily se demanda ce qu'ils avaient avec les noms de fleur dans sa famille et plaignit ses cousines de tout son cœur. Puis elle réalisa que ses cousines étaient plus jeunes qu'elle et se rendit compte que c'étaient Pétunia et elle qui avaient lancé la mode (avec leur mère, Rose) et elle remercia Merlin et Dieu (les deux en même temps) de lui avoir fait dont du nom de fleur le plus simple qu'il soit (_Lily voulant dire lys, comme vous devez déjà le savoir ! ;-)_ ). Arriva ensuite la sœur de sa mère, Daisy Smith (rectification, c'était la famille de sa mère qui avait lancé la mode. _Daisy voulant dire pâquerette ou Marguerite_), avec ses deux filles : Dahlia et Poppy (_coquelicot_). Les cousins cousines vinrent féliciter Pétunia puis se tournèrent rapidement vers Lily pour lui dire combien elle était jolie dans cette robe, tandis que ses oncles et tantes lui disaient combien elle avait grandi.

« - Tu es devenue une belle jeune fille à présent ! » s'extasia Daisy tandis qu'Eric et Mary acquiesçait avec un sourire attendri aux lèvres.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Lily croisa le regard jaloux de sa sœur et en éprouva une intense satisfaction. Puis, en y pensant bien, elle s'aperçut que, depuis toujours, elle avait toujours été le centre d'attention de la famille, Pétunia étant toujours reléguée au deuxième rang, et que peut-être était-ce pour ça que sa sœur la détestait autant… Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage et oublia complètement cette réalisation quand la sonnette d'entrée retentit une troisième fois. La famille du fiancé de Pétunia arrivait. Ce fut lui qui entra en premier, Vernon Dursley. Lily faillit éclater de rire quand elle le vit : on aurait dit un gros cochon ! Gros, gras, l'air bête et le visage violacé : elle n'avait vraiment rien à envier à sa sœur ! Puis entra le reste de la famille… Lily se serait cru dans un cirque, ou au théâtre, au choix ! Les parents étaient aussi gras que leur fils et regardaient Vernon comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde. Ils parurent juger Pétunia pendant quelques minutes avant de se décider à lui sourire, comme pour lui montrer qu'ils _acceptaient_ qu'elle épouse leur fils. Le père de Vernon fit face à ses parents en bombant son torse et en leur jetant un regard supérieur tandis que sa femme jetait autour d'elle des regards méfiants. Lily étouffa un éclat de rire : quelle comédie ! Au bout de quelques minutes, les parents Dursley parurent enfin accepter le reste de la famille et virent s'installer dans le salon. C'est là que Lily s'aperçut qu'il y avait un quatrième membre dans cette ridicule famille : Marge, la sœur de Vernon, qui était carrément obèse, et le bouledogue qu'elle avait dans les bras avait la même tête qu'elle. Lily dut s'excuser auprès de ses parents pour se précipiter dans les toilettes et laisser sortir le rire qu'elle n'arrivait plus à contenir.

Ses cousins et cousines, apeurés par la famille Dursley, ne mirent pas longtemps à la rejoindre, et ils passèrent quasiment toute la soirée dans sa chambre à se raconter leurs années passées à l'école (Lily disant qu'elle était dans un lycée quelconque dans la banlieue de Londres), ne descendant de temps en temps que pour manger les nouveaux plats que Rose amenait. Seule Dahlia, qui avait le même âge que Pétunia, resta avec eux pendant toute la soirée pour faire bonne figure et prendre des nouvelles du reste de la famille Evans.

Puis arriva le moment que Lily redoutait le plus. Eustache et Arnold commencèrent à taquiner leurs petites sœurs Bégonia et Anémone sur leur vie amoureuse.

« - Nous avons surpris notre petite Anémone... » commença Eustache en se tournant vers Lily et Poppy.

« - Petite ? » s'exclama Anémone. « Mais j'ai douze ans ! »

« - Oui, et bien pour moi qui ai dix-sept ans, tu es petite ! » rétorqua Eustache.

La petite Anémone fit la moue sous le rire compatissant de ses deux cousines.

« - Alors. » continua Arnold. « Nous avons donc surpris notre petite Anémone dans les bras de… »

« - Oh, laissez-la tranquille ! » s'exclama Bégonia, exaspérée. « C'est sa vie, pas la vôtre ! »

« - Oui, mais c'est notre petite petite petite sœur ! » souligna Arnold.

« - Et ne t'inquiète pas, ton tour ne va pas tarder à arriver. » renchérit Eustache.

Bégonia leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Poppy se penchait vers ses deux cousins pour mieux entendre ce qu'ils avaient à lui raconter. Lily, elle, préféra prendre une attitude réservée, craignant qu'on lui afflige par la suite ce genre de torture… ce qui risquait d'arriver de toute façon.

« - Nous avons donc surpris notre petit bébé d'Anémone dans les bras d'un babouin de son âge en plein milieu de la cour de récréation. »

« - Hé ! » s'exclama Anémone. « Ce n'est pas un babouin et son nom est John ! »

« - Tu as donc un petit copain ? » demanda Poppy d'un air niais et complètement attendrie malgré ses dix-sept ans.

Lily pouffa de rire en voyant le visage de Poppy mais ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était mignon.

« - Oui. » murmura Anémone, rouge comme une tomate.

« - Que c'est trognon ! » gloussa Poppy.

Eustache et Arnold lui lancèrent un regard faussement outré.

« - Oui mais il osait embrasser notre petit bébé ! » s'exclama Eustache. « Ce qui est I-NAD-MIS-SIBLE ! »

« - Et avec la langue en plus ! » renchérit Arnold sur un ton scandalisé.

Anémone se leva, furieuse.

« - C'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai ! Il ne m'a pas embrassée avec la langue ! » hurla-t-elle.

Puis, se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle rougit encore plus (si c'était encore possible). Lily ne put s'empêcher de rire avec les autres. Bégonia se leva et passa un bras protecteur sur l'épaule de sa petite sœur.

« - Laissez-la tranquille non d'un chien ! John est très gentil et il ne fera pas de mal à Anémone car il craque pour elle depuis la maternelle ! »

« - Rhôôôôô ! » s'extasia Poppy de plus en plus niaise.

« - Et ça serait sympa de ne pas vous mêler de sa vie ! »

Eustache et Arnold se tournèrent alors vers Bégonia avec un air carnassier.

« - D'accord, nous arrêtons de nous mêler de sa vie. » acquiesça Eustache.

Bégonia sourit, satisfaite.

« - Nous allons donc nous mêler de la tienne ! » ajouta Arnold.

Le sourire de Bégonia s'effaça.

« - Il n'y a rien à dire sur ma vie ! »

« - Et Jack Levingston ? » demanda Eustache malicieusement. « Ne l'ai-je pas vu te peloter dans un coin de la cour l'autre jour ? »

Bégonia lui lança un regard meurtrier.

« - Alors premièrement, il ne me pelotait pas mais il m'embrassait, deuxièmement, j'ai quatorze ans et ça me regarde, troisièmement, restez dans votre coin et laissez les « petites » tranquilles ! »

« - Hé, mais on y va dans notre coin ! » s'exclama Eustache.

« - Et ta vie nous regarde car nous sommes tes grands frères ! » ajouta Arnold d'un air savant.

Si le regard de Bégonia pouvait tuer, Arnold serait déjà mort à l'heure qu'il est.

« - Est-ce que je me mêle de ta vie, moi, Monsieur-je-suis-déjà-sorti-avec-toutes-les-filles-du-lycée-à-seize ans ? »

Etonnamment, Arnold rougit.

« - Mais je ne suis pas sorti avec toutes les filles ! Il y en a au moins 500 et moi je ne suis sorti qu'avec dix d'entre elles… »

« - C'est déjà pas mal en un an ! » grogna Bégonia entre ses dents.

Puis elle se tourna vers Eustache qui leva les mains en signe de parfaite innocence.

« - Hé ! Moi il n'y a rien à me reprocher ! Je sors avec la même fille depuis deux ans ! »

« - Ah oui, et comment elle s'appelle ? » demanda Poppy de nouveau intéressée.

« - Emma. »

« - Et c'est du sérieux ? » ajouta Lily dont la nature romantique commençait à s'éveiller.

« - Je compte me fiancer avec elle quand j'aurai mon diplôme. »

« - Rhôôôôô ! » s'exclamèrent Poppy et Lily en cœur.

Même Bégonia avait l'air de trouver ça romantique mais… le charme ne dura pas longtemps.

« - Et toi Poppy ? Un amoureux en vue ? » demanda Arnold, qui connaissait cette histoire par cœur.

Poppy devint rouge comme un coquelicot, sûrement pour faire honneur à son prénom.

« - Non. » dit-elle, gênée. « Je… J'attends le prince charmant. »

« - Ah, mais il ne faut pas l'attendre, il faut le chercher ! » s'exclama Eustache. « Le temps avance tellement vite… »

« - Mais elle a le temps ! » s'exclama Lily pour prendre sa défense. « Elle a seulement dix-sept ans ! »

Eustache et Arnold se tournèrent d'un bloc vers elle. _'Aïe !'_ se dit-elle. _'Je me suis fait repérer !_'

« - Et toi Lily Jolie, quoi de neuf ? » demanda Eustache avec un sourire qui ne lui donnait pas confiance.

Lily déglutit avec difficulté.

« - Heu pas grand chose… » bégaya-t-elle, inquiète.

« - hmm ! » fit Arnold en posant son menton sur sa main. « Et si je dis James Potter, ça ne te rappellera rien ? »

Lily fronça les sourcils. Comment savait-il pour James ? Ah mais qu'elle était bête ! Ils savaient que James la poursuivait depuis ses onze ans car elle s'en plaignait chaque été et ils avaient lu ses lettres l'année dernière… _'Je suis foutue.'_ Elle essaya cependant de prendre un air décontracté.

« - Potter ? Cet imbécile ? Toujours aussi en exaspérant, pourquoi ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous me parlez de lui… »

Arnold et Eustache échangèrent un regard complice.

« - Alors ça n'avance pas ? James n'a toujours pas réussi à conquérir votre cœur ma Lady ? » demanda Eustache sur un ton dramatique.

A ces mots, Lily sentit son cœur se serrer… James ? Conquérir son cœur ? Ces mots avaient quelque chose de… troublant.

« - Oh, ne serait-ce pas une rougeur qui s'étale sur votre joue, ma chère Lily ? » demanda Arnold d'un air goguenard.

« - Moi je dis qu'un changement s'est déroulé durant cette année ! » déclara Eustache d'un air savant. « Il y a un an, notre Lily nous aurait étranglé sur place et aurait piqué une crise de colère si nous avions fait de tels sous-entendus et à présent… »

Lily reprit contrôle d'elle-même et déclara d'un ton calme.

« - En effet, il y a eu changement, désolée de vous avoir menti. »

Arnold et Eustache lui lancèrent un regard surpris (Lily avoue enfin quelque chose ?) et en même temps rempli d'espoir (ah ! enfin du croustillant !)

« - James et moi sommes devenus amis, c'est tout. Nous avons enterré la hache de guerre. »

Arnold et Eustache poussèrent un soupir à l'unisson.

« - Mais… » hasarda Poppy. « Il est toujours amoureux de toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Lily se sentit faillir légèrement.

« - Heu, oui, je crois. » bredouilla-t-elle. « Mais… »

Elle fut interrompu par le cri victorieux d'Eustache. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui, surprises, tandis que le jeune homme levait l'index au ciel et l'abaissait lentement vers Lily.

« - J'ai enfin compris ce qui se passait dans votre tête, miss Lily ! » dit-il sur un ton théâtral. Puis sa voix changea soudainement pour prendre un ton professionnel. « Vois-tu, Lily, j'ai toujours pensé que tu serais la première de la famille à se fiancer. »

Lily fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

« - C'est vrai, tu es l'une des plus âgées, et tu es beaucoup plus mignonne que Pétunia ou même Dahlia. »

Lily lança un regard abasourdi vers ses cousines qui se contentèrent d'acquiescer en faisant « Oh oui ! »

« - De plus, un jeune homme te court après depuis maintenant six ans, bientôt sept, et nous pensions que tu craquerais plus tôt que ça et accepterais de l'épouser… »

« - Mais je n'ai que dix-sept ans ! »

« - Il n'y a pas d'âge ! » l'interrompit Eustache avant de continuer. « Il se trouve que tu es plus coriace que nous le pensions… Je pense que tu as tout simplement peur d'accepter le grand amour quand il se présente devant toi… »

« - C'est vrai ! » acquiesça Poppy. « S'il n'a pas baissé les bras au bout de six ans, c'est qu'il doit vraiment être amoureux de toi ! Et ça doit être lui ton prince charmant… »

Lily sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine mais elle essaya de l'ignorer.

« - Peut-être pense-tu que ces sentiments son trop forts pour toi, ou peut-être es-tu trop têtue et trop fière pour admettre que c'est lui et pas un autre qui est le bon… » continua Eustache. « Mais je te conseille vivement de mettre peur et amour propre de côté si tu ne veux pas que l'amour de ta vie te file entre les doigts ! »

Lily en resta sans voix. Comment pouvait-il savoir, lui qui ne la voyait qu'une fois par an ? A coup sûr, il se trompait ! Pourtant, ils se côtoyaient depuis leur naissance, alors peut-être la connaissait-il plus qu'elle ne le croyait ?

'_Se pourrait-il que ce soit vrai ? Que James soit…_'

Une nouvelle boule d'angoisse lui bloqua la gorge… mais en même temps, son cœur s'était emballé et cette même chaleur qu'elle avait ressentie quelques instants plus tôt se répandait à nouveau dans son corps. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps. La voix de sa mère la sortit de ses pensées.

« - Les enfants ! Dessert ! »

Et les deux commères qu'étaient Eustache et Arnold se transformèrent en estomac sur pattes qui se précipitèrent vers la salle à manger pour dévorer les divers gâteaux que Rose Evans avait préparé.

xxx

La semaine passa assez rapidement (quoique pas assez rapidement pour Lily) et arriva enfin le moment tant attendu du départ pour partir chez Severina. Lily avait préparé sa valise depuis la veille et regardait sa montre toutes les cinq minutes.

« - A quelle heure ils t'attendent ? » demanda Rose en rangeant les couverts tout juste lavés du petit-déjeuner.

« - Vers midi. »

« - Tu as encore deux bonnes heures devant toi, ma puce. »

« - Oui, mais je n'en peux plus d'attendre ! » s'exclama Lily avec impatience. « J'aimerais partir tout de site. »

Rose lui tourna le dos pour ranger une pile d'assiette sur les étagères juste au-dessus d'elle.

« - Ca en devient presque vexant pour nous. » soupira-t-elle.

Lily se mordit la lèvre, se rendant compte de son manque de tact, et ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser mais Rose la fit taire en riant.

« - Je te taquinais mon cœur ! » dit-elle avec un grand sourire. « Moi aussi j'ai eu ton âge, et je sais que c'est plus agréable de passer l'été avec des amis qu'avec des 'vieux' comme nous ! »

Lily lui rendit son sourire, gênée, et ne put s'empêcher de regarder de nouveau sa montre.

« - Il n'y a eu que cinq minutes de passées depuis la dernière fois ! » lui dit sa mère en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. « Tiens, pour faire passer le temps, aide-moi à ranger la vaisselle, ça te fera penser à autre chose ! »

Lily soupira et commença à attraper les verres pour les ranger sur l'étagère à côté du four.

« - Tu vas y aller comment ? » demanda Rose en essayant de se souvenir des différents moyens de locomotion sorciers. « Avec de la poudre de cheminette ? Avec un portauloin ? Ou… ah oui ! C'est vrai que tu viens juste d'avoir ton permis de transplantage ! »

« - Transplanage, Maman. » la corrigea Lily. « Mais je ne suis pas sûre encore de bien maîtriser ce sort, et je préfère, pour l'instant, l'utiliser sur des courts trajets. »

Rose acquiesça.

« - Donc, tu vas y aller comment ? »

« - En magicobus. »

Rose se frappa le front avec sa main.

« - Ah oui ! Le magicobus, j'avais oublié ! »

Lily sourit d'amusement puis regarda de nouveau sa montre.

« - S'il y a encore du monde dedans, il va mettre une heure pour arriver à destination… je préfère arriver plus tôt que plus tard… »

« - Donc, tu vas partir à onze heures. » en conclue calmement Rose.

« - Tout juste Auguste ! » s'exclama Lily.

Quand l'évier fut vide et les étagères pleines, Lily regarda une nouvelle fois sa montre et se tourna vers sa mère.

« - Bon, ben je pense que je vais y aller. »

Rose acquiesça et serra sa fille dans ses bras.

« - Passe de bonnes vacances ma chérie. » lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

Lily acquiesça et alla prendre sa valise qu'elle avait laissée dans l'entrée avec Miout dans sa cage. Alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la porte d'entrée, Rose l'interpella.

« - Tu ne va pas dire au revoir à Pétunia ? »

Lily la regarda comme si elle était folle puis haussa les épaules.

« - A quoi ça servirait, Maman ? Tu veux qu'elle me saute à la gorge. »

Rose soupira et lui fit un petit sourire triste.

« - J'espérais qu'en grandissant, ça s'améliorerait entre vous deux… »

Lily lui rendit son sourire.

« - On a le droit de croire aux miracles, rien ne nous en empêche ! » dit-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Et elle sortit de la maison, laissant une Rose attristée. Etre mère et voir ses filles se déchirer et se haïr, c'était assez pour avoir le cœur brisé.

Une fois qu'elle fut dans la rue, Lily sortit discrètement sa baguette magique et la secoua deux ou trois fois. Une fraction de seconde à peine se passa avant qu'une détonation se fasse entendre et que le magicobus apparaisse. Elle donna la monnaie au conducteur et dit sa destination.

« - Irlande, environs de Galway, demeure des Davies. »

« - Aussi vite que possible ma petite dame ! » lui répondit le conducteur du véhicule.

Puis il appuya sur l'accélérateur et Lily se retrouva projetée en arrière. Puis après une nouvelle détonation, le paysage changea. Ils étaient à présent dans la campagne anglaise. Le magicobus s'arrêta.

« - Pays de Galle, demeure des MacLaggens. »

Une vieille dame, à moitié réveillée, emmitouflée dans un châle alors qu'il faisait assez chaud dehors, descendit du magicobus. L'engin se remit en route et le paysage changea de nouveau. Lily regarda autour d'elle. Il y avait vraiment du monde. _'Mouais, je n'y suis pas avant une heure !'_ et elle décida de piquer un petit somme.

Une nouvelle secousse réveilla Lily. Ils étaient à présent dans un paysage de plaines vertes, avec au loin des collines caillouteuses. Avant même que le conducteur annonce la destination, elle savait où elle était.

« - Irlande, environs de Galway, demeure des Davies. »

Lily sauta sur ses pieds, attrapa sa valise au vol et se précipita vers la porte (manquant de tomber au passage car elle avait oublié le poids de ses bagages.) Elle gratifia le conducteur d'un rapide « au revoir » et se précipita vers la grande maison au toit de chaume qui était au sommet d'une petite colline en face d'elle. Elle n'oublia pas d'aller dire bonjour au poney Shetland de Severina, Sissi de son vrai nom, qui broutait dans le pré à côté. A présent trop petite pour elle, c'était Emmeline, qui en avait hérité. Alors qu'elle arrivait à la barrière, Severina bondit de derrière la porte de la maison comme un diable hors de sa boîte et se précipita vers Lily.

« - Emmeline t'as vue arriver en bas de la colline. » lui expliqua Severina en lui ouvrant la barrière. Puis elle éclata de rire. « Faut dire que depuis ce matin, on se relaie à la fenêtre pour te guetter ! »

Lily écarquilla les yeux, surprise.

« - Mais fallait me le dire ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Je serais partie plus tôt ! »

Severina haussa les épaules et lui fit signe que ce n'était pas grave, puis elles se dirigèrent vers la maison. A peine Lily eut-elle franchi le seuil de la maison qu'une mini tornade blonde se jeta sur elle.

« - Bonjour Lily ! » lança-t-elle d'une voix claire et enjouée.

Lily sourit attendrie en voyant les yeux bleus et le nez constellé de taches de rousseur d'Emmeline se lever vers elle.

« - Bonjour toi ! » lui répondit-elle. « Tu n'aurais pas grandi depuis la dernière fois ? »

« - Si, maintenant j'ai sept ans ! » lui répondit fièrement l'enfant.

« - Oh ! Sept ans ? C'est l'âge de Raison ça ! »

Severina pouffa de rire à côté d'elle.

« - L'âge de raison ? Hé ben mon vieux, si c'est ça la Raison, on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge ! »

Emmeline lui lança un regard vexé, ce qui fit redoubler les rires de Severina. La gamine était vraiment adorable, et depuis sa naissance, Severina, tout comme Lily, craquait complètement pour elle et s'amusait à jouer la seconde maman. Mais elle essayait cependant de reposer les pieds sur terre : Emmeline était sa petite sœur et elle n'était pas le centre du monde… à trop s'intéresser à elle, cette gamine allait devenir infernale ! Severina renvoya une Emmeline boudeuse à ses dessins et elle entraîna Lily avec elle dans sa chambre pour qu'elles puissent se raconter leurs petites histoires.

« - Alors ces vacances ? Ta sœur ne t'a pas trop torturée ? »

Lily soupira et se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil près de la fenêtre.

« - Depuis qu'elle sait qu'elle va se marier, elle est de plus en plus insupportable ! Tu aurais vu comment elle était le jour de ses fiançailles ! J'ai dû réunir toutes mes forces pour ne pas l'étrangler ! »

Severina se retint d'éclater de rire.

« - T'aurais dû le faire ! »

Lily lui lança un coussin à la figure.

« - Ce n'est pas drôle ! »

Severina leva les mains en signe de paix.

« - Et tu as vu la famille de son petit ami ? »

A ces mots Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

« - Oh que oui ! Tu les aurais vus ! Une horreur ! On se demande comment c'est possible que de telles personnes existent ! »

Elle entreprit de lui raconter à quoi ressemblait la famille Dursley et au bout de quelques minutes elles furent toutes les deux pliées en deux devant le ridicule et le côté caricatural de cette famille de fous.

« - Attends attends ! » s'esclaffa Severina en essayant de se calmer. « Je résume ! Un beau frère qui ressemble à un cochon… »

Lily enfouit sa tête dans un coussin pour calmer les éclats de rire qui secouaient son corps tout entier.

« - Des beaux parents qui se croient très importants car ils ont une entreprise de tondeuses à gazon… »

Lily, frisant l'hystérie, se mit à rouler par terre.

« - Et une belle sœur qui ressemble à son chien… un quoi déjà ? »

« - Un bouledogue. » réussit à articuler Lily.

« - Ah oui, voilà, un bouledogue ! »

Et elles repartirent dans un fou rire général. Si une troisième personne avait été dans cette pièce, elle aurait pris ces deux filles pour des folles et se serait inquiétée de leur santé mentale. Cette personne ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à arriver, mais sous la forme d'Emmeline : elle ne prit donc pas peur car elle connaissait sa sœur et ses 'rites' avec ses amies… Quand elle vit sa petite sœur arriver, Severina se calma et se redressa, le souffle court. En voyant son amie se remettre de son fou rire, Lily réussit à s'arrêter… il était temps d'ailleurs, car elle commençait à avoir mal aux côtes. Mais… _'Ca fait du bien de rire avec ses amies… Ca change des étés passés avec Pétunia qui ne sourit que quand on la pince…_'

« - Matthiew est venu te voir. » déclara la petite fille, impassible.

Lily se redressa tandis que Severina se levait pour allait à la porte. Alors elle allait enfin voir Matthiew Finnigan, le petit ami dont Severina n'arrêtait pas de parler depuis des années et des années. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir, Severina se retourna vers elle.

« - Tu viens ? Je vais te présenter. »

Lily acquiesça et la suivit au petit trot, très curieuse de savoir qui était ce garçon dont elle avait tant entendu parlé et qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. A première vue, Lily trouva ce Matthiew fort sympathique : il était blond, les yeux bleus, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres et des taches de rousseurs constellaient son nez.

« - Alors c'est donc toi la fameuse Lily Evans ? » lui dit-il dès que Severina eut fait les présentations.

« - Alors c'est donc toi le fameux Matthiew Finnigan ? » répliqua Lily sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Les deux éclatèrent de rire, le courant était bien passé, à la grande satisfaction de Severina. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à traîner dans la partie moldue de Galway (Matthew étant, ne l'oublions pas moldu et ne sachant pas encore que sa petite amie est une sorcière). Ils firent visiter la cathédrale à Lily, l'entraînèrent dans un salon de thé qui faisait de délicieuses pâtisseries, puis après avoir flâné dans les boutiques (Lily acheta principalement des souvenirs), ils mangèrent rapidement un morceau quelque part et allèrent au cinéma. La semaine qui suivit se passa admirablement bien : Lily et Severina firent quelques escapades dans les montagnes du Connemara (et rentrèrent le soir complètement lessivées), passèrent quelques après-midi à la piscine (en emmenant souvent Emmeline et parfois quelques unes de ses amies) et firent des centaines de projets pour leur septième année à Poudlard et leur vie après le diplôme. Tant et si bien que la semaine passa tellement rapidement qu'elles ne s'en rendirent presque pas compte qu'elles étaient arrivées au mardi, jour de l'arrivée de Melissa.

« - Elle arrive à quelle heure ? » demanda la mère de Severina tandis que les deux jeunes filles prenaient leur petit-déjeuner (Emmeline dormait encore).

« - En début d'après-midi, je pense. » répondit Severina qui était à moitié réveillée. « Sa grand-mère habite dans la banlieue de Londres, donc c'est assez loin d'ici… mais étant donné qu'elle a son permis de transplanage, elle va peut-être arriver plus vite… »

« - Ce n'est pas sûr. » répliqua Lily qui était en train d'avaler une gorgée de chocolat chaud. « Moi aussi j'ai eu mon permis… mais je préfère commencer par faire des courtes distances que des longues : on ne sait jamais. »

Madame Davies approuva sa déclaration avec vigueur.

« - Tu as tout à fait raison ! Tant que vous n'avez pas encore l'habitude, il vaut mieux rester prudent avec le transplanage ! »

Lily lui adressa un sourire poli tandis que Severina ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille. Quelque chose, visiblement, la turlupinait. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'elles se retrouvèrent seules dans le jardin que Severina fit part de ses angoisses à Lily.

« - Tu crois que Melissa sera en meilleure forme quand elle arrivera cette après-midi. »

« - Peut-être, je ne sais pas. » admit Lily. « Sa famille lui aura peut-être changé les idées et la perspective de nous voir l'égayera sûrement mais… elle l'aime depuis longtemps, tu sais. »

Severina acquiesça.

« - Comment on va faire. » soupira-t-elle.

Lily, perplexe, la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

« - Pour les réconcilier, tous les deux. » expliqua-t-elle.

Lily haussa les épaules.

« - Je ne sais pas… on improvisera ? »

Severina ne sembla pas convaincue mais étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas plus d'idées que Lily, elle ne dit rien. Comme l'avait prévu Lily, Melissa arriva l'après-midi par le magicobus. Elle semblait plus sereine et plus reposée que lors de leur séparation à la gare, mais elle ne semblait pas aussi dynamique qu'avant. Ses deux amies décidèrent donc de ne pas la lâcher d'un pouce pendant tout son séjour et de ne lui laisser aucun repos. Les séances à la piscine recommencèrent donc de plus belle, ainsi que les escapades dans le Connemara, le léchage de vitrine, les films au cinéma, et aussi les kilos de glaces et de crêpes à la pelle. Le but de leur mission était que Melissa ne fasse jamais face à l'ennui et elles y arrivèrent correctement (et elles furent tellement fières d'elles qu'au bout de deux semaines elles ouvrirent une bouteille de champagne en cachette de Mme Davies).

Puis arriva Alicia, toute pimpante, les joues roses et un charmant sourire aux lèvres.

« - Alors, ton séjour chez Remus ? » lui demanda malicieusement Severina.

Alicia afficha pendant quelques secondes un air rêveur puis redevint tout d'un coup sérieuse (du moins, elle fit semblant).

« - Ca ne vous regarde pas, mademoiselle ! » répondit-elle la tête haute.

Severina voulut insister mais Lily lui donna un coup de coude et lui assena un regard sévère, ce qui la fit taire. Melissa, elle, ne fit aucun commentaire et accueillit calmement Alicia. Deux minutes après, le regard de la brune se reperdait dans le vague. Alicia regarda ses deux autres amies en fronçant les sourcils et celles-ci lui firent signes qu'elles lui expliqueraient après.

« - Tu veux que je t'aide à monter ta valise ? » demanda soudainement Severina à Alicia.

La jeune fille, un peu prise au dépourvu, acquiesça.

« - Je vous accompagne ! » s'exclama rapidement Lily (un peu trop rapidement d'ailleurs) en se levant.

Elle se tourna vers Melissa qui était toujours accoudée à table, le regard dans le vague.

« - Tu nous attends là ? »

La brune acquiesça silencieusement et Lily se pressa à la suite de ses amies. Une fois que Severina eut fermer la porte derrière elles, Alicia prit la parole.

« - Je suppose qu'elle ne s'est pas remise de sa dispute avec Sirius ? »

« - Visiblement non. » soupira Lily. « Et pourtant on a tout fait pour la divertir cette semaine ! »

« - C'est vrai ! » acquiesça Severina.

« - Je pense que le seul remède c'est qu'elle se réconcilie avec lui mais bon… comment faire ? »

Alicia les regarda l'une après l'autre avec un drôle de sourire en coin. Severina haussa un sourcil.

« - Alicia ? Aurais-tu quelque chose derrière la tête ? » demanda-t-elle avec des airs de conspiratrice.

Le sourire de la blonde s'élargit et elle leur fit signe de se rapprocher.

« - Peut-être faudrait-il provoquer une rencontre ? » proposa-t-elle.

« - Tu as un plan ? » lui répondit Lily.

Alicia en gloussa de plaisir.

« - Sirius a son propre appartement à présent. »

« - Et ? » l'encouragea Severina de continuer, pressée de savoir la suite.

« - Et il a bien sûr invité ses trois compères à venir passer la fin de l'été avec lui… »

« - Et ? » la pressa à son tour Lily.

« - Et Remus nous propose de se joindre à eux. »

xxx

'_Mon Dieu ! Je vais passer la fin de l'été avec James ! OO Est-ce de l'horreur ou une excitation inconnue qui me fait battre aussi vite le cœur ? Je ne préfère pas savoir et ce n'est pas le plus important…_

_Melissa ne sait pas encore ce qu'on a projeté de faire, et elle n'est pas sensée savoir que nous avons organisé tout ce petit séjour à l'avance… On va faire semblant qu'on part en escapade à Londres et on va tomber comme 'par hasard' sur les maraudeurs (on a fixé un rendez-vous bien sûr) qui vont bien sûr nous inviter à venir chez eux…_

_Ni Melissa ni Sirius ne sont au courant._

_J'ai hâte ! Vive l'aventure ! _

_Lily_

_Ps : j'espère que Melissa ne va pas avoir envie de lire mon journal, sinon nous sommes dans la biiiiiip jusqu'au cou!'_

xxx

**Merci à :**

**Lunattica**

**Red-hair1990**

**Isa-synx**

**Nooky**

**Angelina Johnson4**

**Arie-Evans**

**Cricritine**

**Pedro0144**

**MJ**

**Milune**

**Charlou fleur de Lys**

**Shana**

**Lilpuce**

**Mini lily**

**Lycan Vans**

**Pour vos rewievs ! o **


	12. près du coeur

**Voilà ! Ce chapitre est enfin terminé ! Désolée pour le retard mais j'ai eu une grosse panne d'inspiration ! J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira tout de même.**

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi tout est à JKR.

**Spoiler :** Les cinq premiers tomes.

**Remerciement : **A Kazy pour sa correction !

**Bonne lecture !**

xxx

**Chapitre 12 :… près du cœur**

' _Je crois que Sirius ne me supporte plus. Je pense que je l'ai rendu sourd, en fait. C'est vrai qu'en y pensant bien, ça fait trois jours d'affilé que je passe à hurler « Je vais passer la fin de mes vacances avec Lily ! » et peut-être qu'en y pensant bien, ça doit être irritant… Mais ce n'est quand même pas une raison pour me lancer un sort qui me rend aphone ! Je ne peux plus rien dire, il m'a rendu muet ! C'est horrible ! Et comment vais-je pouvoir accueillir Lily si je n'ai plus de voix ? Elle va croire que je la boude !_

_Sirius, rends-moi ma voix ! _

_Il n'a pas l'air d'être dans son assiette, en ce moment, ce pauvre petit Patmol. Espérons que l'arrivée de sa Melissa (oui oui, car je suis sûr qu'il y a anguille sous roche entre les deux) va lui rendre le sourire… enfin, si elle lui adresse de nouveau la parole. Mais je crois savoir que les filles ont un plan là-dessus… qu'est-ce qu'elles peuvent être machiavéliques parfois ! OO (elles me font peur !)._

_J'espère aussi que l'arrivée des filles va aussi réchauffer l'atmosphère, car il a beau faire très beau dehors, il fait un froid glacial dans cet appart… au sens figuré bien sûr. Même si Remus et Sirius s'adressent la parole, je crois sentir une certaine tension entre eux. Peter, lui, ne parle presque pas, il semble être intimidé par ce froid dans nos relations. Pour ma part, je me demande encore comment j'ai fait pour pardonner aussi vite à Sirius… je pense que c'est parce qu'il est quasiment comme un frère pour moi et que notre amitié m'est trop chère pour que je la brise…_

_Enfin, revenons à nos moutons : Lily arrive demain ! Nous avons rendez-vous dans Londres, mais il faut que ça se passe comme si c'était une rencontre par hasard… Je suis tellement impatient ! Tiens, d'ailleurs, ça me fait penser : il faut que Sirius me rende ma voix.'_

Sirius, qui s'essayait à cuisiner, fut soudain tiré en arrière par une main puissante et il fit face à un visage rouge de colère.

« - Tiens, salut Jamesie, ça va ? »

James fronça les sourcils, encore plus furieux, et fit de grands gestes pour désigner sa bouche.

« - Tu veux que je t'embrasse ? Ecoute Cornedrue, je ne veux pas te vexer mais… »

Les mains de James se serrèrent autour de son cou.

« - Oui bon, d'accord, je vais te la rendre ta maudite voix ! Mais jure moi d'abord que je n'entendrai plus le mot « Lily » avant son arrivée demain ! »

James lui fit comprendre que « oui ». Sirius hocha la tête d'un air satisfait et lança le contre sort sur James.

« - Merci beaucoup de ta très grande générosité ! » grogna James.

Puis il se pencha sur la nourriture qu'était en train de faire cuire Sirius.

« - C'est quoi ? »

Sirius lui lança un regard courroucé.

« - Ca se voit non ? Là, dans la casserole, ce sont des pâtes qui sont en train de cuire, dans la petite casserole à côté c'est de la sauce au fromage et là, dans la poêle, je fais revenir des steak… »

« - Ils sont pas un peu noirci tes steak ? »

Sirius lui lança un regard furibond.

« - J'étais sur le point de les enlever de la poêle quand tu es arrivé pour m'agresser ! » grogna-t-il, vexé. « Si j'avais su, je ne te l'aurais pas rendue ta stupide voix ! »

James lui répondit par un sourire narquois. A ce moment Remus apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Rem' ? » demanda Sirius. « Tu m'as l'air bien joyeux tout d'un coup… »

« - Rien c'est juste que… » Remus hésita. « Je viens juste de réaliser que j'allais revoir Alicia demain… »

Les épaules de Sirius s'affaissèrent et il secoua la tête l'air désespéré tandis que James se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Après l'avoir harcelé avec Lily, voilà à présent que c'était Remus qui allait le harceler avec Alicia !

xxx

James regarda sa montre une nouvelle fois.

« - Allez, viiiiiiiite ! On va arriver en retaaaaaaaard ! »

Sirius soupira, excédé.

« - Il est complètement hystérique. »

« - Oui, je pense. » répondit Remus sur le même ton.

Sirius avait enfilé sa veste en cuir et était en train de lacer ses chaussures. Remus, lui c'était le contraire, il avait mis ses chaussures et était en train de prendre sa veste en toile un peu élimée aux manches accrochée au porte manteau. Quand à Peter, il était en chaussettes au milieu du salon et se battait avec la fermeture éclair de son blouson.

« - Mais pourquoi mettre des blousons en plein mois d'Août ! » s'exclama James qui était prêt depuis une heure.

« - Le temps se gâte, il pourrait pleuvoir ou pire : y avoir de l'orage. » dit Remus d'une voix calme et impassible.

« - De plus, nous sommes à cinq minutes à pied du lieu de rendez-vous, rendez-vous qui d'ailleurs est prévu dans une demi-heure… nous sommes largement en avance, James ! »

« - Oui, mais si elles, elles le sont ? » demanda James, pâle comme un linge. « Nous allons quand même pas les faire attendre ! Puis en plus je veux être arrivé avant elles ! »

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel.

« - Quel gamin ! »

« - C'est celui qui le dit qui l'est ! » lança James, mi boudeur mi rieur, en lui tirant la langue.

Au bout de quelques minutes qui parurent durer des siècles pour James, le groupe fut prêt à partir (« enfin ! »).

xxx

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le jardin public, lieu de leur rendez-vous, les quatre filles n'étaient pas encore arrivées.

« - Oh mon Dieu, ne me dites pas qu'elles sont en retard ! » s'exclama James, pâle comme un linge. « Elle n'arrivent _jamais_ en retard ! Il leur est peut-être arrivé quelque chose ? Un accident ? Une attaque de mangemort ? Ou pire ! Elles sont tombées sur des gars plus beaux que nous ! »

« - James… » dit Sirius d'une voix blasée. « Nous avons un quart d'heure d'avance… »

« - Oh non ! » s'exclama James en s'attrapant les cheveux.

Un quart d'heure, cela voulait dire quinze minutes, et quinze minutes voulaient dire… quinze siècles encore à attendre pour voir _sa_ Lily ! Bon, d'accord, elle n'était pas à lui mais…

« - Bon, souvenez-vous qu'il faut absolument faire comme si nous tombions sur elles par surprise ! » leur rappela Remus.

« - Oui oui ! » couina Peter, très angoissé à l'idée de jouer la comédie car il avait peur qu'on devine au rouge de ses joues qu'il était en train de mentir.

James ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Sirius respira un bon coup pour se calmer et…

« - Ah oui, au fait, j'ai oublié de vous dire… » continua Remus d'une voix toujours aussi calme. « … je viens de les apercevoir sur l'aire de jeux là-bas, sur la balançoire… »

Remus avait à peine fini sa phrase que James fonçait vers l'endroit qu'il venait d'indiquer.

« - J'avais dit que l'on devait faire comme si la rencontre était un simple hasard et pas foncer sur elles ! » soupira Remus, mais James était déjà trop loin pour entendre.

xxx

« - Lily ! Les filles, quelle bonne surprise ! »

Les quatre filles arrêtèrent de se balancer et levèrent les yeux vers le nouvel arrivant.

« - Tiens, James, que fais-tu là ? » lui demanda Lily avec un naturel qui déstabilisa son interlocuteur.

Comment faisait-elle pour être aussi bonne actrice ? Puis était-ce son imagination ou elle avait embelli cet été ? Ses jolis yeux verts étaient plus brillants que d'habitudes, ses cheveux roux étaient lâchés sur ses épaules et son sourire était si lumineux que… Attendez une minute, Lily souriait ? Elle LUI souriait ? C'était la première fois qu'elle lui souriait ainsi, avec tant de franchise, tant de plaisir… James dû se ressaisir, de peur de faire une syncope. Il devait lui dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi ! Mais à peine avait-il eu le temps de répondre que les trois autres maraudeurs étaient arrivés.

« - On a vu James courir à toute allure vers un but qui semblait pour lui être précis… » déclara Remus.

« -… Alors on s'est dit qu'il n'y avait qu'une personne qui le mettait dans cet état-là ! » continua Sirius.

Et les deux garçons désignèrent Lily qui rosit légèrement. James les foudroya du regard et voulu adresser à la jeune fille un sourire d'excuse mais elle évitait son regard en se grattant la tête, l'air embarrassée. Puis Alicia bondit de sa balançoire et sauta au cou de Remus. Severina vint les saluer en s'exclamant « Ca s'est vraiment une surprise ! »

« - Et tiens, et si vous passiez prendre un verre chez moi ? » proposa Sirius comme si de rien n'était. « J'ai mon appartement à présent ! »

« - Un appartement à toi ? Mais c'est trop cool ! » s'exclama Severina en sautillant, toute excitée.

James se dit que ça allait un peu trop vite et que la conversation n'avait rien de très naturel. Il risqua un œil vers Melissa, qui n'avait pas encore soufflé mot, et la vit se lever de sa balançoire, l'air sombre. Ca n'avait pas l'air bon du tout…

« - Bon, d'accord, j'ai pigé. Avouez que vous aviez tout prévu ! » dit-elle, visiblement mécontente en croisant les bras.

Ils étaient vraiment nuls ! Elle avait tout deviné en deux minutes à peine.

« - Mais non pas du tout ! » s'exclamèrent les trois filles en chœur… ainsi que les trois autres garçons. James se frappa la paume de la main contre son front. Non mais quels idiots ils étaient !

Melissa leva les yeux au ciel, pas dupe pour un sous. Peter pâlit.

« - Oh non ! Mon Dieu ! On a raté notre entrée ! » et il éclata en sanglots. « Je ne pourrais jamais faire carrière dans le théâtre ! »

« - Tu voulais faire du théâtre ? » demanda Sirius, perplexe.

Peter haussa les épaules.

« - Non, c'était pour donner une touche dramatique à la situation présente. »

Il y eut un long silence car : 1) Peter venait de dire quelque chose d'intelligent, 2) Melissa avait attrapé son sac à main et était en train de repartir.

« - Non Melissa ! Reviens ! Je te jure qu'on ne voulait pas te jouer un mauvais tour ! » hurla Lily en poursuivant son amie.

Enfin, au bout d'un long moment de discussion avec la brune, elles finirent par l'amadouer : Alicia en lui disant que quelques semaines sans Remus étaient dures à supporter, Lily en avouant toute rose qu'elle commençait à bien apprécier James et qu'elle aimerait un peu plus le connaître tant qu'elles avaient du temps libre et Severina en la prenant par les sentiments.

« - Regarde comme elles sont malheureuses, tu veux vraiment leur briser le cœur en les éloignant de l'amour de leur vie ? »

« - Je n'ai pas dit que James était… »

« - Lily tais-toi ! » ordonna Severina, puis elle se retourna vers Melissa. « Puis pour Sirius, tu l'ignores, d'accord ? »

Melissa se pinça les lèvres, elle semblait réfléchir.

« - Puis si tu ne peux plus l'ignorer, tu fais la paix avec lui. » ajouta Lily.

Severina et Melissa la fusillèrent du regard.

« - Mais enfin, je vois bien qu'à toi aussi il te manque ! » s'exclama Lily.

« - Comme moi avec mon Mumus. » renchérit Alicia.

« - Je veux l'oublier et trouver quelqu'un qui vaut mieux que lui. » les interrompit sèchement Melissa.

Devant l'air choqué de ses deux autres amies, Severina leur fit signe de laisser tomber et leur désigna discrètement la tête de Melissa. Elle était toute rouge. Visiblement ce devait être car elle avait osé dire quelque chose de méchant sur Sirius (son ancienne nature avait toujours une emprise sur elle) et parce qu'elle était gênée d'avoir parlé sur un ton dur à ses amies.

A contrecoeur, elle finit par accepter.

xxx

« - Tada ! » s'exclama Sirius avec un large sourire une fois qu'il eu ouvert la porte de son appartement. « Voici mon humble chez moi ! »

Les quatre filles le regardèrent avec envie.

« - L'indépendance, le rêve ! » soupira Severina.

« - Tu es débarrassée des tensions familiales. » ajouta Lily.

« - Et tu peux recevoir ton copain quand tu veux ! » renchérit Alicia.

Melissa lui donna un coup de coude.

« - Alicia ! Je ne te savais pas aussi obsédée ! »

Alicia rougit.

« - Je ne voulais pas dire pour pour… » bredouilla-t-elle tandis que Remus, à côté d'elle, riait pour la taquiner, très vite rejoint par le reste du groupe.

« - Bon, vous entrez ? » finit par demander Sirius. « Car si vous restez tous les sept dans le couloir, les voisins vont se poser des questions ! »

Ils semblèrent redescendre sur terre et se dépêchèrent de rentrer comme si un dragon était en train de les pourchasser. Sirius se dit pendant une fraction de seconde que ses amis étaient vraiment cinglés… puis il se souvint que c'était ça qu'il aimait en eux et que c'était la raison pour laquelle ils étaient ses amis… Il jeta un risqua un œil vers Melissa mais celle-ci évita délibérément son regard. James, qui avait vu la scène, soupira. Les filles étaient vraiment optimistes car la réconciliation ne semblait pas gagnée d'avance.

« - Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ? » demanda Sirius d'un ton qui se voulait dégagé. « Du jus de citrouille ? De la bièraubeurre ? Du whisky pur feu ? »

Lily lui lança un regard faussement offensé.

« - Et bien Sirius, on est à peine arrivé et tu veux déjà nous conduire à la débauche ? » dit-elle en plaisantant.

Melissa poussa un bref ricanement méprisant. Les autres préférèrent éclater de rire pour détendre l'atmosphère. Sirius déglutit avec difficulté mais fit mine d'ignorer la réaction et le regard de la jeune fille brune.

« - Je plaisantais, je n'ai pas de whisky pur feu… mais j'ai de la bièraubeurre ! »

James et Remus optèrent pour de la bièraubeurre, Peter pour un jus de citrouille, Alicia prit comme Remus, Lily et Severina demandèrent timidement s'il ne pouvait pas leur faire un petit coktail, et Melissa décréta qu'elle ne voulait qu'un verre d'eau.

Jamais James n'avait vu Melissa aussi froide et distante. Il vit bien les filles lui lançaient des regards de reproche mais elle resta impassible et finit par se lever de table, prétextant qu'elle voulait aller aux toilettes. La soirée se déroula ainsi, puis Sirius installa des matelas dans la chambre d'ami pour les filles tandis que les garçons iraient dormir dans sa chambre à lui.

xxx

James se tourna et se retourna dans son lit improvisé. Il entendit Sirius grommeler dans son sommeil, Remus gigoter sous sa couverture comme s'il courait à quatre pattes et Peter ronfler. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui le gênait pour tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Il en avait l'habitude, ça devait bientôt faire sept ans qu'ils dormaient dans le même dortoir. Non, ce qui le troublait c'est que, pour la première fois de sa vie, Lily dormait près de lui. Il n'y avait que cette cloison qui les séparait et c'était une bonne raison pour ne pas trouver le repos. Non qu'il ait des idées perverses en pensant à la jeune rousse (bien qu'il ne soit qu'un homme… enfin presque) mais plus proche elle était de lui, plus il pensait à elle. Il se demandait si un jour il arriverait à gagner son cœur.

Voilà déjà plusieurs mois qu'ils ne se disputaient plus et il pouvait même affirmer qu'ils étaient à présent de bons amis. Mais à présent, s'il lui redemandait de sortir avec lui, ne gâcherait-il pas tout ? James poussa un grognement de frustration. Il n'arrivait pas à ressentir seulement de l'amitié pour cette fille. Qui disait « Lily Evans » signifiait « amour » pour lui et James se demandait ce qu'il deviendrait s'il ne finissait pas sa vie avec elle à ses côtés ainsi qu'avec des enfants ayant des yeux émeraudes.

Il finit pas s'affaisser sur son oreiller, épuisé, et lentement, sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, le sommeil vint le submerger.

De son côté, Sirius vivait la même torture, il ne pouvait plus supporter la froideur et l'indifférence de Melissa. Il était en train de s'apercevoir qu'il commençait à ressentir plus que de l'amitié pour cette fille et il se rendait compte que ça pouvait faire mal. Il comprenait ce qu'avait pu ressentir James toutes ces années, ce qu'il avait pu endurer pour garder tout de même le sourire. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que Sirius avait connu l'amitié de Melissa, il avait était proche d'elle, il l'avait même vue amoureuse de lui ! Et lui, il se rendait compte trop tard qu'elle aurait pu être celle qu'il attendait secrètement. Frustré, Sirius se cogna la tête contre son oreiller.

« _Demain, je lui parlerai ! _» se jura-t-il.

Et sur cette bonne résolution, il s'endormit, déterminé.

xxx

James soupira en voyant Sirius faire une énième tentative pour adresser la parole à Melissa. La jeune fille lui répondit froidement et lui tourna le dos. James ne put s'empêcher d'avoir pitié de son ami quand il le vit baisser les yeux, déçu. Lily et Severina durent penser la même chose car elles entraînèrent Melissa dans un coin pour lui parler. James détourna les yeux pour voir Sirius s'asseoir à côté de lui pour l'observer faire une partie d'échec avec Remus. Mais le spectacle d'Alicia en train de poser tendrement la tête sur l'épaule de son petit ami dû lui faire mal car le jeune Black se leva pour se diriger vers la cuisine mais il fut coupé par son élan par Melissa qui se mis soudain à crier contre ses amies.

« - Mais vous allez me laisser tranquille, oui ! J'en ai assez ! »

Lily et Severina se regardèrent en soupirant.

« - Ecoute, Melissa, » commença Severina sans se rendre compte qu'elle haussait également le ton « tu ne vas pas faire toute une histoire pour ce **petit** incident ! »

James vit Lily se raidir et lui même se dit que, sur ce coup-là, Severina n'avait vraiment pas été très maligne. Remus, en face de lui, avait pâli, et Sirius, planté en plein milieu de la pièce, ne savait plus où se mettre.

« - _Petit _? » s'offusqua Melissa. « Mais il a failli tuer quelqu'un ! » hurla-t-elle en désignant Sirius du doigt.

Sirius détourna le regard, gêné. Soudain, personne ne sut pourquoi, Melissa lâcha d'un ton cinglant et cruel :

« - Je te hais, Sirius Black ! »

James vit un éclair de peine passer dans les yeux de Sirius et crut bien que, pendant un instant, Melissa s'en était voulu d'avoir prononcé ces mots. Mais Sirius se ressaisit étonnamment vite et sourit narquoisement à la jeune brune :

« - Ah, tu me hais ? Alors tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi il y a un an encore tu rougissais en me voyant ? Pourquoi tu m'a consolé dans le Magicobus quand je me suis enfui de chez moi ? »

Il suffisait de voir le visage de Melissa pour comprendre que Sirius n'était pas allé dans la délicatesse. Lui-même devait avoir compris qu'il venait, en quelque sorte, de remuer le couteau dans la plaie de la jeune fille car il se mordit les lèvres, ne supportant visiblement pas de lui faire du mal. Mais soudain, la brune explosa :

« - Imbécile, je t'aimais ! » hurla-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux, sans se rendre compte que toutes les autres personnes présentes dans la salle avaient les yeux fixés sur elle. « Je… je n'imaginais pas que tu ferais quelque chose d'aussi horrible ! Et je m'en veux, tu ne peux pas savoir comme je m'en veux d'avoir aimé un être aussi insensible que toi et de l'aimer encore ! »

Les yeux de Sirius s'agrandirent de surprise. Il devait avoir fait totalement abstraction de « _l'être aussi insensible que toi_ » pour s'attacher aux derniers mots. Alors elle l'aimait, c'était vrai ? Et là, ses sentiments n'avaient pas changé ? Melissa, se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire, plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche et se retourna pour cacher les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Sirius s'avança rapidement vers elle et enlaça tendrement la taille de la jeune fille qui se laissa faire, visiblement trop faible, trop fatiguée de résister à ses sentiments pour le repousser.

James se sentit soudain affreusement gêné et plus qu'en trop. Il regarda Remus et les trois autres filles pour leur faire signe de partir avec lui mais ils étaient trop absorbés par la conversation pour faire attention à lui. James se dit qu'ils manquaient vraiment de tact mais comme, dans le fond, il voulait savoir la suite de l'histoire, il se retourna vers le « couple ».

« - Si tu savais comme je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai fait ! » disait doucement Sirius à Melissa. « Il n'y a pas une minute, pas une seconde où je n'ai arrêté de penser à cette histoire, à le regretter amèrement… Par mon attitude égoïste et immature j'ai failli, en plus de tuer quelqu'un, perdre les êtres que j'aime le plus au monde : mes amis… toi… »

Melissa eut un sursaut de surprise, ce qui encouragea Sirius à continuer.

« - Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre, Melissa. On a été tellement proche cette année… il y avait une telle complicité entre nous… et je ne peux plus me passer de toi, de ton rire, de ton sourire, de ton visage… »

Melissa ferma les yeux, essayant dans un ultime effort de ne pas fondre.

« - Je t'aime, Melissa. »

Et elle fondit. Elle se retourna brusquement vers Sirius et se jeta à son cou.

« - Je t'aime aussi, Sirius. » bredouilla-t-elle dans le cou du jeune homme, émue.

Sirius, aux anges, sourit, puis il prit délicatement le visage de Melissa entre ses mains. Et alors qu'ils se rapprochaient pour sceller leurs lèvres entre elles… un reniflement bruyant les interrompit. Ils sursautèrent, s'apercevant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la salle et leur regard se porta vers Remus qui se mouchait tandis qu'Alicia faisait mine de sécher les « larmes » sur ses joues.

« - C'est trop émouvant ! » s'exclama le lycanthrope. « Je ne savais pas que je faisais partie des _êtres que tu aimes le plus au monde _! »

Et il fit mine d'éclater en sanglots. James croisa le regard de Lily et tous les deux se sourirent. La jolie rousse lui fit un clin d'œil et il se sentit totalement fondre. Pour se redonner consistance, il décida de suivre Remus dans sa lancée :

« - Ah ouais, mec ! » rétorqua James en faisant mine de s'essuyer les yeux. « C'est vraiment avec beaucoup d'émotion que je reçois les paroles que tu viens de prononcer ! »

Sirius, effaré, regarda tour à tour ses trois amis, puis les trois autres filles qui se tenaient les côtes puis… il vit rouge :

« - Non mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là, bande de voyeurs ! Vous allez me laisser un peu d'intimité, oui ? »

Et alors que les « voyeurs » décampaient, Sirius apostropha James :

« - Hé ! Toi ! Le jour où Lily et toi vous vous déciderez, je ne vous manquerai pas ! »

Une fois qu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans la pièce, Sirius se tourna à nouveau vers Melissa.

« - On en était où déjà ? »

En guise de réponse, la jeune fille lui adressa un sourire malicieux.

« - Ah oui ! J'y suis ! »

Et il embrassa Melissa.

xxx

Pour laisser un peu d'intimité aux deux nouveaux amants, le petit groupe d'adolescents était parti se promener dans le parc. Remus poussait Alicia qui était sur la balançoire et les regards qu'ils échangeaient étaient tellement tendres que personne n'avait osé venir les déranger.

James, Lily et Séverina étaient donc allés s'allonger sur l'herbe pour profiter du beau soleil d'été. Cela faisait déjà un quart d'heure qu'ils parlaient ensemble quand soudain, pour une raison inconnue, Séverina se leva.

« - Ben, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » lui demanda Lily, abasourdie.

Severina rougit et haussa les épaules.

« - Et bien… » elle cherchait visiblement une excuse. « … je viens de voir un marchand de glace là-bas et je me suis dit que je serai bien tentée… »

James regarda l'endroit qu'avait indiqué Severina et remarqua qu'en effet, il y avait un marchand de glace ambulant.

« - Vous voulez que je vous en rapporte ? » reprit Severina d'un air exagérément enjoué.

Lily haussa les épaules et acquiesça. James en fit de même.

« - Quel parfum voulez-vous ? »

Sans s'en rendre compte, James et Lily répondirent d'une seule et même voix :

« - Fraise ! »

Et s'apercevant qu'ils avaient dit la même chose en même temps, leurs regards se croisèrent puis s'évitèrent et leurs joues se colorèrent de rouge. Severina leur adressa un sourire mystérieux et s'éloigna d'un pas rapide.

James s'allongea de nouveau. Ce fut seulement au bout de quelques minutes qu'il s'aperçut que le silence s'était installé. Au loin on entendait Alicia rire avec Remus, les cris d'amusement des enfants sur l'aire de jeux, les abeilles bourdonner, les conversations étouffées des promeneurs arriver jusqu'à ses oreilles mais le silence s'était installé dans le groupe. Puis, il réalisa : _il était tout seul avec Lily _! Il tourna instantanément la tête vers la jeune fille et la vit, fixant muettement le ciel, les joues roses de gêne.

James, soudain nerveux, déglutit avec peine et se décida à engager la conversation.

« - Lily ? »

La jeune fille tourna ses yeux verts vers lui. Mince ! Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir lui dire ?

« - Tu veux faire un tour en attendant Severina ? »

Lily hocha la tête et se leva. James lui emboîta le pas et ils se retrouvèrent deux minutes après en train de marcher le long d'un petit étang artificiel.

« - C'est une bonne chose, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda brusquement James.

Lily se tourna vers lui, l'air interrogateur.

« - Je veux dire… Melissa et Sirius ! »

« - Oh ! » s'exclama Lily. « Oui, bien sûr ! Je suis heureuse qu'ils se soient réconciliés ! Comme quoi, notre plan a marché ! »

James lui sourit… et le silence s'installa de nouveau. Il soupira. Par merlin, mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être nul ! Il ne pouvait pas avoir une conversation convenable et décente avec la femme de sa vie ? Lui qui avait rêvé depuis toujours de se retrouver seul avec elle dans un endroit romantique (bien que les canettes vides et autres déchets qui jonchaient sur l'herbe et le chemin n'étaient pas ce que l'on pouvait qualifier de « romantique) voilà qu'il était incapable de dire un mot !

« - Oui, même les personnes que l'on pense impossible à réunir peuvent finalement former un couple ! » s'exclama James.

Et il s'arrêta net… mon Dieu, sans s'en rendre compte, il venait de dire une phrase lourde de sous-entendu. Il lança un regard inquiet vers Lily qui observait muettement Alicia et Remus.

« - Oui, en effet… » dit-elle, l'air absente. Puis elle se retourna et lui sourit. « Mais je pense que l'amitié et le sentiment le plus durable et que lui seul peut durer l'éternité ! »

Puis, riant, elle attrapa le bras de James.

Il lui rendit un sourire un peu crispé et soupira. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir heureux qu'elle ait des gestes aussi familiers avec lui… ou déçu qu'elle ne ressente et ne veuille ressentir que de l'amitié envers lui…

xxx

' _Ah ! Sirius et Melissa ! Melissa et Sirius ! Comme c'est romantique !_

_Le séjour des filles à l'appart de Sirius a vraiment été des plus agréables… Je me suis d'ailleurs rapproché un peu plus de Lily et nous devenons de plus en plus complices… mais le problème c'est que je l'aime encore ! Il est facile de remplacer l'amitié par de l'amour mais comment faire le contraire ? J'ai peur de la perdre, de la voir sortir avec un autre garçon…_

_Lunard : Mon cher James, il n'y a qu'une façon de le savoir !_

_Cornedrue : Non Remus : un, tu n'as pas à fourrer ton museau dans mon journal et deux, je ne ferai pas ce que tu dis ! Je ne veux pas risquer de perdre son amitié pour…_

_Alicia : Mais si, mon Mumus a raison !_

_Cornedrue : Alicia, ton « Mumus » n'a pas toujours raison ! Et arrête de lire ce que j'écris ! Je ne veux pas que tu ailles dire à Lily que…_

_Patmol : Mais si, James, fonce !_

_Cornedrue : NON !_

_Melissa : Qui te dit que Lily ne ressent pas la même chose ? Tu sais, elle est assez réservée côté sentiment (et très contradictoire) mais je la connais assez bien pour…_

_Cornedrue : Ah non ! Pas Melissa en plus !_

_Melissa : Ben si, c'est drôle !_

_Fin du chapitre_

xxx

**Merci à :**

**Cricritine**

**Lilpuce**

**Lou Biloute**

**Perruche Cevenole**

**Red-hair1990**

**Lunattica**

**Milune**

**Emi**

**Charlou fleur de lys**

**Emmaliana**

**S.**

**Léa Lupin**

**Anne-Sophie**

**Lily-Jolie13**

**Steph**

**Rachelle**

**Sir Moony**

**Pour vos rewievs et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira aussi !**


	13. Et zut ! Je suis amoureuse de lui !

Le voilà enfin ! Le nouveau chapitre ! Je ne sais pas s'il sera à la hauteur de votre attente car il y a eu une période où j'ai vraiment manqué d'inspiration et là ça vient tout juste de revenir. Il est aussi un peu court mais on va dire que c'est plus ou moins un chapitre de transition.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à JK Rowling.

xxx

**Chapitre 13 : Et zut ! Je suis amoureuse de lui !**

' _Cette nuit, il m'est arrivé quelque chose d'étrange : j'ai rêvé de James. Ce qui m'a encore plus troublé, c'est que le rêve était doux, agréable et que je me suis réveillée avec un sentiment d'apaisement intense. Pendant quelques instants, je n'avais que le souvenir d'avoir vu James puis, peu à peu, quelques images me sont revenues… ça m'a laissé dans un état de perplexité extrême. Je nous voyais proche : il me prenait dans ses bras, me murmurait des mots qui me berçaient tellement ils étaient doux et j'ai même l'impression qu'à un moment, il m'embrassait._

_Je ne comprends pas. Ne rêve-t-on pas, d'habitude, de la personne que l'on aime ? Pourquoi James ? Peut-être est-ce parce que je ne suis jamais tombée amoureuse et qu'il est le seul garçon à m'avoir fait la cour ? Et bien sûr, même s'il m'a souvent agacé, je ne pouvais m'empêchais de me sentir flattée, et d'être en quelque sorte attirée par le seul garçon qui avait posé les yeux sur moi…_

_Mais est-ce seulement ça ? Comme un rêve peut-il autant troubler ? Comment peut-il faire voler en éclats toutes les certitudes que j'avais jusqu'à présent sur mes sentiments ?_

_Serait-il alors possible… ?. Mes amies auraient-elles raison… ? Pourrait-il que je sois… que j'ai des sentiments pour Lui ?_

_Lily'_

Lily referma son journal, encore plus troublée que lorsqu'elle l'avait ouvert.

_« Non, ce n'est pas possible… pas après toutes ces années… »_ se dit-elle en son for intérieur.

Pendant six ans, elle l'avait repoussé, l'avait même détesté. A présent qu'elle était amie avec lui, elle s'était même persuadée que l'amitié était la meilleure relation qu'elle pouvait entretenir avec James et elle était quasiment sûre, après y avoir maintes fois réfléchi, qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Et voilà qu'à présent, les doutes revenaient, la gêne reprenait le dessus quand elle voyait James et son cœur, l'ignorant délibérément, avait décidé de s'emballer quand elle s'y attendait le moins.

« - Lily, quelque chose ne va pas ? »

La jeune fille sursauta, Melissa, qui venait d'ouvrir les rideaux de son baldaquin, la regardait avec inquiétude. Lily sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et eu l'impression d'avoir été prise en flagrant délit… mais de quoi ?

« - C'est… ce n'est rien, Melissa. » bégaya Lily. « Ne t'inquiète pas… j'ai juste besoin de prendre l'air. »

Elle se leva vivement et se précipita hors du dortoir. Melissa la regarda quelques seconde, ahurie, puis son regard se posa sur le bureau. Dans son trouble, Lily avait oublié de refermer et de cacher son journal. Curieuse, la brune s'en empara et se mit à lire les quelques lignes que son amie venait d'écrire.

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et elle reposa le journal au même endroit, comme si de rien n'était.

xxx

Lily s'emmitoufla un peu plus dans sa cape. L'automne avait bien fini par arriver et il commençait à faire froid à Poudlard. Le ciel était empli de nuages gris et de fines gouttelettes de pluie venaient se perdre dans ses cheveux, dans son cou, la faisant grelotter. A l'orée de la forêt interdite, le sol était à présent tapissé de feuilles multicolores tandis que l'herbe du parc redevenait d'un vert éclatant. Au loin les montages se découpaient dans la brume, et on ne distinguait à peine leur reflet sur le lac. Mais Lily était trop plongée dans ses pensées pour admirer le paysage nostalgique de l'Ecosse en Automne.

Il fallait qu'elle se remette les idées en place, mais tout continuait à se mélanger dans sa tête. Durant ces derniers mois, elle s'était vraiment rapprochée de James, plus qu'elle ne le croyait. Elle avait appris à mieux le connaître et des détails qui lui avaient échappé jusque là lui sautaient à présent aux yeux. Dans le fond, James n'avait rien d'un garçon arrogant et sûr de lui. Elle était même agréablement surprise de découvrir à quel point il pouvait être maladroit parfois et que cette maladresse le rendait indéniablement attendrissant. Elle devait l'avouer, il y avait des moments où il la faisait totalement fondre : ça faisait déjà longtemps qu'elle s'était mise à aimer le voir passer la main dans ses cheveux, mais à présent de tas de petits gestes étaient venus s'y ajouter.

Elle aimait la façon dont il détournait rapidement le regard en rougissant quand elle se rendait compte qu'il était en train de la contempler. Elle craquait quand elle le voyait plongé dans un devoir qu'il ne comprenait pas et que son front se plissait, lui donnant un air enfantin. Elle fondait devant son sourire, ses éclats de rire, ses yeux qui pétillaient de joie et tant de choses qui pouvaient paraître banales pour les autres.

Elle commençait à se sentir troublée en la présence de James. Elle ressentait des choses qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre… ou du moins qu'elle ne voulait pas admettre. Lily soupira et se mit la tête entre les mains.

xxx

FLASH BACK

xxx

Lily était en train de rire avec James tandis qu'ils se rendaient vers la grande salle. Sirius et Remus, étaient un peu en avant avec leurs petites amies respectives. Sirius faisait le clown pour faire rire Melissa tandis que Remus levait les yeux au ciel en passant un bras autour des épaules d'Alicia. Severina les suivait en arrière, les contemplant d'un air absent tandis que Peter essayait tant bien que mal de lui faire la conversation.

« - Tiens tiens, ne serait-ce pas Black et sa bande ? » demanda une voix méprisante.

Au détour d'un couloir, Sirius avait bousculé Rogue et celui-ci le toisait d'un air rempli de mépris. Il avait eu du mal à digérer l'épisode du saule cogneur, et encore moins le fait que Sirius n'avait pas été renvoyé. Lily avait jeté un regard inquiet vers James dont le visage s'était fermé tandis qu'ils se rapprochaient du reste du groupe.

« - T'as un problème Rogue ? » siffla Sirius en tendant déjà la main vers sa baguette rangée dans la poche de sa robe.

Remus avait resserré son étreinte autour d'Alicia, la mâchoire serrée ; Melissa, impuissante, observait Sirius et Rogue ; Severina avait accouru auprès d'eux au cas où ils auraient besoin de son aide et Peter l'avait suivie prudemment.

Quant à James… il avait continué d'avancer vers Sirius et avait posé une main sur son épaule.

« - Laisse tomber, Sirius, on va manger. »

Et sans un mot, il avait continué sa route, entraînant Sirius avec lui et laissant derrière lui une Lily bouche bée.

xxx

FIN DU FLASH BACK

xxx

Depuis quand James avait cessé de faire le malin avec Rogue ? Lily l'ignorait. C'est vrai que depuis l'épisode du saule cogneur, il n'y avait plus eu vraiment de confrontation entre les Maraudeurs et le Serpentard. Mais pourquoi un tel changement alors que pendant des années il s'était amusé à faire des blagues à son « ennemi favoris » ?

« _Est-ce vraiment pour moi ?_ »

Lily soupira. James l'aimait, on lui avait dit et redit…

xxx

AUTRE FLASH BACK

xxx

« -Tiens tiens, James Potter étudie ? »

Le jeune homme releva la tête vers elle et lui adressa un sourire un peu gêné.

« - Oui, oui, de temps en temps ça m'arrive. »

Lily s'assit à côté de lui en secouant la tête.

« - En six ans, je ne t'ai pratiquement jamais vu à la bibliothèque… enfin à part quand tu essayais de me… enfin tu vois. »

James acquiesça en riant et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent un instant. Lily sentit son cœur s'accélérer légèrement et elle dû détourner la tête car elle sentait ses joues commencer à chauffer.

« - A moins que tu ne sois là pour essayer de conquérir une autre fille. » dit-elle d'un ton léger, pour essayer de cacher sa gêne.

James éclata de rire. Lily rit à son tour. Elle était persuadée elle-même que ce qu'elle avait dit ne pouvait être vrai… James fit soudain mine de réfléchir.

« - Et après tout, pourquoi pas ? » dit-il lui aussi d'un ton léger.

Lily lui sourit… mais elle était persuadée que pendant un bref instant, son cœur s'était arrêté de battre.

xxx

FIN DU SECOND FLASH BACK

xxx

… mais voilà qu'à présent elle avait peur que ses sentiments s'estompent, qu'il commence à regarder les filles qui l'entourent. Plusieurs fois, Lily en était persuadée, elle avait vu le regard de James s'attarder sur une fille qui passait, et bien qu'il se retourne vers elle à chaque fois, elle ne pouvait nier que son cœur s'était arrêté durant les quelques secondes où il avait regardé une autre fille.

Elle devait parler à quelqu'un : aux filles, à Remus, à Sirius… mais que lui diraient-ils ?

Lily soupira à nouveau.

Ils lui diraient ce qu'ils lui répètent sans cesse depuis des années et des années.

« _Tu l'aimes_ »

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées. Elle se releva et se rapprocha du lac. Du bout des doigts, elle effleura la surface de l'eau : elle était glacée. Il fallait qu'elle résiste encore un peu, elle ne devait pas se laisser amadouer aussi vite.

« _Non, non ! Je ne l'aime pas !_ »

Mais ses propres mots, pour une fois, ne la persuadèrent pas du tout. Ils sonnaient même terriblement faux. Lily fronça les sourcils. Puis, après tout, pourquoi voulait-elle absolument résister ? James se révélait être gentil, maladroit, attachant et était, pour l'instant, encore amoureux d'elle. Puis l'amour n'avait rien de honteux, de malpropre. Pourquoi avait-elle peur ? En se disant ces mots, son cœur soudain s'allégea, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Elle venait de se souvenir de la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec ses cousins, cet été. Déjà, ce jour-là, elle s'était sentie troublée et s'était posé des questions sur ses réels sentiments pour James.

xxx

FLASH BACK 3 (vous l'avez déjà lu mais c'est un rappel)

xxx

_Elle fut interrompu par le cri victorieux d'Eustache. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui, surprises, tandis que le jeune homme levait l'index au ciel et l'abaissait lentement vers Lily._

_« - J'ai enfin compris ce qui se passait dans votre tête, miss Lily ! » dit-il sur un ton théâtral. Puis sa voix changea soudainement pour prendre un ton professionnel. « Vois-tu, Lily, j'ai toujours pensé que tu serais la première de la famille à se fiancer. »_

_Lily fronça les sourcils, perplexe._

_« - C'est vrai, tu es l'une des plus âgées, et tu es beaucoup plus mignonne que Pétunia ou même Dahlia. »_

_Lily lança un regard abasourdi vers ses cousines qui se contentèrent d'acquiescer en faisant « Oh oui ! »_

_« - De plus, un jeune homme te court après depuis maintenant six ans, bientôt sept, et nous pensions que tu craquerais plus tôt que ça et accepterais de l'épouser… »_

_« - Mais je n'ai que dix-sept ans ! »_

_« - Il n'y a pas d'âge ! » l'interrompit Eustache avant de continuer. « Il se trouve que tu es plus coriace que nous le pensions… Je pense que tu as tout simplement peur d'accepter le grand amour quand il se présente devant toi… »_

_« - C'est vrai ! » acquiesça Poppy. « S'il n'a pas baissé les bras au bout de six ans, c'est qu'il doit vraiment être amoureux de toi ! Et ça doit être lui ton prince charmant… »_

_Lily sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine mais elle essaya de l'ignorer._

_« - Peut-être pense-tu que ces sentiments sont trop forts pour toi, ou peut-être es-tu trop têtue et trop fière pour admettre que c'est lui et pas un autre qui est le bon… » continua Eustache. « Mais je te conseille vivement de mettre peur et amour propre de côté si tu ne veux pas que l'amour de ta vie te file entre les doigts ! »_

_Lily en resta sans voix. Comment pouvait-il savoir, lui qui ne la voyait qu'une fois par an ? A coup sûr, il se trompait ! Pourtant, ils se côtoyaient depuis leur naissance, alors peut-être la connaissait-il plus qu'elle ne le croyait ?_

'_Se pourrait-il que ce soit vrai ? Que James soit…'_

_Une nouvelle boule d'angoisse lui bloqua la gorge… mais en même temps, son cœur s'était emballé et cette même chaleur qu'elle avait ressenti quelques instants plus tôt se répandait à nouveau dans son corps._

xxx

FIN DU FLASH BACK 3

xxx

Non, à présent il n'y avait plus de doute. Elle ne pouvait plus se poser des questions éternellement. Son cœur ne pouvait plus lui mentir. A présent, elle allait écouter son cousin, Eustache, et « _mettre peur et amour propre de côté »_… il serait d'ailleurs ravi de savoir qu'une de ses cousines suivait un de ses conseils…

Elle aimait James Potter.

Des papillons vinrent lui chatouiller le ventre. Elle venait de se rappeler le baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec lui, l'année précédente.

xxx

FLASH BASCK 4 (qui est aussi un rappel…)

xxx

_Elle sentit à peine les doigts de James venir effleurer sa joue. Elle était plongée dans un arc en ciel de couleurs chaudes qui se rapprochaient d'elle, petit à petit. Soudainement éblouie par leur proximité, Lily ferma les yeux et sentit les lèvres de James se poser sur les siennes._

_Toute pensée s'étant un instant échappée de sa tête, Lily se laissa aller à la douceur de ses lèvres, de ses gestes. Délicatement, James passa sa main dans les cheveux de Lily et l'arrêta sur sa nuque, son autre main continuant tendrement à caresser sa joue. Se sentant bien, Lily entrouvrit les lèvres, et leur baiser devint plus passionné. Puis, la réalité revint heurter de plein fouet Lily. Elle entendit de nouveau la musique derrière eux, les éclats de voix des danseurs autour, leurs rires, et leurs murmures. Comme réveillée d'un long rêve, d'un sommeil lourd, elle s'aperçut qu'elle embrassait un garçon et qu'elle était étroitement enlacée avec lui. La réalisation de qui elle embrassait lui fit l'effet d'une gifle en plein visage. C'était à James Potter qu'elle offrait ses lèvres, c'était au cou de James Potter qu'elle s'accrochait._

xxx

Comment avait-elle pu le gifler ce jour-là ?

« _J'aime James Potter_ »

Son cœur fit un bond.

Il fallait qu'elle le dise à haute voix.

« - J'aime James Potter. »

Ce fut d'abord comme l'effet d'une caresse puis elle sentit comme une explosion d'émotions en elle, comme si elle les avait gardé trop longtemps enfermées et qu'elles avaient besoin absolument de sortir. Elle ne savait plus si elle devait rire ou pleurer, mais une chose était certaine : elle avait besoin de voir James.

xxx

_Pendant ce temps-là, dans la salle commune_

xxx

« - Tu me sembles bizarre en ce moment, James. » constata Sirius alors que les deux compères s'affrontaient pour une partie d'échec.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par bizarre ? » répondit le brun à lunettes, concentré sur son jeu.

« - Tu es différent, surtout avec Lily… »

James leva la tête et regarda fixement.

« - C'est-à-dire ? »

Sirius déglutit et chercha du regard une personne qui pouvait lui venir en aide. Il trouva Remus qui était assis près du feu, un livre à la main, Alicia pelotonnée contre lui. Il lui lança un appel « à l'aide ! » muet et le loup garou eut pitié de ses yeux de chien battu.

« - Ce que veux dire Sirius, c'est que tu commences à être distant avec elle… »

« - … et que surtout tu regardes souvent les autres filles qui t'entourent, ce qui n'est jamais arrivé en six ans. » ajouta Sirius.

« - Mais… » demanda Peter qui s'était joint à la conversation. « tu l'aimes toujours, n'est-ce pas ? »

James soupira et posa les mains sur ses tempes.

« - Ecoutez les mecs, ne me bombardez pas de question. Oui, d'accord, j'aime toujours Lily Evans, on n'oublie pas facilement la fille qui a hanté vos rêves pendant des années et des années, mais elle a été très claire cet été. »

« - Mais tu le sais qu'elle est têtue, James ! » intervint Alicia, toujours pelotonnée contre son loup préféré.

James l'observa un instant, semblant réfléchir.

« - Ecoute Alicia, je veux bien que Lily soit têtue mais là, il ne faut pas exagérer. Cet été, on ne s'est jamais aussi bien entendu, on s'est beaucoup rapproché, et si elle avait voulu, je suis quasiment certain que l'on serait ensemble à l'heure qu'il est. Mais elle a été claire, elle préfère que l'on reste ami car sinon ça serait trop compliqué ou un truc comme ça. Je… je n'en peux plus de souffrir, moi ! Il faut que je fasse une croix sur elle, que je regarde les filles autour de moi car, il n'y a pas de doute, elle n'est pas amoureuse de moi. »

« - Ne laisse pas tomber maintenant ! » s'exclama une voix derrière eux.

C'était Melissa, elle semblait paniquée. Surpris, tous les regards convergèrent vers elle et James en resta quelques secondes silencieux. Melissa en profita pour reprendre la parole.

« - Ecoute, James, laisse encore un peu de temps à Lily. Je suis sûre que tu te trompes et que d'ici peu… »

« - Mais comment en es-tu sûre ? » la coupa James, à présent irrité.

Melissa soupira, ferma les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration et leva les deux mains pour lui faire signe de se calmer.

« - Laisse moi quelques secondes et je vais te prouver que j'ai raison. »

Elle fit aussitôt demi tour et monta rapidement les escaliers qui montaient à son dortoir. James, atterré, regarda Sirius.

« - Tu sais ce qu'elle a ? »

Son compère lui fit signe que non. Quelques minutes plus tard, Melissa descendit avec un carnet dans la main.

« - Mais c'est le journal de Lily ! » s'exclama Alicia qui n'en revenait pas.

Melissa l'ignora et tendit le cahier à James.

« - Lis la dernière page, celle datée d'aujourd'hui. »

James secoua la tête.

« - C'est le journal de Lily, pas question que je le lise, c'est sa vie privée. »

Melissa leva les yeux au ciel et mit le journal de force dans la main de James.

« - Crois moi, là, c'est important. »

James fronça les sourcils et ouvrit le journal à la page indiquée. Sirius se pencha, Remus et Alicia se levèrent pour se rapprocher d'eux à pas de loup, et tous les trois lurent par dessus l'épaule de James. Un sourire venait d'ailleurs de se dessiner sur les lèvres de ce dernier et il referma le cahier pour le tendre à Melissa, le regard rêveur.

« - Tu vois » lui dit-elle doucement. « Tout n'est pas perdu… crois moi, à mon avis, ce n'est plus qu'une question de jours. »

James ne lui répondit pas, ses yeux s'étaient perdus dans le vague, et un air béat illuminait à présent son visage.

« - Ca c'est le bon vieux James que je connais depuis des années, ça me fait finalement plaisir de le retrouver. » dit Sirius en donnant une tape dans le dos de James.

xxx

James était assis à la table des Gryffondor, dans la Grande Salle. Le déjeuner avait commencé depuis un petit quart d'heure. Son cœur se serra. Elle ne savait pas si ça avait été fait exprès ou pas mais il restait une place à côté de lui. Elle vint s'y glisser. Le brun tourna un regard vers elle et elle lui sourit. Ils échangèrent quelques mots et se mirent à manger. Lily l'observait de temps en temps du coin de l'œil et s'aperçut en rougissant que c'était exactement ce qu'il faisait avant… quand ça l'agaçait. Mais lui ne dit rien, soit il ne l'avait pas vu, soit il faisait comme si de rien n'était… mais un sourire mystérieux planait sur ses lèvres.

Elle s'aperçut que Melissa l'observait et elle lui fit un clin d'œil énigmatique. La brune haussa un sourcil, surprise et se tourna vers Sirius.

Mais quand Lily retourna son attention vers James, elle perdit toute gaieté. Il observait distraitement une fille qui passait. C'était un geste banal, sans aucun grand intérêt mais ça lui faisait peur. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se dégonfle maintenant.

_Attire son attention_

Oui mais comment ?

_Je sais pas, fais n'importe quoi… le premier truc qui te passe par la tête._

Elle ne réfléchit pas, et elle suivit pour la première fois de sa vie son instinct. Elle lui attrapa la main, sous la table, et la serra. Etonné, James se tourna vers elle et elle lui sourit timidement avant de s'intéresser à nouveau vers son assiette. Lentement, doucement, il resserra l'étreinte de leurs mains.

Elle n'était pas encore prête à lui dire mais elle voulait qu'il le comprenne.

Elle voulait qu'il l'attendre encore un peu, le temps qu'elle rassemble tout son courage.

Quand le repas se termina, elle avait toujours sa main dans la sienne. Et lui, ne l'avait pas dégagée.

xxx

« _Attends moi, James, attends moi encore un peu… bientôt, on sera deux, on pourra dire 'nous' »_

_Lily_ »

xxx

Merci à tous mes lecteurs rewieveurs ou anonymes.


	14. Les miracles existent

**Spoiler :** les **5** premiers tomes.

**Disclaimer :** rien ne m'appartient à part quelques personnages de mon invention.

**Merci à mes revieweurs !**

**xxxxx**

**Chapitre 14 : Les miracles existent**

'_J'ai pris la décision de proposer à Lily de m'accompagner à la sortie de Pré au Lard. Sachant que Remus et Sirius seront avec leurs petites amies respectives, je n'ai pas très envie de leur tenir la chandelle. De plus, Peter va profiter du fait que Poudlard sera au calme pour réviser ses ASPIC (même si ce n'est qu'en Juin, il m'a dit qu'il se sentait déjà perdu et qu'il voulait rattraper son retard avant qu'il ne soit trop tard) et j'avoue que je ne suis pas d'humeur à travailler. Remus m'a dit que j'avais tort, que je devrais attendre que Lily se décide pour se déclarer, mais j'ai envie d'être un peu près d'elle. Puis, si je l'invite ce n'est pas forcément pour… enfin, c'est juste pour passer du temps en sa compagnie, rien de bien méchant !_

_Bon, d'accord, je dois avouer que depuis qu'elle m'a attrapé la main ce fameux jour, je n'arrête pas de rêver d'elle. Puis j'ai cessé du jour au lendemain de regarder les autres filles pour ne penser qu'à elle. Mais bon…_

_En plus, elle sera toute seule aussi puisque ses amies seront avec mes amis. Quoique, je ne sais pas ce que fera Severina… _

_Et mince ! Qu'est-ce que je perds à lui poser la question ?_

_James Potter_'

James faisait les cent pas dans la salle commune, devenant de plus en plus nerveux à mesure que l'heure avançait.

« - Vous êtes sûrs qu'elle n'est pas déjà descendue dans la grande salle ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le reste des maraudeurs.

Un concert de bâillements lui répondit.

« - C'est pas vrai James ! » marmonna Remus, les yeux à moitié ouverts, « il est six heures du matin ! On doit être les seuls dans le château à être levés ! »

« - Et le petit déjeuner n'est servi qu'à partir de sept heures, pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'elle soit déjà dans la grande salle ? » lui demanda Peter en se frottant les yeux.

James ne lui répondit que par des grognements inaudibles et recommença à faire les cent pas. Ce fut Sirius qui craqua le premier.

« - Bon, écoute James, je veux bien te soutenir moralement mais là, moi, je vais aller me recoucher, compris ? Bon courage mec. »

Les autres ne tardèrent pas à le suivre. James, de son côté, finit par avoir le tournis et finit par s'asseoir, épuisé. Nerveux, il avait passé une nuit blanche et s'était tellement agité qu'il avait fini par réveiller ses camarades de chambrée. A cinq heures du matin, il avait décidé de se lever et, inquiets par sa soudaine insomnie, ses amis l'avaient suivi. Ils avaient essayé de le détendre, Sirius avait fait des pitreries, Remus avait essayé de le raisonner, Peter lui avait tendu des chocolats mais rien n'y avait fait. Ils avaient fini par attendre avec lui, par solidarité, mais le sommeil les avait donc vaincu.

James leva la tête vers l'horloge. Six heures et demi. Il soupira, se prit la tête dans les mains, et se dit qu'il vaudrait mieux pour lui d'aller aussi se recoucher. Un craquement venant de l'escalier conduisant au dortoir des filles l'en dissuada. Quelques instants plus tard, Lily apparut, déjà habillée, coiffée, les joues roses. James préféra ne pas imaginer le visage qu'il devait avoir avec sûrement des cernes sous les yeux.

'_Comment peut-elle avoir l'air autant en forme de si bon matin ?_'

Quand la jeune fille s'aperçut de sa présence, elle rougit. Voyant son trouble, James reprit courage et se leva pour lui dire bonjour.

« - Salut Lily ! »

Elle lui adressa un sourire timide.

« - Salut James. »

Il y eut un petit silence gêné. James se dit pendant un instant qu'il devait avoir l'air bien ridicule planté là devant là, à ne rien dire.

« - On descend prendre notre petit déj' ? » proposa-t-il.

Lily acquiesça, et bien qu'ils sachent tous les deux que le petit déjeuner ne serait servi qu'une demi heure plus tard, ils sortirent tous les deux de la salle commune.

xxxxxx

Il n'avait jamais vu la Grande Salle vide. Normalement, elle était pleine d'agitation, de conversations, de cris, de rire et là elle était… littéralement déserte. Elle avait l'air bien moins chaleureuse tout d'un coup, elle était même bien trop impressionnante. James se maudit intérieurement, bien qu'il n'y ait personne autour d'eux, il se dit qu'il aurait pu trouver un endroit un peu plus intime pour proposer à Lily de l'accompagner à Pré-au-Lard.

De plus, il avait beau tourner et retourner la question dans sa tête, il n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots qu'il fallait. Il était évident qu'il n'arriverait pas à poser la question directement à Lily, il faudrait qu'il tourne autour du pot pour arriver, en conclusion, par lui faire cette proposition. Mais il avait tellement était maladroit par le passé qu'il se demandait s'il allait y arriver.

Lily s'était assise à la table des Gryffondor. Elle avait choisi l'endroit qui se rapprochait le plus du feu et s'était emmitouflée dans son châle. James se dépêcha de s'asseoir auprès d'elle.

« - Il fait froid, hein ? » dit-il.

C'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à dire. Il se serait frappé la tête contre le mur tellement c'était pitoyable.

« - Oui, en effet, il fait froid. » répondit Lily, pensive, les yeux fixés sur le plafond enchanté représentant un ciel nuageux. Puis elle s'exclama : « regarde ! il neige ! »

En effet, des flocons blancs avaient commencé à tomber, s'arrêtant à quelques mètres au dessus de leur tête.

« - Pré-au-Lard sera beau aujourd'hui : il sera tout enneigé, et en plus comme Noël est proche, il y aura des décorations un peu partout. »

James la remercia intérieurement d'avoir amené le sujet sur le tapis.

« - Qu'as tu prévu de faire aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-il l'air de rien.

Lily haussa les épaules, les yeux toujours fixés sur le plafond enchanté, l'air absent… mais si James l'avait bien observée, il se serait aperçu que ses joues avaient pris une teinte légèrement rosée.

« - Je ne sais pas trop. » répondit-elle. « Comme Melissa et Alicia ont prévu de passer la journée avec leurs copains et que Séverina a décidé d'en profiter pour faire une journée 'pantoufle', je n'ai pas vraiment fait de plans… » elle laissa traîner la fin de sa phrase, comme si elle espérait que James attrape la perche qu'elle lui avait tendu subtilement, mais celui-ci semblait trop perturbé pour comprendre le sous entendu. « et toi ? » demanda-t-il un peu brusquement, et le rose s'accentua sur ses joues.

« - Oh moi… » dit James en essayant de prendre un air blasé, mais ses joues commençaient aussi à se colorer. « Je n'ai pas prévu grand chose non plus. Sirius et Remus vont faire la même chose que Melissa et Alicia étant donné qu'ils sortent avec elles… »

« - Non ? Sans blague ? » l'interrompit Lily malicieusement.

James lui donna une tape sur la tête (« Aïe ! ») et reprit.

« - Et Peter veut revoir un peu les cours car il a du mal à comprendre, donc… voilà. »

« - Oh. » dit Lily.

Il y eut un instant de silence.

'_Vas-y demande le lui imbécile !_' souffla une voix dans la tête de James.

James commença à ouvrir la bouche, à se tourner vers Lily, mais il perdit toute contenance en croisant son regard. Il lui adressa un sourire crispé et se retourna à nouveau vers le plafond enchanté.

'_J'y arrive paaaaaaaas !!!_' pleurnicha-t-il dans sa tête.

'_Poule mouillée_' le nargua la voix.

« - Et si on y allait ensemble ? »

C'était exactement la question qu'il voulait lui poser.

Sauf que ce n'était pas lui qui venait de la prononcer.

Il se tourna vers Lily, les yeux ronds. Elle le regardait, les joues à présent rouges, attendant sa réponse.

« - C'est justement ce que j'allais te proposer. » lui répondit-il avec une petite voix.

Elle lui sourit, soulagée, et les premiers élèves apparurent pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

xxxxxxxx

Pré-au-Lard sous la neige ressemblait à un joli petit village de montagne. Tout tapissé de blanc, il donnait un aspect accueillant et chaleureux. Mais durant la période de Noël, il se transformait en un endroit féerique. Les rues étaient éclairées de lumières multicolores : des guirlandes, bougies, et branches de houx flottaient dans les airs. Les façades des maisons étaient décorées chacune à leur manière, certaines arborant des rubans rouges, d'autres entièrement tapissées de branches de sapin hérissées de boules multicolores et d'autre encore étaient parcourues dans tous les sens de messages lumineux souhaitant joyeux noël à tous les passants. A chaque coin de rue des petites chorales entonnaient des chants, rendant l'atmosphère encore plus festive.

Et au milieu de tout ça, James et Lily marchaient côte à côte, les joues légèrement rosées. Ils admirèrent quelques instants le spectacle qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux, puis James essaya d'entamer la conversation.

« - Heu… c'est beau, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il n'avait rien trouvé d'autre à dire… et ça l'agaçait légèrement. La vérité c'était qu'il était tout bonnement nerveux, étrangement nerveux. Ça faisait des années qu'il essayait de la séduire, et voilà que le jour où il se retrouvait seul à seul avec elle il avait le tract !

« - Oui, c'est beau. » murmura Lily, les joues rouges.

Ils restèrent quelques instants silencieux. Lily semblait très intéressée par ses mains qu'elle avait cachées sous des gants rouges et faisait mine de les frotter l'une contre l'autre comme si elle avait froid. James fredonnait une chanson distraitement, jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil discret à la jeune fille. Arrivés devant Honeyduke, Lily osa enfin prendre la parole.

« - Tu veux y aller ? »

James acquiesça et ils entrèrent dans la boutique de bonbons. Lily commença à arpenter les rayons, le regard brillant de gourmandise et James ne put s'empêcher de l'observer un sourire aux lèvres. Chaque geste qu'elle pouvait faire l'hypnotisait, quand elle remettait une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, quand elle se mordait la lèvre en essayant de choisir entre tel ou tel bonbon, quand ses yeux verts s'illuminaient alors qu'elle découvrait une nouveauté du magasin…

Quelques instants plus tard, elle revint les bras chargés de friandises. Il se dépêcha de tendre les mains pour l'aider.

« - Donne les moi, je vais les payer. » dit-il avec douceur.

Lily rougit, gênée.

« - Non, c'est bon James, je… »

« - Si, si, j'insiste, ça me fait plaisir ! »

« - Mais non ! Ca me gêne ! Je ne vais pas te laisser… »

S'ensuivit une argumentation qui aurait pu paraître interminable si James n'avait pas fini par lui proposer :

« - Ecoute, je te propose un marché : comme je risque très fort de craquer et de te piquer quelques délicieuses sucreries que tu tiens dans tes bras, je paie la moitié. »

« - Non, pas la moitié, c'est trop ! »

« - Bon, ce qui me tente le plus alors… les chocogrenouilles et les plumes en sucre ? »

Lily sembla hésiter puis…

« - D'accord, marché conclu ! »

Et l'affaire fut réglée.

Quelques instants après, ils grignotaient leurs confiseries tout en se dirigeant vers la boutique de farces et attrapes. James lança un regard en biais vers Lily. Une plume en sucre au bord des ses lèvres, elle semblait pensive, le regard perdu dans le vague. Puis, au bout d'un moment, elle soupira.

« - Que se passe-t-il ? » lui demanda James.

Lily hésita un instant, se mordit les lèvres, puis avoua d'une toute petite voix.

« - Ca va me manquer. » elle lança un regard à James, puis reprit en regardant ses pieds. « Tu sais… Poudlard, les sorties à Pré au Lard et tout ça… l'année prochaine, quand je ne serai plus là, ça va me manquer… »

James, voyant son regard triste, hésita à lancer une plaisanterie pour l'égayer un peu. Mais il avait peur qu'elle le prenne mal, qu'elle pense qu'il se moquait d'elle, et il ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment. De plus, il n'avait pas le cœur à blaguer, alors il se contenta tout simplement de répondre :

« - A moi aussi ça va me manquer. »

Lily lui adressa un sourire timide et James regretta aussitôt d'avoir les bras chargés de paquets, car il lui aurait bien prit la main… il l'aurait même enlacée s'il avait osé. Il avait envie de lui dire que ce qui lui faisait le plus peur en quittant Poudlard était de ne plus la voir, mais il n'y arriva pas. Son cœur s'accéléra un peu plus dans sa poitrine et il prit une profonde inspiration pour le calmer.

« - J'ai l'impression que c'était hier que je recevais ma première lettre. » dit Lily. « Tu aurais vu la tête de ma famille quand ils ont vu cette chouette débarquer dans la cuisine ! J'ai bien cru que ma sœur allait s'évanouir, elle a une peur bleue des oiseaux ! »

James sourit.

« - Et toi, tu t'en souviens ? » lui demanda la jeune fille.

« - Oui… Mais comme j'étais dans une famille de sorciers, on s'y attendait tous un peu… traditionnellement, les parents sorciers doivent offrir un cadeau à leurs enfants quand ils reçoivent leur première lettre, j'étais persuadé que mon père allait m'offrir un balai ! »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel (« rhââ les enfants ne devraient pas être autant gâtés ! ») James rougit puis continua son histoire.

« - Et à la place du balai, j'ai eu un exemplaire de '_L'Histoire de Poudlard_' ! »

Lily éclata de rire, surtout que James venait de mimer la mine déconfite qu'il avait dû avoir ce fameux jour.

« - Tu l'as lu au moins ? »

« - Le livre ? Oui, une page je crois… »

Lily leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel.

Il passèrent ainsi l'après-midi à parler, à échanger des souvenirs de leurs six premières années à Poudlard, à rire de leurs mésaventures et à s'attendrir en se rappelant leurs premiers cours de magie. De temps en temps, Lily attrapait un peu de neige et s'amuser à le lancer sur James qui répondait aussitôt à la provoc. Plusieurs fois, de façon qui aurait pu paraître anodine, leurs mains se frôlèrent, leurs épaules se touchèrent, comme si un aimant placé sur chacun d'eux attirait l'un vers l'autre.

Puis, cinq heures approchèrent. James s'arrêta, regarda sa montre, puis se tourna vers Lily.

« - Il commence à faire froid, tu veux aller aux Trois Balais ? Histoire de se réchauffer un peu ? »

Lily acquiesça et ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers l'auberge. Celle-ci était encore plus chaleureuse qu'à l'ordinaire. Des guirlandes multicolores parcouraient les poutres et des branches de gui étaient disséminées un peu partout dans la salle. James et Lily s'étaient installés à une table dans un coin qu'ils jugeaient tranquille et assez isolé. Ils sirotaient à présent leur bièreaubeurre tout en continuant à se raconter leur vie. Leurs regards commençaient à se croiser de plus en plus fréquemment…

« - Tu te souviens de la première gifle que tu m'as donnée ? » demanda soudainement James.

Prise au dépourvue, Lily resta un instant bouche bée puis éclata de rire.

« - Non, j'avoue, je ne m'en souviens pas. »

« - Il faut dire que tu m'en as donné beaucoup. »

« - Il faut dire que ta tête était bien enflée. »

James sourit, amusé, puis ils tentèrent de faire l'énumération des disputes qu'ils avaient pu avoir.

« - Tu te souviens de la fois où tu m'as dit que tu préférais sortir avec le calamar géant plutôt qu'avec moi ? »

« - Oui, mais tu le méritais, tu étais en train d'embêter Rogue ! Si tu te souviens bien, tu l'avais fait flotter dans les airs, la tête en bas… »

James éclata de rire.

« - Ah oui ! Même qu'on voyait son caleçon et qu'il… » mais il préféra se taire en voyant le regard sévère que lui lançait Lily. « Hum… désolé. »

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel, mais un sourire amusé la trahit.

« - Il y a aussi eu la fois où tu m'as donné une gifle devant toute la grande salle, je crois que c'était en troisième année. »

« - Deuxième année, James, et tu m'avais renversé du porridge sur ma robe toute neuve ! »

« - Je n'avais pas fait exprès… »

« - Oui, mais si tu n'avais pas chahuté à table avec Sirius, ça ne serait pas arrivé ! »

« - Puis il y a la fois où tu m'as arraché mon balai des mains et où tu as commencé à me frapper dessus avec… »

« - Je t'ai tant martyrisé que ça ? »

« - Oui, mais tu es si jolie que je te pardonne… »

Lily lui donna une claque sur la tête et il fit mine de se protéger.

« - Oh non, pitié ! Elle recommence ! »

La jeune fille secoua la tête l'air faussement désespéré et ils éclatèrent de rire une fois de plus. Une fois qu'ils se furent calmés, James ouvrit la bouche pour parler à nouveau.

« - Puis il y a aussi la fois où… » leurs regards se rencontrèrent, James hésita, puis continua. « Où on s'est embrassé. »

Il y eut un silence. Lily se figea, les joues rouges. _La fois où ils s'étaient embrassés…_ C'était lors du bal, en sixième année… elle se souvenait de ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir pendant ce bref instant, avant de le gifler…

Les yeux verts rencontrèrent les yeux noisettes. James déglutit et attrapa timidement la main de la jeune fille. Lentement, leurs têtes se rapprochèrent…

« - Salut ! Vous étiez là ? »

Lily et James sursautèrent et se retournèrent vivement, comme deux enfants pris en faute. Sirius et Melissa venaient de surgir devant eux, suivis de près par Remus et Alicia.

« - On vous dérange, peut-être ? » demanda timidement Alicia.

James se demanda un instant s'il ne pouvait pas les tuer et essayer de déguiser ce meurtre en homicide involontaire pour échapper à Azkaban… mais il se contenta tout simplement de les foudroyer du regard. Lily, de son côté, ne semblait plus savoir où se mettre.

Sirius, loin d'en être gêné, vint s'asseoir à côté d'eux et se tourna vers les trois autres qui étaient restés debout.

« - Ben alors, qu'attendez-vous ? Venez vous asseoir ! » s'exclama-t-il joyeusement. « J'offre une tournée générale ! »

'_Ben oui, ne vous gênez pas !_' pensa James, grognant intérieurement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, quand six chopes de bièraubeurre supplémentaires furent posées sur la table, Sirius commença à extirper ses achats de la journée d'un énorme sac. En temps normal, Lily aurait hurlé en voyant la quantité de bombabouses qui défilaient devant ses yeux et aurait demandé à qui ils étaient destinés. Mais là, rien ne semblait lui entrer dans l'esprit. Encore troublée, elle regarda James qui semblait pester intérieurement contre Sirius. Elle sourit, attendrie, puis observa distraitement Melissa qui sermonnait gentiment Sirius sur ses achats. Celui-ci se mit à rire, et elle lui donna une claque sur la tête, et après s'être chamaillés, ils finirent par s'embrasser.

Elle se demanda pendant un instant, si un jour James et elle se comporteraient ainsi. Elle rougit à cette pensée et ne s'aperçut pas qu'Alicia et Melissa venaient de se rapprocher d'elle pour lui soutirer le plus discrètement possible des infos sur son après-midi avec James. Mais Lily ne sembla pas les entendre.

Remus, de son côté, leur lançait des regards compatissants mais James boudait et Lily était dans un autre monde.

Aucun des deux ne s'était aperçu que leurs mains étaient toujours jointes.

xxxx

'_Lily est merveilleuse._

_Cette après-midi a été magique, féerique, excellente…_

… _mais elle aurait pu être beaucoup plus si mes deux imbéciles de meilleurs amis n'étaient pas venus la gâcher ! èé_

_Lunard : calme, Cornedrue, je n'ai rien fait, c'est Sirius qui a décidé de se joindre à vous !_

_Patmol __**l'air innocent **__: qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ?Je t'ai peut-être dérangé à un moment où il ne le fallait pas ?_

_Cornedrue : Vous allez arrêter d'écrire dans mon journal où je vais mettre à exécution les envies de meurtre que j'ai depuis un bon moment._

…

_Merci beaucoup._

_James Potter._'

xxxxx

J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu ! J'essaie de vous écrire la suite le plus vite possible !


	15. Noël

**Spoiler :** les cinq premiers tomes

**Disclaimer :** rien ne m'appartient (enfin à part deux trois…), tout est à JKRowling.

Bon, ben voilà, c'est le dernier chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire !

xxxx

**Chapitre 15 : Noël**

_Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phoenix__, « Conseils d'orientation », pages 752 et 753._

…

_« - Et puis aussi, insista Harry, décidé à dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur maintenant qu'il avait commencé, il n'arrêtait pas de jeter des coups d'œil vers les filles assises au bord du lac en espérant qu'elles le regardaient !_

_- Oh, il se rendait toujours ridicule quand Lily était dans le coin, répondit Sirius en haussant les épaules. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire le malin chaque fois qu'il se trouvait près d'elle._

_- Comment se fait-il qu'elle l'ait épousé ? demanda Harry d'une petite voix. Elle le haïssait !_

_- Non, pas du tout, assura Sirius._

_- Elle a commencé à sortir avec lui en septième année, dit Lupin._

- _Quand la tête de James s'est un peu dégonflée, ajouta Sirius._

xxxxx

Ce matin-là, Lily fut la première levée, impatiente de voir ses cadeaux. Il faisait encore noir dans la chambre et elle ne pouvait que distinguer le petit tas de paquets qui se trouvait au pied de son lit. Sans faire de bruit, elle attrapa sa baguette magique qui se trouvait sur la table de nuit près d'elle, et vint s'agenouiller auprès de ses présents.

« - Lumos. » murmura-t-elle.

Avec sa baguette, elle commença à regarder les étiquettes. Ce gros paquet venait de ses parents, ce tout petit de Pétunia, celui-là de Melissa, celui-ci de Séverina…

Son cœur battait la chamade en allant qu'elle retournait tous ses cadeaux. La question qu'elle se posait depuis plusieurs jours allait bientôt avoir une réponse.

_Allait-elle avoir un cadeau de James ?_

Elle se frappa le front avec la paume de la main. Comment pouvait-elle se poser des questions dignes d'une midinette ?

Un paquet rectangulaire attira son attention. Elle le prit, les mains tremblantes et lu l'étiquette.

Son cœur manqua un battement.

Il venait de _lui_.

Elle resta quelques instants à le regarder, le souffle court, incapable de l'ouvrir. Puis, lentement, elle le serra dans ses bras, se leva, sortit silencieusement de la chambre, et descendit dans la salle commune pour être seule.

Assise devant la cheminée, elle put observer le paquet plus minutieusement. Une lettre avait été glissée dans le ruban qui enserrait le papier cadeau. Elle l'attrapa doucement et la décacheta avec soin.

'_Lily,_

_Je dois être honnête avec toi._

_Je n'ai jamais été quelqu'un de vraiment correct avec les autres, tu as pu le remarquer durant nos six premières années à Poudlard. J'ai fait des erreurs, beaucoup d'erreurs. _

_Un jour, alors qu'on était en quatrième ou cinquième année, j'ai profité d'un moment où tu étais à l'infirmerie pour te voler ton journal intime et essayer de le lire. Je n'en suis pas fier. Ce qui me rend encore plus malade, c'est que j'ai recommencé, et ce il y a quelques semaines à peine. Je voulais t'oublier et Melissa m'a persuadé de ne pas le faire en me disant de lire la dernière page de ton journal. Je ne voulais pas… puis emporté par ma maudite curiosité je l'ai lue…_

_Lily, je te demande pardon._

_Quoi que tu décide, une chose est sûre._

_Je t'aime. _

_James Potter._

_Ps : je t'offre ce cadeau pour que tu puisses me rendre les mornilles de mon gallion._'

Curieusement, Lily n'éprouvait aucune colère (à part peut-être contre Melissa, traîtresse !). Elle se sentait plus intriguée qu'autre chose. Elle se dépêcha de défaire le papier cadeau pour découvrir au plus vite ce qui se cachait à l'intérieur.

Son cœur s'arrêta.

C'était le journal de James, son propre journal.

Et sans un instant d'hésitation, comme une petite fille avide de manger son gâteau d'anniversaire, Lily ouvrit le carnet.

Elle allait enfin découvrir qui était réellement James Potter.

'

_Cher journal…_

_Je ne sais pas vraiment par quoi commencer… en fait, j'ai toujours pensé que les journaux intimes c'était pour les filles et que c'était légèrement pathétique. Mais voilà, j'ai besoin d'écrire, j'ai besoin de me vider car il y a vraiment trop d'émotions en moi._

_La vérité c'est que… je suis amoureux. Je sais, je n'ai que douze ans, mais il y a cette fille qui occupe tout le temps mes pensées. Elle me fait mal, car je sais qu'elle ne m'aime pas, qu'elle me déteste, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à elle… et ce, depuis le premier jour où je l'ai rencontrée._

_Alors voilà, je vais commencer par ça : je m'appelle James Potter, j'ai douze ans, et je suis amoureux de Lily Evans, la plus belle fille du monde._'

La jeune fille sentit son cœur bondir, ses joues rosir, et elle ne put s'empêcher de lire la suite.

'_La première fois que je l'ai vue, c'était l'année dernière, lors de mon premier voyage dans le Poudlard Express. Elle était seule dans un compartiment et elle pleurait. Je l'ai tout de suite trouvée belle, malgré ses yeux rouges et ses larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Je n'ai pas aimé la voir aussi triste, ça me faisait mal au cœur. _

_J'ai essayé de la faire rire. Il y avait un garçon qui passait à ce moment-là dans le couloir, un garçon assez ridicule avec des cheveux gras et un nez crochu, et je lui ai lancé une bombabouse dans la figure. Lily est alors sortie de son compartiment comme une furie et m'a hurlé dessus._

_« - Que t'as t'il fait ? Ca ne va pas de se moquer des gens qui ne vous en rien fait ? »_

_Elle s'était métamorphosée : une seconde avant, elle était Lily la fragile et d'un coup elle était devenue Lily la Tigresse. Ca m'a fasciné. Depuis, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la mettre en colère, de la taquiner, de la poursuivre… elle ne me supporte pas, il lui arrive de se mettre dans des rages folles. Mais elle ne pleure plus._

_Il m'arrive même de rêver d'elle la nuit et Sirius, mon meilleur ami, se moque de moi quand je murmure son nom dans mon sommeil._

_Mes parents ne me croient pas quand je leur en parle, ils me disent que je suis trop jeune pour aimer… mais il y a-t-il vraiment un âge pour cela ? »_

Lily sourit attendrie. Elle se souvenait de la première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré : il l'avait vraiment fait enrager ! Qu'il était maladroit ! Dire que c'était pour la consoler… quel idiot…

'_En cette année de mes treize ans, j'ai décidé d'avouer à Lily Evans que je l'aime._

_Je lui ai dit ce matin dans le train… mais j'ai dû mal m'y prendre car je me suis reçu une paire de gifles. Sirius m'a dit qu'elle ne m'avait pas raté… il était plié en deux, faux frère !_

_Remus m'a dit que je m'y étais peut-être mal pris… le coup du « veux-tu sortir avec moi Lily ? Allez, je sais que tu m'aimes depuis toujours » faisait peut-être légèrement arrogant. Mais comme je l'avais lu dans un livre, j'étais persuadé que c'était romantique… je vais peut-être arrêter de piquer les livres de ma cousine Lucile (16 ans), ils ne doivent vraiment pas être terribles…_'

Lily éclata de rire, si elle avait su que ses tirades étaient tirées de livres à l'eau de rose, elle lui aurait tendu _Les Hauts de Hurle Vent _ou _Orgueil et préjugés_, il s'en serait mieux sorti ! S'ensuivait une longue énumération quotidienne de ses déclarations (toutes les plus lamentables les unes que les autres) et des colères de Lily… Jusqu'à une fameuse journée de Juin 1975.

' _Aujourd'hui, Lily a dit qu'elle préférait sortir avec le calamar géant plutôt qu'avec moi, elle m'a dit que j'étais aussi mauvais que Rogue, elle m'a sorti une immense liste de mes défauts pour finir par dire que je l'écoeurais… _

_Sirius m'a dit que visiblement, elle me trouvait vaniteux. Remus me dit qu'elle est différente des autres filles. Quand j'ai voulu m'excuser, elle ne m'a pas cru sincère, puis elle a dit que tant que je resterai aussi arrogant, elle continuerai à me détester._

_Elle doit vraiment me haïr : même lorsque je la défend auprès des Serpentards, elle me rejette. Je la dégoûte, elle ne veut pas de mon aide… qu'est-ce que j'ai qui la répugne autant ?_'

Lily sentit son cœur se serrer. Même si le comportement de James avait été odieux, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte à quel point elle avait pu être dure.

Ce fut ensuite la période où Sirius, enfui de ses parents, avait vécu chez les Potter. Pauvre Sirius, il avait beaucoup souffert… lui qui faisait comme si de rien n'était à Poudlard… Puis elle se mit à rire en voyant tous les brouillons des lettres qu'il lui avait envoyé cet été-là. Il avait dû au moins s'y reprendre à dix fois à chacune d'elle (ce qui veut dire qu'avec les quinze lettres qu'il lui avait envoyées, ça faisait cent cinquante exemplaires).

'_Elle m'a répondu, ELLE M'A REPONDU !!!! Bon, d'accord, c'est loin d'être une déclaration d'amour et je ce n'est pas demain que j'entendrai les cloches sonner… mais au moins, c'est une amélioration._'

Suivait la lettre qu'elle avait écrite. Lily ne pu s'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

' _James Potter,_

Oui, en effet, c'est la DOUSIEME lettre que tu m'envoies. Devant le caractère quasi-désespéré de la dernière, je me suis cru obligée de te répondre, ayant peur qu'il te vienne soudainement l'idée folle de vouloir te suicider (avec toi, on ne sait jamais !).'

En effet, elle n'y allait vraiment pas de main morte, à l'époque ! Etait-ce un bouclier, une espèce de carapace pour se protéger des éventuels sentiments qu'elle pouvait éprouver pour lui ?

' _Puisque tu insistes autant, je veux bien t'accorder mon pardon, mais reconnais-tu vraiment que tu as été stupide ou ne le dis-tu que pour me faire plaisir ? L'année prochaine, ne vas-tu pas recommencer ton petit jeu ? Ca m'étonnerai que tu puisses t'en passer, Potter ! Tu dis que tu peux changer, mais es-tu vraiment franc ? Tu sais, je ne sais plus trop quoi penser de toi : tu es comme ça depuis la première année, comment pourrais-tu changer en deux mois de temps ?'_

De Lily La Tigresse, elle se transformait en Maman sévère qui grondait son fils, elle ne savait tout simplement pas comment se comporter en face de James.

__

'Je ferai tout pour te plaire', tu me dis. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi insistes-tu comme ça ? Combien de fois devrais-je te dire… J'abandonne. Tu feras tout pour me plaire, n'est-ce pas ? Alors prouve-le ! Je ne te donne même pas un mois pour laisser tomber, tu n'y arriveras pas ! Oui, tout reste à prouver comme le fait que « ce n'est pas un simple caprice de petit-fils à papa riche, gâté et arrogant » !'

Elle ne lui faisait vraiment pas confiance, mais c'était sûrement pour se protéger d'une éventuelle déception. Ce qui était sûr, c'est que sur ce coup-là c'est qu'elle s'était trompée… James avait vraiment changé._  
_

_  
'Tu veux que nous soyons en de meilleurs termes ? Amis ? Hmm… Tout dépend de toi, James, tout dépend de ton comportement, comme tout le reste._

Sinon, au niveau « bonnes vacances », je ne pourrais pas donner l'adjectif « bonne » pour illustrer mes vacances. Bien que mes parents soient adorables, j'ai une sœur qui me pourri la vie et qui gâche chaque journée de mon existence (pour t'épargner les détails). Et toi ?

Oui, on se reverra à la rentrée… (sans commentaire)

Avec Ami… (qu'est-ce que j'allais écrire, moi ?)

Salutations.

Lily Evans.'

'_Salutations_' ? Il n'y a pas de doute, elle y allait vraiment fort ! Elle se demandait même comment James avait fait pour ne pas rire devant cette lettre.

__

'P.S : Par contre, j'aimerais savoir comment s'appelle ta petite chouette… Elle est tellement adorable que je veux absolument connaître son nom !'

Oh oui ! Gingerygood ! Tellement mignonne cette petite chouette ! Mais elle n'allait pas s'attarder dessus, elle avait hâte de lire la réaction de James…

'_Je trouve qu'elle est toujours aussi froide avec moi, elle ne veut pas me croire, mais Sirius m'a répondu qu'elle cachait bien son jeu jusqu'à maintenant et qu'elle commençait à se trahir…_'

Lily rougit. Sirius, Remus… on aurait dit qu'ils avaient toujours su lire en elle…

Petit à petit, en lisant le journal de James, des souvenirs lui revinrent. Oui, c'est vrai, cet été-là, elle avait joué avec un vif d'or dans le magasin de Quidditch du chemin de Traverse et avait ri pour la première fois avec James, étendue au milieu des Souaffles qu'elle avait fait tomber.

'_Lorsque, cette après-midi, un rayon de soleil vint se poser sur ses cheveux roux, ses yeux brillaient alors qu'elle riait aux éclats, je me suis souvenu des paroles de Remus :_

« Elle est différente de toutes ces filles… »

Et là j'ai compris. A côté de ses cheveux aux couleurs flamboyantes, de ses yeux d'un vert étincelant, de son caractère enflammé, toutes les autres filles semblent fades. Lily Evans est comme un rayon de lumière au milieu d'un monde noir et blanc. J'ai compris qu'il ne pouvait y avoir qu'elle capable de faire battre mon cœur, elle et pas une autre. J'ai su qu'elle ne pourrait être que mon unique amour.

C'est peut-être inespéré, mais je refuse de mourir sans avoir une fois au moins dans ma vie pu prendre Lily Evans dans mes bras, l'avoir embrassée (avec son consentement bien sûr ! Ne me prenez pas pour ce que je ne suis pas, merci !) Alors je pourrai quitter la Terre le cœur léger et apaisé.

James Potter.'  


Une larme vint se glisser sur la joue de la jeune fille.

'_Pourquoi ne m'en suis-je pas rendue compte plus tôt ?_' se demanda-t-elle, émue.

Puis revinrent les éternelles querelles entrecoupées de bouderies et de pseudo 'réconciliations'.

'_Ca y'est, ça recommence, je me suis à nouveau disputé avec Lily au sujet des serpentards… mais ils l'avaient encore traitée de… enfin, de 'vous savez quoi'_.'

Lily s'aperçut aussi que la légende comme quoi les Maraudeurs écrivaient dans le journal de James n'en était pas une.

'_Ps : Dis donc Jamesie, si tu veux que Lily la Tigresse soit un jour à toi, tu ne penses pas qu'il faudrait arrêter de la bouder et de recommencer à lui parler :-p Patmol/Sirius'_

'Ps2 : Et si tu veux vraiment séduire ta belle, tu ne penses pas qu'il faudrait commencer par l'écouter ? Et… par conséquent, dégonfler un peu ton ego car le 'James Potter ne baisse jamais les bras', c'est pas pour dire mais… Ca fait légèrement vaniteux, arrogant et macho. Enfin, fais ce que tu veux, je te donnais juste mon avis ! Amicalement, Lunard/Remus.'

'Ps3 : Oooooooooh ! Qu'est-ce que tu écris bien James ! Ca me fait rêver ! Queudvert/Peter'

Ps4 : MAIS VOUS AVEZ FINI DE FARFOUILLER DANS MON JOURNAL INTIME, VOUS ? èé Cornedrue-très-en-colère alias James'

Heureusement que Melissa et Séverina n'avaient jamais osé lui faire ça… ses remarques préférées étaient celles de Remus… bien que celles de Sirius soient assez drôles…

'_Mon cher journal, devine quoi ? Il va y avoir un bal ! C'est le moment ou jamais de proposer à Lily d'être ma cavalière ! Et peut-être qu'en dansant, en lui murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille…'_

Le bal… elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier… qu'est-ce que James avait pu la harceler pour qu'elle l'accompagne ! Et comme d'habitude elle avait tenu bon… Il n'y avait pas à dire, James était vraiment persévérant. Suivaient les remarques des maraudeurs :__

'Rhâââââ que c'est romantique !!!!'

'Patmol, combien de fois faudra-t-il te dire de ne pas lire mon journal ? Va coucher dans ton panier !'

'Maisheuuuuuuuuuuuuu'

'On ne discute pas !'

'Wahoooooooo ! Jamesie a de l'autorité ! OO'

'Lunard, ne t'y met pas aussi !'

'Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?'

'Bon Queudvert… soupire J'abondonne.'

James Potter.'  


_  
_Il n'y a pas à dire, elle hésitait vraiment entre Sirius et Remus pour la palme d'or des meilleurs remarques… mais il fallait avouer que les répliques de James n'étaient pas forcément mauvaises non plus.

Et il y eut ce jour… le jour du bal, le jour où James et elle s'étaient embrassés…

' _Tout les mots que je vais prononcer à cet instant vont sembler banals et d'un revu et revu exécrable. Ils ne me semblent pas assez forts pour exprimer ce que je ressens, mais ce sont les seuls que j'ai pu trouver._

_Je crois encore sentir sa peau sous ma main. Elle n'était ni sèche, ni rugueuse, ni grasse, elle était parfaite. L'expression 'douce comme une peau de pèche' lui irait bien je pense. Mon cœur s'est serré, ma respiration s'est bloquée, et tout le tralala habituel. Et lorsque j'ai croisé ses yeux, j'ai vu dans leur couleur émeraude une lueur inhabituel, une lueur intense, profonde. Je me suis senti comme enivré, je n'ai pu me contenir un instant de plus. Perdant tout contrôle de moi-même, j'ai embrassé ses lèvres, laissé courir ma main dans ses cheveux. Au contact de sa peau, j'ai senti comme une explosion en moi, comme si tous mes sens avaient attendus cela depuis longtemps, comme s'ils étaient restés sous tension durant tout ce temps et qu'enfin ils pouvaient se relâcher. J'avais sûrement dû atteindre l'apothéose ou du moins le paradis lorsqu'elle a soudain reculé._

_Alors il y a eu ce regard, ce regard horrifié qui a mis fin à la magie et cette gifle qui m'a fait redescendre sur Terre._

_Je ne peux oublier ce regard. Tout d'abord si intense et profond, me promettant les mille et une nuits puis terrifié comme si j'avais fait quelque chose de particulièrement horrible._'

'Oh James…' murmura Lily, troublée.

Ainsi c'était ce qu'il avait ressenti ? Mon dieu, si… si elle avait su… elle ferma les yeux et se cala un peu mieux dans son fauteuil. Qu'avait-elle ressenti, elle, ce jour-là ? Elle ne s'en souvenait pas exactement, c'était plutôt troublé, comme si son cerveau s'était arrêté de fonctionner pendant quelques instants… comme si elle s'était entièrement perdue dans son baiser.

'_Patmol : Wahouuuu ! T'embrasse si mal que ça ?'_

Lily redescendit sur terre en lisant sur terre et éclata de rire en lisant cette réplique… '_cher Sirius_'… toujours le mot pour rire (quoique, un peu maladroit parfois).

'_Lunard : Mais non Patmol. Lily qui, jusque là, pensait haïr James s'est soudainement rendue compte que James l'embrassait et qu'elle se laissait faire. Ses sentiments se sont mélangés, elle s'est sentie perdue, ne sachant comme réagir. Puis elle a choisi la colère._'

Lily ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes… il fallait vraiment que Remus écrive un livre sur la psychologie féminine, il était drôlement doué !

'_Patmol : Oui, en colère contre elle-même parce qu'elle a laissé James l'embrasser, et en colère contre James car il avait osé l'embrasser et que de toute façon c'est toujours de sa faute._

_Lunard : Exactement ! o'_

_Queudvert : Et si c'était tout simplement parce qu'elle avait une envie pressante et que James ne la lâchait plus ? Vous l'avez pas vu courir après ? Moi je vous dis qu'elle voulait aller aux toilettes..._

_Patmol : Queudvert... pff, laisse tomber.'_

Par contre, ce pauvre Peter… restait Peter…

'_Cornedrue : VOUS ALLEZ ARRETER D'ECRIRE SUR MON JOURNAL A LA FIN ? èé Surtout pour écrire des trucs comme ça éè._

_James Potter'_

Pauvre petit chou…

La suite la fit moins sourire… l'attaque de Voldemort… rien que ce souvenir la faisait frémir… le jour où elle avait failli le perdre, perdre James… mais c'était aussi le jour où ils étaient devenus amis, où elle avait officiellement enterré la hache de guerre. Cette nuit-là, elle avait dormi auprès de lui, blottie dans ses bras. Elle s'était tellement sentie bien, au chaud, en sécurité…

'_Je t'aime Lily, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire._

_James_'

« Moi aussi je t'aime, James. » murmura Lily, comme si le jeune homme se trouvait face à elle.

_PATMOL : Wahou ! C'est bô ! snif !_

_QUEUDVERT : Magnifique_

_LUNARD : romantique à souhait._

_ALICIA : Exactement !_

_CORNEDRUE : Quoi ? Mais c'est pas vraie là ! Tu vas t'y mettre aussi toi ?_

_ALICIA : Tout ce que mon Mumus fait, je le fais !_

_CORNEDURE : Maaaaaaaaaarre ! TT'_

Lily tomba des nues… Alicia aussi lisait le journal de James ?! Et en plus… elle écrivait dessus ?! Il n'y avait pas de doutes, son amie avait dû tomber sur la tête !

Oh, et cette blague de Sirius… elle avait bien cru que l'amitié des maraudeurs allait se fêler… mais finalement tout était entré dans l'ordre. Là aussi elle avait eu peur, plus qu'elle n'aurait voulu se l'avouer. S'ensuivait cet été de bonheur qu'elle avait passé chez eux…

'_Le séjour des filles à l'appart de Sirius a vraiment été des plus agréables… Je me suis d'ailleurs rapproché un peu plus de Lily et nous devenons de plus en plus complices… mais le problème c'est que je l'aime encore ! Il est facile de remplacer l'amitié par de l'amour mais comment faire le contraire ? J'ai peur de la perdre, de la voir sortir avec un autre garçon…_'

Même en étant amie avec lui, elle avait encore réussi à lui faire du mal. A présent elle ne comprenait plus, pourquoi s'était-elle obstinée à rejeter tous les sentiments qu'elle pouvait ressentir vis à vis de lui ? De plus, elle avait failli ainsi le perdre à tout jamais, il avait failli se résigner et se tourner vers d'autres filles qu'elle.

'_Lunard : Mon cher James, il n'y a qu'une façon de le savoir !_

_Cornedrue : Non Remus : un, tu n'as pas à fourrer ton museau dans mon journal et deux, je ne ferai pas ce que tu dis ! Je ne veux pas risquer de perdre son amitié pour…_

_Alicia : Mais si, mon Mumus a raison !_

_Cornedrue : Alicia, ton « Mumus » n'a pas toujours raison ! Et arrête de lire ce que j'écris ! Je ne veux pas que tu ailles dire à Lily que…_

_Patmol : Mais si, James, fonce !_

_Cornedrue : NON !_

_Melissa : Qui te dit que Lily ne ressent pas la même chose ? Tu sais, elle est assez réservée côté sentiment (et très contradictoire) mais je la connais assez bien pour…_

_Cornedrue : Ah non ! Pas Melissa en plus !_

_Melissa : Ben si, c'est drôle !__'_

Melissa aussi? Traîtresse!

Lily tourna encore quelques pages et arriva à l'après-midi qu'elle avait passée avec James quelques semaines auparavant.

'_Lily est merveilleuse._

_Cette après-midi a été magique, féerique, excellente…_'

Elle sourit, heureuse. Elle aussi s'était sentie comme dans une bulle durant cette après-midi là…

Ensuite, dans le journal, il ne restait plus qu'une page, une ultime page.

'_Mon cher journal,_

_Aujourd'hui, c'est peut-être la dernière fois que je t'écris. J'ai décidé de sauter le pas, et de faire ma déclaration à Lily. Pour cela, je vais t'emballer dans un joli paquet cadeau, et je vais t'offrir à elle comme cadeau de Noël. Ne m'en veux pas, cher journal, Lily est douce (malgré tout ce que j'ai pu raconter sur elle durant ces six dernières années) et elle ne te fera aucun mal._

_Si elle ne veut pas de m'en amour, j'abandonnerai définitivement, et je ne remplirai plus jamais tes pages blanches. Désolé._

_Patmol : Vas-y Lily, dis lui oui !_

_Lunard : Allez Lily, ne passe pas à côté de l'amour de ta vie (je ne suis pas dupe)._

_Alicia : Lily, on ne veut plus te voir faire les mêmes bêtises qu'autrefois, fonce !_

_Melissa : je te signale que si tu refuses, je ne viendrai pas te consoler quand il sortira avec une autre fille que toi, tu es prévenue !_

_Severina : allez, ma grande, l'amour, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus grand !_

_Queudvert : allez, courage, vous êtes mignons tous les deux !_

_Cornedrue __**rouge de honte **__: pardonne-les Lily…_'

C'est une fois qu'elle eut fini de lire la page, qu'elle se retrouva face à des feuilles blanches que Lily s'aperçut qu'elle pleurait. Elle posa délicatement le carnet sur une table en face d'elle et s'essuya les yeux avec les manches de sa robe de chambre.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, petit journal… » dit-elle au cahier comme s'il était un être vivant. « James continuera à écrire sur toi, je t'en fais la promesse. »

Elle n'avait pas entendu les bruits de pas descendre l'escalier derrière elle. Elle n'avait pas non plus vu la personne s'avancer lentement vers elle…

« - Lily ? »

La jeune fille sursauta, se retourna vivement, et se retrouva nez à nez avec deux beaux yeux noisettes.

« - A qui parles-tu ? » demanda James, perplexe.

Lily désigna le carnet posé sur la table.

« - A ton journal, je le rassurais. »

James fronça les sourcils.

«- Ah bon, pourquoi ? »

« - Il était inquiet car tu lui avais dit que tu ne lui écrirais plus… »

James ouvrit de grands yeux apeurés. Il avait compris qu'elle venait de lire son journal et il avait visiblement peur de sa réaction.

« - Et alors… » demanda-t-il nerveusement. « Que lui as-tu répondu ? »

Lily ne lui répondit pas. De plus en plus inquiet, James la vit se lever de son fauteuil et se rapprocher lentement de lui. Allait-elle lui hurler dessus ? Le gifler ? Au lieu de ça, Lily lui sourit avec tendresse et enroula ses bras autour de son cou. Puis, doucement, elle rapprocha son visage du sien.

Quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent, Lily fut, encore une fois, incapable de décrire ce qu'elle ressentait. Comme la première fois, elle s'était à nouveau envolée dans un autre monde, perdue dans le baiser et les caresses de James Potter. Celui-ci, ayant sûrement peur qu'elle ne disparaisse, l'avait serré contre lui et ne semblait plus vouloir la lâcher. Ses mains se perdaient dans sa chevelure flamboyante et il l'embrassait comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Après ce qui semblait avoir été une éternité de jours sans nuages, ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent dans les yeux. James voulu dire quelque chose, mais, trop ému, aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Alors il lui sourit et la resserra à nouveau contre lui.

« - Joyeux Noël, James. » murmura Lily à son oreille.

« - Joyeux Noël, Lily. » dit-il dans un souffle, fermant les yeux de bonheur.

'_Lily, je t'aime. Aucun mot ne peut décrire mon bonheur._

_Lily : je t'aime aussi James._

_Patmol : hé ! Elle aussi écrit dans ton journal maintenant ?_

_Cornedrue : Oui, mais elle, et elle seule, a le droit de le faire !_

_Patmol : faux frère !_

_Lunard : exactement !_

_Melissa : hé ! Mais nous, nous sommes ses amies, on ne peut pas écrire ?_

_Alicia : dis__ oui, s'il te plaît ! __**puppy eyes**_

_Severina: please!_

_Lily la tigresse: arrêtez d'écrire sur __**notre**__ journal, merci !_

_Cornedrue, fièrement : Bien dis, mon cœur !_

_Lunard : et ils furent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants !_

_Lily la tigresse : mais… on n'a que dix-sept ans !_

_Lunard : Oui, mais je trouvais que c'était la fin la plus appropriée…_

_Patmol : donc…_

**FIN**

xxxx

En espérant que cette fin ne vous a pas trop déçue, je vous remercie pour m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, et pour m'avoir encouragé à continuer.

Kamala


End file.
